Tai's Vacation: Phantom Lord Rises
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Finally UPDATE ke-18 is here! Dan ganti judul lagi. Melihat potensi berbahaya Phantom Lords, PBB tidak akan tinggal diam dan berpangku tangan lagi. Apakah respon 'unik' Tai menanggapi itu semua? Genre Varies. Rating M/Tema Dewasa pada beberapa chapter. TaichixSoraxYamato, TakeruxHikarixDaisuke, TaichixYoshino, VeeGato dan banyak lagi.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Prolog:**

Taichi Yagami adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra inggris Universitas Oxford, London. Saat ini dia tengah memasuki semester tiga dalam masa perkuliahannya, dan sudah setahun lebih tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya, Jepang.

Taichi dengan mudah dapat diterima di universitas Oxford dengan rekomendasi ijazah 'Juara debat bahasa inggris se-Tokyo', 'Juara 1 novel independen bahasa inggris tema bebas se-Kanto' dan sertifikat 'MVP U-21 football player se-Jepang'. Orang tua, teman-temannya, dan bahkan Taichi sendiri terheran-heran dengan segala prestasi gemilangnya itu. Lalu pada saat kelas XII, Taichi mengirimkan permohonan program S1 sastra inggris Oxford melalui internet. Dan pada hari berikutnya pihak universitas langsung mengirimkan surat persetujuan melalui telegram ke kediaman Yagami. Walau pertamanya Taichi agak segan meninggalkan keluarganya, dia sangat senang ketika mendapat ijin dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menuntut ilmu di inggris. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya dengan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan, dan berangkat menuju London pada awal bulan Juni—tepat seminggu setelah menerima nilai Ujian Nasionalnya.

Taichi adalah seorang pemuda yang 'Happy-go-round' dan terkesan santai. Namun dibalik semua itu, dia adalah sosok kakak yang 'caring', baik itu terhadap adiknya, Hikari, maupun teman-temannya. Dia juga tidak sungkan-sungkan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang salah dan sudah melenceng dari sesuatu yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya. Liburan semester genap telah datang, dan Taichi memiliki waktu 3 bulan lebih untuk berlibur.

**Petualangan mereka berikutnya, semuanya dimulai di sini.**

**Genre Fic: Drama/Action/Romance/Friendship/Angst**

**Rating: T **(Bisa **M **dalam beberapa chapter)

**Author: -Input Author name here- (suka gonta ganti soalnya . . .)**

**Oke untuk informasi aja. Terhitung tanggal 30-05-2012, saya Crow selaku Author dengan resmi merubah nama karakter yang bergaya amerika ke jepang aslinya. Contoh: 'Tai' kembali menjadi 'Taichi'. Untuk semua readers yang sudah sudi mampir, silahkan duduk (tidur-tiduran) dengan santai dan nikmati cerita ini. Untuk pembaca baru, ditunggu review-nya ya ;)**

**Oh ya, saya akan menghapus Disclaimer yang ada pada setiap chapter. Karena kita bersama sudah tahu siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki copyright dari Digimon. KARENA, jika itu saya, saya bisa janjikan kepada kalian semua sequel dari Digimon Adventure 02. Yaah, ga muluk2. Palingan kurang lebih seperti fic saya ini. #WINK#**


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Digimon and all of it's characters are respectively owned by Akiyosho Hongo, TOEI Animation, dan Bandai corp. **

**I own nothing, except for this fic and my originality.**

**Rating: T**

**ENJOY.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Coming home

* * *

**

*Bandara Narita Bandara Narita*

Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, pesawat JAL jurusan London – Tokyo telah mendarat. Saat pesawat tersebut merapat di lobby kedatangan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat turun dari pintu depan pesawat. Dia mengenakan setelan jas biru dan dalaman kaos bertudung berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya terurai acak, sangat tidak beraturan di belakangnya—poninya sangat tebal, dan jambangnya menutupi kedua kupingnya. Di kuping sebelah kirinya, menggantung sebuah head-set mp4—dia sedang menikmati lagu-lagu favoritnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri lobby kedatangan hingga sampai di lobby utama bandara. Dia terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suasana yang benar-benar membuat kangen. Secara diam-diam dia merindukan wajah-wajah oriental ini, karena setiap hari yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah-wajah kebaratan dalam kehidupan perkuliahannya di London. Walaupun, tidak hanya dia sendiri saja mahasiswa yang berasal dari Jepang, tetap saja, bertemu dengan wajah-wajah oriental di negeri sendiri sangatlah lain rasanya.

Pemuda yang biasanya dipanggil Tai ini, berjalan kearah pintu keluar lobby utama, dan menuju lobby tunggu luar bandara. Saat dia menapakkan kaki keluar dari pintu kaca bergeser, suasana dingin yang sejuk dari AC, ditukar secara tiba-tiba dengan udara terik akhir musim panas. Karena merasa begitu gerah, Tai dengan cepat segera ingin membuka jas birunya, namun terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu mengayun-ayunkan tangan dengan riang kearahnya. Tanpa jeda sedetikpun, Tai menyadari bahwa itu adalah adik tersayang satu-satunya, Kari. Mata Tai melebar dan pupil didalam bola matanya mengecil, menajamkan matanya melihat kearah adiknya, dan senyuman akrab melebar diwajah kekanakannya yang bersahabat.

"Kak Taichi...!!" Teriak gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Tai berlari kearah teriakan tersebut, dan begitu sampai, dia mengangkat tubuh mungil adiknya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berputar-putar di tempat menggunakan tumpuan kakinya.

"Kakak, sudah ah, malu. Hahaha." Tawa Kari yang masih berputar bersama kakaknya. Wajahnya benar-benar gembira dan senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya yang imut.

Tai menurunkan Kari dengan perlahan, dan menatap wajah adiknya dengan mata yang masih melebar dan juga senyuman khas Tai Yagami.

"Kau sudah tambah tinggi, Kari. Juga tambah manis, tentunya."

Tai langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kari dengan perlahan, dan Kari pun menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Sebuah pelukan kasih sayang—seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Ahaha, kakak juga sedikit berubah." Jawab Kari saat Tai melepas pagutannya. Matanya sedikit berbinar karena air mata, namun ditutupi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka masih saling tatap, saat suara wanita berambut coklat muda se-punggung—yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Tai membuyarkan momen dramatis kakak beradik itu.

"Ooh, tampaknya Tai tidak sadar kalau kita juga datang menjemputnya, Davis."

"Ya, sudah. Kita tinggal disini saja dia, kak Mimi." Balas pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna hitam ke-unguan.

Keduanya memutar badan dan beranjak pergi, sebelum kedua tangan Tai merangkul bahu mereka erat dan membuat mereka berhenti. Tai melemparkan senyum menatap wajah kedua temannya itu bergantian.

"Hahaha, bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada kalian. Hei, bagaimana kabar kalian, Mimi, Davis?

"Hihi, tak pernah lebih baik saat melihatmu lagi, Tai." Ujar Mimi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meninju lembut perut pemuda itu.

"Rambutmu ganti gaya, kak Tai?" Tanya Davis memperhatikan rambut Tai dari dekat. "Hehe, keren juga."

Setelah megobrol singkat di bandara, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Mimi di area parkir. Gadis itu sudah sangat terbiasa membawa sedan merah mudanya kemana saja. Bahkan ini bukan kali pertamanya Tai menaiki 'Lancer' kecewek-cewek-an milik Mimi ini. Mobil ini sudah dimiliki cukup lama oleh Mimi—sejak dia duduk dibangku kelas X bersama Tai dan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya Tai agak ogah menaiki sedan ini, karena barang-barang interiornya benar-benar girly sekali. Dari boneka sampai bantal, semuanya berwarnya pink.

--_o0o_--

Lancer itu berjalan dengan sangat mulus—Mimi sangat lihai dalam mengendarainya. Di sepanjang jalan, mereka masih terus saling mengobrol, tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama Tai diluar negeri. Banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang tidak diketahui Tai. Dia pun menjadi lupa, bahwa dia dikelilingi pernak-pernik cantik mobil Mimi, yang membuatnya cukup gerah tadi.

"Tidak kusangka, kau berhasil mendapatkan hati adikku, Davis." Sahut Tai dengan senyuman, menyikut siku Davis yang duduk dikursi depan. Dan itu membuat wajah Davis memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"Ehehe, kau terlambat cukup lama untuk mengetahuinya, kak Tai."

"Kau juga tidak memberitahuku, Kari?" Tanya Tai kepada Kari yang duduk disebelahnya, dan mencubit lembut kedua pipi adiknya itu. Tapi Kari tidak menjawab apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona dikedua pipinya—mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya. Tai melepas kedua tangannya, dan kembali bersender di bangkunya. "Syukurlah. Jangan banyak-banyak bertengkar, ya."

Mimi menolehkan pandangannya pada Tai melalui kaca spion tengah, dan tersenyum sembari menjelaskan. "Wah, Tai. Davis dan Kari sangat akur, 'loh. Setiap istirahat saja, mereka berdua selalu makan siang bersama."

"Haa?! Da, darimana kau tahu, kak Mimi??" Tanya Davis sedikit terkejut dan malu-malu.

"Hihi, ra-ha-si-a. Iya nggak, Kari?"

Tai hanya merespon dengan tawa lebarnya sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengusap-usap kepala Kari.

Kini sedan Mimi sudah memasuki kota Odaiba, dan langsung menuju kediaman Yagami. Tai dan Kari sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi seperti dulu. Tuan Yagami, ayah Tai dan Kari, mendapatkan promosi di perusahaan tempat beliau bekerja. Tidak lama, sekitar setengah tahun setelah itu, beliau membeli rumah di daerah hijau kota Odaiba. Itu semua saat Tai kelas X SMA.

Lancer merah muda itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah ber-desain minimalis. Rumah itu berwarna kuning cerah dan bertingkat dua. Pekarangan yang luas, dikelilingi rumput-rumputan hijau dan juga berbagai jenis macam pot-pot bunga mengitari rumah tersebut. Sangat tidak mengherankan melihatnya, karena Tai tahu, bahwa ibundanya sangat senang berkebun. Segala macam hal diatas menjadikan kediaman Yagami benar-benar asri untuk menjadi tempat tinggal. Di gerbang pagar tertulis 'Yagami' pada name-tag rumah, dan dibawahnya terdapat bel dengan pola lonceng besar gereja.

*priit*

Sebuah bunyi peluit mengembalikan Tai dari lamunan menatap rumah kesayangannya. Suara itu berasal dari peluit yang dari dulu selalu digantungkan oleh Kari di lehernya. Akhirnya Tai tersadar dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Aww, Kari...hehehe." Tai menyengir menatap Kari.

"Kangen, ya...kakak?" Tanya Kari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kekanan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyapu kelopak mata kiri bagian bawahnya—yang mulai sedikit berair.

Mimi menghampiri Tai. Mengatakan pada pemuda itu, bahwa nanti malam akan diadakan pesta penyambutan kepulangan Tai. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengatakan 'tidak usah repot-repot'. Namun Mimi menjawab dengan santai, 'tidak ada yang direpotkan, 'kok'.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti malam Tai, Kari." Sahut Mimi sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sampai nanti malam, Kari." Davis berbisik di kuping Kari, dan mencium pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Ya."

Sementara sedan merah muda itu menjauh dari kediaman Yagami, Tai dan Kari menaiki tangga pendek di pagar utama. Kemudian Kari membukakan pagar untuk kakaknya dan mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri taman rumah. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berbincang-bincang, dimana tangan kanan Tai merangkul bahu mungil Kari.

Belum sampai pintu masuk rumah, nampak oleh Tai sesosok makhluk berwarna kuning berwujud dinosaurus, dan seekor kucing putih yang mengenakan sarung tangan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Agumon...! Gatomon...!" Sahut Tai, sedikit menekuk dengkulnya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang serta merta disambut Agumon dengan meloncat ke pagutan pemuda itu.

"Hore, Tai sudah pulang!" Sorak Agumon riang.

"Selamat datang, Tai." Sahut Gatomon tersenyum senang.

Tai menggandeng tangan Agumon, dan Kari menggandeng Gatomon ditangan kanannya. Saat si pemuda membuka pintu rumah, kedua orang tuanya telah berdiri didepannya—menunggu kedatangan anak mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Ibunda Tai segera menghampiri anak laki-lakinya dan memeluknya erat—penuh dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Sementara Tuan Yagami, ayah Tai dan Kari, berdiri disebelah istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tai." Ujar beliau sambil tersenyum penuh haru.

"Ahahaha, Ayah, Bunda. Aku pulang."

---

---

---

Bersambung

* * *

**End Note: Semoga kalian menikmati chapter pertama ini, 'Pertemuan kembali keluarga Yagami'. Silahkan di-review. Baik itu pendapat, kritik, masukan, saran, deelel. Saya open-handed, 'kok.^^8**

**A/N: **

**- Davis ma Kari apa ngga terlalu mesra, ya? Jadi iri...**

**- Tai manggil mama-nya 'bunda'. Saya pikir, makna 'bunda' itu lebih affectionate untuk seorang anak memanggil orang tua perempuannya(Okaa-sama). Jadi saya buat begini apa adanya.(Tai bukan anak mami, loh. Hahahaha.)**


	3. Tai and His 'Orange'

**Disclaimer: Digimon and all of it's characters are respectively owned by Akiyosho Hongo, TOEI Animation, dan Bandai corp. **

**Sedihnya, I own nothing, except for this fic and my originality.*sob***

**ENJOY.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Tai alone and his 'Orange'

* * *

**

Tai beserta kedua orang tuanya, berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu kediaman Yagami. Ruangan ini benar-benar bersih—segala barang, pajangan dan perabotan tertata rapi ditempatnya masing-masing. Di langit-langitnya tergantung lampu hias—yang merupakan penerangan utama di ruangan ini. Lampu tersebut digantungkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari tinggi standar langit-langit ruangan lainnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa empuk berwarna coklat, dan memiliki bantal disetiap kursinya. Kari sedang di dapur, membuatkan teh hangat untuk kakak dan kedua orang tuanya. Tai bercerita dengan riang, mulai dari kegiatan perkuliahannya, sampai kehidupannya di London. Tai mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Oxford, jadi dia tidak pernah memiliki permasalahan dalam dana. Orang tuanya pun tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan uang kepada Tai setiap bulannya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari anaknya di inggris.

Di London, Tai tinggal di rumah komplek kos-an khusus universitas di jalan Baker. Dia memiliki satu rekan sekamar, dan patungan dengannya untuk membayar uang bulanan kos. Nama temannya itu Henrick, seorang mahasiswa semester 5, jurusan sastra dan kesenian prancis. Tai banyak mendapat saran dari temannya yang satu itu, khususnya dalam masalah perkuliahan.

Tai juga menceritakan teman-teman barunya yang sangat akrab dengannya. Mulai dari teman se-lokal sastra inggrisnya, Tyson, Audrey, Thompson bersaudara, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu teman-teman sepermainan sepak bola-nya, Jave dan Derreck. Teman-teman skateboard-nya, Jason, Mark, A.J., dan Josh. Sampai teman-teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya, Clara, Daisy, Rosey, Eliza, dan Evana.

Saat itu Kari datang, membawakan empat gelas teh dengan tatakannya masing-masing. Kari tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "Kok kebanyakan teman-teman ceweknya, ya bunda? Kakak laku juga rupanya." Tai hanya tertawa, dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ibunda mereka berduapun juga ikut tertawa di samping suaminya. Sementara ayah Tai, tersenyum melihat perkembangan anak laki-lakinya itu. "Ayo Tai, diminum teh-nya. Kau pasti kangen dengan teh buatan adikmu bukan?" Tanya sang ayah dengan senyuman pria dewasa paruh bayanya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka untuk sekitar 1 jam-an yang menyenangkan. Lalu Tai meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya, untuk pergi kekamarnya. Sebelum membuatkan teh, Kari sudah membawakan barang bawaan Tai ke kamar kakaknya tersebut. Tai berjalan ke lantai dua, setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang tuanya. Disampingnya berjalan Agumon yang setia mendampinginya.

"Hei, Tai." Tanya Agumon selagi menaiki tangga bersama Tai. "Apa makanan di inggris itu enak-enak?"

Tai melihat muka Agumon, dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah digimonnya yang nampak lapar sekali. "Hahahaha, yaa, dibilang enak sih enak" Sahut Tai tertawa lebar.

"Lalu?" Lanjut tanya Agumon, memiringkan kapalanya.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Agumon, yang tangan berkuku besarnya masih digenggam oleh Tai. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakan buatan bunda. Bukan begitu, Agumon?" Agumon hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Tai barusan.

"Hehehe, benar sekali Tai."

Saat mereka berdua hendak berbelok menuju lorong kamar Tai, Gatomon memanggil Agumon dari belakang. "Agumon, bunda dibawah butuh bantuanmu."

Tai dan Agumon melihat kearah Gatomon, dan kemudian saling bertukar pandang.

"Pergilah Agumon." Ujar Taichi melepas genggamannya dan tersenyum bersahabat. "Tampaknya bunda ingin memintamu menjadi asisten masaknya lagi."

"Baiklah Tai." Agumon mengangguk dan berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Gatomon.

--_o0o_--

Tai memegang knop pintu kamarnya, bertuliskan nama 'Taichi' pada name-tag berwarnya oranye yang tergantung di depan pintu. Didepan kamarnya adalah kamar Kari, adiknya. Dipintu kamar Kari tertulis 'Hikari' pada name-tag berwarna pink.

Tai memasuki kamarnya dan melihat keseluruh penjuru kamar. 'Tidak ada yang berubah', pikirnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya ber-nostalgia. Tai melihat, bahwa kamar ini tidak kotor sedikitpun—semua barang tertata rapi pada tempatnya masing-masing, persis seperti Tai tinggalkan setahunan yang lalu. Tai berpikir, Bunda dan Kari pasti terus membersihkan debu-debu yang menumpuk setiap harinya, bahkan tidak sempat menumpuk, pasti sudah dibersihkan oleh kedua orang yang disayangi Tai tersebut.

Tai menutup pintu kamarnya, dan masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Tai berjalan menuju kasur lembutnya yang berwarna oranye dan bertemakan bola sepak, "Haha, bahkan bunda sengaja memasang sprei kasur kesukaanku." Ujar Tai tersenyum dan memicingkan matanya. Pemuda itu duduk sejenak ditepian kasur, kemudian merebahkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya, diletakkan dibawah kepalanya yang sedang bersantai—menatap langit-langit kamar dan segala benda didalam kamar. Ada keranjang bola, lemari baju, meja santai, dan satu tas bawaannya tadi yang disenderkan oleh Kari di meja belajar—yang merupakan tas skateboard. Tas memanjang tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membawa beberapa helai baju dan juga sepatu skate-nya dari inggris. Barang lain yang dibawa oleh Tai hanyalah handphone-nya dan oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya yang tidak lain adalah satu set roti-roti terlezat se-London, roti spesial jalan Baker.

Kemudian Tai menjalarkan pandangannya ke meja belajar, kemudian keatasnya. Dia melihat satu pigura foto, dimana ada beberapa anak-anak sekolah di bingkai tersebut. Tai terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya sadar foto siapa, dimana dan kapan itu.

Tai terduduk dan kemudian berjalan menuju pigura tersebut. Mengambilnya, dan menatapnya. Dia melihat dirinya saat SMA, baju seragamnya penuh dengan coretan pilok berbagai warna bersama dengan Sora, Matt, dan Mimi. Mereka berempat saling rangkul dalam foto ini, dan Izzy berdiri merangkul Tai. Namun baju Izzy tidak tercoret sama sekali oleh pilok, karena dibutuhkan waktu satu tahun lagi baginya untuk lulus dari SMA. Disamping Mimi berdiri Joe, merangkul gadis itu dengan mengenakan seragam universitas kedokterannya. Baju seragam Davis, Kari, dan T.K. dipenuhi dengan coretan pilok warna warni pula. Sama seperti Tai dan kawan-kawan, mereka bertiga juga sedang merayakan kelulusan SMP-nya. Ketiganya duduk saling rangkul dibawah empat seniornya yang juga merayakan kelulusan SMA. Cody berdiri di sebelah Izzy, dan dirangkul olehnya. Seperti biasa, dalam keadaan seperti apapun, wajahnya selalu tenang. Ken berdiri disebelah Joe, dan disebelahnya yang satu lagi berdiri Yolei. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam SMA mereka.

Tai tidak tahu bahwa foto waktu itu sudah dicuci, dan dipajang disini. Pasti Kari yang menggantungnya di atas meja belajar Tai. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan kembali teringat dengan hari itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Sudah 3 jam semenjak Tai sampai di Jepang pukul 8 pagi tadi. Tai kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kamarnya. Angin siang berhembus lembut menembus masuk dari jendela kamar Tai yang terbuka lebar. Angin sepoy-sepoy meniup kain gorden jendela kamar dengan perlahan, dan menghembus tubuh Tai dari bawah. Angin yang sejuk lagi hangat ini, menyapu poni tebal Tai dan juga jambang tebalnya secara lembut—mengibaskan rambut lemas namun acak-acakannya. Ditambah dengan bunyi merdu lonceng musim panas, mata si pemuda sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup. Seperti dibius dengan ecstasy, dia merasa semakin rileks dan siap menyelami alam mimpinya.

Tepat saat Tai berada di perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan alam bawah sadar, melodi semangat yang berasal dari ponsel si pemuda berbunyi. Seolah suara itu berusaha menarik kembali Tai dari dunia yang gelap, perbatasan antara dua alam tersebut.

Dengan segera, Tai membuka kedua matanya. Dia masih setengah tertidur, saat merogo-rogo sumber getaran juga suara ponselnya dari kantung kanan celana panjang jeans hitamnya.

Tai mengambil sebuah 'Bold' berwarna oranye dari sakunya. Langsung menuju menu 'pesan masuk', saat tangan kanannya menghadapkan handphone tersebut di wajah pemiliknya. Tai membaca tulisan pesan masuk yang teratas. "Iz...zy...?" Ucapnya, masih setengah tidak sadar.

'Yo, sobat. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu dibandara tadi. Urusan mendaftar kuliah ini menyita banyak waktuku. Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti datang kerumah Mimi nanti sore. Sampai nanti, Tai. Izzy.' Pesan tersebut dari Izzy. Tai membacanya secara perlahan dan ketika selesai, dia langsung menekan tombol reply dan mengetik keypad handphone dengan sangat cepat.

'Hehe, tidak apa-apa, sobatku Izzy. Sampai nanti.'

Tai segera duduk ditepian kasur dan membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur. Dia terdiam sejenak guna mengumpulkan tenaganya lagi untuk berdiri.

Saat dia sudah setengah berdiri, terdengar bunyi yang sama seperti tadi—sebuah nada yang bersemangat dari handphone-nya. 'Ada pesan masuk lagi?', pikir Tai.

Tai menjangkau handphone oranye-nya yang tergeletak di samping bantal tidur Tai, untuk melihat, dari siapa pesan yang masuk kali ini. 'Sora'. "Dari Sora?!" Ujar Tai menjadi semangat dan segar dengan sendirinya. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya dari kiri ke kanan dan turun ke baris berikutnya, begitu terus hingga pesan tersebut selesai dibacanya.

'Hai, Tai. Apa kabar? Nanti malam datang kerumah Mimi 'kan? Aku tidak sabar mendengar seluruh ceritamu di Inggris dalam setahun ini. Oh, ya. Aku memanjangkan rambutku se-punggung. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kalau jelek biar kupotong sekarang juga. Ehehe. Sora.'

Tai segera membalas pesan tersebut dengan sangat cepat, seolah jarinya benar-benar menyatu dengan keypad ponselnya.

'Tidak usah dipotong, Sora. Aku penasaran dengan Sora yang lebih feminim. Hehehe, jadi, sampai nanti, Sora.'

Setelah menekan tombol 'kirim', Tai segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya—hendak keluar ruangan. Saat akan membuka knop pintu, 'si oranye' milik Tai kembali berbunyi—dengan nada yang sama seperti dua pesan masuk sebelumnya. Balasan dari Sora?!, pikir Tai harap-harap cemas. Dengan semangat dia berlari, menyambar handphone-nya yang masih tergeletak di atas kasur.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi aku merasa sedikit malu, Tai... biarlah, sampai nanti malam, ya. :)'

Tai tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu senang. Tai melonjak-lonjak dan berguling-guling kegirangan di atas kasurnya, menyebabkan bunyi yang berderit-derit. Saat itulah, secara tidak sengaja Kari datang. Dan karena sebelumnya Tai sudah membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya untuk hendak keluar, membuat Kari melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya dengan mata terbelakak. 'Ada apa dengan kakak?', pikirnya.

"Um, kakak..." Panggil Kari malu-malu sekaligus ragu-ragu. "Pintunya terbuka, em...jadi..."

"Ups, Kari!" Sahut Tai terkejut dan sesegera mungkin duduk ditepian kasur. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi, dan menatap adiknya. "Ya, ada apa Kari?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ayah memanggil kakak. Apa kakak mau memberi makan ikan dikolam bersama ayah?" Tanya Kari, memegang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan masih sedikit malu-malu menatap kakaknya Tai, yang masih acak-acakan rambutnya. Apalagi ditambah tingkah anehnya barusan.

Tai menanggapi positif permintaan ayahnya tersebut. Dia tersenyum ceria pada Kari dan mengangguk. "Boleh, sudah lama sekali ya?!"

Tai melompat dari kasurnya dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Ayo, Kari." Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan menuruni tangga, menuju kolam ikan dihalaman belakang rumah.

---

---

---

Bersambung

* * *

**End note: Yaah, masih belum ada ledakan. Tapi persis seperti apa yang saya harapkan. TaichiCentric. Silahkan Reviewnya, baik itu pendapat, masukan, saran, kritik deelel berbagai macam. R&R.  
**

**A/N: **

**- Banyak OC temen-temen Tai di London. Gak kepikiran kok buat nampilin mereka....^^, jadi lupain aja.**

**- Tolong masukan mengenai gaya menulis saya dan gaya bahasa saya(PERLU BANGET!). Yang pedes! kayak nasi padang pedesnya.  
**


	4. Reunion and Fist

**Disclaimer: Digimon and all of it's characters are respectively owned by Akiyosho Hongo, TOEI Animation, dan Bandai corp. Like before and always, I own nothing, except for this fic.**

**Rating: T**

**Author: Shimacrow Holmes

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Reunion and fist

* * *

**

Rumah kediaman Yagami terdiri dari dua lantai. Segala macam ruangan, dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang santai dan baca, kamar mandi besar, dan tentu saja ruang makan letaknya di lantai satu. Sedangkan di lantai dua, hanya ada kamar Tai, Kari, dan kamar mandi khusus kakak beradik tersebut.

Seharian ini Tai sungguh bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya. Memberi makan ikan bersama ayahnya, bermain bersama adiknya—yaah, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengisengi adiknya, dan makan siang bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya. Merasakan kembali masakan buatan ibundanya, membuat Tai benar-benar terharu. Tai tidak meneteskan air mata, namun merasakan sesuatu yang lebih hangat dihatinya. Kehangatan bersama keluarga.

"Kakak...!" Teriak Kari memanggil kakaknya yang berada di dalam kamar mandi atas. "Cepetan donk. Aku juga mau mandi." Kari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ee!! Kari, Kari. Tunggu dulu!" Sorak Tai dari dalam, masih membilas tubuhnya. "Sebentar lagi selesai!"

Kari memalingkan tubuhnya. "Aku dikamar. Kasih tahu kalau sudah selesai yah!". "Iyhaa." Tai menjawab selagi mulutnya dipenuhi busa pasta gigi.

Dinding kamar mandi mereka berdua berwarna merah muda, dan dinding ubinnya berwarna oranye. Tipikal warna kesukaan mereka berdua, pink untuk Kari dan oranye adalah warna favorit Tai. Peralatan di dalamnya lumayan kumplit, dua sikat gigi—khusus punya Tai baru diganti, pasta gigi, dua sabun, dan dua shampo—masing-masing favorit Kari dan Tai. Kari menyukai shampo dengan complete soft care dengan aroma buah-buahan—membuat kulit kepala lembut dan rambut yang begitu halus. Sedangkan Tai menyukai shampo anti-dandruff dengan ekstra cooling-sensation. Lalu ada satu bak mandi, dan satu bak mandi jacuzzi mini. Biasanya hanya Kari yang memakai jacuzzi tersebut.

Tidak lama, Tai keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengenakan handuk disekitar perutnya, sementara kedua tangannya menggosok-gosok rambut acak-acakannya dengan handuk kecil. Tai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berhenti tepat didepan kamar Kari. Tai mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. "Hey, Kari. Aku sudah selesai." Dan dijawab langsung oleh Kari, yang terdengar sedang berjalan dengan cepat. "Kakak tidak memakai shampo-ku 'kan?" Tanyanya begitu keluar kamar.

Tapi pandangan Kari terpaku saat melihat dada kakaknya yang bidang, dan beberapa kotakan diperut Tai. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kelengan kakaknya yang berisi. Kari termenung sebentar, dan berpikir. 'Otot-otot kakak terbentuk dengan baik.'

Kari masih melongo melihat tubuh kakaknya, sampai Tai mengibaskan handuk kecil ditangannya ke kepala adiknya. "Ada apa? Cepat mandi sana. Mau kerumah Mimi 'kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Kari mengalungkan handuk kecil itu dilehernya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang handuk merah muda didadanya. "Kakak ikut fitnes, ya?" Tanya Kari polos namun penasaran.

"Hm? Tidak. Olahragaku Cuma sepak bola dan bermain skate. Memangnya kenapa Kari?

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, sudah aku mandi dulu." Kari berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Tai berputar masuk kekamarnya.

Tai sedang memilih-milih baju yang pas untuk sore ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kata Mimi acaranya mulai pukul 5. Tai tidak begitu khawatir datang terlambat, karena kediaman Tachikawa tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya ini. Tai menggeledah tas bawaannya dari London—sebuah tas skateboard. Di dalamnya Tai melihat sebuah papan skate yang cukup banyak tergores diseluruh sisinya. Rodanya pun sudah mulai menipis—tanda bahwa Tai sering memainkannya di London. Tai kemudian membuka resleting tas sisi lainnya, dan dia melihat dua buah kaos berwarna oranye. Yang satu kaos bertudung dengan tema api dilengannya, dan satu kaos oblong bertuliskan 'Bring on!'.

"Hehe, lebih baik memakai yang bertudung..." Ujar Tai tertawa kecil.

Dia meletakkan kaos yang satu lagi di lemari bajunya, dan melempar kaos bertudung itu keatas kasurnya. Melepas handuk dan memasang boxernya, yang langsung disusul dengan celana panjang jeans hitam-nya. Tai mengambil cologne dari dalam tasnya, dan menyemprotkan pewangi tersebut ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tai mengibas-ngibaskan rambut berantakannya dan kemudian mengenakan kaos bertudungnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan membawanya keluar, untuk digantungkan di penjemur handuk didepan kamar mandinya. Dia berjalan turun menuju lantai satu dengan papan skateboard ditangan kanannya.

"Jam berapa acaranya, Taichi?" Tanya ibunda Tai dengan suara ramahnya. Ibunya sedang mencuci piring didapur. Gatomon dengan setia membantunya meletakkan piring-piring tersebut diraknya.

Tai menolehkan pandangannya pada ibunya. "Kata Mimi, jam lima sore" Jawab Tai masih tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi Taichi berangkat. Oh, ya, perlu dibantu, bun?" Lanjutnya. Nyonya Yagami menjawab singkat, "Tidak usah Taichi. Gatomon sudah membantu bunda 'kok."

Mendengar bundanya, Tai mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang santai, menyalakan televisi dan duduk bersila. Dia memindahkan chanel ke program berita sore. Selagi tangan kirinya memutar-mutar roda papan skate dipangkuannya, tangan sebelahnya mencomot-comot kue dari dalam toples kaca. Tai sangat tertarik dengan perkembangan politik dan ekonomi, khususnya di Jepang dan Inggris raya. Menurutnya, menonton berita dapat meningkatkan wawasan secara tidak langsung, dan memungkinkan penonton untuk menerka-nerka bagaimana permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan juga pemecahan terbaiknya. Tai memiliki jiwa diplomat dalam dirinya, namun hanya saja dia lebih suka menjalani hidup apa adanya.

"Naik apa nanti kerumah Mimi-chan, Taichi?" Tanya ibunda Yuuko dari belakang anaknya, sambil mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah. Gatomon memasuki ruangan dan duduk disebelah Tai. Dia mengusap kepala sampai kedua telinga besar Gatomon, dan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Mungkin Taichi jalan kaki saja. Atau tidak dengan ini..." Tai menepuk-nepuk papan skate-nya sambil menyengir.

Si ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum, hendak beranjak menuju halaman belakang. "Hati-hati dijalan, ya 'nak."

"Iya bun." Tai juga mengangguk, tersenyum dan kembali menikmati acara berita setelah ibundanya berpaling.

"Kau suka nonton berita juga, Gatomon?" Tanya Taichi dengan kue serabi kering dimulutnya. Gatomon menoleh kepada pemuda itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih suka nonton dorama." Jawabnya pendek dan kembali memperhatikan televisi.

"Hahaha, seperti Kari saja." Tai tertawa dan kembali mengelus-elus kepala Gatomon. Gatomonpun tampak menikmati usapan itu, layaknya kucing pada biasanya.

"Siapa yang seperti siapa, kakak?" Tanya Kari tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

Tai membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat adiknya yang benar-benar tampil menawan. Rambut Kari saat ini sepanjang bahunya. Dia pernah bilang pada Tai—waktu sekali-sekali menelpon kakaknya itu, Kari pernah memanjangkan rambutnya, tapi dipotong pendek lagi seperti dulu. Poninya dimiringkan kekanan, dan dijepit dengan penjepit rambut yang cantik. Kari mengenakan kaos remaja perempuan yang casual, dengan kardigan berwarna merah muda. Untuk bawahannya, dia memakai rok berrenda selutut dan mengenakan sepatu sendal berwarna biru muda. Di dadanya tergantung kalung cantik yang waktu itu pernah dibelikan Tai di London dan dikirimkan ke Jepang untuknya.

"Aku senang, melihatmu memakai kalung yang kubelikan dulu." Ujar Tai saat kembali dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah adiknya.

Kari tersenyum malu-malu namun sangat gembira "Bagaimana penampilanku, kak, Gatomon?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Mengayun-ayunkan pelan tas kecil berwarna ungu yang tergantung di lengan kirinya.

Tai mengangkat jempol kanannya. "Oke banget! Davis pasti senang melihatmu malam ini."

"Kau cantik sekali Kari!" Gatomon tersenyum lebar melihat Kari.

Kari tersenyum riang dan menjadi sangat malu. Gadis itu berjalan kedalam ruang santai dan duduk disofa di samping Tai yang satunya lagi. Kini mereka bertiga menonton berita. Jujur saja, Kari dan Gatomon sedikit banyak merasa sangat bosan menyaksikannya, namun Tai kadang-kadang tersenyum dan menggumam sendiri. Layaknya pemerhati politik kelas atas.

Kari dan Gatomon kemudian memperhatikan Tai.

"Apa? ada yang aneh diwajahku...?" Tanyanya, memperhatikan wajah Kari dan Gatomon secara bergantian. Mereka berdua menggeleng dan Gatomon bertanya, "Memangnya seasik itu ya, Tai, menonton berita...?"

"Hahaha, ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku mungkin. Teman sekamarku saja terheran-heran." Jawabnya masih tersenyum lebar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore lewat 45 menit. Sebentar lagi Davis akan datang menjemput Kari.

Dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya Kari sangat penasaran, apakah kakaknya sudah punya pacar atau belum di London sana. Kari masih memperhatikan kakaknya secara diam-diam, dan untungnya sang kakak terlalu asik dengan program beritanya. Sosok kakak benar-benar keren dan tampan, tidak heran kalau dia sudah mempunyai satu atau dua pacar yang cantik saat ini, pikir Kari. Kari menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Kakak..."

"Ya?" Tai membalikkan wajahnya menatap Kari. Masih tersisa sedikit air mata karena tertawa lebar melihat para menteri berdebat seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya itu hanya dalam pandangan Tai.

"Ada apa Kari?" Tanya Tai sambil mengusap mata kanannya.

"Apa kakak sudah punya 'itu' di London...?"

"Punya 'itu' apa?" Tanya balik Tai dengan polos.

"Pa..."

Tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar klakson motor dari pagar rumah mereka.

"Oh, tampaknya Davis sudah menjemputmu, Kari..."

Kari mengenali bunyi yang tidak asing itu. Dia tersentak dan sesegera mungkin berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat pacarnya menunggu. Ditengah jalan keluar dari ruang santai, Kari membalikkan pandangannya. "...Kakak, ada yang ingin kutanyakan nanti padamu setelah pesta..."

"Boleh. Tapi, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Tai sedikit bingung.

Kari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Dadah, Gatomon. Sampai nanti," Ujarnya dan melambaikan tangan, yang dibalas serupa oleh Gatomon. Dia kemudian beranjak kedepan rumah setelah pamit dengan kedua orang tuanya di halaman belakang.

Terdengar oleh Tai bunyi motor Davis yang semakin menjauh, kemudian menatap Gatomon. "Apa yang mau ditanyakan Kari ya, Gatomon...?"

"...Aku juga tidak tahu, Tai."

"Ngomong-ngomong Agumon mana...?"

"Dia dibelakang bersama ayah. Sedang membetulkan pompa air..."

"Hahaha. Bisa ya? Aku akan kesana melihatnya."

Sementara Tai berjalan menuju halaman belakang, Gatomon mengganti channel televisi keacara dorama korea—acara kesukaanya. Sekarang dia bisa menikmati waktunya—menikmati acara dan juga menikmati setoples serabi kering ini sendirian.

"Ringan sekali, Tai sekarang," Bisik kucing putih itu.

--_o0o_--

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang 10 menit. Tai segera pamit pada kedua orang tuanya, dan berangkat membawa papan skatenya. Dia membuka pintu depan, dan berjalan kepagar. "Hati-hati di jalan Tai!" Sorak Agumon dari pintu rumah. Tai melambaikan tangannya, dan menutup pagar rumah.

Di trotoar di depan rumahnya, Tai menyalakan mp4-nya, dan dijepitkan pada lingkaran celana dan gesper-nya. Satu head-set dipasangkan dikuping kanan Tai, sementara lainnya digantung di kerah kaos. Biasanya Tai menyalakan lagu Punkrock atau lagu-lagu Metal dari gadget-nya itu. Alasannya adalah, jenis lagu tersebut membuatnya lebih bersemangat bermain skate. Ya, dia akan meluncur dengan papan skate-nya sekarang.

Tai mendorong papannya cukup jauh, dan melompat keatasnya. Lajunya cukup cepat, karena didorong oleh lompatannya. Tai mengayuh papannya dengan santai menyeberangi jalan dan berbelok ke kiri perempatan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Mimi, Tai menyunggingkan senyumannya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain skate di kampung halamannya lagi. Tai melihat sebuah bangku taman, dan berniat untuk menggesekkan papannya di pinggiran bangku itu. Ketika berada cukup dekat, Tai mem-pop* papannya dan melakukan tail-board slide* dengan sangat cantik, disusul dengan lompatan kembali ke trotoar jalan.

_*pop: Membuat papan melompat, dengan menginjak bagian ekor papan._

_*tail-board slide: Menggesekkan bagian ekor papan pada suatu tatakan._

"Wohoo, hahaha." Tai tertawa luar biasa riang.

Tai membatalkan niatnya untuk lebih bersenang-senang lagi—karena dia tidak ingin berkeringat terlalu banyak begitu sampai di pesta Mimi. Tai kembali mengayuh papan-nya dengan sangat santai. Badannya berdiri dengan tegap diatas papan, dan terkadang sedikit membungkuk untuk mengayuh. Tai melihat cahaya terang-terang dari arah rumah yang besar, dari rumah Mimi.

Perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju rumah Mimi, memakan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit. Dan kini tubuh Tai sudah nampak segar lagi dari sebelumnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Tai memacu skatenya cukup kencang dan mem-pop cukup kuat. Saat berada di udara Tai menggenggam sisi papannya dan mendarat mulus dengan kedua kakinya. Dia berhenti didepan pagar tinggi nan megah kediaman Tachikawa. Tai melongo-longo kedalam pekarangan yang sangat luas dari balik pagar.

"Mimim...!" Tai memanggil pemilik rumah dengan nada anak kecil saat bermain kerumah temannya. Terlebih lagi dengan panggilan yang biasanya dia gunakan pada Mimi dulu.

"Taichi...!" Sorak Mimi. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Tai. Gadis itu berlari kearah si pemuda yang berdiri dibalik pagar besar.

Mimi sekarang berada didepan Tai. Berusaha mengambil udara karena sedikit ngos-ngosan. Gadis itu membungkuk dan memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Em, Mimi. Sepertinya kau harus memohon pada ayahmu untuk mengecilkan taman rumahmu sedikit. Hehehe, itu membuatmu seperti habis mengitari lapangan sepak bola." Sahut Tai sambil tertawa akrab melihat Mimi.

"Ahaha, akan kucoba rundingkan dengan papa nanti, Tai." Jawab Mimi sambil membukakan gerbang pagarnya, tersenyum manis. "Ayo masuk, Tai."

Mimi menutup gerbang pagar, dan berbalik menatap Tai. Gadis itu memperhatikan si pemuda. Mata Mimi bergerak dari kaki Tai yang mengenakan sepatu kets, menuju wajah dan rambutnya. Kemudian si gadis tersenyum malu-malu menggapit lengan kiri Tai. "Kau tampak spesial malam ini Tai" Ujar Mimi, menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak si pemuda.

"Begitu? Kupikir aku bergaya seperti biasanya juga tapi, Terima kasih Mim," Jawab Tai santai, membalas senyuman Mimi.

Mimipun menarik lengan Tai kearah pekarangan dalam, tempat yang lain sudah menunggu. "Ayo, Tai. Teman-teman sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat cahaya api unggun di halaman dalam kediaman Tachikawa. Tai melewati berbagai macam dekorasi rerumputan hias. Ini semua sangatlah tidak mengherankan. Apabila datang kerumah Mimi, kita pasti akan disambut begitu banyak kemewahan. Bangku taman yang cantik, Ayunan berias yang anggun, beberapa mobil kelas atas, dan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Rumahnya merupakan yang paling mewah disekitar daerah sini.

"Teman-teman, tebak siapa yang datang!" Sorak Mimi, masih memagut sebelah lengan si pemuda. Memperkenalkan Tai dengan riang.

"Tai!" Sorak Izzy dan Joe bersamaan ditengah keterkejutan dan kegembiraan.

"Kak Tai!!" Lanjut sorak para junior mereka: T.K, Ken, Yolei, dan Cody. Davis dan Kari tidak sekaget mereka dan hanya tersenyum gembira layaknya teman-teman yang lain.

Tai melebarkan pandangannya pada mereka semua. "Izzy, Joe." Sahutnya saat melihat dua sahabat karibnya itu. "T.K, Ken, Yolei , Cody!" Lanjutnya melihat para juniornya.

"...Selamat datang Taichi." Sora menutup sapaan semuanya dengan lembut. Gadis berambut jingga ini berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Tai.

Pemuda itu meluruskan pandangannya pada Sora seorang. "Sora..." Tai juga berjalan kearah gadis itu, dan Mimi melepaskan gandengannya—senyum-senyum nakal.

Tai menjatuhkan papannya, saat Sora sudah berada didepannya. Mata coklat Tai bertemu dengan mata biru milik Sora. Matanya biru, sebiru langit apabila diperhatikan lebih dalam. Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan saling melemparkan senyuman lembut. Tai menatap wajah Sora, dan beralih pada rambutnya yang berwarna oranye, dan sepanjang punggung.

Oranye. Apabila kau berbicara mengenai jingga, itu adalah warna favorit Tai. Begitupula dengan gadis berambut 'oranye' ini. Tidak ada yang bisa membakar hati Tai dalam kebahagiaan lebih dari saat dirinya dapat berjumpa kembali dengan seseorang yang pernah iya cintai dulu. Sora.

"Er, emm, hai Sora..." Sapa Tai sedikit ragu dan malu-malu.

"Hai Tai..." Jawab Sora masih saling beradu pandang.

Kari memperhatikan mereka berdua secara teliti. "Rupanya begitu, ya..." Davis yang mendengar gumaman Kari, bertanya pada gadis tersebut. "Ada apa, Kari?"

"Davis" Bisik Kari. "...Kupikir kakak masih mencintai kak Sora." Ujar Kari semakin pelan pada Davis, yang memberikan telinganya untuk dibisikkan oleh gadis itu.

"Tapi," Bisik Davis sedikit keras, namun bisa dipastikan hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya. "Kak Sora 'kan..."

"...Aku tahu," Jawab Kari, nampak sangat mengerti. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedikit bertambah tinggi tampaknya..." Ujar Sora dengan lembut.

"Kau juga semakin...cantik, dengan rambut panjangmu..."

Suasana hening mendatangi mereka, namun tidak lagi saat lengan Izzy merangkul Tai. "Ooh, ayolah teman-teman. Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu, dan sekarang akan kita isi hanya dengan saling tatap?!"

"Yeah! Waktunya pesta!!" Sorak Davis dengan kencang. Seperti biasa, dia yang paling bersemangat. "Aduh Davis! Jangan teriak dekat kupingku!" Keluh Kari.

"Tapi Matt belum datang kan...?" Potong Joe. Calon dokter ini masih mengenakan jas panjang dokternya namun untuk dalaman, dia mengenakan kemeja santai dan juga celana dasar beserta sepatu dinas.

"Kata kakak, lanjutkan saja pestanya dulu. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari Tokyo Dome." Jawab T.K. dengan ramah. Menurut kabar yang didengar, dia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang model remaja terkenal Jepang. Malam ini dia masih mengenakan topi kupluk ciri khas kesayangannya seperti dulu, dan baju kaos berlengan ¾. Dia memakai celana panjang jeans dan sepatu kanvas berwarna hitam dan putih berpola catur.

"Memangnya Matt darimana, Izzy?" Tanya Tai pada sobat dekatnya itu.

"Seperti biasa. Matt dan The Wolves sehabis manggung untuk acara televisi." Jawabnya dengan gaya yang menjelaskan. Koushiro masih seperti dulu. Pria yang sangat akrab dipanggil Izzy ini mengenakan kemeja kepanjangan dan celana se-betis juga sepatu berwarna ungu. Dia membiarkan headphone menggantung di lehernya.

"Ya sudah 'yuk." Mimi mendorong punggung Tai, berusaha lebih mencairkan suasana. "Ayo bakar barbekyu-nya!"

--_o0o_--

Pesta sudah berjalan lebih dari satu setengah jam. Mereka bersorak sorai, dan saling bercanda—Melepaskan rasa rindu mereka. Masih dengan Tai sebagai titik utama. Para junior saling bercanda dengan sesamanya. Sedangkan senior saling berkumpul, namun terasa sangat kurang lengkap, karena Matt belum kunjung datang juga.

Mimi menawarkan dengan riang pada Tai untuk kembali memainkan gitarnya. Tai menolaknya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Dia bilang 'sudah setahun tidak main gitar'. Joe menggantikannya bermain gitar dan Ken menawarkan diri untuk berduet memainkan gitarnya sendiri. Davis dengan kegirangan menawarkan diri untuk bernyanyi. Tapi, Mimi mencegahnya, karena dia ingin bernyanyi sendiri untuk Tai—terjadilah pertengkaran kecil yang rasanya tidak perlu terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak berubah, mereka masih seperti anak-anak—membuat Tai tertawa geli melihatnya. Cody dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa, memberi saran pada dua seniornya yang tidak dewasa itu. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bernyanyi bersama saja. Dengan begitu akan lebih ramai, kan?" Mimi dan Davis menyetujui usul itu dan kembali kompak lagi. "Hei, hei. Aku ingin coba bernyanyi juga" Sorak Izzy. Dan dimulailah duet gitar dan beserta trio asal penyanyi mereka yang mulai melantunkan lirik-lirik lagu.

Lagu yang mereka bawa sangat melankolis sekali. Sangat cocok untuk suasana, dimana para anak-anak terpilih berkumpul kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

Tai dan Sora duduk bersebelahan. Mereka menonton teman-teman mereka bernyanyi dan terkadang ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama.

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu, Sora?" Tanya Tai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, baik sekali Tai. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sora balik dengan ramah. Tak lepas-lepasnya senyumannya yang secerah matahari itu pada Tai.

"Yah bisa dibilang lancar sih."

"Kau pasti populer disana." Ujar Sora dengan nada bermain-main—terkesan seperti ingin mengisengi Tai.

"He? Maksudnya Sora?"

"Yaah, siapa yang tidak kagum dengan Taichi Kamiya—Ace sepak bola dari Jepang." Lanjut Sora masih dengan tatapan meledek.

"Hahaha, sedikit sih."

"Dikalangan wanita juga pastinya, 'kan?" Sora mengedipkan matanya, masih mengisengi teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ah itu, er, hahaha. Tidak juga," Jawab Tai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Mereka kembali menyaksikan teman-teman lainnya bernyanyi. Kali ini Yolei juga ikut bernyanyi disebelah pacarnya, Ken. Disisi lain, T.K sedang mengobrol dengan Kari. Tapi Davis terlalu sibuk bernyanyi dengan Mimi dan Izzy didepan, jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tak ada yang tidak bisa membuat Kari tidak tersenyum hanya dengan mengobrol dengan T.K. Pemuda itu sangat mengerti Kari, karena mereka sudah berteman baik selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

Dan malah sempat terdengar mereka pernah berpacaran, tapi tidak membiarkan yang lain terutama Davis mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana... dengan Davis, Kari?" Tanya T.K dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Kari tersenyum malu, wajahnya merona saat melihat pacarnya yang tengah bernyanyi seperti orang bodoh didepan. "Iya, kami baik, Takeru," Kari tersenyum manis padanya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Davis, tapi yang jelas, pemuda itu memiliki suatu daya tarik untuk dapat membuat Kari jatuh cinta padanya.

T.K tersenyum pahit, dan memandang api unggun. "Aku baru saja putus," Awalnya T.K ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya tapi biarlah, pikirnya.

Dalam sekejap raut bahagia Kari memudar dan digantikan raut simpati pada pemuda itu. "Oh, semangatlah Takeru,"

Takeru tersenyum menatap Hikari, dan dia mengangguk padanya. "Hanya dengan melihat senyummu, semua sakit dihatiku seperti terangkat, Hikari."

Kari hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman anggukan, dan kemudian ia berdiri. Ia dengan diam merasa kalau lebih jauh dari ini, akan tidak baik untuk mereka berdua, Davis dan T.K. Kari berjalan kearah Davis dan bernyanyi disebelah pacarnya itu.

Takeru tersenyum melihat Kari. Namun didalam entah, dia merasa sedikit ada rasa sesal atau perasaan iri pada seseorang. "Hanya dengan melihat senyummu," Ujarnya.

"Hei Tai,"

"Ya Sora?" Panggilan Sora membuyarkan pandangannya dari adiknya yang juga sedang ikut bernyanyi. Dia tertawa geli mendengar suara adiknya yang dicampur suara fals dari Davis.

Tai kembali melihat sosok Sora yang dibalut daster hijau redup yang sangat cantik duduk disampingnya. Kakinya ditutupi bots wanita berwarna coklat dan gelang cantik di pergelangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana pacarmu? Aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkan gadis cantik Inggris disana," Ujar Sora masih tersenyum ramah, namun terkesan serius kali ini.

"Hm yaah, kalau mau jujur," Tai menggaruk kepalanya dan kelihatan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku belum punya pacar,"

"Sungguh?! Orang seperti kamu? Eh maksudku, ayolah, apa kau berbohong padaku, Taichi?" Tanya Sora sambil terkejut. Bola mata birunya terbuka lebar menatap Tai, sementara pantulan cahaya api unggun menari-nari disana.

"Haha tidak. Aku serius. Selain itu," Potong Taichi sambil memutar papan skate-nya, kemudian diletakkan kembali secara perlahan diatas tanah. Dia malu-malu. "Kamu pasti tahu 'kan, siapa yang aku sukai, dari dulu...?"

Ia merasa tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Tai. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia memiliki orang lain yang masih sangat mencintainya sampai saat ini. Mungkin benar bahwa ia dan Tai pernah sangat dekat dulu, dan ia merasa terus memperlakukan Tai setingkat lebih dari teman-teman biasanya. Ia lebih perhatian hanya pada Tai, dan diam-diam ia masih terus menaruh rasa kagum padanya.

Apa daya, ia memiliki Matt sebagai kekasih. Dan ia sangat mengakuinya, sebagai seorang pacar, Matt dikategorikan sempurna. Dia tampan, baik dan romantis. Ia merasa tersanjung Matt memilihnya ketimbang banyak teman-teman perempuan dan fans wanita yang menyukainya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sora hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang berhati lembut dibalik sifatnya yang sedikit tomboy. Ia hanya merasa harus menjaga hubungannya dengan Matt, yang pemuda itu sendiri sudah sangat setia pada Sora.

"Maaf Tai, aku,"

Tai merasa sedikit sangat lain saat ini. Dadanya berdegup kencang menatap wajah Sora, seperti tidak bisa dikontrol. Seluruh badannya memanas, seperti ada bisikan gaib dan perintah untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Sora. "Sora...aku,"

Tai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sora. Dan Sora semakin merona pada wajahnya, membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk menolak—semua pemikirannya buyar seketika. Perlahan wajah Tai semakin mendekat ke Sora, dan bibir mereka semakin terbuka perlahan untuk membiarkan keduanya saling merasakan.

Tepat sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, sebuah tangan kuat menahan bahu Tai dan menghentikannya.

"Jadi ini yang kau pelajari diluar sana, Tai?"

"Y-Yamato!?" Ujar Sora terkejut dan gemetar, mengingat akan apa yang hendak ia lakukan dengan Taichi barusan. "T-Tai tidak..."

"H-hai Matt, aku..."

Matt mengernyitkan giginya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sampaikan padaku, bajingan!" Matt mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkannya.

"Ka-kalian tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Joe terburu-buru dan panik melihat Matt yang hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada Tai. Sementara Tai hanya diam, dan merasa ini tak terelakan lagi.

"Tidak, Matt!" Teriak Sora saat melihat Matt mengayunkan tinjunya kewajah kiri Taichi dengan tangan kanannya.

Tai terpental dan mendarat telentang ditanah dengan kasar. Dia merasakan darah merembes dari celah mulut dan hidungnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bulan dan milyaran bintang diatasnya. Ukh, sakit, pikirnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, dan berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Izzy. Tai melap noda darah di sekitar sisi mulut kirinya dengan punggung tangan dan berterima kasih pada kawan karibnya yang membantunya duduk itu.

"Kakak!" Kari berteriak panik dari sebelah Davis. Air mata tipis terbendung oleh pelipis bawah matanya.

"Dengar Matt. Ini tidak seperti aku akan..."

"Akan apa?!" Matt balas menghardik, merasa luar biasa marah melihat kejadian yang hampir terjadi belum lama ini. "Ka-kakak tenanglah...!" Bujuk Takeru pada Matt sambil menyentuh bahu kakaknya itu. "Mundur Takeru!" Perintahnya, yang serta merta diikuti adiknya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah Matt, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini!" Susul Mimi takut-takut dari sebelah Joe. "A-ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Kalian!"

"Kau tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku tampaknya, Matt..."

"Seperti aku peduli dengan itu?!"

"Ini takkan terselesaikan sebelum salah satu dari kita jatuh sepertinya," Tai berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, dan menggertakkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu didepan dada. Masih tersisa noda darah dari hidungnya.

"Kau yang memintanya." Matt menanggalkan jaket motornya dan bersiap untuk berkelahi dengan Taichi.

Davis yang melihat ini berjalan maju dan berusaha menenangkan situasi yang terlalu intense. "Hei ada apa ini?! Tidak bisakah diselesaikan dengan tenang, kakak berdua?!"

Tai menepuk mundur bahu Davis. "Mundur Davis, ada yang aneh dengannya," Ujar Tai pelan padanya seperti berbisik.

Tai sekali lagi memperhatikan Matt dan menatap kedua matanya. Mata Matt memerah, nampak sangat emosi saat ini. Tai mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"...Ini akan menyakitkan," Bisiknya pelan dengan keringat mengalir dari sisi wajahnya.

---

---

---

|**To be Continued**|

A/N: Hmm. Bingung, baiknya Sora sebagai pacar Matt manggil dia apa ya? Gak mungkinlah Yamato, soalnya itu 'kan nama keluarganya. Jadi saya pake 'Ishida' **(Ralat: Sora akan manggil Matt, kayak biasa, Yamato aja. Thanx buat infonya di review, teman-teman Readers).** Di cerita ini, setiap panggilan akan beda-beda. Mungkin sesuai hubungan mereka masing-masing ya.

End note: Yeah, kayaknya dah mulai action-nya tuh. Matt kenapa ya? Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama dia. Begitu juga Tai, yang pengen 'nyium' Sora begitu. Jelas aja Matt keki abis. Semoga di chapter berikutnya terungkap masalahnya.

Sampai chapter berikutnya, loyal Readers.

-SH-


	5. Envy and Lust and War

**Disclaimer:**** Digimon and all of it's characters are respectively owned by Akiyosho Hongo, TOEI Animation, dan Bandai corp. Kalo saya yang punya, bakalan saya buat Digimon 1 n 2 berlanjut trooos. Sayangnya Cuma ngimpi..**

**Rating: T  
**

**Author: Shimacrow H.**

Ralat: Sora akan manggil Matt, kayak biasa, Yamato aja. Makasih banyak buat infonya di review ya, Miamau Kakashi, Iya-san Bicho Raro, Shoojo dan Sekar Nasri mengenai nama Yamato. Jujur aja, saya lupa versi jepangnya, kebiasaan nonton versi Amerika-nya X) Juga buat Halcalilove12 dan hana 'natsu' phantomhive buat reviewnya. Thank you very much buat kalian semua :D

Semoga kalian juga enjoy sama chapter yang ini.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Envy and Lust and War

* * *

**

"Matt, kupikir kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu," Tai masih mencoba berusaha membujuk Matt yang tengah berdiri didepannya—bersiap menyerang atau diserang balik.

Semenjak SD, Tai dan Matt kerap kali sering berselisih pendapat yang menyebabkan mereka berdua saling adu jotos sampai permasalahan akhirnya terselesaikan. Biarpun begitu, persahabatan keduanya tak tergoyahkan sedikitpun. Pada dasarnya, sifat mereka berdua sama, dan bisa dibilang, mereka berdua memiliki rasa keadilan yang sama sebagai rekan sebaya.

Kali ini lain. Tai merasa seperti ada suatu kekuatan yang tengah mempengaruhi akal dan pikiran sahabat karibnya itu. Tidak seperti tatapan Matt yang biasanya—melainkan tatapan merah berdarah dingin yang siap menghabisi lawannya. Benar sekali, pikir Tai, ini seperti tatapan Digimon yang tengah dikendalikan.

Tai dan Matt melangkah secara perlahan membentuk lingkaran, saling mengawasi satu sama lainnya. Kawan-kawan lainnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat kedua orang yang biasanya dianggap pemimpin mereka ini siap saling pukul. Sora berdiri gemetar disamping T.K, menggenggam erat lengan baju pemuda itu—tampak sangat takut melihat ini. Kari dan Yolei tentu saja berdiri ketakutan pula layaknya Sora disebelah pasangan mereka masing-masing. Davis, Ken, Izzy, dan Joe bersiap untuk situasi yang terburuk—sebab mereka pikir ini tidaklah main-main, masalah sepele begini berubah menjadi runyam.

Tai tahu dengan sangat baik, ini adalah kesalahannya yang paling tak bisa dimaafkan. Sora sama sekali tak bersalah, dan bahkan Tai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Matt. Tapi dia paham, bukan sahabat karibnya itu sendiri yang aneh, diapun begitu. Taichi yang biasanya, tidak akan pernah mau—bahkan berpikirpun tidak, untuk melakukan hal seperti itu: mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium kekasih sahabatnya. Bahkan apabila keadaannya seperti tadi, paling tidak, Tai berpikir, dia bisa menahan keinginannya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu mendekati Sora; ia milik Matt seorang. Ia mengerti itu.

Kata 'Bajingan' tadi sangat pantas untukku, Matt, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya bagiku meminta maaf padamu.

"Ka-kalian, ayolah, jangan seperti ini!" Mimi mengalirkan keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya, luar biasa takut melihat wajah Matt dan Tai saat ini. Ia juga merasa tidak mengerti, mengapa Matt tiba-tiba semarah ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tanyanya dalam hati. Tentu saja situasi ini sangat mengguncangnya, yang selalu ceria dan berpikiran positif dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Cody berjalan dari dalam rumah Mimi, dengan beberapa jagung untuk dibakar. Tapi kemudian dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan bawaannya tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah Davis. "Kak Davis, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya, ikut merasakan suasana intense antara dua orang tersebut.

"Cody, lebih baik kau dibelakangku saja," Jawab Davis singkat, dan menahan tubuh Cody untuk berjalan maju lebih jauh.

Matt berdiri tegak, melepaskan kuda-kudanya dan mengambil napas dalam. "Kalau kau ingin menjelaskan, sebaiknya kau tahu siapa Sora itu Tai!"

Tai tersentak, mendengar akhirnya Matt mau bicara dengan kepala dingin. "I-iya, aku tahu Matt. Tapi, aku tadi merasa,"

"Apa...? Merasa ingin mencium bibir wanita yang pernah kau cintai dulu? Padahal mengetahui ia sudah memiliki kekasih?!" Tanya Matt kembali panas, dan kedua pupil matanya kembali memerah.

"Apa? Mencium...siapa?" Tanya Mimi terkejut terputus-putus. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang dimaksud. "So-Sora...?"

"Baiklah kalian berdua, kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik." Joe maju secara perlahan mendekati mereka berdua. "Jangan buang-buang energi kalian untuk perkelahian yang tak ada gunanya,"

"Itu benar. Ayolah Tai, Matt," Bujuk Izzy pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mundur! Joe, Koushiro!" Hardik Matt tiba-tiba.

Dengan serta merta, kedua orang tersebut terkejut dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kembali.

Matt berjalan kearah Tai dengan langkah yang pasti, dan dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan Tai kini. Matt mengangkat lengannya dan merenggut kerah baju Tai.

"Katakan apa maksudmu tadi...?!"

Tai menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya, menatap mata Matt yang memerah. "Begini, Matt. Jujur, aku tadi tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk melakukan itu pada Sora. Entah kenapa seperti ada yang menarik dan memaksaku untuk...yah kau tahu," Tai tidak bisa lari dari ini. Apapun jalan pikiran dan cara pemecahan masalah yang berusaha ia geledah dari gudang otaknya yang berisi banyak sekali informasi politik, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Meskipun terpecahkan sekalipun, pasti akan ada bahkan sedikit saja rasa tidak percaya dari Matt pada dirinya.

Matt memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum meledek pada Tai. Ia melepas tangannya dari kerah Tai. "Hebatnya, baru kali ini aku mendengar alasan seperti itu,"

"Matt. Kau mengenalku sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. Kau pasti tahu aku ini seperti apa," Jelas Tai masih berusaha dan terus meyakinkannya, berusaha menyadarkan Matt dari amarahnya. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu dengan niatan dari diriku sendiri...mencium Sora!"

Tampaknya Tai salah dalam memilih kata-kata barusan. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin sekali lagi kepalan tangan kanan Matt menempel di pipi Tai. 'Mencium Sora' itu terdengar seperti kalimat provokatif bagi Matt saat ini yang sangat mencintai Sora dari dasar hatinya. Tai terhempas ke tanah kembali, yang disusul suara terkejut teman-teman lainnya.

"M-Matt, ada apa denganmu!?" Joe menarik bahu Matt, mengalihkan pandangan pria itu pada si calon dokter. "Ada yang aneh denganmu malam ini, ada apa?!"

Matt menatap Joe dari balik rambut pirang berkilau emasnya. "Lepaskan aku Joe. Tidak ada yang aneh padaku. Kalau ada yang harus dibilang aneh, itu adalah si brengsek ini—yang sudah berusaha mencuri kesempatan dari Sora,"

"Ya-Yamato, sudah! A-aku," Potong Sora dengan sura gemetar di setiap kata-katanya. "Tai tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sudah cukup, Yamato!"

Matt menatap wajah Sora sesaat. Dia menjadi semakin marah pada Tai saat membayangkan, bagaimana kalau dia terlambat sedetik saja tadi. Dia yakin, bahwa dirinya tidak akan tahu lagi pihak mana yang harus dia salahkan—yang akan dia benci, apabila pikirannya barusan itu sampai terjadi. Tentu saja, dia berusaha sekeras dan sebisa mungkin tidak ingin menaruh sedikitpun rasa ketidak percayaan pada kekasihnya tersayang.

Dia berjalan kearah Tai, berniat melanjutkan hempasan tangannya. Izzy dengan segera berdiri didepan Matt, berusaha menghalangi Tai darinya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi pandangan Matt pada Tai yang masih terkulai diatas tanah.

"Matt! Sudah hentikan," Mohonnya, berusaha memberanikan diri. "Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini, tapi mengapa sekarang harus seperti ini?"

"Minggir Kou," Ujar Matt pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kedua sahabatku berkelahi di saat seperti ini!"

Izzy tersentak saat tangan Tai menepuk bahunya pelan. Tai berdiri dengan cukup susah payah, menopang dengkulnya dengan tangan kiri. "Terima kasih, Izzy. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Matt,"

Tai mendorong kawannya tersebut kesamping hingga dia terduduk di tanah, dan kemudian Tai melap darah dari mulutnya kembali dengan tangan. "Kau sudah mencuri dua poin telak dariku, Matt." Ujarnya tersenyum tiis masih menatap mata merah Matt. "Kini biarkan aku menggantikan Izzy dan yang lain untuk menjelaskannya padamu,"

Tai dan Matt menggertakan tangan mereka secara bersamaan. "Bagus sekali. Sekarang kau berperan seperti pahlawan Tai?" Tanya Matt dengan pandangan remeh pada Tai. "Seriuslah, atau kau hanya akan tersungkur diatas tanah lagi."

Tai mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Matt. "Biar aku yang 'menjelaskan semuanya' padamu dengan ini,"

--_o0o_--

"Huh, lihat itu. Kau telat sedetik mempengaruhi bocah oranye itu," Desis suara seseorang atau 'sesuatu' dari gelapnya langit malam. Bisa dipastikan suara tersebut adalah suara pria. "Coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau pemuda biru itu datang ketika si kepala coklat pas tengah mencium gadis berambut jingga itu."

"Cih," Kali ini terdengar suara wanita, masih dari lokasi yang sama. "Pria bernama Yamato itu sedikit cepat datangnya, kau tahu?"

"Khukhukhu, lihatlah. Mereka kini berkelahi seperti sedang bermain game saja. Manusia menarik, terlalu menarik." Lanjut suara pria tersebut, masih terselubungi kabut malam.

"Aku sangat menyukai si oranye itu. Hanya melihat darahnya saja...sudah membuatku terangsang begini,"

"Oh, ayolah. Lucemon tidak suka menunggu." Balas si pria. "Secepat mungkin kita harus mengumpulkan Digi-Soul anak-anak terpilih itu,"

"Ck, ayolah makhluk pencemburu. Tidakkah kita punya waktu untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dibawah sana?" Susul tanya si wanita dengan suara yang terkesan dimanja-manjakan.

"Negatif." Balas pria bersuara mengerikan dan berat itu. "Selesaikan saja hanya dengan memanfaatkan para Digi-destinied itu sendiri, khukhukhu,"

"Hihihi, tampaknya virus malas Belphemon sudah mempengaruhimu," Sahut si wanita.

"Cih, diam kau,"

Tai dan Matt tengah mengambil napas, tampak sangat tersengal-sengal. Tai melap peluh di keningnya dan tersenyum selagi bungkuk memegang dengkulnya sebagai tumpuan. "Bagaimana Matt? Mau diteruskan? Kalau seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang jatuh sepertinya," Unggah Tai dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya.

Matt membalas cengiran Tai dengan senyuman dingin selagi matanya masih menusuk memperhatikan wajah lawannya. "Cih, ini yang paling membuatku kesal padamu, Tai" Jawab Matt, berlutut sebelah kaki. "Kau keras kepala bukan main," Wajahnya juga mendapatkan beberapa memar dari Tai kini.

"Kau bicara begitu, seperti kau tidak saja," Respon Tai tersenyum mengejeknya.

Teman-teman yang lain melihat mereka dengan terheran-heran. Mereka bertengkar sungguh-sungguh atau tengah bercanda—bertukar senyum seperti itu. Ini aneh, pikir mereka semua. Seolah suasana intense menghilang dari sekeliling mereka berdua, setelah beberapa kali saling tukar hantaman ke muka.

Davis memberanikan diri melangkah maju kearah dua seniornya yang tengah mengambil napas. "Ka-kakak berdua, lebih baik hentikan sekarang,"

Ken mengangguk. "Benar. Tak ada gunanya apabila dilanjutkan lebih dari ini,"

Tai dan Matt kembali bertukar pandangan. Seolah memberikan pesan lewat mata yang tak dapat dimengerti orang lain selain mereka berdua. Tai berdiri dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, seperti tak merasakan nyeri sedikitpun dari tinju Matt sebelum ini. Begitu pula dengan Matt, dia berdiri dan tak menghiraukan memar di wajahnya—memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan keheningan sesaat tersebut dipecah oleh suara Izzy. "Tidakkah kalian seharusnya jabat tangan?"

Tai tersentak. "Um, ee, itu. Matt aku minta..."

"Maafkan aku Tai," Potong Matt sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap, segala pemberat yang menghimpit bahu Sora—segala macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk di hati wanita itu seperti terangkat. Ia membenamkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, merasa bersyukur mereka tak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Karena didalam hati, Sora benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan merasa tak bisa memaafkan dirinya lagi seandainya persahabatan Tai dan Matt terpecah karena masalah ini. Ia membendung air mata tak kentara kini. Kalau mau, ia ingin sekali mengalirkannnya keluar, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya sendiri—air mata itu.

Joe menghembuskan napas ketegangan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum melihat dua juniornya yang memang dari dulu sering bertengkar, namun pasti setelah itu, persahabatan mereka akan menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Kari menggenggam tangan Davis lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Davis menolehkan pandangan melihat pacarnya, dia melihat Hikari yang menutup kedua mata dan satu tangannya mengusap lembut dadanya. Davis merasa bersyukur perkelahian ini tidak berlarut-larut, dan teringat bagaimana sedihnya wajah ketakutan Kari saat kepalan Yamato tertanam di wajah Tai. Dia merasa lebih rileks dan tersenyum pula, membenamkan kepala Kari di dadanya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak langsung asal memukulmu," Matt menginstropeksi dirinya. "Tapi aku benar-benar merasa panas melihat itu, Tai,"

Tai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berpikir secara dalam, bagaimana apabila orang yang sangat dia sayang dan cintai berciuman pas didepan matanya. Dia mengerti perasaan Matt, sakit hatinya dan rasa perih di hatinya saat itu. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Matt, aku juga sangat tidak sadarkan diri tadi."

Matt akhirnya menatap wajah sahabat dari kecilnya itu berbicara.

"Seperti katamu," Lanjut Tai. "Aku memang bajingan, tapi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah meminta maaf padamu dan," Dia memalingkan wajah pada kekasih sahabatnya. "Pada Sora. Maafkan aku, kalian berdua,"

Matt memicingkan kedua matanya merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku...ma-maafkan aku Tai."

**Cih, apa yang kau lakukan Yamato Ishida? Habisi dia, habisi Taichi Yagami!**

Matt merenggut rambut emasnya tiba-tiba. "Khaah, si-siapa kau? Ke-keluar kau!"

"Matt, ada apa?!" Teriak Tai yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, melihat Matt meringkuk diatas tanah memegangi kepala.

"U-ukh T-Tai, ini yang membisikkan ke-kepalaku tadi," Jawab Matt terpotong-potong, nampak melawan hasutan jahat dari dalam kepalanya.

Semua anak-anak terpilih lainnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Y-Yamato, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Sora penuh dengan kecemasan dari sampingnya. Ia memegang pundak pacarnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan Matt lebih dekat lagi. Ia melihat mata Matt kembali memerah, namun wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa S-Sora," Jawab Matt pelan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengikuti hasutan suara dalam dirinya.

Tai segera menjauh dari mereka semua, nampak wajahnya penuh dengan emosi dan lalu dia berteriak lantang. "Siapa?! Keluar kau, pengecut!! Beraninya kau memanfaatkan kami!"

"T-Tai, ada apa...?" Tanya Mimi terkejut dari belakangnya. Suaranya sedikit gemetar, merasakan banyak sekali kejadian ganjil yang tidak diinginkan datang berturut-turut daritadi. Ia kini berdiri disebelah Tai.

"Ada yang mengintai kita Mimi. Ada yang mengendalikan aku dan Matt dari jauh, seseorang atau...Digimon, kupikir." Tai kembali pada kemampuan analisisnya. Tai sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang penuh akan perhitungan masak-masak, tak lagi Taichi yang serba panas seperti dulu.

**Kau memang cerdas, tampan,**

"Siapa?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Tai balas teriak mendengar suara dari bisikan seorang wanita. "Tunjukkan wujud kalian—kalian berdua!"

**Fufufu, kau bahkan tahu aku tidak datang sendiri kesini. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu. Fufufu.**

"A-apa? Si-siapa itu Tai?" Tanya mimi sedikit merinding.

"Kau mendengarnya Mimi?" Tanya Tai pada Mimi yang sedang panik.

Tai dan Mimi masih memperhatikan kesekeliling mereka. Tak ada apa-apa. Sejauh mata mereka memandang, tak satupun objek yang nampak seperti manusia atau Digimon. Semua anak-anak terpilih, mulai berjaga-jaga, memperhatikan keseluruh penjuru sisi mereka masing.

Samar-samar Tai melihat sebuah bayang-bayang dari langit diatas—sedikit jauh di arah utara darinya. Yang satu berukuran seperti manusia normal, sedangkan yang satu lagi,

"Astaga be-besar sekali," Tai mengalirkan keringat dingin melihat satu Digimon dengan wujud yang luar biasa besar dan panjang, berwujud seperti buaya berwarna merah. Mata Tai terbelakak melihat wujud yang sudah bisa dipastikan Digimon itu. "Be-belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti itu," Ujarnya masih terbelakak.

Mimi terduduk ditempatnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan mulai mengalirkan air mata dari kedua bola mata coklatnya.

"Mimi!" Sahut Tai melihat Mimi yang hampir pingsan. Dia menopang bahu Mimi yang tengah gemetar dengan hebat saat ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-apa itu Tai," Sahutnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya bergetar. "Ma-makhluk besar itu?"

"Akhirnya kita memunculkan diri juga," Ujar makhluk berbentuk buaya raksasa tersebut. "Ini gara-gara kau, Lilithmon!" Hardiknya.

"Cih, dasar buaya. Tidak akan mengasyikkan kalau hanya menonton dari jauh begitu saja." Balas Digimon lainnya yang berwujud wanita dan berpenampilan seperti 'geisha'. "Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian, bagaimana?" Usulnya.

"Apa itu?" Jawab buaya raksasa tersebut.

"I-ini tidak bagus," Sahut Ken dari tempatnya. "Rasa-rasanya aku tidak asing dengan wujud mereka, tapi...aku tidak yakin,"

"Dan kalau benar, itu kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan, Ken," Potong Izzy dari depan laptopnya. "Lihat ini teman-teman," Dia menyodorkan laptop canggihnya pada yang lain. "Phantom Lord of Envy, Leviamon dan juga Phantom Lord of Lust, Lilithmon,"

"Benar firasatku. Aku ingat saat masih sebagai Kaisar Digimon pernah meneliti data-data tentang mereka dulu," Jawab Ken, sedikit merasakan perasaan mencekam dari dalam ingatannya. "Mereka bisa dibilang...puncak dari kegelapan pekat dan dunia virus Digimon,"

"Apa maksudnya itu Ken?" Tanya Yolei bingung dari sampingnya.

"Maksudnya, mereka yang didepan kita saat ini adalah...dua dari tujuh penguasa kegelapan tertinggi dunia Digital," Lanjut Izzy berkeringat dingin, membaca penjelasan mengenai mereka dari dalam laptopnya.

Matt berdiri secara perlahan dengan susah payah, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Izzy juga Ken. "Jadi begitu...Envy. Kecemburuan,"

Mata Sora menatap wajah kekasihnya lurus. "Yamato..." Ia merasa tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Matt berjalan kearah Tai yang tengah menopang Mimi. "Tai,"

Tai kembali melihat kawan masa kecilnya itu.

"Sekali lagi, sekali lagi," Ujar Matt yang masih ngos-ngosan, berusaha mengambil napas normal. "Ayo. Kita bertarung bersama."

Tai tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Ya." Tai mengangkat kepalannya satu lagi yang tidak sedang menopang tubuh mungil Mimi, lalu disambut Matt yang membalas kepalan tersebut dengan mengadukannya.

Semua kembali berpikiran optimis. Dengan mengembangnya senyumann persahabatan dari Tai dan Matt, semua perasaan bersalah dan kemurungan terangkat, digantikan dengan energi positif yang berlimpah ruah.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah," Cody memotong, dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa tenang setelah situasi yang membingungkan sebelum ini. Semuanya memperhatikan rekan termuda mereka. "...Memanggil partner kita masing-masing."

"Hoo. Kau semakin membuatku berapi-api, Cody!" Sahut Davis semakin bersemangat. "Ya. Benar sekali! Usulmu sangat bagus!"

"Hanya tidak menyangka saja, kata-kata tersebut keluar dari Cody kecil kita," Lanjut Yolei mengedipkan mata, seolah mengisengi pemuda tersebut. Namun dengan dewasa, Cody hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, semuanya," Sahut T.K dengan tenang dan ramah, memberikan senyumnya yang hangat pada yang lainnya.

Matt mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap adik dan teman-temannya yang lain. "Semangat yang bagus, teman-teman," Ujarnya. "Keluarkan D-Terminal kalian. Panggil rekan-rekan kita yang lain!"

Para Digi-Destinied mengeluarkan alat pemanggil Digimon mereka masing-masing. Alat tersebut berbentuk seperti notebook portable, namun lebih kecil dalam ukuran.

Satu persatu, Digimon partner mereka muncul dari dalam D-Terminal. Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, dan Wormon. Setiap partner berdiri disamping pemiliknya—dan sudah siap tempur dengan perintah dan komando dari rekan mereka masing-masing.

"Tai, mana Agumon?" Tanya Matt padanya.

"Ng, anu," Jawabnya ragu-ragu dan malu.

"Tai," Sora memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat Tai yang tidak memanggil Digimon dinosaurus kuning-nya.

"Kan hari ini reunian aja, jadi, yaah," Lanjut jawab Tai semakin malu dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Aku gak bawa D-Terminal,"

"Davis, Veemon?" Kari bertanya pada cowoknya, ia berpikir, jangan-jangan Davis juga tidak bawa D-Terminal seperti kakaknya.

"...Tapi ini 'kan Cuma reunian," Jawabnya tidak kalah 'salting' dengan Tai.

"Ya ampun," Yolei menepuk keningnya, tidak tahan melihat kebodohan Davis.

-o0o-

-Kediaman Yagami-

"Loh, Gatomon kemana?" Tanya Agumon yang melihat teman main play stationnya tiba-tiba menghilang. "Gatomon, Gatomon!" Agumon menyoraki namanya.

"Ada apa Agumon?"

"Ah, bunda. Gatomon tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Oh ya? Hmm, coba kau tanyakan pada Hikari dan Taichi. Mereka di rumah Mimi-chan, kau tahu 'kan, Agumon?" Tanya ibunda Yuuko dengan lembut.

"Yup,"

-Apartemen Motomiya-

"Ayo, Veemon!" Teriak seorang wanita dari depan tv kepada seekor Digimon berwarna biru. "Kalau kau belum selesai mencuci piringnya, kau tidak boleh nonton acara gulat favoritmu!"

"Huuuh...! Dasar kak Jun. Dia selalu memiliki 1000 alasan untuk menyuruhku kerja romusha seperti ini." Gunjingnya pelan dari wastafel dapur. "Ini namanya Diktatoris kapitalisme dalam keluarga!"

"Apa yang kau bisikkan disana Veemon?" Hardik Jun, kakak Davis pada Digimon biru tersebut.

"Hii, gak ada kak Jun!"

-o0o-

Leviamon kembali bertanya pada rekan Phantom Lord-nya. "Jadi apa rencanamu, Lilithmon?"

Lilithmon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tai ke rekannya. "Fufufu, berikan aku Tai Yagami. Dan kau boleh menelan semuanya. Penawaran menarik bukan?" Sahutnya dengan nada bersemangat dan terkesan mengerikan oleh telinga manusia normal tentunya.

Leviamon terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjawab tawaran Lilithmon. "...Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan bocah jingga itu? Aku penasaran."

"Hihihi. Buaya sepertimu tidak usah tahu lebih banyak." Jawabnya licin, menutupi mulut dengan kain yukata lengannya.

"Terserah kau saja," Jawab Leviamon menyerah.

"Tai, kau dan Davis disini saja. Mimi dan Sora akan melindungi kalian, mengerti!" Sorak Matt, mengendalikan posisi masing-masing Digi-Destinied. "Aku, Joe, Kou, dan lainnya akan berusaha melawan mereka!"

"Tapi, Matt," Tai berkilah. Dia tidak mungkin duduk diatas bokongnya disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Tambah lagi harus dilindungi dua wanita yang seharusnya paling tidak, dia lindungi 'kan?

"Davis, kau harus disini. Sangat berbahaya untuk kesana," T.K menggenggam kedua bahu Davis. Dia berusaha menanamkan wanti-wanti pada anggota yang paling mudah panas tersebut.

"A-aku tidak bisa disini saja , T.K!"

"Tidak. Kau harus mengerti Davis." T.K langsung menolak protesan dari Davis. "Yolei...ah tidak, Kari, aku mau kau disini bersama Davis."

"Ba-baik tapi," Potong Kari. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti tak diperbolehkan bertarung oleh Takeru.

"Aku mohon," Lanjut T.K, tidak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Setelah Veemon dan Agumon datang, kami semua akan segera membantu kalian di garis depan. Kau harus setuju, T.K!" Bentak Davis pada T.K.

"Ya. Tentu." Jawab T.K mantap dan yakin.

"Semuanya, jangan lengah!" Sorak Ken pada anak-anak lainnya. "Mereka datang!!"

Sekelompok Devimon dan MarineDevimon dikeluarkan Lilithmon dari tangannya. Semuanya langsung terbang menuju para Digi-Destinied dengan niat membunuh.

"Taichi milikku, Leviamon. Sampai nanti." Lilithmon tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan monster buaya itu—berubah menjadi asap hitam yang bergulung-gulung seperti pusaran air.

"...Dasar wanita. Cih, akhirnya aku harus bergerak juga," Keluh Leviamon walau sambil tersenyum dingin.

**#Feral Blow#**

Leviamon menembakkan meriam angin dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar pada anak-anak terpilih jauh dibawahnya.

"HerculesKabuterimon!!" Teriak Izzy. Dalam sekejap, Tentomon yang sehabis melakukan Warp-Digivolve menghalau meriam angin itu dengan tanduk emasnya.

"GranKuwagamon! **Flare Orb!**" Ken memerintahkan Digimonnya untuk menembakkan bola api raksasa kearah Leviamon. Namun sayangnya, beberapa kumpulan Devimon menahannya dan mati ditempat, melenyapkan bola api besar tersebut. Para Devimon yang mati kembali menjadi Digi-egg, dan jatuh ke taman disekitar Odaiba.

"Tai kau dengar, tetap disini!" Sorak Matt yang sudah bersiap diatas MetalGarurumon.

Tai hanya bisa menatap kagum, Digimon rekan-rekannya yang ber-Warp-Digivolve ke bentuk Mega (Sempurna/Ultimate). "Luar biasa, kalian semua," Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah tidak masalah. Jangan kalah Matt, semuanya!" Sorak Tai.

Matt segera bergegas bersama MetalGarurumon, melesat cepat diatas trotoar bersama Digimon cepatnya, berlari menuju Leviamon.

"Tugas kita menghalau para Devimon kemari, Mimi, Hikari!" Sora bersorak pada dua sahabat perempuannya. Keduanya mengangguk semangat sambil memberi perintah pada Digimon mereka masing-masing.

-o0o-

"Hai, Taichi Yagami."

"K-kau!" Sahut Tai melihat sosok Lilithmon dari gelap taman rumah Mimi. Hanya dia sendiri yang melihat Lilithmon, sementara yang lain masih sibuk menghalau serbuan para Devimon. "Mau apa kau?!"

"Fufufu, tidak usah galak begitu. Aku menghilangkan 'keberadaanku' kecuali darimu dan, lagipula," Ujar Lilithmon tertawa kecil. "Kau hanya akan semakin manis apabila marah. Dan aku tidak akan tahan loh, Tai,"

"Aku tahu itu ulahmu tadi,"

"Yang mana ya...?" Lilithmon pura-pura berdalih.

"Kau sudah tahu yang mana itu!"

"Oh ya? Jadi kau ingin tahu sebegitunya?" Tanya Lilithmon dengan seduksi keahliannya. "Fufufu, kalau aku melarikan diri sekarang, Tai, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani mengejarku,"

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur." Jawab Tai dengan tegas. "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu tadi!"

"K a l a u...aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Tanya Lilithmon masih dengan seduksi-nya, menggoda Tai.

"Aku akan memaksamu!" Tai melompat kearahnya, dan berusaha mencengkramnya. Namun Lilithmon berhasil menghindar dan perlahan-lahan menapakkan kakinya mundur kebelakang. "Itu tadi perjanjiannya. Kau menangkapku dan aku akan mengaku. Bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak akan lolos dariku!" Tai berlari mengejar Lilithmon yang dengan perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar semeter. Dan itu tak pernah berubah walaupun Tai mempercepat larinya. Ia melayang, tak menapak, Lilithmon sengaja memancing Tai menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Bagus. Sedikit lagi, Taichi—." Lilithmon terus memanas-manasi dan menggoda Tai, selagi pemuda tersebut mati-matian mengejarnya.

-o0o-

"Loh mana kak Tai?!" Tanya Davis terkejut dan terheran-heran, melihat seniornya hilang tiba-tiba. "Kak Mimi, kak Sora, Kari...!" Davis berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

|**To be Continued|

* * *

**

A/N: Oh yes!! Bener-bener mulai actionnya!! O ya, tadinya niatan saya mau ngebuat tiap pukulan dari perkelahiannya Tai dan Matt, tapi akhirnya gak jadi deh. Gak tega T^T Menurut kalian gimana? Pasti gak tega juga kan? Kalo saya sih bisa aja negebuat, *Duak**duak**cipraat* darah menetes ketanah...X( eswete, gak tega!

Dan WOW, siapa yang nyangka bakalan ada Phantom Lord. Kalo ndak tau bisa tanya ke mbah Google atau oom Wikimon. Hahah tapi saya ga mau nyaranin sebenarnya—atau tanya kesaya aja, Insyaallah dijawab kalo 'mudeng'. Hahaha. Saya harap kalian suka sama ini.

Dan buat chapter berikutnya, mungkin...........**Tai x Lilithmon**!!! Waow. Haha, makasih udah baca dan kalau kalian suka sama ceritanya.

Wait for the next chap, my loyal Readers.

-Shimacrow H.-


	6. Attack! Panic!

**Disclaimer:**** Digimon and all of it's characters and creatures are respectively owned by Akiyosho Hongo, TOEI Animation, dan Bandai corp. Not mine, please once again it's not mine. There's no need to sue me, please :)  
**

**Author: Shimacrow H.**

**ReadNote: **Nama-nama jenis perubahan sudah saya putuskan sejak awal untuk menggunakan versi Amerika-nya. Ex.: **Rookie, Champion, Ultimate dan Mega****. **Berbeda dari versi Jepangnya: Rookie, Champion, Perfect dan Ultimate. Oke, versi Amerika ya :D

Enjoy, chapter lima :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 : ****Attack! Panic!

* * *

**

Leviamon mengeluarkan beberapa prajurit Digimon dari dalam mulutnya—sekelompok MarineDevimon yang jauh lebih banyak lagi. Dalam sekejap, seluruh pasukan Devimon yang telah dilenyapkan, bertambah kembali jumlahnya.

Seolah tanpa batas, langit malam dikerubuni oleh gerombolan Devimon dan MarineDevimon. Bahkan saking banyaknya, terkadang cahaya dari bulan yang terang terhalangi oleh mereka yang terbang untuk menyerbu para Digi-Destinied. Seperti sekumpulan asap hitam di langit, mereka mengeluarkan halilintar dan api hitam dari tangan mereka.

"Cih, ini merepotkan!" Desis Matt kesal, melihat kearah kediaman Tachikawa dibawah kerubunan para monster itu. "Semoga mereka dapat menangkalnya!"

"Menurut perhitunganku, kecil kemungkinannya Matt!" Balas Izzy kepada Matt yang tengah melesat didepan yang lain. "Kupikir, harus ada satu grup lagi yang tugasnya mengalihkan dan membagi dua perhatian para Devimon bersama dengan kelompok Sora!" Tambahnya. "Bisa gawat apabila mereka menghadapi Devimon dengan jumlah luar biasa banyak begitu sendiri saja. Kemungkinan terburuknya ada, Matt."

"Benar, aku setuju," Sahut Joe, mengangguk dari atas Zudomon. "Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Cody yang membantu Sora dan yang lainnya dibelakang,"

Matt akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan setelah itu, Joe, Cody, Zudomon juga Shakkoumon memutar arah balik menuju rumah Mimi.

Ken terdiam untuk sesaat, nampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Miyako," Ujarnya akhirnya berbicara. "Aku mau kau berjaga di rumah kak Mimi juga,"

"Ken?" Tanya Yolei bingung pada pacarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kau membantu teman-teman yang lain, dan bila perlu aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menenangkan para masyarakat yang aku yakin, pasti sudah mulai panik sekarang," Unggah Ken dengan panjang lebar.

Yolei langsung setuju dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah Ken. Aku juga hanya akan merepotkan kalian saja didepan nanti," Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf Miyako," Lanjut Ken dengan tatapan lembut dan perasaan tidak enak hati. "Aku mohon kau mengerti,"

Ia tersenyum. "Hei tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa 'kok! Ayo, putar balik Sylphymon!" Yolei berpikir, sebenarnya Ken pasti mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya. Ia sangat mengerti itu.

"Baik Yolei!" Jawab Hawkmon yang telah ber-evolusi menjadi bentuk Ultimate-nya. Dengan Yolei di kedua tangannya, Sylphymon berlari balik menuju kediaman Tachikawa, menyusul Joe dan Cody.

-o0o-

"Apa?!" Sorak Sora dan Mimi bersamaan, terdengar begitu terkejut.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa kakak menghilang begitu saja, Davis?" Tanya Kari cemas pada pacarnya yang baru memberi kabar mengenai hilangnya Tai. "Beberapa saat yang lalu aku baru saja melihatnya disana, tidak jauh dari kamu,"

"Te-tenang Kari," Ujar Davis, berusaha menahan Kari meneteskan air matanya. "Dengar, bahkan akupun tidak sadar mengapa kak Tai bisa tiba-tiba lenyap dari sampingku, se-semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba,"

Mereka berempat terdiam sesaat. Kemudian Sora membuka pertanyaan.

"Jadi maksudmu Davis, hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik, Tai menghilang begitu saja...?" Terukir raut tak biasa di wajah Sora memikirkan Tai.

"Tap-tapi, hal seperti itu mustahil 'kan...?!" Sambut Mimi semakin panik.

Persis saat Davis hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sora dan Mimi yang semakin menunjukkan raut kecemasan di wajah mereka masing-masing, sekelompok Devimon dan MarineDevimon menerjang kearah mereka. "Kak Sora, kak Mimi, Kari! Merunduk!" Dengan serta merta Davis berteriak.

Davis melompat kearah Kari dan melindungi gadis tersebut dari atasnya. Mereka berempat tiarap diatas tanah, namun para penyerbu mereka tersebut tiba-tiba hancur ditengah udara. Zudomon melumat para penyerang dengan palu penghancurnya, mementahkan para Devimon kembali menjadi Digi-egg dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Teman-teman, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Joe dari atas Zudomon yang kemudian turun ke samping Digi-Destinied lainnya.

"Kak Joe! Syukurlah..." Ujar Mimi menghembuskan napas leganya, melihat sosok Joe dan Cody yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka. "Terima kasih,"

"Semuanya," Lanjut Cody yang baru turun dari atas Shakkoumon, masih dengan wajah yang tenang, dia berbicara. "Menurutku hampir tidak mustahil apabila kak Tai tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja," Ujarnya.

"Lawan kita adalah para Phantom Lord, dan kita hampir tidak tahu kemampuan hebat macam apa saja yang dimiliki para penguasa kegelapan tersebut," Sahut Joe, melengkapi penjelasan Cody.

"Maksudnya...?" Tanya Sora semakin bingung.

Cody membimbing pandangan yang lainnya kearah Phantom Lord, Leviamon ditengah udara, wajahnya semakin tampak tegang dibawah cahaya redup lampu taman rumah Mimi. "...Lihatlah, kenapa Phantom Lordnya hanya tinggal satu...?"

"...Ti-tidak mungkin...!?" Respon Mimi semakin sadar dengan situasi saat ini. "Yang satu lagi..."

"Lilithmon...?" Tanya Davis bingung, cukup keras untuk dapat mencerna informasi di otaknya yang sedikit berpacu dengan keadaan saat ini. "Maksudnya?"

Yolei datang beserta Sylphymon dari dalam gelap trotoar dan melompati pagar rumah Mimi dengan lihai. Sylphymon lalu menyerang balik beberapa MarineDevimon yang melancarkan serangan padanya secara tiba-tiba. Saat ini Sylphymon hanya dapat menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk membalas serangan lawan-lawannya—tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan kegesitan dan kelincahan Digimon Ultimate milik Yolei ini, menghabisi beberapa ikan teri tidaklah sulit.

"Teman-teman, aku akan berusaha menenangkan kepanikan para masyarakat di kota. Bagaimana perkembangan disini?" Tanya Yolei turun dari kedua tangan Digimonnya.

"Kakak menghilang kak Miyako," Ujar Kari dengan pelan. Dari nada perkataannya saja, Yolei bisa tahu bahwa situasi ini gawat.

Yolei mengangguk. "Kalau begitu selagi aku menenangkan orang-orang, aku akan sekaligus mencari kak Tai. Syukur-syukur dia sedang di kota sekarang,"

Yolei memundurkan evolusi Sylphymon menjadi Aquillamon, dan segera melompat naik keatas punggung burung merah besar bertanduk tersebut.

Ketika melihat sekelompok Devimon berusaha mengejar laju terbang Aquillamon, Shakkoumon mengeluarkan **Harmonious Spirit,** yang bentuknya berupa disc-disc berputar dan menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari dalam perut tanah liat putihnya. Dalam sekelebat mata, disc-disc tersebut menancap di kening para Devimon dan merubah mereka menjadi Digi-egg seketika.

"Baiklah, kita jaga daerah sini dari serbuan mereka, teman-teman," Ujar Joe, memberikan semangat pada yang lainnya.

-o0o-

Matt, Izzy, T.K dan Ken melesat cepat diatas Digimon mereka masing-masing. Sementara, posisi Leviamon yang melayang diudara sudah bisa dilihat tepat dari bawah kepala buayanya sekarang.

"Besar...terlalu besar," Ujar T.K gemetar menatap Leviamon dari bawah, bola matanya melebar seolah terancam. Tergambar garis-garis horizontal dibawah perut monter raksasa yang berwarna putih tersebut. Begitu T.K menggerakkan pandangannya kearah rahang Leviamon, dia melihat lusinan gigi taring yang menyelimuti bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengerikan, satu gigi taringnya bisa diukur sebesar pohon cemara dewasa—meneteskan liur ke tanah dibawahnya.

Matt merasakan kegentaran di hati teman-temannya, menatap mereka satu persatu. Dan tidak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri juga merasakan kengerian saat berurusan dengan monster kolosal ini. Tidak bisa, walau bagaimanapun juga paling tidak, hanya dengan sedikit saja keberanian dari hati masing-masing, aku yakin kami pasti sanggup melawan monster raksasa ini. Dia tahu, dan menyadari dengan baik—seperti Tai, dengan semangat, tidak ada yang mustahil.

"Teman-teman, tidak perlu gentar! Percaya pada Digimon kita masing-masing!" Sorak Matt pada yang lain.

"Hoo, kalian sudah dibawahku ya?" Tanya Leviamon tiba-tiba dari atas mereka. Dengan nada suara yang berat lagi mengerikan, Matt dan kawan-kawan terkejut ditempatnya masing-masing.

Tanpa sempat menjawab apa-apa, Leviamon menyapukan ekornya kearah anak-anak terpilih dibawahnya. Berkat gerak refleks yang sudah sangat terlatih, Digimon level Mega milik Matt dan kawan-kawan berhasil menghindar. Mereka semua memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh dari pandangan Leviamon untuk bersembunyi dibawah bayangan pepohoan. Matt bersama MetalGarurumon, Izzy serta HerculesKabuterimon, T.K dan Seraphimon juga Ken dengan GranKuwagamon bersembunyi ditengah hutan gelap Odaiba ini. Keuntungan untuk para Digi-Destinied, saat ini keberadaan mereka berempat pasti akan sangat sulit dilacak, karena sang dewi bulan sedang tertutup dengan awan besar dan lebar saat ini.

Malam menjadi semakin redup. Tentu saja itu sedikit banyak pasti berpengaruh pada daya lihat Phantom Lord seperti Leviamon, pikir Matt.

Matt memperhatikan posisi teman-teman lainnya. Berusaha mengingat posisi mereka.

Matt mengeluarkan Digivice-nya. Dia mengirimkan pesan pada tiga temannya yang lain untuk bersamaan melancarkan serangan pada Leviamon. 'Perhatikan posisi Leviamon dan serang dia bersamaan dengan aba-aba dariku!', isi pesan tersebut.

"Kukukuku, kemana kalian anak-anak kecil?" Leviamon memutar-mutar pandangannya. Tubuhnya yang seperti kadal raksasa itu meliuk-liuk menggeliat ditengah udara. Terlihat perut dan dadanya naik turun seirama dengan udara yang masuk juga keluar di dalam tubuhnya. "Aku tidak suka menunggu, dan aku menginginkan Digi-soul kalian!"

Digi-soul? Apa itu?, pikir Izzy sambil bertanya dihatinya. Dia berfirasat, ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyerangan Digi-Destinied ini.

**#Shoving Rain#**

Leviamon berteriak nyaring dan lantang dari atas. Dia menjatuhkan gumpalan-gumpalan air sebesar bola basket yang terbentuk disekitarnya keseluruh penjuru hutan. Dia berniat menghancurkan anak-anak terpilih.

"Hati-hati, teman-teman!" Teriak Matt dari balik kegelapan hutan sambil menghindari ratusan bola air dari udara ini. Bola-bola air yang menghempas keras ketanah. "Bola air ini...sangat tinggi kepadatannya!"

Leviamon menyadari lokasi datangnya suara, dengan cepat dia membalikkan kepalanya—kearah suara Matt datang. "Disitu rupanya," Leviamon mengangkat kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, tampak akan melancarkan serangan gelombang kedua.

**#Hydro Blast#**

Semprotan air yang luar biasa besar dan menghancurkan itu menyerang kearah Matt berada. Batang-batang pohon yang dilalui air bertekanan tinggi tersebut hancur dalam sekejap dan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa ranting dan dahan yang patah disekeliling hutan.

"Kakak!!" Teriak T.K panik saat melihat gelombang terjangan air tersebut menghempaskan tanah tempat dimana Matt bersembunyi. Tanah-tanah yang memang sudah sangat becek dan basah akibat serangan pertama terangkat keatas dengan paksa, menimbulkan lubang cekung terjal kedalam tanah.

Bola-bola air penghancur yang sedari tadi terus berjatuhan menimpa tanah, sekarang digantikan dengan hujan lumpur berwarna coklat pekat. Asap-asap debu yang diakibatkan dari hancurnya pohon-pohon perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan pandangan bersih keseluruh sisi hutan walaupun masih ditutupi hujan lumpur bekas ledakan.

Dari gelapnya ujung hutan Odaiba, nampak sesosok serigala berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas tanah becek yang kotor dan juga dibawah hujan lumpur yang membasahi keseluruhan perangkat zirah serigala tersebut. Dari atas pohon tinggi, melompatlah Matt keatas punggung Digimonnya yang sedang berlari cepat itu.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk berteriak ketakutan, T.K, semuanya!" Soraknya dari kejauhan. "Ayo, saatnya melancarkan serangan balik!" Mata emasnya membara penuh dengan semangat tempur, bersiap untuk memulai perang melawan Leviamon.

MetalGarurumon terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas tanah becek berlumpur, menyebabkan genangan-genangan lumpur terciprat keseluruh penjuru kakinya. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan menakjubkan sehingga Leviamon tidak menyadari kedatangan serigala biru tersebut dibawahnya.

"Kita mulai, MetalGarurumon!" Perintah Matt pada Digimon kebanggaannya itu.

"Ya, Matt!"

**#Giga Froze#**

MetalGarurumon menembakkan energi es memanjang dari dalam mulutnya. Energi yang terpancar dari meriam es tersebut membekukan segalanya yang terlintas, pohon-pohon dan dedaunannya bahkan udara sekalipun.

Energi es luar biasa itu mengarah kebawah rahang juga dagu Leviamon, dan membekukannya.

"Berhasil!" Sorak Matt menggeramkan kepalannya.

Bongkahan es tersebut retak sedikit demi sedikit, runtuh ke tanah seperti butiran-butiran salju. Dengan setiap gerakan kepala Leviamon, es itu menipis dan akhirnya hancur keseluruhannya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Matt. "Itu menurutmu, bocah!"

**#Feral Blow#**

Sekali lagi, Leviamon menembakkan meriam anginnya. Kali ini sasarannya serangannya hanya satu, yakni Yamato. Tidak sempat menghindar, meriam angin tersebut memukul mundur Matt beserta MetalGarurumon, terpental jauh kedalam hutan. Terdengar bunyi dahan juga ranting yang patah, dan bisa dipastikan asal suara tersebut berasal dari tubuh Matt dan MetalGarurumon yang menabrak dahan dan pepohonan didalam hutan.

"Matt!!" Teriak Izzy dari kejauhan. Terdengar juga suara T.K dan Ken, namun tetap saja, suara-suara mereka tidak dapat menjangkau tempat terlemparnya Matt.

Didalam hutan, tubuh Matt dan MetalGarurumon terbaring ditutupi dahan dan ranting yang penuh dengan dedaunan. Matt duduk ditempatnya dan melap noda darah dari pipinya dan meludahkannya. "Khuuh, dia...terlalu besar," rintihnya kesakitan.

MetalGarurumon mengangguk dari sebelahnya. Terlihat juga tubuhnya sedikit terluka dari hempasan barusan, terlebih lagi dia juga melindungi Matt saat diterbangkan Leviamon barusan. "Ya. Hampir mustahil bagi kita untuk membekukannya Matt,"

"Ya..."

MetalGarurumon terdiam sejenak mengatur napas, melihat wajah berpikir Matt, partnernya. "Lalu, bagaimana baiknya Matt?"

"...Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain strategi itu 'kan, MetalGarurumon?" Matt berusaha berdiri walau sedikit gemetar dengan susah payah. "BID,"

MetalGarurumon kembali mendapatkan semangat tempurnya, melebihi sebelumnya bahkan. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Strategi BID untuk, 'Barrage It Down'!"

-o0o-

"Harap tenang. Para penduduk semuanya!" Sorak Yolei dengan pengeras suara ditangannya. "Tolong segera jauhi kota, dan mengungsilah ketempat yang aman!"

"Nona bagaimana rumah kami?!" Sorak seorang kakek tua dengan ketiga cucu-cucunya.

"Astaga benda apa itu!!? Raksasa dilangit!!" Teriak seseorang yang lain dari kejauhan. Tentu saja bukan orang itu sendiri saja yang membuat suasana di kota semakin panik.

Suara minta tolong, teriakan ketakutan, dan lain-lain. Hanya hal tersebut yang bisa terdengar oleh telinga Yolei saat ini. "Tolong semuanya! Keselamatan kalian jauh lebih penting dibandingkan apapun saat ini!! Jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain dulu!!" Soraknya semakin keras. "Segera mengungsi! Sekali lagi, segera mengungsi! Jangan saling dorong, pergi menjauh dari kota untuk saat ini!!" Yolei melihat hiruk pikuk warga dari atas Aquillamon, para warga yang berlarian meninggalkan kediaman dan rumah mereka masing-masing menuju arah pusat perkotaan, menjauh dari Odaiba.

-o0o-

"Ayah, bagaimana ini?" Tanya ibunda Tai dan Kari pada suaminya.

Susumu terdiam sebentar. Mereka melihat sosok buaya raksasa yang merayap ditengah langit. "Ini tidak baik, Yuuko. Kita harus mengungsi sekarang!" Tuan Yagami menarik pergelangan istrinya, mengajaknya segera pergi dari sini.

"Tu-tunggu, ayah! Bagaimana dengan Taichi dan Hikari? Aku khawatir dengan keadaan mereka," Jawab ibunda Yuuko takut-takut dan khawatir. Sebagai seorang ibu, disaat seperti inilah kekhawatiran pada kedua anaknya memuncak. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka!"

"Yuuko, mereka sudah dewasa!" Jawab sang suami menepuk kedua bahu istrinya, meyakinkannya. "Disana juga ada Agumon dan Gatomon, mereka akan melindungi Taichi dan Hikari untuk kita!"

"Ta-tapi,"

"...Mereka akan sangat sedih apabila sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kumohon, mengertilah Yuuko!"

"A-ayah..." Akhirnya Yuuko pasrah dibimbing suaminya menuruni tangga halaman menuju keramaian orang-orang yang pergi mengungsi juga. Ia hanya berharap, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kedua anak tersayangnya.

Kalian sudah dewasa. Aku percaya kalian akan baik-baik saja, Taichi, Hikari. Yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini adalah menjaga ibunda kalian. Begitupula kalian, lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan saat ini!, batin Susumu sendiri berkecamuk didalam. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah percaya pada kedua anaknya dan juga menjaga istrinya.

-o0o-

"Ya ampun! Veemon, ayo cepat mengungsi! Sangat tidak aman apabila kita disini terus!" Sorak Jun, kakak Davis kedalam apartemennya, memanggil Digimon milik Davis tersebut. "Veemon!" Lanjut soraknya.

Jun kembali masuk kedalam rumah dengan buru-buru. Ia menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah untuk mencari Veemon yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya dimana. "Veemon, kau dimana?! Ini bukan waktunya main petak umpet bodoh!"

-o0o-

"HerculesKabuterimon, ke kiri!" Sesuai perintah Izzy, Digimonnya berhasil menghindari serangan cepat Leviamon dengan selisih tipis meriam air-nya mengenai mereka.

GranKuwagamon dengan Ken diatasnya terbang kearah Izzy. "Kak Koushiro! Ayo kita serang bersama!"

Izzy mengangguk.

HerculesKabuterimon dan GranKuwagamon terbang mengelilingi Leviamon dengan kecepatan penuh, yang satu kekiri dan yang lainnya berputar mengelilinginya kearah kanan. "Sekarang Ken!"

Mereka terbang cepat kearah Phantom Lord tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ingin bunuh diri?" Desis Leviamon dengan sombong.

"Kita lihat saja Leviamon!" Teriak balas Ken.

**#Dual Megalo-Horns#**

Tanduk emas berkilau HerculesKabuterimon dan tanduk hitam membara GranKuwagamon menabrak tubuh Leviamon dari kedua sisi dengan sangat keras. Tubuh kedua puncak kekuatan Digimon kumbang tersebut, dihiasi warna yang identik dengan warna tubuh mereka masing-masing, besinar terang mengitar sang Phantom Lord.

"Ghaah~~!" Rintih Leviamon mengangkat moncong buayanya ke langit.

"Bagus, berhasil!" Sorak Izzy.

"Itu menurut kalian," Potong Leviamon menghentikan kegembiraan Izzy juga Ken.

Digimon buaya raksasa itu mengayunkan ekor kembarnya, menyabet tubuh Digimon milik Izzy juga Ken—terlontar ke hutan dan terseret jauh diatas tanah yang becek.

"Kak Koushiro! Ken!" Teriak T.K dari langit, terbang bersama Digimon malaikat tertingginya, Seraphimon. Dia memicingkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kegelapan...Kegelapan!!" Teriaknya.

"Takeru, tenangkan dirimu," Seraphimon menatap partnernya yang berdiri melayang disampingnya. T.K dapat melayang diudara dengan bantuan kekuatan Seraphimon yang menguasai setiap unsur cahaya dan angin disekitarnya. Dengan sedikit angin diberikan disetiap tangan dan kaki T.K, Seraphimon membuat partnernya tersebut melayang di tempat yang tidak memiliki pijakan.

"Seraphimon, lagi-lagi...kegelapan mengganggu kita, aku...aku," T.K masih memicingkan kedua mata dan menggemertakkan seluruh giginya.

Seraphimon mengerti T.K dengan sangat baik. Dia sudah hidup bersama T.K untuk sekitar 10 tahun-an ini. Dia juga ingat bagaimana awal dari trauma mendalam T.K terhadap kegelapan ini terjadi. Seraphimon menyentuh punggung partnernya dengan lembut. "Takeru, ini bukan salahmu," Ujarnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghancurkan kegelapan," Lanjutnya dengan perlahan pada T.K.

Si pemuda mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seraphimon disampingnya, dia heran.

"Selama ada cahaya, disana pasti ada kegelapan," Jelas Seraphimon pada T.K. "Kita tidak bisa menghancurkannya. Tapi kita bisa men-sucikannya. Bukan begitu, Takeru?"

Takeru perlahan mengangguk dan tersenyum, semakin semangat dan berani dari sebelumnya. "Ayo, Seraphimon. Seperti dulu, kita perangi dan kita sucikan semua kegelapan ini!"

Leviamon mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka berdua. Tatapan meledek dikeluarkannya. "Sudah? Itu saja?" Tanyanya. "Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menyerang kalian, makhluk bodoh!"

**#Feral Blow#**

Meriam angin itu sekali lagi ditembakkannya. Energi tekanan yang sangat tinggi menerjang ketempat T.K berdiri.

"Kau tidak hanya jahat, tapi juga licik, Leviamon," Ujar Seraphimon. "Dibanding menyerangku, kau lebih memilih menyerang sahabatku." Seraphimon memanjangkan lengannya kedepan, dengan sedikit usaha, dia menarik angin tersebut dengan berputar ditempat lalu mengangkat gumpalan angin tersebut keatas telapak tangannya—seperti memainkan bola. "Jangan pernah menggunakan unsur kekuatan dasarku. Kau tidak cukup baik untuk itu, kukatakan saja,"

"Seraphimon!" Sorak T.K.

Seraphimon menembakkan balik energi angin tersebut dengan kedua tangan kearah Leviamon. Tapi Phantom Lord tersebut dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Ayo, Takeru. Kita maju,"

"Cih, jangan sombong kau!" Leviamon melayangkan ekor kembarnya kearah Seraphimon juga T.K.

Digimon malaikat kelas tertinggi tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menangkap kedua ekor Leviamon ditengah dadanya. "Jangan meremehkan kami, Phantom Lord!" Sorak Seraphimon sambil berusaha melempar Leviamon yang raksasa itu.

Menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan kekuatan maksimal, tubuh kolosal Leviamon tertarik dan terlempar ke udara oleh Seraphimon. "Takeru!" Teriaknya.

T.K mengangguk. "Ayo, Seraphimon! **Seventh Heaven!!**" Sorak T.K mengepalkan tinjunya keudara, kearah Leviamon. Dengan cepat, Seraphimon mengeluarkan tujuh bola cahaya kuning mengitari bagian depan tubuhnya. Cahaya panas yang mampu membakar segalanya tersebut berputar-putar didepan Seraphimon seperti rasi bintang dilangit malam. Seraphimon meninjukan tangannya, dan satu persatu menembakkan bola cahaya tersebut kearah Leviamon yang masih belum kembali kepijakkannya. Mengeluarkan gerakan seperti bela diri, Seraphimon menghabiskan semua energi cahaya bundar tersebut dengan mengirimkan dua boa cahaya bersamaan sebagai penyelesaian.

Ledakan besar terjadi ditubuh Leviamon yang masih melayang dan tidak dapat bertahan dari serangan tersebut. Kali ini benar-benar terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari sang Phantom Lord.

Dari dalam kepulan asap panas, keluar sesosok lidah yang panjang, mengikat tubuh Seraphimon dengan cepat. "Itu sakit sekali..." Ujar Leviamon dari balik asap. "Aku akan menelanmu, tuan Seraphimon!"

Seraphimon ditarik kearah mulut aligator Leviamon—mulut tersebut sudah terbuka lebar untuk mengunyah sang malaikat tertinggi. Tepat sebelum mulut Leviamon tertutup, kedua tangan dan kaki Seraphimon menahannya untuk tertutup dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan susah payah.

"Seraphimon!!" Teriak T.K cemas.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau, Leviamon!!" Sahut seorang pria dari bawah. Dia adalah Matt, dengan MetalGarurumon yang sudah bersiap disampingnya.

"Kali ini kami akan menembak jatuh kau!!" Lanjut MetalGarurumon.

"Kakak!!" Sahut T.K sedikit lega melihat kakak dan Digimonnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Ayo maju MetalGarurumon!! **Cross Freezer Barrage!!"**

Rentetan ratusan misil ditembakkan dari dalam tubuh berperangkat zirah MetalGarurumon. Misil-misil tersebut terus ditembakkan ketubuh Leviamon terus menerus. Getaran yang diterima sungguh besar, dimana setiap ledakan dari misil yang terjadi menyebabkan bagian tubuh tersebut membeku. Seraphimon berhasil lolos dari dalam mulut Leviamon dan langsung menuju tempat T.K berada.

"Ayo, HerculesKabuterimon!! Kita juga!" Terdengar suara teriakkan lagi dari bawah.

"Baik, Koushiro!" Balas sahut Tentomon bentuk Mega tersebut.

"Kita juga GranKuwagamon!!" Lanjut teriakan lain dari tempat yang berbeda.

"Beri aku perintah, Ken!" Sahut Wormon yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kesetiaannya pada Ken.

"HerculesKabuterimon! **Prominence Thunder!!"**

"Maju GranKuwagamon, **Catastrophe Blaster!!"**

Kedua Digimon tipe serangga terkuat tersebut menggabungkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang sang Phantom Lord. Apabila menurut legenda turun temurun dunia Digital, keberadaan HerculesKabuterimon dan GranKuwagamon adalah merupakan saingan abadi, seperti layaknya sosok Raijin serta Fuujin yang merupakan legenda kuno di Jepang. Kali ini lain, mereka merupakan teman sekaligus rekan bertempur di medan perang. Kekuatan maha dahsyat mereka digabungkan untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari kegelapan tertinggi.

Energi halilintar emas HerculesKabuterimon dan percikan api hitam raksasa GranKuwagamon bersatu dan menyambar Leviamon dengan telak.

"Satu serangan terakhir! Ayo Takeru!" Sorak Matt dari bawah kepada adiknya yang sedang melayang dilangit.

"Baik kakak!" Soraknya balik, dan lalu menatap Digimonnya "Seraphimon, untuk yang terakhir!"

"Baik, Takeru!"

"Ayo Seraphimon! **Rising Halo!!" **T.K mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan kemudian Seraphimon mengumpulkan energi cahaya berwarna biru halilintar di kedua tangannya. Seraphimon mengirimkan energi cahaya tersebut langsung kearah Leviamon dan mengenainya dengan telak pula.

"MetalGarurumon!! **Giga Garuru Tomahawk!!!"** Garurumon membuka penutup didadanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah roket berwarna biru dengan tulisan dan simbol 'Hazard' disisinya.

Roket tersebut langsung menyambar Leviamon, dan menyebabkan ledakan luar biasa dahsyat seperti serangan-serangan teman-teman lainnya.

"Berhasilkah?!" Bisik Matt dalam hati melihat ledakan besar itu.

|**To be Continued**|

* * *

**A/N:**Saya...saya... Cuma mau minta maaf, buat temen2 yang gak suka sama genre action; juga buat mereka yang mengharapkan Romance....X(

Tapi beginilah fic yang mau saya tulis.

O ya, mungkin Fic ini bisa juga disebut: **DIGIMON 03: Tai's Holiday.** Xb Hehehe, seenaknya aja ya?? *Digeplak Copyrighters*

AdaW!! Haah, halo Readers. Kalo ada yang mau disa,paikan, bilang aja ya. Seperti apa yang bagusnya saya lakuin untuk fic ini, atau juga Pairing apalah gitu…Disamping ngebuat saya seneng baca review, itu juga bakalan terus memotivasi saya nulis fic ini.

Makasih udah baca dan juga kalau suka ya, Salam,

**-****Shimacrow H.-**

P.s: Beberapa jurus Digimon ada yang saya karang sendiri. Tapi, Cuma namanya aja kok—biar agak lebih keren aja kok. Sumpah gak ada maksud apa-apa, Pak Hongo dan etc. lainnya. Hehe.


	7. The Radiance

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, please once again ****it's**** not mine. There's no need to sue me, please. Akiyosho Hongo pwns it all, TOEI Animation pwns for the anime, dan Bandai corp was making a lot of things about it, which i'm excitedly wanted all of its merchandise X(**

**Author: Shimacrow H.**

**Ps: **Jangan lupa baca A/N-nya dibawah.

**Sebelumnya:**

"Jadi ini yang kau pelajari diluar sana, Tai?"

Matt mengernyitkan giginya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sampaikan padaku, bajingan!" Matt mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkannya.

"Seperti katamu," Lanjut Tai. "Aku memang bajingan, tapi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah meminta maaf padamu dan," Tai memalingkan wajah pada kekasih sahabatnya. "Pada Sora. Maafkan aku, kalian berdua,"

Matt memicingkan kedua matanya merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku...ma-maafkan aku Tai."

"Aku tahu itu ulahmu tadi,"

"Oh ya? Jadi kau ingin tahu sebegitunya?" Tanya Lilithmon dengan seduksi keahliannya. "Fufufu, kalau aku melarikan diri sekarang, Tai, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani mengejarku,"

"Kau tidak akan lolos dariku!" Tai berlari mengejar Lilithmon yang dengan perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Radiance

* * *

**

Napasnya terus berburu ditengah hutan yang gelap. Kenapa tidak sampai, kenapa ia cepat sekali. Tai mengulang kata-kata itu, selagi tangannya berusaha meraih Lilithmon yang tengah terbang melayang didepannya. Aku harus membuatnya menjelaskan hal tadi, aku harus membuatnya mengaku. Dengan putus asa, Tai mengernyit dan menggertakkan gigi-giginya, berusaha sekeras mungkin memacu larinya.

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali," Ujar Lilithmon. "Segitu inginnyakah kamu memberitahukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya pada mereka, teman-temanmu?"

"Ya! Kalau kau ingin jawaban, itu jawabanku, YA!" Tai melompat kedepan. Dia hampir meraih kain yukata Lilithmon, namun sayang Phantom Lord itu masih dapat menghindar. "Uups, nyaris saja, Taichi," Ia kembali tersenyum dengan balutan lipstik hitam, menatap si pemuda yang tengah kehabisan napas.

-o0o-

Davis berlari kesudutan rumah Mimi, terus menggenggam pergelangan Kari seerat mungkin agar ia tidak terpisah darinya.

Kari tengah mengambil napas dari sebelah Davis saat ini, dibalik bayangan dinding besar rumah Mimi. Disebelahnya yang satu lagi, berdiri Angewomon yang juga tengah mengambil napas dalam juga, berusaha mengatur ritme napas. Bagaimanapun kuatnya Angewomon melawan serbuan Devimon, apabila jumlahnya bukan main, hampir tidak mungkin baginya untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Kari, Davis?" Tanya Angewomon setenang mungkin. "Mereka tidak ada habisnya,"

Davis meneteskan keringat dari sisi wajahnya, membiarkannya merembes turun jatuh ke tanah dibawahnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kuat. "Aarrrgh! Apa yang kulakukan sih?" Teriaknya. "Ketika semua orang butuh pertolongan, aku bahkan tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali melindungi kalian!"

Kari merapatkan matanya dan berbisik pada Davis yang sedang melihat Joe, Cody dan Mimi yang tengah bertarung dengan para Devimon. "Davis, jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu. Itu tidak baik," Ujar Kari dengan lembut sambil menepuk bahu Davis. Sebenarnya ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hati pemuda itu yang selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk smeua orang. Ia sangat mengerti.

Davis kembali memicingkan matanya sekuat mungkin, namun kembali mendapatkan kerileksan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Kari," Ujarnya menatap mata lembut Kari. "Disaat seperti ini, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa memadamkan kekesalanku; tidak ada yang lebih baik selain kamu, Kari,"

Kari tersenyum.

"Sebentar Kari," Ujar Davis. "Aku punya rencana. Kau dan Angewomon disini dulu, ya!" Davis segera berlari kearah halaman rumah Mimi, dimana teman-temannya yang lain sedang bertarung dengan serbuan Devimon. Davis menggenggam pergelangan Mimi dan menariknya, ikut berlari ketempat persembunyian Kari dan Angewomon.

"Tu-tunggu Davis! A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Mimi ditengah tarikan tangan Davis.

"Kak Mimi, kak Sora mana?" Tanya Davis.

"Eh? So-Sora ke kota. Dia membantu Yolei menenangkan penduduk dan membantu mereka mengungsi,"

"Baguslah, itu lebih aman,"

Davis terus menarik lengan Mimi, dan mendorongnya pelan kedekat Kari. Davis berlutut menggunakan satu kakinya, mencoba kembali mengatur setiap hembus napasnya. Mimipun begitu, ia bersender didinding dan mengambil napas dengan perlahan.

"Aku mau kalian berdua tetap disini,"

"Ta-tapi, kak Joe dan Cody masih bertarung!" Potong Mimi padanya, yang disusul anggukan dari Kari.

Davis menggeleng. "Aku tidak bilang kalian tidak bertempur," Ujarnya. "Serang saja dari sini, itu akan lebih aman untuk kalian daripada didepan seperti tadi—kalian bisa terluka," Dengan panjang lebar, Davis berusaha memeras otaknya dan memikirkan strategi. Seandainya ada Veemon, dia pasti bisa melindungi yang lainnya lebih mudah dan tanpa memeras otak kelemahannya seperti ini. "Lilymon dan Angewomon adalah penyerang jarak jauh. Gunakan Flower Cannon dan Celestial Arrow dari sini. Begitu mereka menyadari posisi kalian, aku akan minta tolong pada kak Joe juga Cody untuk meng-cover, ok?"

Mereka berempat mengangguk walau ragu-ragu. Mereka semua berpikir sama, walaupun Davis selalu berpikiran pendek dan terkesan selalu maju dulu dan baru berpikir belakangan, dalam kasus ini dia menunjukkan sifat murninya sebagai pemimpin, sebagai leading-man. Memang tidak ada yang menyangkal, dan tidak seorangpun juga mengucapkannya terang-terangan—'Davis adalah pemimpin kita!', tak satupun. Tapi semua orang didalam hati mengakuinya, tak perlu ditanya. Sebagai pewaris crest keberanian dari Tai, semua orang sudah tahu dengan baik.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang," Ujar Davis sambil merundukkan kepalanya. "Sekeras apapun aku berpikir dengan otak tumpulku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan,"

"Tidak. Terima kasih sudah memikirkan keselamatan kami, Davis. Aku menghargainya," Ujar Mimi padanya. "Ya 'kan, Kari?"

"Iya Davis, kamu sudah melakukan yang kamu bisa," Sahut Kari dengan lembut. "Dan lagi, kamu sangat memperhatikan keselamatan kami. Terima kasih,"

Lilymon dan Angewomon juga tersenyum merespon niatan Davis tersebut. "Ehmm, bu-bukan maksudku untuk di-di-dipuji 'si-sih, ta-tapi," Dengan gagap dan wajah merona seperti itu, sosok Davis yang biasanya pun kembali terlihat. Davis kemudian mengepalkan tangannya guna meyakinkan dirinya. "Kalian lakukan yang terbaik, dan aku akan lakukan yang kubisa sebaik mungkin." Dia mengangguk dan berlari kearah Joe juga Cody.

Mimi bersender di sisi dinding rumahnya selagi Kari masih duduk bersimpuh mengatur napas. "Dia semakin dewasa ya, Kari?" Kari mengangguk setuju. "Entah mengapa, dia mendapatkan crest dari Tai dan Matt, sedikit banyak aku semakin mengerti alasannya," Lanjut Mimi melihat Davis berlari ketengah medan pertempuran.

Kari tahu itu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun juga, Davis adalah tetap Davis yang ia sukai; semangat dan sifat pemberani sekaligus rasa persahabatannya.

-o0o-

"Kak Joe, dikanan!" Teriak Cody pada seniornya. Dia memberitahukan posisi Devimon yang paling dekat dengan si calon dokter tersebut.

"Zudomon!"

"Baik, Jyou! **Vulcan Hammer!**" Zudomon dengan segera mengganyang para Devimon dan MarineDevimon menjadi abu dan segera berubah ke Digi-egg.

Joe berlari kebelakang Cody lalu menyenderkan punggung satu sama lainnya. Napas mereka seolah habis, dan kemudian berusaha meraih-raih setiap udara yang ada guna mendapatkan oksigen ditengah peluh dan sesak. "Bagaimana ini Cody, mereka tidak ada habisnya!" Sahut Joe.

Cody berpikir dan langsung menjawabnya dengan mantap. "Menurutku, harus pemimpin mereka yang dihancurkan duluan, kak Joe,"

"Berarti kita harus menunggu penyerangan Matt dan kawan-kawan berhasil...?" Lanjut Joe. "...Tapi menurutku, mungkin, tidak seperti itu, Cody," Ujar Joe setelah diam sesaat.

"Maksud kak Joe?" Tanya Cody sedikit meninggikan suara ditengah kebisingan para Digimon yang sedang bertarung saat ini. Suara hantaman palu Zudomon dan suara ledakan dari serangan Shakkoumon berusaha menghalau para Devimon dari partner mereka berdua.

"Kau ingat ketika salah satu Phantom Lord itu mengeluarkan sekumpulan Devimon?"

"Lilithmon?"

"Tepatnya, ya." Jawab Joe. "Saat Lilithmon menerbangkan beberapa Devimon, jumlahnya tidaklah sebanyak ini. Dan mengetahui bahwa Lilithmon tidak ada saat ini; untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, mengapa jumlah Devimon ini tidak berkurang, terus bertambah malahan?" Tanya Joe dengan tenang dan penuh kalkulasi.

"Membelah...!"

"Cerdas." Balas Joe. "Hanya teori itu yang masuk dalam pola pikirku saat ini Cody,"

"Tapi, bukankah Devimon jenis Digimon yang tidak bisa membelah diri?" Tanya Cody dengan cepat dan keras, karena kebisingan ini mulai memekakkan telinga. "Kalau saja itu Numemon, masih bisa diterima, tapi..." Ujar Cody terputus. "Be-berarti mungkin...!"

"Ya. Kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, para Devimon yang kita hadapi saat ini bukanlah bentuk nyata dari sesosok Digimon." Cody tersentak, dan kembali memperhatikan seniornya yang mangambil kuliah dibidang kedokteran itu. "Mereka adalah buatan. Entah itu kemampuan Phantom Lord atau memang dapat dilakukan dengan sebuah pesyaratan khusus...? Aku tidak tahu."

Cody terdiam sebentar. "...Jadi bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa, kita bertempur tanpa...ada akhir?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit pucat walau masih menampilkan sosok setenang mungkin.

Joe tersenyum pahit menatap rekannya yang lebih muda tersebut. "Aku takut itu kenyataannya, Cody,"

"Jyou, awas!"

"Iori!"

Sekelompok Devimon berhasil lolos dan terbang menuju mereka berdua. Joe dan Cody tak sempat mengelak—mereka akan dihantam Devimon. "Kalian berdua merunduk!" Sebuah suara datang dengan cepat kearah mereka. Davis yang menabrak Joe dan Cody berusaha membuat kedua senior dan juniornya itu tiarap diatas tanah. Syukurnya, terjangan Davis masih dapat menghalau serangan Devimon itu dari mereka berdua. Selagi peyerbu tersebut terbang diatas mereka, Davis menyempatkan diri memanjangkan kakinya dan menendang perut Devimon itu, dan kemudian terpental sedikit diatas mereka.

"Da-Davis, tadi nyaris saja!" Sorak Joe yang tengah telentang diatas tanah, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Terima kasih."

"Ka-kami selamat?" Tanya Cody terkejut. "Fyuuh, terima kasih kak Davis, kupikir kami tidak sempat lari lagi tadi,"

Davis duduk disamping mereka dan mengelus-elus atas kepalanya. "Adududuh, kepalaku terbentur tanah tadi waktu nendang, sakit—" Davis merengek. "Hei kenapa kalian bengong? Bahaya sekali tadi itu!"

Zudomon dan Shakoumon kembali berusaha menghalau serangan para Devimon dengan sekuat tenaga mereka. Jangan sampai kecolongan seperti tadi lagi.

Joe dan Cody beradu pandang selagi berusaha duduk diatas tanah. Joe memulai. "Davis, kami berpikir..."

Beberapa saat berlalu, selagi Joe dan Cody berusaha menjelaskan hipotesa mereka kepada Davis-yang-sulit-mencerna-informasi, Lilymon dan Angewomon mengikuti perintah dari pemuda tersebut sebelum ini. Saat sekelompok Devimon hendak menyerang Zudomon dan Shakkoumon dari belakang, serangan meriam bunga dan panah cahaya berhasil melindungi mereka. Mendapat anggukan terima kasih dari Zudomon juga Shakkoumom, mereka berdua membantu penyerangan Zudomon juga Shakkoumon dari jauh.

"Ya, mereka kuminta untuk menyerang dari jauh. Itu spesialisasi mereka," Ujar Davis menatap kedua temannya ini yang tampak bingung dari mana datangnya bala bantuan barusan.

Zudomon dan Shakkoumon juga meng-cover para Devimon yang hendak terbang menuju para gadis tanpa diberi perintah oleh Davis. Shakkoumon mengeluarkan laser merah dari matanya dan Zudomon menggunakan palunya sebagai bumerang untuk menyerang.

"Rencana Davis berhasil, Kari," Ujar Mimi. "Dengan begini formasi penyerangan akan lebih mudah,"

Kari kembali hanya bisa tersenyum, mendengar pujian untuk pacarnya tersebut. Dan dia cuma ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk yang satu ini.

"Apa?" Teriak Davis. "Kalau begitu akan percuma, 'kan? Serangan kita ini...?"

Joe dan Cody mengangguk lemas.

Uukh, bagaimana baiknya, pikir Davis dengan keras. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan bertarung!" Teriaknya. Tapi kemudian tangan Joe menghentikannya dibahu. "Itu bodoh, Davis. Kau hanya mengantar nyawa kalau begitu,"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita akan diam saja?" Teriak Davis bertanya. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan energi Zudomon, Shakkoumon dan lainnya terbuang percuma begitu saja!"

"Kak Davis, jangan membentak kak Joe!" Sorak Cody berusaha menenangkan Davis. Pemuda yang tengah emosi itupun tersentak seketika, mendengar pertama kalinya Cody membentak seseorang. "Kak Joe juga sedang memikirkan caranya. Tolong mengertilah, kak Davis,"

Davis juga ikut merunduk, menyesali aksinya barusan. "Ma-maaf kak Joe. A-aku terlalu terbawa situasi,"

Joe menggeleng dengan dewasa. "Tidak perlu, Davis, aku mengerti." Balasnya. "Sekarang kita hanya harus memikirkan suatu rencana untuk bisa menghentikan serangan tak pandang bulu ini,"

Davis dan Cody mengangguk bersama, terbawa sifat dewasa Joe. "Ya!" Sorak Davis.

-o0o-

"**Bloody Horn!" **Tanduk banteng Aquillamon yang nampak begitu kuat berubah merah dan menyerang beberapa kelompok Deviomon yang tiba-tiba menyerang kota.

"Ada apa ini? Mereka semakin banyak Yolei, Devimon-nya!" Teriak Sora dari atas Garudamon.

"Tidak hanya itu, kak Sora!" Balas Yolei. "Kediaman kak Mimi tampaknya penuh dengan Devimon sekarang!" Yolei mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk kearah rumah tersebut.

"Oh, tidak! Mimi, semuanya!" Sora semakin panik dipundak Garudamon. "Kita kembali, Sora?" Tanya Garudamon.

Sora memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana ini, Yamato, Tai. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang? Kalau tidak dilindungi, bisa saja jatuh korban dari pihak penduduk. Tapi, nyawa sahabat-sahabatku lainnya juga dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kulakukakan?

"Kak Sora...!" Sahut Yolei.

"Sora!" Garudamon pun menunggu jawaban Sora.

A-aku yakin kalian akan menyuruhku ini. Aku yakin, Yamato, Tai. "Ayo Garudamon, Yolei," Ujarnya. "Ayo kita lindungi semua yang mengungsi!"

"Ya." Jawab Garudamon.

"Oke, kak Sora!" Yolei mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberi hormat dengan senyum ceria.

"**Wing Spirit!"** Garudamon mengepakkan dua sayap kuatnya, mengeluarkan api berbentuk phoenix dan membakar semua Devimon yang menyerang.

Aku yakin, aku percaya. Kalian bisa bertahan disana, Yamato, teman-teman semuanya.

"Miyako, bagaimana, kau melihat kak Tai?" Tanya Aquillamon.

T-Tai? Aku lupa. Aku juga harus mencarinya, semoga dia disekitar sini, ujar Sora dalam hati. Uuh—, Tai, kau kemana sih?

-o0o-

"Raargh!" Davis meninju satu Devimon yang terbang melesat kearahnya. Devimon tersebut jatuh ketanah dan diinjak-injak oleh Davis. "huuh huh, rasakan kau! Jangan pernah meremehkan Davis Motomiya! Hahahaha!" Lanjutnya tertawa bak maniak.

"Kak Davis hebat! Ngeri!" Ujar Cody sedikit melawak dan bertepuk tangan melihat aksi brutal si pemuda. Walaupun begitu, seperti biasa, ekspresinya selalu datar.

"Bagaimana kak Joe? Kalau disini saja berkelahinya, tidak masalah 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengacungkan tinju kearah Digimon yang sudah terkapar ditanah itu.

Joe, berpikir, hampir positif bahwa semua Devimon ini tidaklah sekuat Devimon asli yang dulu pernah kami lawan. Mungkin tidak ada masalah. Joe tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Yaah, kupikir tidak apalah Davis,"

"Yoshaa!" Sorak Davis.

"Ga-gawat! Mereka semakin tidak terkendali!" Teriak Zudomon sambil bersusah payah mengayunkan palunya kearah para Devimon.

"Jumlahnya juga tak berkurang sedikitpun!" Lanjut Shakkoumon, dengan beberapa Devimon hinggap di tubuh tanah liatnya. "Ga-gawat!"

"Shakkoumon!" Cody berteriak pada Digimonnya yang mulai tumbang.

"Zudomon bantu Shakkoumon!" Perintah Joe.

"Angewomon, bisakah?" Tanya Kari dari jauh, dari balik dinding rumah Mimi.

"Ti-tidak bisa Hikari. Aku takut mengenai Shakkoumon nanti," Jawab Angewomon ragu-ragu untuk pertama kalinya dalam soal memanah. "Devimon itu teralu gesit diatas pijakan...!" Lanjutnya masih berusaha mencari celah dengan mengeker sasaran.

Selagi regu jarak jauh mencari celah, tiga Devimon sudah mengerubuni Davis, mengepungnya dari tiga arah juga menjatuhkannya ketanah. Davis berusaha memberontak tapi tiga Devimon itu masih lebih kuat darinya. Tidak bisa, pikirnya, walaupun masih terus bergulat ditengah himpitan makhluk-makhluk hitam tersebut.

"Mimi, Kari! Lihat itu, Davis!" Lilymon menunjuk kearah pemuda tersebut dengan cemas.

"Davis!" Sorak Kari khawatir. "Oh tidak, kita harus menolongnya!" Lanjut Mimi mulai berlari.

"Tu-tunggu Kari, Mimi!" Sahut Angewomon, menenangkan mereka berdua. "Itu dia datang," Senyuman tersungging dibibir Angewomon. "Petarung biru Davis,"

"**Vee Headbutt!" **Serudukan tiba-tiba dari makhluk biru mementalkan para Devimon itu keudara, meninggalkan Davis yang masih terbengkalai ditanah. "Haaah, Davish, aku tidak jadi nonton gulat gara-gara kakak menguasai televisi dirumah," Sahut Veemon sehabis berdiri dengan dua kakinya. "Yaah, ku-kupikir aku harus berterima kasih pada kakak untuk itu nanti," Jawab Davis sambil terenyum setengah lelah dan ngos-ngosan.

Veemon tersenyum riang memicingkan kedua matanya. "Hehe, biar aku yang urus sisanya Davish, semuanya!"

Veemon melompat kearah tiga Devimon yang sebelum ini menghimpit Davis dan memukulinya satu persatu di pipi masing-masing. "Beraninya-kalian-menyerang-Davish dan teman-temanku-lainnya!" Sahutnya terpotong-potong dengan setiap tinju kewajah tiga Devimon. "Ayo, Davish! Giliran kita!"

Davis berdiri dengan susah payah dan kemudian mengeluarkan Digivice D-3 berwarna birunya dari saku celana. "Kak Joe, Cody, kita selesaikan sekarang." Ujar Davis, yang direspon anggukan dan senyum dari dua temannya itu.

"Ayo, Veemon! Digivolve, Radiance of Miracle...!" Teriak Davis sambil mengacungkan Digivicenya kearah Veemon yang sudah bersiap.

"**Magnamon!" **Sorak Veemon yang telah berubah dengan kekuatan Digi-egg of Miracle menjadi sosok ksatria emas, Magnamon.

Setiap sisi dari tubuhnya yang bersinar emas berkat armor Chrome Digizoid, mengeluarkan uap panas. Seolah seperti bola api yang dijatuhkan kedalam genangan air, tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap berputar-putar dari seluruh tubuh.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa 'kan, Davis, kak Joe, Cody?" Tanya Magnamon pada mereka semua. Joe dan Cody menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku 'sih sakit dikeroyok begitu," Ujar davis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Daritadi udah tiga kali kepentok nih kepala," tambah keluhnya.

"Paling tidak aku lebih mencemaskan keadaan para gadis, kuharap mereka tidak apa-apa," Lanjut Veemon, mengacuhkan keluhan Davis. "Oi, Magnamon!" Protes Davis.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," Ujar Cody, mendongak kemuka Magnamon.

"Kalahkan mereka, Magnamon!" Sahut Joe mengepalkan tangan, memberi semangat pada Magnamon.

Magnamon mengangguk. "Ayo Davis!" Soraknya. "Oh, kau masih ingat padaku, Magnamon?" Cibir Davis.

"Kau terlalu tangguh untuk bisa dijatuhkan Davis. Aku tahu." Magnamon tersenyum menatap partnernya itu.

"Cih, aku tahu 'kok. Gak perlu dibilangin juga." Lanjut Davis, masih memasang tampang meledek ke Magnamon.

"Zudomon tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang disusul anggukan dari Digimon Ultimate pembawa palu itu. Magnamon kemudian berjalan kearah Shakkoumon yang sudah tidak berdaya. "Nah, maukah kalian enyah dari atas Shakkoumon?"

Magnamon menghentakkan kakinya ketanah, membuat para Devimon yang tengah mengerubuni Shakkoumon terangkat keatas, meninggalkan Digimon tanah liat tersebut ditanah. Magnamon melakukan dua kali tendangan, yang satu dari tanah dan satunya lagi tendangan berputar di udara. Semua Devimon itu dimentahkan jauh ke langit, dan lenyap menjadi Digi-egg disana.

"Hebat. Magnamon memang bukan Digimon level Armor biasa," Unggah Angewomon dari kejauhan. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan level Mega."

"Benar sekali." Sebuah anggukan setuju dari Lilymon diberikan. "Kalau begitu bisa dibilang, disini sudah selesai 'kan, Angewomon?" Tanya Lilymon dengan nada yang diayun-ayunkan riang, sesuai sifatnya.

"Yup,"

Davis berjalan kesamping Magnamon. "Nah, bagaimana kalau diselesaikan langsung, Magnamon?" Tanya Davis. "Haha, lihatlah, kami semua sudah terlalu lelah,"

"Aa. Maaf terlambat datang,"

"Santai saja, ok?" Lanjut Davis menyikut siku Magnamon dengan pelan.

"Ya, Davis."

"Ayo, Magnamon! **EXTREME JIHAD!" **Davis mengangkat tangannya tinggi, mengacungkan tinjunya kearah Devimon dan MarineDevimon yang penuh sesak dilangit malam.

Magnamon melompat ke tengah kerubunan dilangit, dan merentangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya setelah mengumpulkan cukup kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan energi ini.

Dengan segera, dari seluruh tubuh berbalut emas Magnamon, keluar cahaya menyilaukan berbentuk seperti bola. Dan dengan cepat menyambar para Devimon yang membuat mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit menjadi debu. Energi cahaya yang memang terlalu menyilaukan dan besar itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar, sampai kejalan-jalan tempat Sora dan Yolei membimbing para pengungsi mencari tempat yang aman.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sora. "Para Devimon itu lenyap seketika,"

"Hmm, mungkin Davis sudah menyelesaikannya, kak Sora." Sahut Yolei. "Seperti saat melawan Ken dulu,"

Merekapun akhirnya menutup mata, karena cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan ini, disusul teriakan dan sorakan heboh dari para penduduk kota dijalan-jalan.

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya tersebut memudar, dan kembali kedalam armor bersinar Magnamon.

Diapun turun dengan perlahan keatas pijakan, dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Davis menangkap Magnamon tepat dipundaknya, dan memopohnya.

"Berhasil teman-teman!" Teriak Mimi yang sedang berlari bersama Kari kearah Davis dan kawan-kawan, diikuti dua Digimon mereka masing-masing.

"Berhasil Magnamon!" Ujar Angewomon sesampainya didekat para cowok.

"Kau memang hebat, Magna!" Susul sorak dari Lilymon.

"Eh, Veemon kenapa Davis?" Tanya Kari panik didekat cowoknya.

Davis terduduk, dan mulai rebahan dengan Veemon disampingnya yang juga ngos-ngosan pula. "Seperti saat melawan Chimeramon-nya Digimon Emperor, setelah menggunakan Extreme Jihad, Veemon kehabisan tenaga," Jawab Davis ditengah lelah dan napas yang diburu. "Anehnya aku ikut lelah bukan main sekarang,"

"Bagus sekali Veemon!" Sahut Zudomon yang mengacungkan jempol pada teman birunya itu.

"Kau memang hebat!" Lanjut Shakkoumon yang sudah kelelahan memuji Veemon.

"Kalian berdua butuh istirahat sekarang," Ujar Angewomon dengan lembut.

"Sisanya serahkan pada kami!" Susul Lilymon menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan kanan.

Joe mengangguk. "Sekarang kita harus membantu Matt dan kawan-kawan digaris depan,"

"Untuk sesaat yang lalu, tak terdengar lagi ledakan-ledakan dari tempat mereka bertempur. Sudah selesaikah?" Tanya Cody memalingkan wajah kearah hutan Odaiba.

"Bagaiamana kalau kita cek, teman-teman?" Tanya Mimi kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku disini saja, ya. Aku bersama Angewomon akan menunggu kakak dan menemani Davis juga Veemon, eh, ti-tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ujar Kari meminta ijin pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, kamu juga tinggal ya, Mimi." Ujar Joe.

"Loh, kenapa kak Joe?"

"Ini hanya firasat tapi sepertinya, keadaan di depan sana berbahaya, kak Mimi," Lanjut Cody dengan tenang, dan sebuah anggukan dari Joe.

Kemudian Mimi, Kari beserta dua Digimon mereka setuju dan mengangguk balik. "Ka-kalau ada apa-apa, tidak usah ragu untuk memanggil aku dan Lilymon, kak Joe, Cody," Ujar Angewomon.

"Yup, betul sekali. Kami masih segar bugar!" Lanjut Lilymon mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti memamerkan kedua otot-lengannya-yang-sedihnya-tidak-ada.

"Ya,benar sekali," Setuju Mimi dan Kari.

"O-oh, ya, kak Joe, Cody..." Ujar Davis ditengah kelelahan berat. "Mungkin saja apa kata kakek Gennai waktu itu akan berhasil digunakan saat ini,"

"Eh?" Potong Joe dan Cody terheran-heran.

-o0o-

"Huukh *hosh hosh*, k-kau *hosh hosh* ja-jangan la-lari-lari terus *hosh hosh*, Li-lith..."

"Cuma segitu saja semangatmu, Taichi?" Tanya Lilithmon dengan ledekan halus dikata-katanya. "Ayolah kau bisa menghiburku lebih dari ini lagi,"

Tai masih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Menjalarkan tangannya kedepan, berusaha meraih Lilithmon didepannya. "Jangan lari-kabur *hosh hosh* lagi...ka-kau harus...*hosh*"

"Hmm, cepat juga kau menyerahnya ya...?" Tanya Lilithmon sambil memangkukan satu jari telunjuknya didagu selagi masih melayang mundur dengan perlahan—menyamai kecepatan Tai yang sudah susah payah berjalan.

"Kau harus *hosh* mengaku pa-pada Matt *hosh* dan Sora, Li..."

"Beneran capek, ya? Tidak nyangka sudah kepayahan begitu, kamunya..." Tanya Lilithmon terkejut melihat Tai. "Kupikir kau pura-pura, Tai...?"

"Aku...*hosh* pura-pura...?" Tanya Tai dengan susah payah.

Tai melompat kedepan dengan tiba-tiba, dan memagut Lilithmon dari depan. "Ya! Aku pura-pura, Phantom Lord!"

Lilithmon yang terdorong terjangan Tai terjatuh ketanah. "Uukh, kau...!" Bentaknya garang selagi meringkuk ditengah cangkraman badan Tai.

"Kau tertangkap!" Balas teriak Tai yang masih memagut makhluk licik tersebut dengan erat, agar tidak kabur lebih jauh lagi.

**|To be Continued|

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, akhirnya kerubunan Devimon tuh ketahuan juga asal muasalnya; kalah juga akhirnya. Oh ya, saya mau ngebuat fic digimon yang setiap digimonnya berperan aktif dalam dialog juga, contoh Angewomon dan Lilymon diatas. Dan kalo di Anime nya kan asal serang aja; kalo disini saya mau ngebuat semua berdasarkan taktik pertempurannya Xb mohon bantuannya. Weish, Lilithmon dah ketangkep, dengan taktik cerdik dari Taichi sendiri. Yeeeiy! Horay! Sukur loe! Ada yang bersorak gitu gak? Hahaha.

Oh ya, yang belum tau, saya menggunakan aksen amerika untukVeemon. Karena Veemon agak cadel, jadi dia manggil Davis jadi Davish.

Tambahan: Saya bakalan Hiatus untuk satu setengah bulanan ini. Karena udah mulai masuk ujian akhir dan tgs2 akhir dah nunggu buat diselesein (Gyaaa! :headbanging:). Tapi tenang aja abis tuh satu setengah bulan, saya bakaln langsung ngetype chapter berikutnya. Jadi jujur aja, ini draft terakhir saya buat Fic Tai's Holiday di laptie saya. Oke deh sampai jumpa lagi, ya.

–**Shimacrow H.-**

**Chapter berikutnya:** Tai x Lilithmon! (Suwer!)

Tunggu updatenya, my loyal Readers.


	8. Memories And Virtues

Disclaimer: Akiyosho Hongo pwns Digimon. Toei and Bandai own the anime and franchise.

A/N: Alow, readers semuanya. Haha, saya balik lagi nih. Jangan lupa komentarnya ya.

Seperti yang udah saya catat-kan pada Prologue, dalam setiap chapter, akan ada beberapa adegan rating M. Jadi no-flame please. JUST ENJOY the show ;)

Attention. Rating: Moderate T!

**Pojok bales review:**

Hmm, saya ga biasa bales disini, tapi sekali2 asik juga kan?

Shoojo-kun: Shoojo minta pairingnya KenKari :) Hehe, saya lum pernah loh baca pairing itu. Tapi, mungkin 'momen'nya bisa saya tambahin di fic ini.

Taichitaiyagami: Hmm, karena anonymous reviewer, saya gak bisa balez komentarnya. BISA! Digimon bisa bercinta kok (ngotot). Tapi keluarnya betelor (digitama), hahaha.

Hikalight: Makasih udah suka. Hm? Taiora? Tapi kan Sora-nya udah sold-out kata Iya Shane-chan? KouMi, bagus juga, tapi kita liat lagi kearah mana ceritanya, ok? ;)

Iya Shane-chan: Hahaha, bilang Tai mesum bareng2! Mesum, mesum, mesum, bikin iri, gw jg mau! (teriakan batin Author). Nah loh kok Iya jadi merestui TaiLilithmon?

Halcalilove12-san: Davis emang pinter kok! Cuma jarang aja make otaknya...O_O hahaha (garing)

Green Chrystal-san: Hore Devimon ilang, tapi masi ada biangnya yang belum kalah nih

Haydee rock: Oke ni dia apdetannya

Hana Natsu-tan: Loh aneh emangnya ya? Menurut saya unik loh. Jadi gini, kayak udah saya A/N sebelumnya, di fic ini mereka prefer panggilan yang lebih akrab. Jadi seperti Tai, Kari, Izzy, Mimim/Mims, T.K, Matt. Tapi ada juga yang begini manggilnya, kayak Yamato ke Koushiro: Kou (bisa dibilang semacam respek lah), dan Ken ke Miyako. Sementara teman2 lainnya manggil Izzy dan Yolei.

Capek...pojok ringkasan sebelumnya jadi diapus deh gara2 yang diatas ini. Hahaha :slap:

Saran, masukan, dan kritikan selalu saya terima dengan lapaaaaaang dada – selapang lapangan2 piala dunia di Afrika.

* * *

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 7: Memories And Virtues**

Lilithmon tersenyum kecut, tak mengakui kekalahannya. Sebelum ini dia sudah berjanji pada Tai, kalau dia tertangkap, akan mengakui semua perbuatannya. Tapi sekarang, ia terdiam. Merasa dibodohi oleh manusia – karena kalah dalam hal kepandaian menipu. Memalukan, pikirnya. Ia kini tidaklah lebih dari sebuah bantal guling untuk tubuh Tai.

Serius sekali, pikir Lilithmon, membalas tatapan sangar Tai. Tiba-tiba datanglah ide miscif keahliannya – tersenyum tipis membalas geraman Tai.

"Aduh, sakit—" rintih Lilithmon. Walau hanya pura-pura, Tai memanglah pemuda yang tidak kejam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa Lilithmon sedang mengerjainya.

"Eh, ma-maaf, tapi," koreksi dari Tai.

"Kalau kau menggapit seerat itu, aku bisa mati nanti – dan kalau mati aku tidak bisa membantu memulihkan nama baikmu," ujar Lilithmon dengan tatapan manja pada pemuda tersebut.

"Err, k-kau harus janji untuk tidak kabur!" balas Tai ragu-ragu, bersorak kencang didepan wajah gothic Lilithmon.

Lilithmon memicingkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kupingku ini fungsinya sama seperti milikmu – untuk mendengarkan..." protes digimon wanita tersebut. "Baik aku janji."

Lilithmon tersenyum gelap tanpa terdeteksi – apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Dengan perlahan, Tai melepaskan kepitannya dan mulai duduk disebelah Lilithmon berbaring.

Tai tidak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari Phantom Lord yang sedang berusaha duduk itu, dia juga berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Lilithmon menipunya.

Bahu mulus Lilithmon naik turun, terkekeh tawa kecilnya. Perlahan tawanya membesar, tak terhentikan – nampak geli sekali. "Entahlah Tai, kau ini apa – bodoh atau bodoh?"

"Apa?" tanya Tai, merasa sedikit kesal padanya. Merasa tersinggung ditertawai seperti itu, wajahnya berubah merah padam.

Lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Tai. "H-hei!" sorak Tai, berusaha beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau melanggar janjimu!"

Masih dalam gelak kecil, Lilithmon menyapu bawah mata kanannya dari air mata. "Kau harus belajar sedikit lagi untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai orang, Taichi yang tampan," ia muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari bawah pohon dibelakang Tai berdiri.

"Kau menipuku!"

Lilithmon menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum tak percaya – memangnya ada orang sepolos ini ya, pikirnya, berusaha menahan tawa. "Taichi, aku adalah Phantom Lord. Apa ya dalam bahasamu...? Setan, iblis, yaah semacam itulah,"

"Tapi, kau sudah berjanji!" desak si pemuda.

Lilithmon menggerakkan bola matanya keatas dan meghela napas—semakin tidak percaya, lelaki yang menarik perhatian dirinya rupanya luar biasa sepolos ini.

Lilithmon mulai melangkah pelan kearah Tai berdiri. Pemuda itu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda berkelahinya. "Jangan...jangan, Tai. Aku tidak suka berkelahi, sumpah." Jelas sang Phantom Lord.

Ia kini sudah semakin dekat dengan Tai berdiri, sekitar tiga meter. "Apa kau tahu Tai, legenda Lilith?" tanyanya.

"Ia adalah pasangan pertama Adam. Ia ingin menguasai Adam, ia tidak ingin Adam mendominasi dirinya," jelas Lilithmon. "Adam begitu tampan, begitu gagah, begitu menggoda. Lilith ingin menguasainya, ia begitu ingin mendominasi Adam – menikmatinya sampai tulang terakhir."

"...Lalu? kupikir itu tak ada hubungannya denganku," unggah Tai, ogah-ogahan mendengarkan ocehan 'si pembohong' ini.

"Tapi, Tuhan murka. Tuhan mencampakkan Lilith dari Eden, dan lalu menciptakan Hawa sebagai pengganti Lilith – lebih santun dan lebih penurut." setelah cukup dekat, Lilithmon melayangkan tangannya ke dagu Taichi dengan lembut dan perlahan. "Aku menginginkanmu Tai, aku menginginkanmu..." Lilithmon berbisik tepat satu inci didepan bibir dan hidung si pemuda. Bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri, merambat – mengirimkan getaran kesenangan ke seluruh tubuh Tai. Lilithmon mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seperti asap tipis berwarna ungu, merah muda, dan hijau dari dalam mulutnya.

Kesadaran Tai menghilang, matanya mulai terasa berat – sangat berat. "K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya si pemuda, merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"**Phantom Pain**..." bisik Lilithmon, menyentuhkan pipinya di pipi si pemuda dan berbisik langsung di kupingnya. "Tidurlah...tidurlah yang nyenyak Tai, fufufu..." kali ini tubuh Lilithmon yang memagut lawannya, menahan badan Tai agar tidak terjatuh

-o0o-

Angin similir malam hari memberikan perasaan tertekan pada Matt dan teman-teman yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Leviamon. Napas mereka masih tersengal-sengal, dibanjiri oleh peluh. Kekuatan mereka sudah mencapai batasnya, tidak bisa lagi. Melewati masa-masa damai, rupanya mengurangi keagresifan mereka dalam bertempur. Para Digimon mengakuinya juga. Mereka melemah, dibanding perubahan mereka yang telah mencapai level maksimum seperti ini.

Ken memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia cukup merasa lega, dengan melihat rumah Mimi sudah aman. Davis pasti melakukan sesuatu di sana, pikirnya. Ken merasakan sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Magnamon, mungkin.

"Ken kau baik-baik saja?" Izzy menghampiri Ken yang masih berdiri di atas GranKuwagamon miliknya.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, kak Koushiro. Bagaimana dengan kak Matt dan T.K?"

"Aku di sini," terdengar suara T.K dari belakang mereka. "Aku...sudah tidak kuat lagi. Itu yang terakhir..."

Izzy tahu. Diapun begitu. "Ya. Kami juga..."

Pemuda jenius itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matt yang tengah berjalan bersama MetalGarurumon ke arah mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana Matt?"

Wajah Matt tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan. Hanya seperlunya. Tapi Izzy dan yang lainnya bisa merasakan, bahwa Matt tengah khawatir dengan situasi.

Matt menggeleng, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Gila, dia monster...!"

Tak bisa membohongi rasa takut, mereka kembali bersiaga.

-o0o-

Sora berlari secepat mungkin. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia seperti melihat bayangan Tai dari kejauhan. Siluet itu berlari ke arah hutan dalam, mengejar sesosok makhluk yang terbang melayang.

"Sora, tunggu!" teriak Garudamon dari belakang. "Bahaya pergi sendiri!"

"Kau lambat sekali Garudamon! Tai tidak membawa Agumon, dia dalam bahaya!" balas Sora, menolehkan wajahnya lewat bahu kiri.

Sora sudah memasuki daerah hutan. Kecemasannya mulai timbul, karena tidak mendengar apa-apa di dalam hutan. Apakah Tai kalah? Apakah mereka sudah semakin menjauh dari sini? Ataukah Tai...?

Tidak. Pikiran macam apa ini, keluh Sora, seraya tersenyum kecut. Rambut jingga halus se-punggungnya berayun dengan cantik seirama dengan tapak kaki dan desah napas.

Tapi, apa yang kupikirkan 'sih, lanjut kesahnya. Kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkan Taichi? Maksudku, dia 'kan kuat. Tapi, tapi, lawannya Phantom Lord, jadi ada saja kemungkinan kalau Tai akan...

Sora terdiam sesaat. Perasaan ini apa ya? Tidak mau hilang, tambahnya. Dari dulu. Dari dulu selalu begini. Kenapa aku harus selalu mencemaskan Tai. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagipula 'kan? Dari dulu, dari dulu...

Flashback

15 tahun yang lalu. Tk nol kecil,

"Aduh, lapalnya..." Tai kecil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang bermain-main pada jam bermain di taman ini. Sora duduk di sebelahnya, dan sedang menikmati bekalnya.

"Ada apa Tai? Kamu tidak bawa bekal?" dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus (sedikit) perhatian, Sora bertanya dengan sebatang sosis menggantung di bibirnya yang mungil.

"Hehe, aku lupa membawanya tadi. Aku talo' di meja belajalku, tapi, tapi, waktu ngambil bola di gudang, aku lupa membawanya ke sekolah." jawabnya santai, seolah sedang menceritakan pengalaman tak terlupakannya.

Sora kecil menghela napas panjang. "Taichi, kamu ini..." dengan senyuman manis, Sora menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. "Ini. Taichi mau makan baleng aku gak? Kebetulan ibu membuatnya kebanyakan 'nih."

Tai tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh! Eh, mm, maksudku...kamu mau bagi cocis itu?" tanya Tai, me-lap air liurnya yang sudah berjatuhan. Sora pun tertawa kecil mendengar suara keroncongan yang sudah berteriak dari dalam perut sahabatnya ini.

"Hihi, kupikil ada apa kau tidak bermain bola dengan Yamato di sana," dengan itu Sora berbagi bekal dengan Tai.

Smp kelas 1,

"Ada apa Sora?" tanya Mimi, pada sahabatnya yang tengah lesu memangkukan kepala di atas meja. "Kau tidak bersemangat tampaknya..."

Sora tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia memalingkan wajah dari Mimi dan membenamkan raut sedihnya di lengan kanan.

Mimi pertama ragu-ragu. Tapi, ia hampir yakin apa yang terjadi dengan Sora. "Taichi, ya?"

Sora mengangguk pelan.

Mimi menghela napas. "Ayolah. Aku yakin pemikiranmu salah tentang Tai. Aku, kita tahu Tai itu sahabat seperti apa. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau hubungannya sudah lebih dari sahabat 'loh..." sahut Mimi, mengisengi Sora.

Terdengar gelak tawa kecil Sora. "Ih, Mimim, apaan 'sih. Siapa juga yang mau sama si otak bola itu." Sora mengangkat kepalanya, dan tertawa bersama Mimi.

Saat itu Tai datang dan meminjam buku pe-er Sora. Setelah Tai pergi secepat dia datang, Mimi bertanya pada Sora. "Ada apa 'sih?"

Sora kembali cembetut. "Tai mengisengi karya PKK untuk ulang tahun ibuku,"

"Ya ampun, anak itu," Mimi menggeram kesal. "Hm? Apa ini Sora?"

Di atas meja Sora, sebuah surat dengan amplop murahan yang sudah lecek tertata di sana. Sejak kapan, tanya mereka berdua. Di dalamnya berisi permintaan maaf dari Tai dan janji untuk membuatkan yang baru. Tidak usah, jawab Sora. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, mengingat betapa hancurnya kue buatan Tai.

Sebenarnya Sora takut Tai marah padanya, karena sudah memarahi Tai habis-habisan tadi. Tapi, Tai tetaplah Tai.

Setahun sebelum Sora menjadi pacar Matt. Smp kelas 2,

Pelajaran olahraga adalah keahlian Tai dan Sora. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu bersaing bahkan dari Sd dulu – yang mengejutkannya mereka selalu sekelas sampai saat ini.

"Adu—h,"

"Tahan sedikit ya, Sora..."

saat sedang tracking hari minggu di kaki bukit belakang sekolah, kaki Sora tergelincir dan Tai menolongnya. Mereka tertinggal dari regu terdepan, dan hari sudah berubah sore dengan begitu cepat.

Tai merobek lengan kaos olahraga dan melilitkannya di sekeliling kaki Sora yang terkilir.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sora?" tanya Tai, seraya duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Merah padam. Gawat, tapi memangnya Tai sekeren ini, ya?

Sora mulai salah tingkah, dan Tai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sora. Sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi dia ingin tahu kenapa wajah Sora memerah seperti itu.

"Sora, kau demam?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ketika Sora membalikkan wajah, ia mendapati wajah Tai di depannya.

Terkejut, ia semakin merona; Sora memaksakan mulutnya berbicara.

"Anu, Tai...te-terima kasih, ya..."

Tai tersenyum. "Tidak masalah Sora. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Iya. Berkat kamu..."

Wajah mereka sedikit demi sedikit mendekat. Bibir mereka juga semakin dekat untuk menyentuh satu sama lainnya. Terbawa suasana. Ooh, ini tidak benar, pikir Sora. Ups, momennya begini banget 'dah, teriak Tai dalam hatinya.

"Takenouichi, Yagami! Kalian di sini!" terdengar suara teriakan dari guru olahraga mereka, dan dengan kaki seribu mereka memisahkan bibir yang tak sempat bertemu itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kaki Yagami berdarah, pak saat menyelamatkan saya..."

Sama seperti Sora, belum bisa menghapus rona merah, Tai membalas. "A-aku sih tidak apa-apa!"

-o0o-

Dimana ini? Kesadaran Tai sedikit demi sedikit mulai pulih. Tapi apa ini, nyaman sekali. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang, perasaan yang hangat dan lembut ini. Mata Tai terbuka dengan perlahan. Dengan lambat, dia mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di atas sebuah lingkaran yang aneh di tanah.

"A-apa ini?" Tai mendengis, berusaha menggoyangkan tubuhnya – berusaha beranjak. Simbol lingkaran ini benar-benar memberikannya perasaan merinding. Dingin, sangat dingin sampai-sampai menembus ke tulang-tulangnya. Tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Tai melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. "Lilithmon...!" dia berteriak pada sosok itu yang tengah merapal semacam kata-kata aneh.

Ia membuka matanya. "Hai, Tai." Ucap Lilithmon, tersenyum penuh racun. "Tak kusangka, kau terjaga secepat ini...kau memang hebat."

"Apa-apaan ini, Lilithmon!"

Lilithmon menggelengkan kepalanya. Nampak sangat menyesal, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. "Perintah Lucemon di atas segalanya, Tai. Sayang sekali...untukku,"

Alis mata Tai mengernyit menjadi satu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan sekejap, Lilithmon sudah berdiri di depan Tai. Cepat sekali! Inikah makhluk yang berhasil kutangkap tadi?

Dia mengisengiku, dia meledekku.

Lagi, berdiri tepat di depan Tai, Lilithmon menadahi dagu Tai untuk langsung menatapnya. "Aku khawatir, kau harus mati di sini, Tai,"

"Ap-!"

"Tapi," teriakan Taichi terhenti oleh kata-kata Phantom Lord yang seolah menyerempet itu. "Aku berniat untuk memberikanmu...satu hadiah terakhir. Yaah, aku yang paling menikmatinya 'sih,"

"M-mau apa kau!" Tai tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia masih terus memberontak, namun tubuh Tai seperti dililit rantai kuat yang tak kasat mata. Dia seolah diborgol berdiri, dan hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk memberontak.

"...Kau cukup diam, Tai..."

Bibir berbalut lipstik hitam milik Lilithmon berusaha mendekati bibir Tai yang tengah bersikeras melawan. Asap-asap tipis berwarna ungu mengalir keluar dari celah bibirnya yang sensual. Tak bisa tertahankan, tapi aku harus menolaknya, batin Tai berseteru dengan hebat di dalam. Lilithmon mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Tai, dan memeluknya erat selagi kedua bibir mereka semakin mendekat. "Menit ini, kau milikku Tai..."

"K-kau h-hentik...!" Tai masih berusaha memberontak, namun apa daya, usahanya tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan lagipula dia kalah – kata-katanya terhenti begitu saja, digantikan dengan erangan-erangan kecil yang keluar dari celah antara mulut mereka, dan hembusan napas.

Bibir sensual Lilithmon mengulum bibir tipis Tai dengan nikmat. Lapar sekali, Tai tidak bisa membalas. Seperti anak kecil yang diisengi seniornya di sekolah, Tai menerima semuanya.

Walau telat, pemuda itu kini membalasnya. Perlahan tangan Tai terangkat, dan memegang kedua bahu pucat Lilithmon yang mulus. Kesemutan yang terus dia rasakan dari tadi terangkat – dikalahkan oleh kenikmatan.

Tai menekan pundak Lilithmon dan menekannya sedikit kebelakang. Lilithmon malepaskan bibir mereka seketika. "Kau nakal. Sekarang lihat siapa yang menginginkan ini..."

Pemuda berambut coklat shaggy itu diam sambil bernapas berat. Meraih-raih napas dan melacak keberadaan bibir Lilithmon. Saat itu juga, Phantom Lord wanita tersebut kembali menyelami mulut Tai.

"Taichi!"

Seperti terjatuh dari atas kasur, atau lebih parahnya, seperti terjatuh dari tangga, Tai tersentak dan melepas bibirnya dari Lilithmon. "So-Sor...a!" matanya terbelakak melihat gadis berambut jingga panjang itu memberikannya tatapan emosi yang membara. Tidak percaya, atau benci, Tai tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini – tidak bisa menebak emosi apa yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya itu. Nafsunya mengalahkan akal sehat dan kesadarannya. Sial, sial! Tai di dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sora menyunggingkan senyum menyakitkan. Kedua alis matanya kini mengkerut layaknya berduka, tapi bibirnya tersenyum seolah merasa geli, geli pada dirinya sendiri – bukan yang lainnya, bukan Tai maupun Lilithmon keparat itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai terbendung, selagi bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisan.

"Aku bodoh..."

"So-Sora...tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskannya...kumohon," sahut Tai, mulai cemas. Dia merasakan bahwa gadis itu akan meledak sebentar lagi. Kaki Sora perlahan melangkah mundur, seolah takut dengan sosok Tai saat ini. Jangan mendekat, kau kotor, kau menjijikkan, itulah yang mulai terbaca oleh Tai di wajah Sora.

"...Aku bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang, karena sudah mencemaskanmu." Sora kembali menggeleng pelan. "Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya ke yang lain..."

"Sora tunggu...kumohon," menyedihkan, dia hanya bisa mengulang kalimat itu. "Kau salah kira Sora, aku – aku tidak..."

"...Aku mengerti Tai. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Silahkan diteruskan." Sora memutar badannya dan mulai berlari. Tai berani bersumpah, dia melihat air mata nan bening terciprat dari kedua mata biru Sora.

Tai seolah berdiri di depan cermin, dan tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja di depannya. Pecahan beling tersebut menancap di setiap bagian tubuh Tai. Sakit, perih, memuakkan, menyesal, menyesal, menyesal, menyesal!

Terdengar suara Garudamon dari kejauhan, menanyakan mengapa Sora menangis. Tapi belum sempat sampai di tempat Tai dan Lilithmon, dia sudah memutar arah, mengikuti Sora.

Lilithmon diam seribu bahasa di belakang Tai. Hihihi, menarik sekali—manusia itu, pikirnya miscif.

Tai menggeram pelan. "Kenapa, kenapa harus aku...!" teriak Tai lantang, membentak. Suaranya memelan, dan keluar seperti sebuah bisikkan malam. "...Kenapa harus aku yang dibenci Sora. Kenapa...?"

Lilithmon tersenyum diam, terkekeh pelan. "Kau menyalahkanku?"

Tai diam. Salah siapa? Salah siapa? Salah siapa? Salah siapa?

Dengan perlahan dia berbalik ke arah Lilithmon, menatapnya dengan kosong. "...Aku tidak tahu harus...menyalahkan siapa,"

"Kau bisa menyalahkanku." Lilithmon mengangkat bahunya, dan masih teresenyum tipis.

"Ya...ini semua kesalahanmu. Tapi, tapi...aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri sekarang dibanding siapapun..."

"Jangan mencintai, kalau tidak ingin merasakan sakit. Kau mencintai gadis Sora itu 'kan?"

Tai membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Itu kuanggap 'ya'."

"Kenapa, kenapa kau mengganggu kami...?" tanya Tai. Pertanyannya benar-benar datang dari dalam lubuk hatinya. "Kenapa harus kami, kenapa harus aku dan Sora. Tidak bisakah, kami dibiarkan hidup tenang, menjalani kehidupan kami masing-masing. Sora dengan Matt dan aku...aku yang hanya bersahabat dengan mereka pasti akan merasa bahagia juga. Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian spesial. Kalian Digi-Destinied – anak-anak terpilih."

"Bukan hanya kami 'kan? Di seluruh dunia! Mereka terpencar-pencar di seluruh dunia! Kau tahu!" Tai semakin meledak. Emosinya tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Hihihi, ini rahasia, tapi biarlah. Kalian berbeda dari mereka semua. Mereka hanyalah ikan teri. Tidak sebantar dengan kalian. Digi-Soul kalian murni – ikatan yang didapat dari persahabatan antara kalian maupun dengan partner Digimon kalian. Nikmat sekali, pastinya, menyantap Digi-Soul kalian,"

Tai memicingkan kedua matanya. Pahit. Kenyataan sungguhlah suatu hal yang amat pahit. Khusunya apabila kau menerima kesewang-wenangan dari permainan nasib.

Kenapa Sora? Kenapa harus aku dan Sora?

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan, Tai." Lilithmon berjalan, dengan gerak langkah yang menggoda. Ia memangkukan lengannya pada satu bahu Tai, dan menatap wajah Tai lurus.

Tai berbalik, dan berlari kencang. Sekencang emosinya mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Sora, Sora, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.

"Aku tahu kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak 'kan membuatmu menangis! Kumohon Sora!" sambil berlari, Tai mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahannya.

Di belakang, Lilithmon memperhatikan Tai berlari dengan kencang. Ia ingin tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lantang. Ini sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri baginya, memecah hubungan pria dengan wanita. Tapi, dia merasa sedang tidak ingin tertawa. Sedang tidak mood...sungguh?

**Lilithmon...**

"Beelzemon...?"

**Sudah waktunya.**

"..."

**Ada apa?**

"...Lucemon akan datang?"

**Ada masalah?**

"Sedikit," Lilithmon menggaruk pelan sisi pipi kanannya.

**...Kau selalu begitu. Itu salahmu karena terlalu sering bermain-main.**

Lilithmon berpikir dan terdiam sesaat. "Mungkin..."

**...Ada yang aneh denganmu. Tidak biasanya, kau menyesali tindakanmu, Lust.**

"Ooh, aku bahkan tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku..." jawabnya terkekeh riang, malas memikirkannya.

-o0o-

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ken, seolah tercekek, tarbata-bata dalam berbicara. "G-GranKuwagamon...! Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan Wormon!"

"Ken, mundur! Berbahaya!" Izzy menarik tubuh Ken yang tengah terbaring tak kuat untuk berdiri sendiri.

"GranKuwagamon!" Ken berteriak ke arah Digimonnya yang tengah diinjak oleh monster aligator kolosal itu. Leviamon menghimpit GranKuwagamon – dengan tawa mengerikannya menggema di udara, kakinya siap melumat lawannya.

"La-lari, Ken! A-aku tidak apa-apa!" walaupun dengan susah payah, GranKuwagamon berusaha mengeluarkan suara sebisanya. Wormon selalu begitu sedari dulu. Dia selalu lebih mementingkan keselamatan Ken jauh daripada keselamatannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak akan!"

"Heeee, sudah cukup drama kalian. Akan kulumat, serangga hitam ini!" dengan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, Leviamon menginjak Digimon setia milik Ken lebih keras.

"GranKuwagamon!" rekan setianya, HerculesKabuterimon berusaha terbang ke arah Phantom Lord Envy tersebut, namun terhalau oleh dinding angin yang tebal. Kumbang hercules emas tersebut dimentahkan dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Leviamon menyengir semakin lebar. "MATI!"

Tiba-tiba kepala Leviamon menukik ke tanah. Merasakan kepalanya tebentur atau diserang sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"Siapa itu?" sorak Matt, melihat sosok penolong mereka. MetalGarurumon di sebelahnya pun tak ubah beda dengan Matt, mereka kelelahan berat.

"Zudomon! Bukan..." sentak Izzy melihat wujud yang mirip Zudomon. Tapi, yang ini berbeda. Bulunya berwarna putih salju, dan tubuhnya hampir sebesar Leviamon. Kekar dan kuat, dia memegang gada di kedua tangannya.

"Bagus sekali, Vikemon!" sosok kecil Cody mencuat dari balik bahu kekar Vikemon.

"Fusion Digivolve ini benar-benar hebat. Luar biasa!" ujar Joe, terkagum-kagum. "Vikemon, tolong GranKuwagamon!"

Digimon gabungan baru Joe dan Cody menarik GranKuwagamon yang berubah menjadi Wormon seketika. Ken berlari dan segera mengamankan Wormon. "Wormon, Wormon! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Leviamon terbangun, mengangkat kepalanya dari bawah tanah. Dia menyengir, merasa tertantang dengan kekuatan masif Vikemon.

"Luar biasa! Sekarang giliranku!"

**Tahan, Leviamon!**

Tiba-tiba Phantom Lord aligator raksasa itu terhenti, dan tidak sanggup bergerak se-incipun. "Lucemon..."

Dari gelapnya malam, turun sejenis Digimon seperti manusia. Satu tubuhnya disinari cahaya terang, sementara sisi badan satunya gelap – aura segelap kegelapan terpancar di sana. Kedelapan sayapnya mengepak layaknya malaikat. Empat sayap malaikat dan empat sayap iblis.

Lucemon, Phantom Lords of Pride and Vanity telah turun ke bumi. Akankah anak-anak terpilih masih terus dapat bertarung melawannya? Ataukah kekuatan kegelapan tertinggi ini akan melenyapkan mereka semua? Bagaimana Tai mengatasi masalahnya, Phantom Lords dan...Sora?

**|To be Continued|

* * *

**

**A/N: **See? Saya khusus memberikan Tai x Lilithmon fluff. Jangan cincang saya dengan flame, karena saya murni buatnya tanpa niatan apa-apa. Shima kan buat cerita dengan Taichi sebagai poros utama. Jadi terus stay with me, ya :D

Shima juga nambahin Taiora di sini. Gimana? Berkenan gak, walaupun itu hurt dan angst. Jangan gampar saya! (di gambar Seraphimon! Loh kok dia? WTH!)

Maap2, saya excited sendiri =_="

Okeh untuk chapter berikutnya, ada yang mau nebak2? Tapi saya udah ada rancangan ceritanya sendiri kok. Jadi, see ya loyal Readers XD

Btw Swt, ada yang mau nanya gak kapan Agumon nunjukkin batang hidung (?)nya d fic ini?

See u in the next chapter, sign,

**-Shimacrow H.-**


	9. The Phantom Lords

Disclaimer: Selalu Akiyosho Hongo loh. Toei juga gak bakalan boleh minta copyright-nya, apalagi Shima.

**Sebelumnya:**

"Aku bodoh..."

"So-Sora...tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskannya...kumohon," sahut Tai, mulai cemas. Dia merasakan bahwa gadis itu akan meledak sebentar lagi. Kaki Sora perlahan melangkah mundur, seolah takut dengan sosok Tai saat ini. Jangan mendekat, kau kotor, kau menjijikkan, itulah yang mulai terbaca oleh Tai di wajah Sora.

"...Aku bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang, karena sudah mencemaskanmu." Sora kembali menggeleng pelan. "Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya ke yang lain..."

**Tahan, Leviamon!**

Tiba-tiba Phantom Lord aligator raksasa itu terhenti, dan tidak sanggup bergerak se-incipun. "Lucemon..."

Dari gelapnya malam, turun sejenis Digimon seperti manusia. Satu tubuhnya disinari cahaya terang, sementara sisi badan satunya gelap – aura segelap kegelapan terpancar di sana. Kedelapan sayapnya mengepak layaknya malaikat. Empat sayap malaikat dan empat sayap iblis.

* * *

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 8: The Phantom Lords**

Makhluk itu turun begitu tenang dari langit gelap malam hari. Seperti mengoyak bintang-bintang di langit malam, Lucemon melayang turun – tak melepaskan senyuman sombongnya. Rambut-rambut emas terjuntai bergelombang di belakang kepalanya. Rambut yang begitu jorjius, berkilau layaknya emas murni mempesona makhluk-makhluk yang baru melihat wujudnya untuk yang pertama kali. Mereka tak tahu, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk betapa mengerikannya makhluk ini – pendosa terberat ini: keangkuhan dan kesombongan.

Leviamon masih tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Entah terkunci, atau hanya ingin memberi penghormatan pada rekannya yang baru saja turun, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur, dan noda darah biru terciprat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Napasnya berat, tapi masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya sebiasa mungkin – seolah tak terluka sama sekali.

Lucemon mulai menapak di udara, seperti dua rekannya sebelum ini. Dia berjalan kearah Leviamon yang berdiri dengan empat kaki kadalnya di atas tanah. Kepala Lucemon sedikit mendongak ke atas ketika berjalan. Inilah dia sang kesombongan dan harga diri. Makhluk terkuat dari Phantom Lord – pemimpin mereka, Lucemon.

Auranya sungguh menekan. HerculesKabuterimon dengan seketika berubah wujud kembali menjadi Tentomon. Begitupula dengan MetalGarurumon. Seraphimon bersikeras menahan aura penekanan ini sekuat mungkin, tapi tak berguna. Pertarungan sebelumnya benar-benar menguras tenaganya sampai habis. Dia kembali menjadi Patamon. Di sekitar anak-anak terpilih hanya tersisa Vikemon yang masih siap bertarung. Tapi, itu tidak akan lama. Mengingat betapa berat pertempuran Gomamon dan Armadillomon melawan kloningan Devimon imitasi tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Leviamon," ujar Lucemon.

Leviamon mengangguk, tak berekspresi apa-apa.

"Mana Lilithmon?" tanya Lucemon seketika, mendaratkan kaki di atas kepala Leviamon. "Aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Dia...sedang mengejar Digi-Destinied lainnya," jawab si aligator pelan.

"Begitu? Aku berharap besar padanya."

Leviamon seperti tersedak. Lucemon berang. Buaya itu tahu Lucemon sedang marah besar saat ini. Lilithmon akan kembali disiksa olehnya, pikir Leviamon, dia tahu itu. Lilithmon sudah sering terkena siksaan Lucemon, tapi Phantom Lord wanita tersebut memang tidak bisa melawan sifat alamiahnya.

Menyusul kata-kata Lucemon barusan, tiba-tiba di langit malam kembali tercipta pusaran kegelapan seperti asap hitam yang berputar-putar dengan liar. Empat pusaran di langit malam, mengoyak udara menjadi lebih tipis. Menyesakkan napas Matt, Joe, dan teman-teman lainnya, mereka seperti tercekik tangan-tangan yang kuat.

"A-apa ini!" sorak Matt, memegangi lehernya – memastikan bagian itu tidak apa-apa dan masih dapat berfungsi.

"Pusaran apa itu?" tanya T.K cemas dari sebelah kakaknya, dengan Patamon di kedua genggaman lengan di depan dadanya.

Pip pip pip. "I-ini mengerikan. Empat pusaran tak diketahui asal mulanya itu merusak jaringan koneksi internet dan komunikasi seketika, juga menciptakan mis-function pada pendeteksian Digi-Analyze. Mereka...mereka! Empat Phantom Lord yang lainnya...!" Izzy melaporkan penemuan terbaru yang terrekam dari laptop canggih spesial miliknya.

Ken dan lainnya terbelakak. "Tidak...tidak mungkin. Ini, ini gawat. Ini gawat...!" Wormon sudah bisa dipastikan tak dapat melanjutkan pertempuran. Dia terbaring di kedua tangan Ken yang memegang, dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Angin kegelapan berhembus ke arah pusaran hitam di langit itu, membuka tirai asap, dan memunculkan empat sosok yang tak kalah berbahaya lainnya.

Makhluk seukuran manusia, berambut pirang jabrik, dan membawa dua senjata api di gantungan paha adalah yang pertama terlihat keluar dari dalam pusaran hitam. Topeng berwarna biru tua keunguan miliknya, terukir dengan sebuah simbol yang mirip dengan bentuk mata di-vertikalkan. Bukan, bukan simbol mata rupanya. Itu adalah mata ketiganya. Penampilan sangar dan bengis membuatnya sangat cocok apabila dijuluki sebagai Phantom Lord.

Analyze: Beelzemon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Beelzemon adalah Digimon tipe Nightmare Soldiers terkuat yang pernah tercipta. Kekuatannya terletak pada kemampuan menakjubkan menggunakan senjata api di kedua tangannya. Rasa lapar akan kekuatan membuatnya memperoleh gelar Phantom Lord of Gluttony. Sifatnya yang selalu mencari lawan kuat, dan mengasihani lawan lemah membuatnya menyanjung prinsip ksatria meskipun terkenal sebagai 'pembunuh kilat berdarah dingin'.

Sosok kedua turun. Yang satu ini wujudnya berupa kakek-kakek yang tidak lupa membawa tongkat kayu. Campuran warna pakaian merah dan hijau tua dan wajah angkernya yang berjanggut panjang – serta memancarkan energi kegelapan mengerikan, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dia adalah salah seorang dari Phantom Lord yang lain.

Analyze: Barbamon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Ketamakan akan segala hal membuat dirinya memiliki gelar Phantom Lord of Greed. Kekuatan kegelapannya hampir tak terukur, dan ada rumor mengatakan: tak satu Digimon pun dapat menyaingi kekuatan kegelapan yang dimilikinya. Saking besarnya, BelialVamdemon pun diduga hanya meminjam sedikit kekuatan kecil dari Barbamon.

Makhluk ketiga menunjukkan wujudnya. Makhluk bengis dengan wajah setan dan ber-rupa seperti gargoyle di gedung-gedung tua jaman dulu – memberikan kesan mengerikan berlipat-lipat saat menatapnya. Sayapnya yang panjang dan keras, melebar seperti glider. Dua tanduk runcing, kuku-kuku yang panjang dan mengerikan, tubuh berwarna gelap kemerahan ini benar-benar seperti inkarnasi raja iblis. Benar. Dia adalah makhluk iblis yang datang dari neraka langsung, untuk menebarkan teror penghancuran di muka bumi, Demon.

Analyze: Demon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Kekuatannya dalam berperang bahkan tak kalah mengerikan dari Lucemon yang terkuat di antara mereka. Mereka berdua adalah rekan tak terkalahkan dalam menghancurkan sagalanya. Bersama dengan Beelzemon, dia memerintah dan mengomandani seluruh makhluk iblis juga pasukan Nightmare Soldiers. Tak terbendungkan. Kekuatannya seorang mampu meratakan satu negara dengan mudah. Amarah dan amukan yang tak terhentikan, membuatnya dijuluki Phantom Lord of Wrath.

Lima Phantom telah berkumpul bersama. Namun, satu pusaran masih tetap ternganga di langit malam. Dengan tiba-tiba udara gelap berkumpul semakin banyak, dan masuk kedalam pusaran. Perlahan tapi pasti, dari dalam putaran kegelapan itu keluar sesosok makhluk imut yang berwujud seperti bayi kambing gunung. Wajah terlelapnya tak ubah bedanya dengan boneka imut yang dijual di toko-toko. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lutut dan sosok tidurnya sungguh-sungguh nampak teramat santai dan rileks. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa orang-orang yang melihatnya tiba-tiba mengalirkan keringat dingin dari seluruh sisi tubuh. Apakah makhluk ini menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Analyze: Belphemon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Dalam kondisi tidur, wajah dan bentuknya akan mengecil, berwujud seperti bayi kambing yang lucu. Dalam kondisi ini, dia tidak dapat bertahan ataupun menyerang. Tapi, apabila terbangun, tak kan ada lagi yang dapat selamat di sekitarnya. Raungan amarahnya saja dapat menimbulkan getaran di seluruh daratan dan lautan. Phantom Lord of Sloth ini menghabiskan 90% waktunya dengan tidur dan bermalas-malasan.

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Leviamon? Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari ini." Lucemon, dengan wajah datar menebarkan aura teror lewat kata-katanya yang mengandung energi negatif.

Vikemon mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil jarak aman dari lawan-lawannya. "...Ini gawat...semuanya datang, Joe, Cody..."

Anak-anak terpilih tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapanpun saat ini. Tubuh mereka melemas, seolah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini! Matt berteriak dalam batinnya. Merasa putus asa, dan menyerah.

-o0o-

"Sora!" terdengar teriakkan Tai dari seberang jalan. Kari, Davis, Mimi, dan Digimon mereka masing-masing menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakak...!" Kari melepaskan kegelisahannya selama ini, dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka semua.

Tai mengambil napas dengan susah payah, memangkukan tangan pada kedua dengkulnya.

"Sora...! Mana Sora! Di mana Sora!" dengus Tai, di tengah napas yang terengah-engah.

"T-Tai, ada apa...? Tenangkan dirimu dulu..." Mimi berusaha menghiburnya.

Tai menggelengkan kepala. "Parah, Mimi...parah...!" Tai berdiri tegak, dan memicingkan kedua mata. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke langit, sementara gigi-giginya bergemeretak satu sama lain. Tai berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Urat kemarahan mencuat di samping keningnya. Dia nampak begitu menyesal dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ingin mengulang waktu dan membetulkan mekanisme kronologinya.

Tai menjambak rambut hazel gelapnya. Menggeram penuh amarah.

"Tai, dengar aku..." Mimi menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. "Ada apa dengan Sora? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian...?"

Tai sekali lagi menggeleng. "...Tidak...aku tidak bisa bercerita pada kalian...aku...hanya, aku hanya tidak bisa...!" masih merunduk dan menjambak rambutnya, Tai merasa semakin letih hari ini.

Mimi menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Kalau bukan Sora, pasti Tai. Ekspresi Mimi begitu lembut, layaknya tatapan ibu pada putranya. "...Dengar Tai, kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi kamu harus mengerti akan masalahnya kembali. Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini. Dan kami, kami akan selalu ada untuk berbagi denganmu...Tai,"

"...Aku tahu...terima kasih, Mim...!" kata-kata Tai terhenti. Dia melangkah menjauh dari mereka semua, menatap ke arah jam 11, ke tempat Matt dan teman-teman lainnya bertarung. "Apa ini! Kekuatan ini! Apocalymon? BelialVamdemon? Diaboromon?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tai segera berlari ke arah dia merasakan bahaya itu mengancam. Terdengar teriakkan dari adik dan teman-temannya, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

Mereka! Mereka awal dari semua ini! Tak 'kan kumaafkan, karena sudah memecah persahabatan kami – aku, Matt, dan...Sora...!

Tai menggeram semakin kesal. Dia semakin mempercepat larinya, menuju para Phantom Lords.

**PLAAK!**

"Dasar pelacur! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tangan kanan Lucemon melayang dan mendarat di pipi kiri Lilithmon. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis, wajahnya juga berubah murka sesaat – sebelum kembali ke wajah lembut malaikatnya.

"L-Lucemon..." Leviamon memotong aksi Lucemon.

"Apa? Kau membela wanita tidak tahu diri ini?" satu lagi tamparan ke wajah Lilithmon diberikan Phantom Lord of Pride itu. "Aku tak habis pikir. Aku hanya memerintahkan kalian membawa salah satu dari anak-anak terpilih emas. Tapi apa? Kau, Leviamon, sibuk bertarung. Dan kau pelacur, sibuk menggoda salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut!" tanpa ampun, Lucemon melayangkan tangannya lagi ke pipi Lilithmon yang telah memerah lebam.

Tiba-tiba tangan Beelzemon menghentikannya. Dengan tenang, dia menggenggam pergelangan Lucemon, dan melepaskannya kembali. "Kupikir, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah hukuman, Lucemon,"

Lucemon mendengis. "Bagus. Sekarang kau membela orang yang menggagalkan misi penting kita."

Beelzemon tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Dia memberikan bantuan tangan pada Lilithmon, dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Lilithmon yang masih tertunduk kemudian menyambut tangan itu. "...Ya."

"KALIAN!"

Tanpa jeda, semuanya, baik itu manusia maupun Digimon, menoleh ke arah teriakkan itu berasal.

"Tai?" Matt terkejut di tempatnya tak berdaya. Dia terbaring, bersender pada sebuah batu karang besar.

"...Taichi?" Lilithmon bergumam pelan. Melihat pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Apa kalian kelompok Phantom Lord itu?" tanya Tai, sambil memperhatikan setiap sosok Digimon di hadapannya. "Lilithmon? ...begitu. Tak perlu di jawab,"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Lucemon.

"Ayo, Agumon!"

"Baik, Tai!" dari dalam kerubunan hutan yang masih tersisa, tiba-tiba keluar sesosok Digimon dinosaurus berwarna kuning. Dia berlari dan melompat ke arah Lucemon melayang.

Entah, apakah itu semacam kekuatan sinkro batin antara Tai dan Agumon atau apa, tapi, Digimon dinosaurus kecil itu sudah menunggu-nunggu perintah dari Tai dengan bersiaga sedari tadi.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve!" Tai mengeluarkan Digivice dari saku celana. Alatnya tersebut memancarkan kemilau cahaya jingga, menyinari tubuh Agumon.

"**WarGreymon!" **teriak Agumon, yang telah ber-evolusi menjadi tahap akhirnya.

"Kita kalahkan mereka semua, WarGreymon!" Tai mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, seolah ingin meninju.

"Ya, Tai!"

"WarGreymon! **Terra Force!"**

Dari pelindung tangan bercakar putih WarGreymon keluar semacam bola panas seperti matahari. Photosphere membara tersebut memberikan udara panas seketika ke sekitar WarGreymon berada. Dia mengangkat dan menarik bola panas tersebut ke belakang tubuhnya – membentuk tubuh berpola busur panah.

"Mengecewakan..."

"Agh- gahhk...!"

Terra Force lenyap seketika, seperti lenyap di telan kegelapan – WarGreymon terhenti begitu saja. Tidak menapak, dia melayang – tertahan oleh tangan Lucemon di dadanya.

"WarGreymon!" sorak Tai, dengan wajah yang memucat.

"...Dan kau sebut ini serangan yang akan menghabisi kami? Celah dimana-mana...huhuhu," Lucemon tertawa kecil, penuh dengan ledekan. Secepatnyas dia melepas lengannya dari dada WarGreymon yang telah berlubang.

Darah merah mengalir dari mulut berbalut helm perang dan abdomen berlubangnya. WarGreymon terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...ini tidak mungkin..." Tai melangkah maju dengan perlahan, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Dia terjatuh ke atas lututnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini, ini...

"Berakhir sudah, hahahaha," tawa Demon dari belakang memberi sinyal serangan penyelesaian oleh Lucemon.

"Ya. Tamat untuk Digimonmu!"

**Aku khawatir kau harus berhenti di sana, Lucemon.**

"...Heh, cepat juga kau datang," Lucemon membatalkan serangan, mengalihkan muka ke langit malam, dan mendapatai retakan udara di sana.

Retakan itu tercerai berai, dan dari dalamnya, keluar sesosok Digimon panjang berbentuk naga berwarna biru. Topeng biru tua, tubuh berwarna biru muda sebening kristal dan diliputi rantai tak tergoyahan di seluruh tubuhnya, Azulongmon mengeluarkan auman lolongan amukan naga.

"Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, Phantom Lords!" bentak Digimon naga tersebut.

Lucemon tertawa maniak. Tawanya menggema di kuping setiap Digi-Destinied. Mengerikan, makhluk ini mengerikan, pikir mereka.

"Huhuhu, mana teman-teman Sovereign*-mu yang lain? Datang sendiri? Nekat juga." ejek Lucemon.

"Kekuatanku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menhancurkan kalian semua, para pendosa."

"Yakin sekali. Tapi, sayang. Kami sedang tidak minat berurusan dengan orang-orang tua."

Lucemon membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Ayo kembali. Sudah tidak perlu berada di sini – kita sudah selesai."

Kembali, retakan di langit malam terbuka. Dan saking besarnya, para Phantom Lords itu memasukinya bersamaan.

"Azulongmon, Sovereigns tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami. Begitupula Celestials yang hanya tinggal berdua." Lucemon kembali tertawa. Lagi-lagi dan selalu, dia menganggap semuanya rendah. "Meskipun ada..." dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Tai. "...Huhuhu, aku tidak akan memberi tahu."

Dengan itu mereka semua lenyap ke dalam retakkan kegelapan raksasa, dan tak dapat terlihat lagi.

Sang Sovereign, Azulongmon, meliukkan badannya pada WarGreymon.

"...WarGreymon belum boleh mati..."

Tai dan teman-teman mengangkat kepala mereka. Mereka memperhatikan salah satu Digimon bijak dunia Digital tersebut.

"Dia akan kami bangkitkan kembali, tapi..."

"Tapi apa! Tolong selamatkan WarGreymon! Kumohon, Azulongmon!" Tai memohon pada Sovereign tersebut. Sesunggukan, Tai seperti akan meneteskan air matanya. "Tolong! Tolong..."

"Pasti. Itu pasti, pemuda. Tapi semua hal di atas dunia ini mutlak memiliki bayaran yang setimpal. Dia dan kau harus mau tak mau menerima kompensasinya: Agumon tak kan dapat berubah wujud menjadi WarGreymon kembali – begitupula menjadi MetalGreymon." Azulongmon merasa prihatin. Dia berharap banyak pada Tai dan WarGreymon, tapi hal ini terjadi. Dia terlambat beberapa detik untuk mencegah runtuhnya harapan perubahan ini. WarGreymon lah penentu hancurnya para pendosa tersebut. WarGreymon lah yang akan menghancur binasakan Ogudomon nanti. Ramalan Sovereign Ebonwumon tak pernah meleset. Dia- Azulongmon, Zhuqiamon, dan Baihumon mempercayai Digimon tortois raksasa itu sepenuh hati. Tapi, apa kuasa mereka—para Sovereign. Mereka bukan tuhan. Mereka bukan dewa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah membangkitkan kembali nyawa Agumon yang semakin melemah ini, terpaksa dengan cara mengorbankan tingkatan evolusinya.

Pandangan Tai mengosong. Satu persatu masalah berdatangan silih berganti. Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa?

Bisakah Agumon terselamatkan? Tapi, bagaimana dengan kompensasi yang harus diterima Tai dan Agumon? Tai terpojok. Dia terpojok di ujung jurang keputus asaan. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Putus asa.

**|To be Continued|

* * *

**

*Sovereign: Empat Digimon pendahulu yang menurut rumor, diciptakan untuk melindungi dunia Digital di empat sudut mata angin. Timur, Azulongmon. Barat, Baihumon. Utara, Zhuqiamon. Selatan, Ebonwumon. Diantara semuanya, Ebonwumon adalah yang tertua; bertugas sebagai penasihat. Sementara Baihumon adalah yang termuda sekaligus yang terkuat. Azulongmon dan Zhuqiamon berperan sebagai hukum dan mengatur keseimbangan alam dengan kebijakan mereka; atas beberapa bimbingan dari Ebonwumon sendiri tentunya. Banyak pihak yang berpendapat, bahwa mereka berempat adalah dewa dunia Digital. Tapi, salah besar. Sama halnya dengan para Celestials, mereka bertugas melindungi dunia Digital dari berbagai macam aspek dan bidang yang ada.

Source: Wikimon dan Digimon(dot)wikia.

**Tambahan:**

Analyze: Lucemon. Pemimpin dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Kekuatannya meliputi unsur cahaya dan kegelapan. Digimon ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membelah bumi menjadi dua. Sifatnya kejam, sinis, sombong, dan berharga diri tinggi. Phantom Lord of Pride and Vanity menggambarkan sosoknya dengan sangat jelas. Sebagai sosok terkuat, Lucemon masih memiliki beberapa rahasia yang tersembunyi. Wujudnya yang sebenarnya terkunci dalam-dalam. Apabila sosok tersebut muncul, takkan ada kesempatan kedua untuk lanjutnya kehidupan manusia.

Analyze: Lilithmon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Sebagai satu-satunya anggota wanita, kekuatannya sangatlah tak bisa dianggap remeh. Phantom Lord of Lust ini menggunakan Phantom Pain untuk memberikan berbagai penderitaan pada korbannya. Baik itu berupa kenikmatanan, bahkan sampai efek 'mati seketika' dapat dilakukannya; semua hanya dengan napas wanginya. Kematian dan kecantikan adalah simbolnya yang abadi.

Analyze: Leviamon. Salah satu anggota dari kelompok Phantom Lord yang sangat berbahaya. Phantom Lord of Envy ini sangat tidak menyukai manusia maupun Digimon. Dengan kecemburuan yang didapat, kekuatannya akan terus menerus berkembang, diakumulasikan sampai pada akhirnya menjadi tak terbatas. Kekuatannya fisiknya adalah yang terkuat di antara Phantom Lord. Menurut mitos, apabila kekuatan kebencian tanpa batasnya memuncak, dia dapat menelan dunia dengan mudah ke perutnya menggunakan Devour All.

**A/N: **Waoh, gak nyangka bakalan serumit ini ceritanya. Gimana menurut kalian? Saya gak akan banyak ngomong – hanya akan menulis cerita ini. Jadi berikan masukan yang terpikirkan oleh kalian. Beri apa saja, saran, ide ataupun krtitikan pedas.

Ketemu saya lagi di chappy selanjutnya ya :D

Sign and out,

-Shimacrow H.-


	10. The Guest From Another Dimension

**Sebelumnya di Tai's Holiday:**

WarGreymon yang tengah kritis dan sekarat adalah buah akhir dari peperangan awal melawan para pendosa terbesar, Phantom Lords. Secepat mereka datang, secepat itu pula mereka pergi.

"Tolong! Tolong...!"

"Pasti. Itu pasti, pemuda. Tapi semua hal di atas dunia ini mutlak memiliki bayaran yang setimpal. Dia dan kau harus mau tak mau menerima kompensasinya: Agumon tak kan dapat berubah wujud menjadi WarGreymon kembali – begitupula menjadi MetalGreymon." Azulongmon merasa prihatin. Dia berharap banyak pada Tai dan WarGreymon, tapi hal ini terjadi. Dia terlambat beberapa detik untuk mencegah runtuhnya harapan perubahan ini. WarGreymon lah penentu hancurnya para pendosa tersebut. WarGreymon lah yang akan menghancur binasakan Ogudomon nanti. Ramalan Sovereign Ebonwumon tak pernah meleset. Dia- Azulongmon, Zhuqiamon, dan Baihumon mempercayai Digimon tortois raksasa itu sepenuh hati. Tapi, apa kuasa mereka—para Sovereign. Mereka bukan tuhan. Mereka bukan dewa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah membangkitkan kembali nyawa Agumon yang semakin melemah ini, terpaksa dengan cara mengorbankan tingkatan evolusinya.

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 9: A Guest from Another Dimension**

Serangan maut para Phantom Lords yang diawali dengan turunnya Lilithmon dan Leviamon menimbulkan kerugian yang sangat besar pada pemerintah Jepang. Jalan-jalanan yang hancur, taman besar sekaligus hutan Odaiba yang rusak parah, juga bangunan-bangunan rubuh yang hanya menyisakan puing-puing kini telah mulai di rehab ulang.

Syukurnya tak ada korban jiwa dalam penyerangan Digimon di dunia manusia kali ini.

Pihak militer Jepang sempat mengirimkan bala bantuan pesawat tempur, dan telah menurunkan satuan alat perang berat, seperti tank baja dan panzer berkekuatan tinggi. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Para 'penyerang' sudah lebih cepat menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Begitupula anak-anak terpilih yang berusaha menghalau para Phantom Lords tersebut.

Ini sudah masuk hari ke-lima setelah penyerangan malam itu. Walaupun masih belum diketahui apa motif dibalik penyerangan tersebut, tapi Phantom Lords pasti akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan.

Ini bukan mimpi, kalau memang ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku. Kami semua benar-benar kelelahan berat. Tapi yang paling membuatku iba adalah kondisi kakak saat itu. Kak Tai sepertinya benar-benar mengalami syok berat saat mendapati Agumon tengah sekarat. Tapi untunglah, Azulongmon dan teman-teman Sovereign-nya berhasil mengembalikan Agumon ke kondisi semula. Walaupun dengan bayaran yang setimpal...

-o0o-

"Kakak, mau kemana?"

"Oh, Kari! Ini, bunda minta aku belanja ke supermarket yang masih buka." syukurlah kakak sudah kembali cerah seperti biasa, pikir Kari. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kakak menjadi seperti kemarin lagi.

"Mm... kakak, coba ke dekat rumahnya kak Kou. Kemarin sore aku belanja disana, dan mereka masih buka walaupun ada beberapa bangunannya yang retak..." sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil, Kari memberi saran pada kakaknya.

"Oh ya? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang. Thanks Kari!" mengayunkan tangannya, Tai segera berlari keluar gerbang rumah bersama Agumon yang juga sudah kembali sehat. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja kemarin itu, pikir Kari.

"Huh, dasar kakak. Mentang-mentang sudah setahun tinggal di Inggris, pake bahasa inggris segala ngomongnya," lanjut si adik yang melihat kakaknya berlari riang bersama Digimonnya.

Seraya membalikkan badan, Kari memandangi setiap sudut rumahnya. "Fyuuh, untungnya rumah kami tidak terkena dampak serangan. Syukurnya lagi, rumah kak Mimi juga tidak apa-apa..."

Kembali menyunggingkan senyuman lega, Kari berjalan menghampiri ibundanya di dapur.

XXX

Tai dan Agumon berjalan di susunan komplek Odaiba. Cuaca hari ini cerah, dan waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul setengah empat. Di supermarket, bahan sayur-sayuran pasti belum habis, pikir Tai.

Mood-nya sudah kembali ke semula lagi, walaupun masih ada beberapa masalah yang belum terseleaikan. Dia dan Matt sudah kembali bersahabat layaknya dulu. Phantom Lords sudah berhasil dihalau sementara waktu, dan Tai juga tidak menyesali papan skate-nya yang menghilang entah dimana. Namun, ada satu kejanggalan lain dihatinya: Sora.

Dia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada gadis berambut oranye itu. Setiap kali Tai mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat melalui selpon-nya, tak kunjung datang pesan balasan dari gadis yang dimaksud selama berhari-hari tersebut.

Apakah pesanku tidak sampai padanya?, batinnya pertama kali. Lalu Tai mencoba mengirimkan pesan asal-asalan pada nomor ponsel si adik. Tidak lama, Kari masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan bertanya, "Kenapa harus make sms 'sih, minta ambilin air minum saja?".

Tai mulai gundah. Apa Sora memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan-pesannya? Dia semakin merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, tanyanya dalam hati.

"...ai...Tai...! Bumi kepada Tai! Bumi kepada Tai! Ganti!"

"Ha? Ah, ooh, a-aku melamun ya...Agumon?"

Agumon membalas anggukan balik. "Ada masalah, Tai?"

"Hmm...tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok, sobat..."

Belanjanya tidak lama. Tai hanya memilih beberapa sayuran dan juga beberapa pon ikan tuna untuk dibuat sushi malam ini. Melewati rumah Koushiro, Tai berhenti sejenak. Dia berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa meminta bantuan Izzy sekarang. Namun Tai mengurunkan niatnya, dan terus melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membawa-bawa Izzy ke dalam masalah pribadiku, pikirnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo, Agumon, kita segera pulang!" Tai mengayunkan tangannya dengan semangat, berusaha mengalihkan perasaan bersalahnya saat ini.

Digimon dinosaurus yang sangat setia pada Tai tersebut mengikuti pemiliknya berlari. Namun Agumon berhenti tiba-tiba sambil menatapi langit sore hari yang semakin menggelap di atasnya.

"Hei, Agumon?" Tai memutar tubuhnya menghadap si Digimon.

"Tai, ada sesuatu...di atasmu,"

"...?" Tai menatap atasnya pula. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa, kecuali langit jingga memudar menghiasi awan sore yang berarak.

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh mereka, terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui keberadaannya. "Kyaaaa—!" suara itu kedengarannya semakin mendekat ke arah Tai berdiri.

"Suara siapa itu...?" masih penasaran setengah mati, Tai menengadahkan kepala dan menatap kesekelilingnya. Ada suara, akan tetapi tak ada satupun orang disekitar mereka.

"Tai, di atasmu!"

Sebuah pusaran bermuatan listrik tiba-tiba terbuka di atas Tai, membentuk lingkaran berdiameter kurang lebih 5 meter. Dari dalamnya, seorang gadis berambut maroon se-leher terjun bebas ke atas tubuh Tai-yang-walau-kaget sudah merentangkan tangan guna menahan gadis tersebut terjatuh ke tanah. "Wa- wa- wa-!" Tai yang kepanikan akhirnya ikut terjatuh juga ke tanah.

"A-aduduh..." rengek si gadis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "...Eh! Lalamon, Lalamon! Kau dimana?" Menegakkan tubuhnya di atas badan Tai, gadis itu duduk diatas tanah, nampak semakin cemas.

"Yoshino, aku disini!" sesosok Digimon berbentuk benih tumbuhan melambaikan tangan (?) kanannya dari sebelah Agumon.

Gadis tersebut menarik napas lega, dan mengelus-elus dadanya. "Syukurlah..."

"Err, Yoshino..." Lalamon ragu-ragu menunjukkan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang tengah terbaring telentang di atas tanah.

"Apa?"

"A-adduh..." sekarang terdengar suara rintihan Tai. "Apa tadi itu...?"

Tersentak mendengar suara pemuda tersebut, Yoshino dengan serta merta—walau panik segera membantunya duduk dengan benar.

Taichi bersila di depan si gadis dan menatap mata violet gelapnya. "Umm...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa cukup nyeri.

"Ya ampun, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! K-kau tidak apa-apa? Ma-maaf, tadi aku tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja dan menimpamu. Err, itu... te-terima kasih, ta-tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tadi keras sekali 'kan? Ma-maafkan saya!"

"Wo-wow, santai. Satu-satu saja, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing..." sambil berkeringat kecil dan cekikikan pelan, Tai menjulurkan tangan dan membantu si gadis berdiri. Setelah berdiri dengan sempurna, Tai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi ngomong-ngomong..."

"Tunggu, kita simpan bincang-bincang tersebut untuk nanti, hati-hati!" Yoshino melirik ke arah pusaran arus listrik yang masih menganga di udara. Bola matanya tiba-tiba melebar, dan segera bersiaga. "A-awas!"

Yoshino melompat dan menyingkir dari ledakan bersama Tai dalam gepitan tubuhnya. Perlahan, Yoshino melepaskan gepitan tubuhnya terhadap si pemuda, dan lalu berdiri menatap ke arah kepulan asap trotoar.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Tai, yang juga sudah berdiri di samping Yoshino.

"Digimon. BK Digimon..."

"...? BK?" tanya Tai, sedikit bingung.

"Itu adalah kode untuk semua tipe Digimon yang mendapat pengaruh kegelapan dalam tingkat dan takaran yang tinggi. Mereka semua adalah Digimon yang tidak memiliki anti-virus yang cukup kuat. Saking kuatnya pengaruh kegelapan dalam bentuk virus tersebut, Digimon bertipe-Vacine pun bisa terinfeksi dengan mudah." Lalamon melayang ke samping partnernya dan menjelaskan hal yang mesti diketahui Tai saat ini.

Dari dalam kepulan asap, nampak tiga sosok Digimon yang nampak tidak asing lagi di mata Tai.

Pertama adalah sesosok Digimon seperti serigala berwarna hitam, dan juga burung api berwarna hitam yang baranya mengelilingi sekujur tubuh dengan penuh niat membunuh. Dan terakhir adalah sosok hitam dengan kulit seperti pedang di kedua sisi lengannya, berambut putih, dan berwujud dinosaurus yang tengah mengamuk.

Mata Tai menatap dengan sekasama untuk sejenak. "Ga-Garurumon! Birdramon juga! Dan..."

"BKGrowlmon," sahut Yoshino. "Dan mereka sama sekali bukanlah Digimon yang kau kira saat ini. BKGarurumon, BKGrowlmon, dan BKBirdramon, mereka bertiga adalah monster yang sebelum ini tengah kuhadapi."

"Oh, begitu...mereka tampak cukup kuat juga, ya...?" tanya Tai, menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya.

"Jangan anggap mereka remeh. Digimon anda bisa bertarung?"

"Tentu saja! Agumon adalah petarung kebanggaanku, kau tahu?"

"Eh?" Yoshino terdiam sejenak. "A-Agumon?"

"Bahaya!" Tai menarik tubuh Yoshino sedikit ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Dalam sekejap trotoar yang menerima serangan BKGrowlmon hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mereka pasti tidak bisa diajak bincang-bincang!"

"Mereka hanya bisa diubah menjadi Digi-Egg agar kembali tenang!" teriak balas Yoshino, sedang mencari posisi aman bersama Tai yang juga berlari di sebelahnya.

Tai menganggguk. "Kalau begitu akan kubantu! Agumon!"

"Baik, Tai!"

Tai menembakkan sinar berwarna jingga terang dari dalam Digivice-nya. Sinar tersebut menerangi tubuh Agumon dan merubah bentuk tubuhnya.

Sosok dinosaurus setinggi 10 meter berwarna oranye yang gagah lagi perkasa muncul di depan Tai dan Yoshino. Agumon telah selesai melalui Digivolution.

Berdiri dengan sempurna, Greymon menghembuskan napas uap dari dalam mulut karnivoranya. Helm bertanduk tiganya memberikan kesan yang sangat garang juga tak terkalahkan. "GREYMON!" raungannya menggema di langit sore hari.

"Woaah..." Yoshino begitu terpukau melihat Digimon tersebut. "Benar-benar mirip GeoGreymon..."

Di tengah keterpukauannya, Yoshino tidak sadar kalau BKGarurumon dan BKBirdramon sudah menerjang ke arahnya berdiri. Dengan cepat, Tai memberi perintah pada Greymon untuk menahan serangan dua Digimon virus tersebut.

Tangan kanan Greymon menahan kepala BKGarurumon dibawah, sementara tangan kirinya mencakau leher BKBirdramon. Begitu tertahan dengan sempurna, digimon dinosaurus milik Tai itu melempar dua lawannya ke udara.

"Lalamon kita juga!"

"Baik, Yoshino!"

Greymon melompat ke udara, dan menyabetkan tanduk solid topengnya ke tubuh Birdramon. Tidak sempat diberi napas luang, Greymon melanjutkan seri serangannya kepada BKGarurumon dengan mengayunkan ekor kuatnya ke badan Digimon serigala hitam itu.

Dua mangsa Greymon lenyap bersamaan—BKBirdramon terbelah di udara, sementara BKGarurumon menghantam bumi dulu sebelum berubah menjadi Digi-Egg berwarna putih bercorak biru.

Begitu mendarat di trotoar, Greymon langsung bersiaga kembali pada kuda-kudanya. Sambil berlari dengan gencar, BKGrowlomon menyerang Greymon dengar Spit Fire bertubi-tubi. Tapi, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Greymon berhasil menghindari tiga serangan tersebut. Tidak memberi jeda, BKGrowlmon mengumpulkan energi kilatan dan menyerang menggunakan Plasma Blade berbalut listrik di lengannya.

Melihat situasi semakin memanas, Tai memberi komando dari belakang dengan segera. "Greymon, balas dengan tandukmu!"

"Baik, Tai! **GREAT ****ANTLER****!**" tanpa ragu, Greymon melancarkan serangan dengan tanduknya yang bersinar.

Begitu serangan mereka beradu satu sama lain, tercipta ledakan angin yang sangat dahsyat.

"Ukh, luar biasa! Dia sudah sangat terbiasa bertarung bersama Agumonnya!"

"Yoshino!" pekik Digimon tumbuhan miliknya.

"Ya, ayo berubah Lalamon!"

Greymon dan BKGrowlmon terlempar kearah yang berlawanan secara bersamaan. Tapi, Greymon masih berada di atas angin. Walau sudah susah payah berdiri, BKGrowlmon masih memaksakan diri untuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan mengumpulkan energi api berwarna hitam.

"**Black Exhaust Flame!**"

"**Nova Blast!**" Membalas api tersebut, Greymon mengeluarkan napas api raksasa dari mulutnya, dan mendorong mundur api hitam lawan sekaligus memusnahkan Digimon BK tersebut.

Tepat saat Lalamon menyelesaikan evolusinya menjadi Sunflowmon, pertarungan telah usai—membuat gadis berambut merah muda gelap dan Digimon miliknya itu terbelakak.

"Su-sudah...?" tanya Yoshino terheran-heran.

"Yup. Itu mudah." Balas Tai dengan riang. "Kami sudah sering menghadapi yang seperti itu sedari dulu, ya 'kan Greymon?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Greymon.

Tai kembali mendongak keatas langit, dan melihat lingkaran aneh tersebut masih ada disana. "Mm...hei, ngomong-ngomong apa itu tidak membahayakan?"

Yoshino menjawab kecil. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga secara tidak sengaja memasukinya..."

"Loh, kok bisa...? Oh, iya, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Taichi Yagami. Kau boleh memanggilku Tai. Dan ini Agumon. Kami sudah bersahabat sangat lama." papar Tai pada gadis di depannya.

"Namaku Yoshino Fujieda. Panggil Yoshi saja, lebih singkat… dan ini Lalamon, partnerku. Kami dari DATS." Jelas Yoshi, sambil membalas jabat tangan Tai.

"DATS?" lanjut Tai dan Greymon bertanya-tanya.

Belum sempat menjawab, terdengar suara yang lebih ribut dari sebelumnya. Asal suara itu kembali datang dari lubang aneh di udara. Keadaan juga semakin membahayakan karena ribut-ribut barusan menarik perhatian penduduk di sekitar.

"Tu-tunggu! Ka-kalian jangan mendekat kesini dulu!" sorak Tai pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Taichi, awas!"

Mendapat alarm dari Yoshino, Tai melompat menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Getaran tanah yang baru saja terjadi membuat orang-orang kehilangan keseimbangan, begitupula dengan Tai dan Yoshi.

"Grroooooooarrrrrr!" raungan amarah seketika menyatu dengan udara petang Odaiba.

"BlackMetalGreymon...!" Yoshino mendapati tubuhnya gemetar melihat makhluk kolosal tersebut—yang hampir dua kali besarnya dari Greymon.

Tai pun sedikit gentar melihat wujud yang hampir mirip dengan perubahan Greymon tersebut. Tapi, dibandingkan Digimonnya, lawan mereka tersebut berkulit ungu dan bermata merah darah, seolah tengah dikendalikan atau sedang marah besar.

"Semuanya, lari sejauh mungkin! Tinggalkan tempat ini untuk sementara!" Tai kembali berteriak. "Yoshino, ayo! Kita harus memancingnya menjauh dari kota!"

Tai dan Yoshi berlari kearah sungai besar Odaiba. Disana biasanya sudah sepi petang hari seperti ini. Mereka menuruni dakian berumput dan kini sudah berada tepat di tepi sungai.

"Greymon, bersiap!" perintah Tai.

"Baik!"

"Sunflowmon, lawan kita level Ultimate, Digivolve menjadi Lilamon!"

Mendengar komando dari Yoshi, Digimonnya mengangguk setuju. Yoshi mengaktifkan Digivice-nya, dan melakukan Data-scanning melalui telapak tangannya. "Digi-Soul, Charge! Digivolution!"

"Lilamon!"

Wujud Sunflowmon berubah menjadi sosok yang amat manis dan dikelilingi oleh bunga lili yang sangat cantik. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kehijauan memancarkan pesona keindahan alam. Begitupula tubuhnya yang menebarkan keharuman ke sekitarnya.

"Tai, tolong cover Lilamon dari depan. Kami akan mengusahakan sesuatu di belakang!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Greymon!"

"Aku mengerti, Tai!

Greymon berlari menerjang monster raksasa berwarna gelap itu. BKMetalGreymon mengayunkan tangan androidnya ke arah Greymon. Menyadari serangan tersebut, Greymon merunduk dan memasukkan satu serangan tanduk kuatnya ke arah dada robot lawannya. BKMetalGreymon sedikit terdorong, tapi masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Dia lalu menggenggam bahu Greymon dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas. BKMetalGreymon mengangkat dan melempar tubuh Greymon dengan mudah ke arah sungai. Digimon milik Tai itu mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus di air sungai, sedikit merintih.

"Greymon!" teriak Tai, berlari ke arah Greymon.

"Tunggu! awas Tai!" susul teriak Yoshi.

Sesosok bayangan besar melintas di atas Tai menampilkan wujud gelap MetalGreymon yang melayang, sebelum mendarat di atas Greymon. Tai terhempas menjauh oleh ledakan gelombang angin kaki kolosal BKMetalGreyman.

Digimon gelap itu melayangkan cakar-cakar tajam tangan kirinya yang masih utuh tanpa modifikasi mesin sama sekali ke arah Greymon. Serangan pertama berhasil masuk dengan telak ke topeng Greymon, namun tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. "...Kh, jangan meremehkanku, tukang tiru!" hardik Greymon. Dia lalu menyundulkan tanduk tunggalnya ke kepala BKMetalGreymon—membuatnya hilang kendali. Kaki kanannya masuk, dan menendang perut lawannya melayang mundur.

"Yes! itu baru Greymon!" sorak Tai, menjentikkan jarinya.

Greymon berdiri dengan susah payah di tengah arus sungai. "Jangan mentang-mentang topengmu terbuat dari besi, kau boleh meremehkan tanduk perunggu-ku!" sorak Greymon, mengeluarkan uap dari dalam mulut karnivoranya.

"Eh, aku baru tahu itu terbuat dari perunggu, Greymon..." potong Tai, dengan wajah melongo.

"...Eh, memang dari perunggu, 'kok... mungkin... begitulah... hehe," balas si digimon, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Tapi, seketika Greymon terjatuh ke atas lututnya. Dia nampak kelelahan. "G-Greymon, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tunggu, Tai. Staminanya tentu saja terkuras. Lilamon, **Soothing Powder."**

"Ok, Yoshi." dari kedua tangan Lilamon yang berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga, keluar sekumpulan serbuk yang berkilau dan berwarna-warni. Serbuk itu menghampiri tempat Greymon, dan menutupinya dengan wewangian juga perasaan lembut di setiap sentuhan serbuk terebut.

"...Woah, apa ini. Nyaman sekali. Tenagaku seperti meledak-ledak kembali." ujar Greymon.

"Grrrroooaaaaaaarrrr!" tidak sempat beristirahat sedikit lebih lama lagi, Greymon diterjang BKMetalGreymon dengan tanduk besinya. Namun Greymon dapat menahan serangan itu pada kedua bahu lawan—mencengkramnya dengan kedua tangan bercakar tajam.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan lagi!" digimon dinosaurus jingga itu mengangkat lawannya yang memiliki massa tubuh hampir dua kali lipat badannya tersebut, melemparkannya ke tengah udara.

BlackMetalGreymon yang belum dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara, menembakkan sepasang misil kembar dengan sasaran monster bertanduk coklat itu. Greymon menyemburkan api membara, menerjang balik misil ikan tersebut.

Misil itu tak dapat menembus napas api lawannya, sehingga menimbulkan over-limit dari energi tolakan peluru-nya, dan meledak. Ledakan yang terjadi cukup besar, melenyapkan BKMetalGreymon di udara.

Sosok Agumon terjatuh ke hilir sungai, dan mengapung. "...Berhasil?" tanyanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"...Sudah selesai?" tanya Tai, terus memperhatikan kepulan asap di langit petang.

Yoshi seketika terjatuh ke atas lututnya, memegang alat berwarna hitam-merah muda yang terus mengeluarkan suara seperti alarm pagi hari Tai. "A-ada apa, monster itu belum kalah?" tanya pemuda itu, sedikit panik.

"Fyuuh, tenang saja. Monster itu sudah lenyap." senyum si gadis, nampak begitu lega.

"Hore, hore! berhasil!" Lilamon menari-nari dengan senang. Ia menarik-narik tangan ber-cakar Agumon, mengangkat digimon rookie itu di udara. "Hahaha, h-hei j-jangan terlalu ke-kencang, Lilam-mon..." seru Agumon, tertawa lepas dan merasa sedikit mual.

"M-maaf..." pinta Lilamon, melihat Agumon yang tersungkur di pinggiran sungai—mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Tawa riang Tai dan Yoshi menyusul kedua digimon itu, sebelum akhirnya sore hari memasuki petang yang menggelap.

**XXX**

"M-maaf, Tai... bahan-bahan makananmu jadi terjatuh..."

"Hei, kenapa kau meminta maaf seperti itu. Bukan salahmu 'kok." balas si pemuda.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan di bawah lampu trotoar. Agumon dan Lalamon bermain satu sama lainnya di belakang mereka berdua. Selagi Lalamon melayang, Agumon berusaha meraih-raih kaki digimon tanaman itu; yang pada akhirnya selalu membuat Agumon tersungkur di tanah

"...Hmm, kau juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa melewati 'lorong' itu, ya...?"

Yoshi mengangguk. "Yang dapat kuingat saat itu: selagi keempat digimon itu mengejarku, sambunganku dengan markas pusat terputus... dan tiba-tiba muncullah lubang aneh itu..." ujar si gadis, memangkukan jari telunjuk pada dagu mulusnya.

Taichi, tidak mau kalah juga memangkukan ibu jari pada dagunya. "...Hmm, mungkin Azulong..."

"Anu, Tai..."

Pikiran Tai terbuyarkan dengan sekejap oleh panggilan si gadis. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoshi yang nampak ragu. "Ya, kenapa...?"

"...Err, ini tahun berapa, ya?" tanyanya. "Aku khawatir..."

"2010. Ada apa?"

Wajah si gadis memucat. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." ujarnya gemetar. "Mungkinkah itu adalah... lo-lorong waktu...?"

"Ha? lorong waktu?" tanya balik Tai. "A-aku juga tidak yakin ta-tapi... aku hidup di tahun 20XX. Beberapa belas tahun dari tahun ini..." ujar Yoshi, yang mengundang raut terkejut Tai yang sama dengan miliknya.

Mereka terhenti. Tai menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, selagi kakinya menapak-napak tanah di bawah mereka. "Hmm... kita pikirkan itu nanti. Kau mau ikut ke rumahku?"

"Ke... rumahmu?"

"Kurasa aku tahu cara mengembalikanmu, jadi bagaimana?" senyum riang Tai memang tak dapat ditangkis. Ekspresi riangnya saja dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa senang juga. "Perutku sudah peko-peko*!" *keruyukan

"...Eh, haha...ha, err, y-ya kupikir...?" jawab Yoshi, lebih menjorok bertanya balik pada si rambut coklat itu. Tapi ia jadi tidak begitu memikirkan masalahnya. Hmm, kurang jelas juga alasannya apa, tapi bertemu orang dari masa lalu mungkin yang menjadi penyebabnya, pikir si gadis.

**XXX**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yoshino Fujieda. Panggil aku Yoshi saja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Baik, baik. Perutku sudah lapar. Bunda aku bantu masak di dapur, ya!" Tai berlari menerobos masuk, langsung menuju dapur. "Ya, ampun Tai... anak itu..." keluh si bunda, seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Mari masuk, Yoshi." bimbing si bunda bersama ayah menuju ruang tamu.

"Hei kak Yoshi," sejak kedatangan si gadis berambut maroon, Lalamon selalu dalam gendongan Kari. Mereka namprak akrab walaupun baru beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan. "Lalamon partnernya kakak?"

"Iya. Kami selalu bersama untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Hikari," jawab Yoshi dengan senyuman hangat. Gadis itu berputar balik, dan berbisik pada gadis yang lebih muda itu. "Psst, Hikari, aku sebenarnya anggota DATS. Personil dari pelindung Digimon di dunia digital."

"Dia kesasar ke sini lewat lubang waktu, datangnya dari masa depan, Kari!" sorak Tai dari arah dapur. Yoshi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan sweetdrop, dan berpikir: semudah itu dia membocorkan rahasia.

Kedatangan tamu dari masa depan. Apakah pertanda baik, atau buruk... tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, ia datang tidak sendiri; melainkan bersama dengan pasukan BK Digimon yang bisa muncul di mana saja. Tai mulai berpikir kritis—seperti kebiasaannya pada umumnya. Dia berpikir, belum selesai mengurus para Phantom Lords, BK Digimon itu datang dan tentu saja bisa menjadi pengacau yang cukup mengganggu juga.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." ujar Tai, sambil mencuci kembang kol di watafel dapur.

**|To Be Continued|

* * *

**

**A/N:** Saya tahu kalian mau ngomong: Setelah sekian lama gak update, ternyata cuma segini chapter terbarunya? Huweee, maafkan saya. Tapi, ini masuk ke dalam plot mengenai perubahan Agumon nanti.

Silahkan masukannya. Dan silahkan meng-flame kalo itu memnag dianggap perlu.

Thanks udah baca, dan see u in the next chapter.

note: Anoo, saya belum tahu kapan bisa update lagi. Tapi, fic ini gak bakal saya telantarin kok. Pribadi, saya menyukai fic ini sangadh2!

Shimacrow: OUT!


	11. The Virgin's Wrath

Terakhir aku meng-apdet fic ini akhir 2010, dan sekarang dah masuk bulan September 2011. Waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk membenahi gaya menulis dan pengetahuan dalam penggunaan tanda baca dan susunan kata yang lebih afdol sesuai dengan EYD. Bukan karena aku tidak mengetahui semua itu, tapi masalah sebenarnya adalah semacam Writer Block akut menyerang dan menghentikan imajinasiku untuk berkembang…

Aku tahu banyak dari Reader yang menanti-nanti fic ini. Tapi saya ga bisa berbuat banyak. Thanks buat semua PM yang masuk, yang udah menyemangatiku untuk kembali meng-apdet fic ini.

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, aku ga akan pernah menelantarkan fic ini. Garis kasar bayanganku, fic ini bisa mencapai 30 chapter-an. Dan aku ga mau satu idepun yang meleset.

Secara garis besar, chapter ini masih mengikuti garis plot dari chpt sebelumnya. Masih dengan nuansa santai dan menikmati liburan, aku tampilkan kehidupan Tai dan Kari yang (hampir) seperti biasa pada chapter ini. Bagi kalian yang mengarapkan battle, chapter berikutnya kalian bisa berharap banyak dari gaya penceritaan pertarungan dariku yang khas.

Ada Yoshi, Izzy dan Davis di chapter ini. So, enjoy, loyal readers.

**Sebelumnya di Tai's Holiday…**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yoshino Fujieda. Panggil aku Yoshi saja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 10: The Virgin's Wrath  
**

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Sudah cukup lama hari-hari yang lampau tidak bersinar akan cahaya matahari yang bagaikan senyuman tak tertahankan gemilangnya. Seperti pada hari-hari yang dulu, keluarga Yagami selalu memanfaatkan berkah alam ini sebaik-baiknya. Tai, mengenakan kaos _Polo_ berwarna jingga yang cerah, dan sepasang celana pendek _Jeans_ bermain mini-golf bersama Kari, adiknya dan Susumu, ayahandanya. Sementara ibunda Yagami membersihkan dapur, juga ruang tamu hingga tampak apik seperti sedia kala.

Kari, berpenampilan ceria seperti biasa. Kaos oblong berwarna biru _cerulean_ mampu membuatnya menyatu dengan cerahnya langit pukul 10 hari ini. Apabila dilihat dari kaca mata pria seumuran dengannya (atau pria-pria yang berusia lebih atas lagi, juga), tubuh Kari benar-benar langsing dan sangat cocok mengenakan kaos oblong seperti ini. Tubuhnya yang mungil menciptakan kesan ketat lagi modis. Belum lagi tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang nampak manis oleh mata.

"_Birdie_*!" teriak Tai, riang. Dia nampak mengepalkan kedua kepalannya ke atas langit dan cengiran super lebar diberikannya ke langit sebelum kepada si ayah dan adiknya. "Sangat jarang aku mendapatkan Birdie!"

*Birdie: Istilah salah satu 'poin' pada Golf.

Melihat kegembiraan berlebihan kakaknya, Kari terasa perutnya dikocok dan sungguh merasa geli. "Ya, ampun kakak. Birdie di halaman rumah saja sampai segitunya?"

Tai kemudian mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, begitu merasa terharu dengan pencapaian terbarunya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa—apalagi ketika melawan Tyson dan Evana. Mereka sangat jago Golf; mendapatkan _Par_* saja susahnya minta ampun, apalagi Birdie."

*Poin dalam permainan Golf; nilainya dibawah Birdie.

"'Nah, 'nah Taichi," ujar Susumu, ayah mereka. "Sekarang ayah lawanmu. Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ayah?"

Tai memoleskan jempol di bawah hidungnya. "Hehe, aku sudah mendapatkan momentumku. Aku taruhkan _2 Bucks_* untuk kemenanganku, ayah!" serunya, bangga—terlalu bangga, malahan.

*2 Dollar.

"Ah! Besar kepala! Ada yang besar kepala di sini!" seru Kari, tidak kalah hebohnya dengan si kakak. Ia melonjak, menunjuk si kakak dan nampak terkejut—yang walau tidak kunjung bisa menahan senyuman gelinya terhadap si abang. "Kakak tidak tahu keahlian ayah beramin Golf. Ayah pasti akan membuatmu meratap di sudutan kamar!"

"Whoaa…k-kau membuatku takut sekarang, Kari,"

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan kecut Tai barusan. Sungguh sebuah kehangatan yang (mungkin) hanya dimiliki keluarga Yagami. Rasa kekeluargaan yang begitu erat inilah yang membuat Taichi selalu merindukan rumahnya nun jauh di seberang lautan.

Tapi kini dia masih dapat tersenyum ceria karena ini barulah satu setengah minggu pertamanya di Jepang. Ia masih memiliki jatah 2 bulan 2 minggu lagi untuk dinikmati.

Tapi, walau begitu…dibalik senyuman cerahnya, Tai juga sebenarnya masih menyimpan sedikit kejanggalan hati. Ya, Sora. Dia masih belum menadapatkan kontak dari gadis berambut jingga tersebut. Tidak lupa juga setiap malamnya Tai mengecek _Bold_ miliknya. Siapa yang tahu kapan Sora akan mengirimkan email balik padanya. Tapi, sayang, semenjak insiden 7 Phantom Lords seminggu yang lalu, Tai tidak mendengar kabar sehelai rambutpun mengenai Sora.

Setiap ingin tidur pulalah, Tai selalu kepikiran dengan gadis itu; wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu…dulu sekali. Apa itu semenjak sd? Tidak. Sepertinya sejauh dirinya mengenal Sora. Dia tahu kalau dirinya sudah berbuat salah terlalu banyak pada Sora. Tapi yang Taichi inginkan hanyalah maaf dari Sora, dan senyuman hangat lagi ramah yang selalu Sora berikan dari balik bibir merah, juga tatapan biru langit yang sangat menghanyutkan pada kedua mata _hazel_ tua milik Tai.

"Tai…?"

Satu suara yang sedikit asing bagi Tai menyadarkan lamunan sesaat si pemuda. _Brunette_ muda itu mencari asal suara, tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukannya juga. "…sedang apa?" tanya suara yang terdengar setengah sadar itu.

Tai menengadahkan kepalanya, dan membalas tatapan setengah kantuk gadis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin sore. "Yoshi! Hei, kau sudah bangun?" sorak Tai, melambaikan kedua tangan dari bawah. Dia melihat sosok Yoshi yang sedang mengucek-ucek sebelah matanya di beranda kecil lantai dua.

Biasanya beranda itu digunakan Tai untuk duduk santai dan atau sambil berlatih gitar. Itu dulu sekali. Kalau itu Kari, gadis mungil itu mungkin akan membawa beberapa helai sweater rajutan untuk diselesaikan, atau membawa _Android_ barunya untuk menelepon Davis sambil menikmati pemandangan asri perumahan hijau Odaiba ini.

"Kak Yoshi! Main Golf dengan kami, 'yuk!" lanjut seru dari Kari.

Ketika mata Yoshi memandangi tiga orang di bawah sana, ia menyadari wajah tuan Susumu yang tersenyum begitu akrab. Saat itulah ia tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan: Tertidur kelewat batas di rumah orang!

Taichi, Hikari, dan Susumu melihat sosok Yoshi berlari masuk dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dari telinga mereka yang tidak begitu tertuju pada suara di dalam sanggup mendengar seruan bersalah Yoshi seperti: 'Ya, ampun! Apa yang kulakukan sampai kebablasan tidur!' atau 'Bagaimana bisa terjadi! Aku tidak percaya!' dan 'Yoshi bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!'.

Tai tertawa dengan geli melihat tingkah Yoshi (yang walau tak terlihat) dari dalam rumah. Mereka bertiga juga seperti mendengar suara terjatuh dari tangga. "Ups, sepertinya," ujar Kari, terhenti, menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

"Haha. Dasar ceroboh." Tai dengan segera berlari ke dalam rumah, setelah bersorak kepada ayah dan adiknya untuk teruskan saja permainannya tanpa menunggui Tai.

Di dalam rumah, tepatnya di ruang makan dan sedikit ke arah dapur, Tai melihat Yoshi yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada ibunda Yuuko dengan Gatomon juga Agumon yang membantunya. Lalamon nampak melayang-layang dan kelihatan menceramahi Yoshi. Tidak bisa menahan gelak kecilnya, Tai tertawa di dalam hatinya, namun memberikan senyuman akrab di bibirnya.

"M-maafkan aku sekali lagi, bu Yagami!" seru Yoshi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai kebablasan seperti ini tidurnya. Karena ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya padaku. Maafkan aku!" Yoshi memejamkan kedua matanya, hingga menyipit. Berusaha memperlihatkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Yoshi…bunda sama sekali tidak marah, 'kok," sahut si ibu, dengan segala kehangatan dan senyuman sepenuh hatinya. "Bunda tahu kamu pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan antar dimensimu. Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan, oke?"

"Ibu…eh, bunda…" Yoshi kelihatan begitu terharu. Kedua matanya nampak berlinang akan air mata—yang bagi Tai, menjadi seperti bumbu penyedap bagi senyuman gelinya.

"Yoshi, kau tidak bisa dimaafkan sebenarnya!" seru Lalamon, menunjukkan raut berang dan memarahi. Seperti guru matematika yang mengomeli muridnya yang tidak bisa-bisa juga menggunakan rumus Al-Jabar, tangannya (?) yang terbuat dari dahan daun bergerak naik turun. "Bunda orang yang terlalu baik. Kalau itu aku, kau pasti sudah kusuruh membersihkan toilet!"

"Aduh, Lalamon." si bunda, menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia merasa hubungan antara Yoshino dan Lalamon sangatlah unik. Entah kenapa, bunda seperti melihat Tai dan Agumon. Begitu akrab dan begitu saling mengisi. Yaah, bagaimanapun ini adegan yang cukup menggelikan, batin bunda.

Yoshi menggemertakkan tangannya satu sama lain. "La-la-mon." suara Yoshi terdengar angker lagi mengerikan di telinga Digimon tumbuhan itu. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya bersinar menatap Digimon tumbuhannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" Yoshi mengejar Digimon-nya selagi menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke langit, dan berkeliling ruang makan dengan urat berang di kepalanya.

Tai, bunda, Agumon dan Gatomon tertawa bersama melihat tingkah pendatang baru di rumah mereka itu.

"Yeeey, aku mau ikutan, donk!" Agumon berniat berlari ke dalam lingkaran dimana Yoshino dan Lalamon berlari kejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan. Tapi itu langsung digagalkan Gatomon, yang menahan kepala dan menatap wajah Agumon lurus dan dingin. "Jangan berusaha lari dari tugasmu, Agumon." ujarnya. "Jatah cucian piringmu masih bertumpuk di sana."

"Hiii!" gigil Agumon, merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri.

-o0o-

Taichi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan (yang kali ini jumlahnya bertambah dua, jadi 8 buah). Tai duduk di seberang Yoshino yang sedang menyantap sepotong roti bakar yang sudah disediakan bunda semenjak tadi. Dengan bantuan Tai, yang memang sebelumnya sarapan Yoshi itu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam oven agar tetap hangat, ia mengambilkannya.

Ibunda Yuuko melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangganya yang lain dengan bantuan Gatomon. Sementara Agumon, ia duduk di sebelah Tai, memperhatikan Yoshi menyantap sarapannya. Tepat di sebelahnya duduk, sosok Lalamon yang nampak kelelahan juga beristirahat dengan santai. Agumon tidak bisa menutup rahang karnivora-nya yang melekuk di kedua sisi pipi, tersenyum, memperhatikan dua anggota tambahan di rumah Yagami.

Tai, di lain pihak memperhatikan gadis berambut _maroon_ itu. Kedua rambutnya, Tai ingat sekali, bisa digambarkan serupa dengan kulit luar buah naga pada perayaan tahun baru Cina. Tai tergelak kecil, seperti warna buah, ya.

Ketika dia merayapkan pandangannya ke tubuh Yoshino (tanpa niat apa-apa, untuk catatan saja), ia melihat tubuh Yoshino masih terbalut salah satu piyama favorit Kari. Satu set piyama itu berwarna merah muda dengan corak bintang-bintang. Dengan kesan gelap, membuat warnanya hampir serupa dengan rambut Yoshi. Sekali lagi Tai tersenyum. Tapi tidak untuk observasi kali ketiga-nya.

Tubuh Yoshi tentu saja relatif lebih besar dan 'berisi' ketimbang Kari yang masih sma. Mata Tai tertuju pada bagaimana piyama yang bisa dibilang ukurannya lebih kecil itu, membuat penampilan badan Yoshi nampak ketat dan cukup meninggalkan jejak pada beberapa titik; Tai menandakan dalam hatinya—pada kedua bahunya yang dapat dibilang jenjang untuk gadis seumurannya; lalu pada pinggang dan pinggul, dan yang paling menyita perhatian Tai adalah: pada dada Yoshi.

Wajah Tai memerah redam. Tai tidak tahu, tentu saja. Dia hanya merasa sedikit malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. A-aku tidak sengaja, yakinnya dalan hati, selagi menundukkan mukanya (pura-pura melengah). Seperti ada seorang model anggun nyasar di rumahnya, Tai merasa salah tingkah.

"Oh, maafkan aku Tai. Aku akan ambil alih tugas bersih-bersih rumah hari ini sebagai hukumannya." ujar Yoshi dengan tatapan memelas dan meminta maaf. Yoshi menyatukan kedua telapaknya, kelihatan seperti berdoa di depan kuil dan terukir senyuman setengah hati di bibirnya. "Maafkan aku Tai. Padahal kalian sudah membiarkan aku tinggal di sini."

Tai mengangkat kepalanya, memasang wajah kosong dan bingung. "Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Yoshi," ujarnya akhirnya, tersenyum bersahabat. "Tadi aku sempat menelepon sahabatku, dan, ya, perjalanan melintasi ruang dan waktu sangat memakan energimu. Hmm, apa kata Izzy tadi…oh, tubuhmu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Jadi, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ok?" Tai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoshi mungkin tidak tahu wajahnya merona—yang ia tahu rasa bersalahnya seperti diangkat Tai, dan dibuang jauh-jauh. Kali ini Yoshi tesenyum penuh. "Oh, begitu," ia merunduk dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Iya! Tapi jangan ketiduran lagi. Huh, dasar Yoshi ceroboh!" seru Lalamon, kelihatan seperti berniat mengungkit-ungkit masalah lagi. Tai hanya tertawa geli melihat Yoshi yang mencubit kedua pipi tembem Lalamon dengan erat dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Yoshi memutar-mutar Lalamon di udara ketika ia sudah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. "Awas kau, ya, Lalamon!" serunya sambil tersenyum gelap.

"Ahahha, ampun Yoshi!" Lalamon juga tersenyum geli. Nampak puas mengisengi master-nya.

Kari datang dan melihat keramaian ruang makan. Masih dengan keriangannya, ia menghampiri wanita berambut _maroon _itu. "Kak Yoshi!" sapanya riang.

Yoshi yang mendengar itu menjatuhkan Lalamon dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kari. "Oh, Kari, Kari, Kari."

Tai melihat kedua gadis itu berpelukan dan bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pagutan erat seperti dua sahabat yang sudah tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Riang sekali, pikir Tai. Seperti Mimi kurang lebih, lanjutnya, Yoshino ini.

"Kak Yoshi, kita akan makan siang di luar. Kakak ikut, ya?" tawar Kari, masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau senyumannya akan meredup.

"Sungguh? Aku akan dengan senang hati ikut." jawab Yoshi tidak kalah ceria. Ia melepas tangannya dari tangan Kari dan bersiap ke lantai dua. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mandi sekarang."

"kak Yoshi pakai bajuku saja. Aku punya 'kok beberapa baju yang sedikit lebih besar, jadi akan sangat pas di badan kakak." ujar Kari, yang kini berjalan di sebelah Yoshi. "Mau ya, kak?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja Kari yang manis!" hingga di belokan menuju tangga, Tai melihat Yoshi mencubit pipi Kari dengan amat gemas. Dasar, cewek 'kok bisa dengan cepat akrab begitu, ya, Pikir Tai. Kalau itu cowok mungkin akan berbagi hobi yang sama dulu, barulah akan menjadi teman baik. Kalau itu cewek, mungkin…hanya dengan berbagi pakaian dan penampilan apa yang mereka suka untuk kenakan…begitu? Ahh, wanita itu sulit diterka, jujur saja, batin Tai.

Tai tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala selagi bersandar di kursinya. Matanya melirik ke Agumon dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mata _emerald_ Agumon yang sebesar bola tenis itu menatap Tai yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ehe, Tai…" ujarnya sambil menutupi mulut dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Apa?" tanya Tai, tidak habis pikir. Apa yang didapatkan Agumon dari wajahnya kira-kira?

"Jangan-jangan Tai…" suara serak-serak dan tawa kecil Agumon menyelusup ke telinga Tai. Dengan cepat si pemuda mengerti lalu meraih, menggoyang-goyang dan mengunci leher Agumon.

"Hahahaha, 'jangan-jangan' apa, Hayoo!" Tai mengunci Digimon kesayangannya itu dengan bermain-main. "Aku cuma berpikir kalau dia itu mirip sekali dengan Mimi; begitu ceria."

"Oke oke, aku menyerah Tai!" ujar Agumon, masih tertawa dan menandakan 'Time Up' dengan kuku-kukunya. "Ampuni aku, raja!"

"Hahahahhaha!" kuncian itu berubah menjadi pelukan hangat antara Tai dan Agumon.

"'Nah, kau juga harus kumandikan Agumon!" mendengar itu, telinga Agumon bergidik. Dengan perlahan Agumon turun dari bangkunya dan mulai berlari. "Eits, kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari Agumon!" seru Tai mulai mengejarnya. "Hei! Khusus kalian berdua tidak boleh lari-lari di lorong!" seru Gatomon, mengintipkan kepala dari ruang santai dengan kue serabi kering di mulutnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan ke arah Tai dan Agumon berlari.

-o0o-

Tai menanggalkan pakaian dan celananya. Ia langsung meraih handuk lebar berwarna jingga dari kasur dan mengenakannya. Setelah meletakkan bekas bajunya ke dalam kotak cucian, Tai membuka almari bajunya untuk mencari pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya.

Tai mengambil satu kaos berwarna putih _cream_ bertudung dan melemparnya ke atas kasur—ya, entah kenapa Tai sangat menyukai kaos bertudung. Dia lalu mengambil setelan jas casual yang masuk dengan kaosnya hari ini. Jas itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki kancing berwarna kuning ke-emasan. Tai kemudian berjalan dan mengambil celana katun setengah _Jeans_ dari gantungan di balik pintu kamarnya. 'Sip, ini pakaianku, batinnya. Sepatu; seperti biasa saja, _Tomkins_ hitam—sepatu skate-nya yang biasa digunakannya. Ada bekas 'aus' di sisi sudut kanan luar karena selalu di gunakan untuk meng-_slide_ setelah mem-_pop _papan.

'Nah, apa Kari dan Yoshi sudah selesai mandi?

Tai menengokkan kepalanya keluar kamar. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat, ia berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi yang tepat di ujung lorong antara kamar Tai dan Kari yang saling berhadapan. Tai menguping ke dalam kamar mandi. Hmm, tidak ada suara. Mengetahui itu, Tai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Yoshi. Kau sudah selesai?"

Tai mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Tidak mendapatkan balasan, Tai bertegak pinggang. Saat itulah terdengar suara cekikikan dan tawa khas perempuan dari kamar Kari. Tai memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar Kari. Ia menguping lagi. Sungguh. Apa ini menjadi hobiku sekarang, pikir Tai.

"Kak Yoshi, yang ini juga bagus! Ayo coba. Ayo!" ujar gadis yang lebih kecil itu.

"Eeh, Kari. Tidakkah itu terlalu sempit?" balas suara yang sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Mm-hm. Tidak 'kok." jawab yang satunya. "Ayo dicoba saja dulu!"

"Eh, Kari! Geli! Hihihi…"

Tai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya merona sedikit membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Nalurinya seperti memaksa Tai untuk menguping lebih jauh, tapi moralnya—ya, moralnya bersikap jantan dan…manusiawi untuk meninggalkan daun pintu kamar Kari.

"Da-dasar anak perempuan…" ujarnya, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tai berusaha menghalangi gambaran-gambaran tak senonoh di otaknya.

-o0o-

Hari ini tepat hari minggu. Jadwal reguler keluarga Yagami untuk makan siang di luar. Entah di resto atau café mana, yang pasti setiap hari minggu mereka akan jalan-jalan keluar. Kali ini tentu saja kali pertamanya setelah kepulangan Taichi. Semenjak penyerangan Phantom Lords seminggu yang lewat banyak toko-toko masih tutup pada hari minggu yang lalu. Tapi kali ini tentu saja aktifitas sudah berjalan seperti sedia kala kembali. Dan, ditambah satu orang dengan Digimonnya yang tidak kalah 'lincah', sepertinya kali ini suasana akan semakin ramai.

Susumu dan Yuuko sudah menunggu di dalam _Grand Livina_ hitam keluarga Yagami. Sementara Tai, Kari dan Yoshi baru keluar dari dalam rumah dengan dandanan mereka masing-masing. Seperti pakaian set yang telah Tai pilih tadi, tapi ia kini masih mengalungkan jas hitam di lengan kirinya.

Kemudian Yoshi keluar dari balik pintu. Ia mengenakan jaket dengan bahan jeans berwarna biru muda, dimana untuk dalaman ia mengenakan kaos oblong dengan kerah V berwarna merah muda. Hampir _matching_ dengan rambutnya 'sih, tapi yang menjadi perhatian Tai adalah rok berbahan _Jeans _milik Kari bisa dengan apik terpasang di tubuh langsing Yoshi yang relatif sedikit lebih besar dari pemiliknya sendiri. Yoshi juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots lembut ber-hak dan berwarna putih yang sedari kemarin memang sudah dipakainya. Ada garis berwarna ungu di sekitar kerah sepatunya.

Dilain itu, Tai juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau Kari, adiknya berpenampilan menarik siang ini. Adiknya mengenakan jaket yang hampir sama dengan yang dipakai Yoshi, tapi untuknya jaket tersebut berbahan dasar lebih lembut dan memiliki warna yang lebih ringan. Tarikan garis jahitannya juga memiliki pola yang benar-benar berbeda. Kari mengenakan daster one-piece dengan corak bunga pada bagian bawahnya yang memanjang sampai sebatas lutunya. Daster itu berwarna biru langit dengan corak bunga matahari membuat tubuh mungil Kari bagaikan ladang bunga matahari mini di tengah rerumputan hijau pekarangan kediaman Yagami. Kari mengenakan sepasang sepatu sandal manis berwarna hitam.

Kari kemudian mengunci pintu rumah, dan berlari ke arah mobil mereka berhenti di tepi trotoar. Yoshi sudah naik duluan, dan disusul Taichi kemudian. Kari melihat ke bagian dalam mobil di arah tengah; pipinya menembem. "Kakak, geser sedikit!" serunya, sepeti anak-anak.

"Eh?"

"Sana sedikit ke tengah; ke arah kak Yoshi!" perintah Kari. Yoshi hanya tertawa iseng, dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke tepian.

"'Loh, 'kok malah aku yang di tengah?" protes Tai. "Masa' laki-laki duduk di antara cewek?"

"Sudah sana masuk…!" ujar Kari sambil mendorong badan kakaknya. Agumon, Gatomon dan Lalamon di belakang tertawa melihat Tai dan Kari.

Susumu mengemudikan kendaraannya menuju keramaian jalan raya Odaiba. Selepas dari perumahan asri mereka, jalanan yang cukup sumpek oleh lalu lintas menyambut pandangan mereka semua. Susumu dan Yuuko memutar pandangan mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari café atau restoran yang bisa menjadi tempat mereka bersantai siang ini.

"Waah, makin sumpek saja, ya?" tanya Tai, melongo ke sekelilingnya. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada bangku orang tuanya. Matanya tidak mau kalah dari Yuuko, terus melihat tiap sudut café yang bisa jadi tempat yang asik untuk didatangi. "Sepertinya setahun yang lalu tidak sepadat ini…"

Yoshi tertawa kecil, mengundang perhatian si pemuda. "'Kok aku tidak heran, ya?"

"Mm, maksudmu?" tanya Tai.

"Di 'masaku' perkotaan lebih sumpek lagi dari yang sekarang." jawabnya membalas tatapan Tai.

"Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa kalau kau dari masa depan, Yoshi."

Masih ada yang ingin disampaikan Yoshi sebenarnya. Seperti kalau ia sedikit demi sedikit teringat pernah mendengar nama Taichi Yagami di masanya. Yoshi mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan menunda pencarian dokumen di ingatannya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Bagaimana kala ke café Sorbet baru di komplek jajanan di depan sana?" seru Kari, menunjuk ke arah tikungan. Ia kemudian menatap kakaknya dan Yoshi yang kelihatan seperti meledak dalam keriangan.

"Aku suka Sorbet!" lanjut seru Yoshi.

"Oh, aku juga!" balas Kari, menyatukan kedua telapaknya. "Sangat!"

"Hei…aku juga." ujar Tai, tidak menyangka saja kalau mereka bertiga suka dessert itu. "Bagaimana ayah? bunda?"

"Hahaha. Hei, anak-anak," ujar Susumu, setelah tertawa kecil melihat ketiga anak-anak itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, secara harfiah. "Makan siangnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Kari. "Di sana juga ada menu makanan 'kok, 'yah."

Susumu melirik sang istri. Yuuko tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih kelihatan mulus di usianya yang sudah berkepala empat. "Ayolah. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Yay, ayolah ayah!" seru Agumon dari belakang. "Perutku sudah peko-peko*!"

*Istilah _slang_ di Jepang untuk keruyukan.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Aku kalah anak-anak." jawab Susumu, tertawa lebar. "Baiklah, kita ke sana."

-o0o-

Mereka duduk di meja luar dengan _canopy _menyejukkan yang disepoi angin hangat siang hari. Seperti Sorbet-sorbet itu adalah menu utama mereka, baik Tai, Kari maupun Yoshi sangat menikmati hidangan tersebut. Hidangan dingin dengan potongan buah tersebut menjadi perhatian pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Seperti paduan sirup apa yang sesuai dengan satu buah, atau sebesar apa potongan buah yang mereka sukai. Sungguh pembicaraan yang begitu dapat menyambung dengan baik bagi tiga orang tersebut.

Susumu dan Yuuko menyelesaikan nasi goreng seafood mereka, dan melap bibir mereka masing-masing dan terlibat pada perbincangan khusus mereka berdua.

Kari sesaat yang lalu masuk ke dalam café untuk memesan tiga mangkuk Sorbet lainnya untuk menjadi bahan obrolan mereka bertiga, tapi ia keluar lagi tanpa sempat memesan apa-apa. "Kakak, ada kak Kou di dalam."

"Oh, ya! Kebutulan sekali!" seru Taichi. "Ayah, bunda. Aku akan ke meja Izzy di dalam. Sebentar, ya."

"Baiklah, asal jangan mengganggu Koushiro, ya 'nak." ujar si ibunda.

"Bunda, apa 'sih." jawab Tai, sedikit malu. Memang dia pernah sesekali mengisengi Izzy, seperti salah meng-_input_ kabel ketika membantu proyeknya, atau membakar hard-disk laptop Izzy—itu semua sudah lama sekali. Tapi syukurlah, Tai bukan cowok yang buta teknologi lagi kini. "Yoshi, ayo. Dia sahabatku yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Ayo, kau juga, Kari!"

"Oh, umm, iya." ujar Yoshi, yang merasa pergelangannya ditarik oleh Tai. "Ayah, bunda, permisi sebentar, ya."

Bunda tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya melihat mereka bertiga memasuki café bersamaan. Tidak membuang sedikit waktupun, kedua orang tua Yagami itu melanjutkan bincang-bincang akrab mereka yang apabila orang luar memperhatikan, mereka kelihatan masih seperti pengantin baru saja.

"Soo…mau pesan apa, tuan?" Tai memukul meja tempat Izzy bersantai di muka laptopnya, dan tersenyum bersahabat pada teman sedari kecilnya itu. "Sepertinya sedang sibuk 'nih?" tanyanya, duduk tepat di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Woaah, hei Tai!" kejut pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata _ebony_ itu, melihat pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dua perempuan yang masih berdiri di sisi meja bundar single milik Izzy. "Kari juga! Dan, umm…"

"Halo Koushiro. Aku Yoshino. Panggil Yoshi saja." ujar gadis berambut maroon itu, menjulurkan lengannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Kou menyambutnya dan menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya, kelihatan grogi dari caranya menatap Yoshi. "Er, ehhm. Hai, aku Koushiro. Izzy panggilan akrabku."

"Izzy?" Yoshino menunjukkan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Salahkan dia ini yang sudah memberiku panggilan 'lucu'." balas si pemuda, sarkas, menunjuk Tai di depannya. Tai mengangkat tangannya sedada, berusaha membentengi diri dan tersenyum kecut. "Hehe…" tawa kecil Tai.

Yoshi duduk di sebelah Tai, sementara Kari mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku tepat di sebelah Izzy. "Sedang apa, kak Kou?" tanya Kari, melongokan kepalanya ke layar laptop Izzy.

Izzy seperti biasa mengenakan kemeja _flannel_ kebesaran dengan dalaman kaos dalam berwarna putih. Sepasang _head-set_ berwarna hijau tua masih menggantung di sekitar lehernya tanpa terpasang di kedua telinga. "Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Gennai, tapi tidak juga kunjung tersambung."

"Gennai, siapa?" tanya Yoshi.

"Hmm, kakek-kakek. Bukan manusia, tapi juga bukan Digimon. 'Kakek super', itu julukan yang ia berikan sendiri pada dirinya." lanjut Tai, menjelaskan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Biasanya dari rumah saja. Ada apa?" mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Izzy, Tai bertanya.

"Provider internet kembali berulah, Tai. Alasannya: 'menambah _band-width_ kami'; omong kosong. Mereka menipu pelanggan mereka dengan sedikit demi sedikit memotong kuota kami dan memakan koneksi internet kami." jawab Izzy sarkas. Apabila itu bersinggungan dengan computer dan jaringan koneksi internet, ups, hati-hati saja, Izzy sangatlah sensitif dengan hal-hal tersebut. Dan setiap perkataannya memiliki bukti dan validitas yang akurat. Jadi, kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja meng-_hack_ server utama seluruh provider layanan internet. Sayangnya ia tidak minta dan terlalu baik hati sebagai seorang _hacker_. "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi ini, Tai, gadis dari masa depan yang kau katakan padaku itu?"

Tai merangkul pundak Yoshi. "Yup, ia bilang ia datang belasan tahun dari masa kita."

Izzy mengangguk. "Aku tidak heran lagi." jawab pemuda teknik informatika tersebut. "Mengingat jaringan computer dan internet kita berhubungan erat dengan dunia Digital, adanya retakan di antara dimensi mungkin saja terjadi. Ingat kasus-kasus yang lampau; Apocalymon, BelialVamdemon, dan Diaboromon. itu semua adalah masalah retaknya ruang dimensi, sehingga menyambung ke berbagai tempat di seluruh dunia. Aku berusaha menghubungi kakek Gennai, dan berniat menanyakan kapan retakan antar-dimensi itu terjadi lagi…"

"Dari Wi-Fi lokal umum?" tanya Tai, tidak percaya.

Izzy berbisik pelan, walau perhatiannya tidak terpecehkan sedikitpun dari bahasa pemrograman di muka matanya. "Aku mencuri sinyal, jadi, yaah, tenang saja. _Speed_-nya 50 kali lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan pelayanan Gold Premium provider manapun." tanpa ekspresi, Izzy masih berusaha memasukkan sandi-sandi menuju Gennai Home.

"Haha…aku lupa itu keahlianmu," jawab Tai, sweatdropped. "Jadi…ada perkembangan?"

"Nihil. Tapi tidak apa, hal seperti ini juga sering terjadi. Nanti malam mungkin bisa menyambung kembali." jelas izzy, tersenyum tipis dan menyeruput _Diet-Coke_-nya. "Tumben kalian kemari?"

"Ya, ini hari minggu dan café ini baru buka-" jawab Tai.

"Kami datang ingin mencoba Sorbet-nya, dan enak sekali!" Kari menyelesaikan. Kedua mata _hazel _ gemilang yang mirip dengan milik kakaknya menatap sepasang _ebony_ Izzy. "Kak Kou sudah coba Sorbetnya?"

"Err," Izzy berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis 'kan, Kari?"

"Oh, iya." Kari menepukkan tangannya satu sama lain. "Benar juga."

"Hei, habis ini mau kemana lagi?" Tai masih memangkukan satu lengannya melihat Izzy yang mulai beres-beres, membuka pertanyaan. "Ikut kami, yuk?"

"Hm, kemana?" Izzy bertanya balik, sambil memasukkan laptop _High-End_-nya ke dalam tas slempangnya.

"Kari bilang bioskop sedang memutar film seru sekarang. Nonton. 'Yuk!" Tai menekankan kata ''yuk' sebagai metode pemaksaannya.

"Kita berempat?" tanya Kou, ragu-ragu, menatap mereka semua. Tai mengangguk. "Err, mungkin lain kali."

Kari tertawa jahil, dan menggandeng lengan kanan Izzy. "'Kan, kak Kou tetap malu-malu seperti biasa! Ayo ikut saja!" mendapati wajah seniornya itu semakin memerah, Kari tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Yoshi juga begitu.

"Memangnya ada film apa, Kari?" tanya Izzy pada akhirnya.

"Scream 4." jawab Kari, pendek.

Bulu kuduk Tai berdiri. "…kalian bertiga saja, kalau begitu…"

"Ah, lihat! Kakak juga tidak berubah, tetap penakut seperti dulu!" seru Kari, menunjukkan satu telunjuknya pada kakaknya, selagi lengan lain masih menggandeng Izzy dengan erat. "Kakak penakut!"

"Bu-bu-bukannya aku takut! Film seperti itu hanya sangat tidak masuk saja dengan seleraku…" jawab Tai, terbata-bata sambil mencari alasan.

"Alasan demi alasan." ketus Kari, meledek balik. Izzy dan Yoshi tertawa melihat tingkah Tai yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut! Aku ingin lihat Taichi yang ketakutan!" seru Koushiro. "Kalau Scream saja 'sih, bukan apa-apa. Asal tidak _slasher _seperti Saw, aku masih kuat! Hahaha!"

"Aku juga!" seru Yoshi, merangkul lengan Tai seperti apa yang dilakukan Kari kepada Izzy. "Aku ingin lihat wajah ketakutan Tai!"

"Ha? O-oi…apa-apaan kalian…" ujar Tai, terkesan tidak bisa melawan.

Mereka berempat meminta ijin pada Susumu dan Yuuko untuk pergi ke _Megaplex_ terdekat untuk menonton film yang diputar pukul 3 sore. Mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang tua Yagami, mereka berempat berjalan menuju lokasi yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi café yang mereka tinggalkan di belakang. Mereka juga berpamitan dengan tiga Digimon mereka yang sedang bermain di taman dekat café dengan beberapa anak-anak kecil dan beberapa Digimon jinak lainnya, seperti Betamon dan Penguinmon.

Bahkan dari café dan taman itu, bisa nampak dengan jelas bangunan besar bioskop yang mereka tuju. Megaplex tersebut terletak di tikungan perempatan jalan raya. Mereka berempat menyeberangi jalan raya Shinjuku di tengah keramaian sehari-hari jalan tersebut, dan akhirnya berdiri di depan bioskop.

Kari memesan empat tiket untuk Scream 4, tidak memperdulikan Tai yang kakinya sedikit gemetar yang menggunakan beribu alasan untuk melarikan diri dari gandengan erat Yoshi yang terus cekikikan bersama Kou melihat tingkah Tai. Namun sayang yang tersisa hanyalah dua tiket saja. Mau tidak mau, mereka berempat haus menunggu untuk sesi berikutnya pada pukul lima sore. Untuk sesaat Tai merasa sedikit lega dan bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ayolah, kakak, masa' takut 'sih?" tanya Kari, begitu kentara niatan mengisenginya.

"A-aku tidak takut. Aku hanya lebih suka film yang lebih general—tentang hidup. Me-menggali dan mendapatkan makna tersiratnya. Oh, dan film-film detektif." kilah Tai dengan lihai. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong detektif, kalian sudah nonton Sherlock Holmes?"

Kari, Kou dan Yoshi lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan berkilah Tai. Tai akhirnya merunduk lemah, dan menyerah. "Oooh, ayolah…"

Kari dan Yoshi, sambil tersenyum riang menyeret Tai untuk menemani mereka bermain ding dong sambil menunggu waktunya tiba untuk masuk ke studio dan 'menikmati' film yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

-o0o-

Wajah tegang atau yang merasa puas tergambarkan di seluruh muka penonton yang baru keluar dari studio 4. Film-nya memang tidak begitu menyeramkan, tapi adegan dimana yang memang berfungsi untuk mengejutkan penonton bisa membuat beberapa penonton terkaget-kaget sampai tidak berani melihat scene berikutnya dimana…pembunuh berantai itu membacok dan menusuk-nusuk korbannya secara brutal.

Ada seorang penonton yang keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak karena saking datarnya. Tiga temannya yang lain sempat bertukar pendapat tentang film yang baru saja mereka tonton, tapi satu temannya berjalan di depan seperti menyeret kakinya. Kari terkekeh pelan, beserta Yoshi dan Izzy.

"Kakak!" seru Kari, menepuk pundak Taichi. Otomatis si kakak tersontak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendengar 'Woaa!' heboh dari kakaknya, Kari bertanya. "Bagaimana filmnya kakak? Tidak menyeramkan, bukan?"

Tai tersenyum kecut, dan berusaha menampilkan wajah yang meyakinkan. "Yaah, t-tidak begitu menyeramkan. Kupikir akan seperti apa. Rupanya…"

"Waah, kau memang pemberani Tai!" seru Izzy. "Tidak kusangka." lanjut Yoshi, menyusul Izzy.

Tai memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yaah, begitulah…"

Tai meneruskan jalannya, namun Kari membalikkan tubuhnya dan tertawa geli menutup mulutnya. Dibalas serupa oleh Yoshi dan Izzy, mereka bertiga memperhatikan gerak kaki Tai yang sedikit kaku-kaku dan kelihatan seperti menahan kencing.

Izzy, Kari dan Yoshi menunggu di bangku depan Megaplex sambil berbincang-bincang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, dan mereka bersiap pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing dengan _shuttle_ di halte depan sana. Tinggal menunggu Tai saja.

"Maaf, lama ya." ujar Tai, menghampiri tiga orang tersebut. "Toiletnya tadi ramai, jadi harus mengantre dulu." Tai merasakan ada yang janggal; kenapa mereka bertiga tertawa? "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa 'kok, Tai." jawab Izzy, menahan tawa dengan tangan di perutnya. "Kami hanya takut kau bertemu dengan pembunuh itu di wc…"

"Waa! J-jangan bicara seperti itu, Izzy!" seru Tai, tiba-tiba memompa jantungnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak seburuk itu 'kok, Tai." ujar Yoshi, mengusap punggung Taichi.

"Hm, bukankah itu…Davis?" tanya Tai, yang melihat juniornya di kejauhan.

"Eh, iya." ujar Kari. "Davis pasti baru pulang latihan bola. Ini 'kan jadwalnya."

Kari baru saja berniat berlari ke arah pacarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia melihat ada sekelompok gadis-gadis yang paling tidak berjumlah delapan orang mengejar Davis dari belakang. Dalan sekejap Davis dikelilingi oleh mereka, dan senyum-senyum malu tidak karuan. Davis mengambil semua pemberian para gadis itu seperti bunga, bingkisan dan lain-lain. Itu memang masih biasa. Kari terdiam, terpaku, dan merasa jantungnya membeku. Ditambah parahnya lagi, beberapa dari mereka ada yang memeluk, mengecup pipi Davis juga mengajaknya berpoto bersama.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu dia se-populer itu…?" ujar Tai, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoshi.

"Davis. Teman kami juga." jawab Tai. "Pacar Kari…"

Yoshi mengarahkan tatapannya pada belakang tubuh Kari yang nampak seperti bergetar. Kedua kepalannya menggeram di tepi paha, dan ia nampak sedikit merunduk menatap tanah. "Kari…kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoshi menghampiri di gadis.

Tai yang melihat itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ini cuma kesalah pahaman, Kari. Tidak usah dipikirkan." ujar si kakak, berusaha menenangkan hati adiknya yang sepertinya sedikit memanas. "Paling mereka itu cuma penggemar Davis; kau ingat, Davis adalah penyelamat kota seminggu yang lalu saat replika Devimon menyerbu. Lagipula dari yang kudengar, dia Ace klub bola-nya sekarang."

**Marahlah, marahlah…Hikari Yagami… Marahlah. Muhuhahahaha…**

**Apa-apaan pacarmu itu. Baru sekali jadi pahlawan, sudah besar kepala saja! Parahnya lagi, kenapa malah para gadis saja yang mengejar-ngejarnya? Wajib dipertanyakan, bukan?**

Tatapan Kari menajam ke arah Davis—menusuk figur pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh racun. Semudah itu dia tergoda pada gadis-gadis itu? Dasar…

Mata Kari secara mendadak tertutup oleh telapak tangan yang cukup lebar dan keras. Terdapat bekas kapalan yang telah lama sembuh; tangan yang sudah melalui banyak pengalaman; bergitar, skateboarding, menulis dan lain-lain. Taichi memeluk tubuh Kari dari belakang dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. "Sstt sstt sstt, sabar. Sabar, Kari…" ujar Tai dengan lembut. Ia berbisik di satu telinga adiknya. "Jangan biarkan 'kemarahan' menguasaimu…"

Kari memejamkan kedua matanya, menerima 'kegelapan' yang diberikan kakaknya. Ia menggenggam satu lengan Tai yang mengitari sekitar atas dadanya dan lambat laun membuka matanya. "Terima kasih, kakak. Ya. Ya, aku kehilangan kesabaranku tadi…"

"Haah, itu bagus." ujar Tai, menghembuskan napas lega.

Tapi ekspresi Davis yang semakin mesum di kejauhan sana malah seperti menuangkan bensin ke tengah-tengah api yang mulai meredup.

**Ah! Lihat, 'kan! Kakakmu tidak benar! Lihat pemuda itu! Menikmati waktunya di tengah-tengah kerubunan wanita! Sepertinya kau dilupakan, ya? Muhuhahahaha! Kau dilupakan!**

"Davis Motomiya!" seru hardikan Kari yang secara tiba-tiba menguak langit malam dan keramaian sekitar Megaplex. Seluruh perhatian warga terpusat padanya. Di kejauhan sana, Davis menyadari keberadaan Kari dan seperti mengerti akan situasinya, ia segera mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Woah, Kari, Kari!" seru Tai berbisik, menahan tubuh Kari yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kari, sabar. Sabarkan dirimu."

Davis segera berlari dengan tas ransel olahraga di pundak kanannya ke arah Kari. Setelah cukup dekat, sekitar lima meteran, ia menghimbau Kari sekali lagi. "Kari, ma-maafkan aku. Aku-aku hanya…"

"'Menikmati waktumu', bukan?" jawab Kari, melepaskan pagutan kakaknya yang berusaha membentengi diri Kari berbuat lebih jauh. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengganggumu 'kok lagipula!"

Davis tertegun. Belum pernah seumur-umur Kari mengeluarkan nada suara seperti ini. Tidak pernah kepada siapapun, apalagi kepada Davis—orang yang disayangnya. Davis mengakui kesalahannya, dan dia khilaf. "Kari, aku mohon maaf. Me-mereka hanya semacam penggemar yang tahu berita bahwa aku dan Veemon mengusir para Devimon-Devimon itu tempo hari."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti, tuan populer!" desis Kari tajam pada setiap helai kata-katanya.

"Kari…Kari. Sabar. Jangan langsung marah-marah begitu…" ujar Tai. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Davis. Menurutku alasannya sangatlah masuk akal."

**Ah, jangan dengarkan itu, Hikari Yagami. Kakakmu hanya ingin agar kau tetap bersama Davis; 'penerusnya'. Bukan begitu? Kau sendiri pasti tahu itu. Daripada memikirkan playboy dadakan itu, bukankah lebih baik bersama Takeru yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya, atau Koushiro yang jenius dan masih single itu? Untuk apa memperdulikan si otak bola itu. Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Hikari.**

"Sudah cukup, kakak!" hardik Kari, melepas total kedua lengan kakaknya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Kari terlepas secara sempurna dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. "Aku marah. Aku marah padamu Davis Motomiya."

"Kari, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu sakit hati…" ujar Davis sesunggukan. Ia menyadari dengan baik kesalahannya, Tai bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. "Tolong. Untuk kali ini saja, maafkanlah aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan berlaku demikian lagi… Kari…"

Untuk sesaat Kari melihat percikan kejujuran dari mata Davis, bahwa dia benar-benar berkata yang sesungguhnya. Mata Kari berair. Dia mau memaafkan Davis; dia juga mau mengakui kesalahannya karena sudah kelewat emosi. Tapi ada dinding besar yang menghalanginya untuk melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh Davis; menangis meminta maaf di dada kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak bisa…

**Jangan mau memaafkannya, Hikari. Laki-laki akan selalu memanfaatkan wanita. Marahlah. Marahlah! Terjunlah ke dalam lubang amarah, dan mengamuklah! Jangan maafkan dirinya! Jangan pernah!**

Kari mengernyitkan giginya. "Pergi kau! Pergi, Davis! Jauh-jauh!" jeritnya keras. "Aku tahu tidak bisa mempercayaimu, tapi…tapi aku tetap saja…"

"Oh, Hikari…" ujar Yoshi, berusaha memahami pedihnya hati seorang wanita yang merasa terkhianati. Apalagi bila pria tersebut begitu disayanginya; dicintai sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Pasti sakit sekali.

Davis semakin merengek, dan berusaha menahan hatinya yang terus-terusan digempur perasaan bersalah dan caci maki Hikari. "Kari…oh, kumohon. Maafkan aku…"

"…kita sudah berakhir, Davis. Jangan pernah mencariku lagi! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" Kari berlari meninggalkan kelompok itu, dan berlari semakin kencang menjauhi mereka. Seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan adegan itu, dan para gadis membubarkan diri mereka setelah meminta maaf pada Davis; yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan si pemuda yang membek di tempatnya berdiri.

**|To be Continued|**

* * *

**A.N: **Chapter sebelas berakhir dengan cliff-hanger, dan aku menyukai itu. Hahaha. Mungkin Reader ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang mendatangi mereka kali ini?

Dan, ups…DaKari putus…

Aku nerima request pairing Digimon mulai dari chapter berikutnya. Tapi dengan catatan pairing tsb harus 'normal'. Ga mungkin kalian request Machinedramon x Renamon di sini. Karena Renamon ga masuk ke dalam storyline, dan meskipun bisa dimunculkan, gila aja Machinedramon di-pairing-in…

See ya in the next chapter, and

Crow, signed out.


	12. Pertarungan Besar: Shibuya Rumble!

**Digimon and all properties©Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai. CHACCING! Author sadly only own this beauty—I love writing this fic. Just so you know Hongo-sensei! Raaawr!**

**WARNING: Chapter ini ber-Rating T+ untuk Graphic Violence dari pertarungan Digimon…**

Thanks berat atas tanggapan positif teman-teman pembaca di chapter sebelumnya. Aku jadi terharu karena masih banyak yang menanti-nantikan fic ini. #sob sob

Chapter sebelumnya terkesan terpotong kan? Aku minta maaf, karena itu sebenarnya separuh jalan dengan chapter kali ini. Dan chapter sebelumnya juga banyak mistype, ya? Arghh…gini deh klo ga punya beta. Sorry mahorry x'(

Di chapter ini seperti yang udah aku janjikan, Action! A lot lot of action yang semakin menegangkan! I love action! Dan seperti biasa di bawah juga ada A.N kelanjutan chapter sebelumnya :)

Enjoy 17 page Ms Word ini, semuanya…

**Sebelumnya di Tai's Holiday…**

**Ah, jangan dengarkan itu, Hikari Yagami. Kakakmu hanya ingin agar kau tetap bersama Davis; 'penerusnya'. Bukan begitu? Kau sendiri pasti tahu itu. Daripada memikirkan playboy dadakan itu, bukankah lebih baik bersama Takeru yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya, atau Koushiro yang jenius dan masih single itu? Untuk apa memperdulikan si otak bola itu. Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Hikari.**

"Sudah cukup, kakak!" hardik Kari, melepas total kedua lengan kakaknya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Davis semakin merengek, dan berusaha menahan hatinya yang terus-terusan digempur perasaan bersalah dan caci maki Hikari. "Kari…oh, kumohon. Maafkan aku…"

"…kita sudah berakhir, Davis. Jangan pernah mencariku lagi! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!"

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 11: Pertarungan Besar Berikutnya! Shibuya Rumble!**

Tai menepuk bahu Davis pelan, dan merangkulnya. "Tidak usah khawatir." ujar Tai.

"Kak Tai… Kak…" ujar Davis terisak-isak, seperti sedang menahan tangisannya dengan kuat. "Aku…aku begitu mencintai Kari, 'kak Tai. Tapi semua seharusnya tahu; aku ini lemah terhadap wanita…jadi…"

Tai mengguncangkan bahu Davis, menguatkan diri juniornya; pewaris crest keberanian Tai dan persahabatan Yamato. "Aku tahu, Dave. Aku sangat tahu itu. Tenang saja. Kita akan tangkap pelakunya."

Tai mengedipkan satu matanya. Dia tak perlu memperdulikan ekspresi bertanya-tanya Davis barusan. "Dan akan kita hajar bokong Digimon itu. Oke?"

Yoshi menatap Tai, dan tersenyum tipis. Sosok pemimpin yang sangat hebat, pikirnya. Tidak pernah berkepala panas, dan ia mengutamakan analisa situasi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan hati seseorang. Senyuman Yoshi semakin merekah dengan lebar. Begitu aku kembali, harus aku ceritakan pada Marcus—agar dia bisa belajar sedikit. "Biar aku bantu, Tai."

Tai membalikkan tubuhnya. "Thanks, Yoshi."

"Kakak ini…?"

"Hai, Davis. Aku Yoshino." Gadis berambut _maroon _itu menjulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut Davis. "Apapun itu yang kau rasakan, berusaha tegarlah. Pria ada untuk mengerti akan wanita, bukan?"

Alis mata Davis kelihatan mengkerut, dan senyuman panjang kembali terukir dari lekuk satu pipi ke pipi lainnya. "Kata-kata itu begitu membakar semangatku, 'kak!"

"Itu baru laki-laki!" balas wanita itu.

Tai menatap Yoshi, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu si gadis mengedipkan matanya. Terima kasih, Yoshi, batin Tai tulus. Baginya, Davis sudah seperti adik laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak, mereka hampir berbagi sifat yang sama, dan semua hobi mereka juga sama; bola, bola, bola, bersahabat dan bertarung. Jadi Tai melihat Davis seperti cerminan dirinya dimana dia bisa lebih memperbaiki diri. Tai juga tidak sedingin itu sebenarnya. Dia juga melakukan hal tersebut dengan niatan dapat memberikan saran dan masukan lebih terhadap Davis nantinya.

"Letnan Izzy!" serunya kemudian.

"'_Sir_! Terdeteksi retakan Digital dari arah Kari berlari, komandan!" ujar Izzy, menjelaskan apa yang terdeteksi dari laptopnya yang memang sudah ia keluarkan sedari tadi. Nampak sebuah peta yang, bila dilihat lebih cermat lagi, menggambarkan denah lokasi tempat dimana mereka berada. Izzy sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tai, dan Izzy sendiri juga cukup pandai membaca situasi. Ia memahami dengan baik dari kejadian terakhir mereka di rumah Mimi. Ya, ini sedikit banyak pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'tujuh raja iblis' itu. "Sinyalnya kuat; data 85% positif mengatakan kalau itu adalah aura keberadaan milik Phantom Lord, _'sir_."

"Sesuai dugaanku." ujar Tai. "Kerja bagus, letnan!"

"Phantom Lord? Belphemon!" seru Yoshi.

"…kau tahu dia?" tanya Tai.

"Kami juga melawannya, dan berhasil menyegelnya kembali." jelas Yoshi, merangkai ingatan selagi memangkukan dagunya pada jari-jemari tangan kanan. "Bukankah itu berarti…kalian tidak berhasil mengalahkannya pada masa ini…?"

Mereka berempat terhening. "Ta-tapi! Yang jelas kita harus menyelamatkan Kari dulu, bukan? Keselamatannya dalam bahaya, kakak-kakak!"

"Benar. Davis benar." ujar Tai, disusul anggukan lainnya. "Izzy, kordinatnya?"

"Timur 30 derajat." jawab sang _Hacker_. "Ikuti aku!"

Dengan Izzy yang memandu di depan, mereka berempat berlari ke satu arah yang sama. Dengan satu tujuan yang juga sama yaitu jangan sampai Kari jatuh ke tangan Phantom Lords!

Mereka harus berlari menyeberangi jalan raya Shibuya untuk bisa sampai di lokasi tempat retakan antar dimensi terjadi. Ramai sekali, bisik Tai, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi, kalau tidak ramai bukan Shibuya lagi namanya, bukan? "Izzy, kau punya cara agar orang-orang ini segera pergi? Kita akan melawan Phantom Lord, jadi…"

"Tak perlu khawatir, Tai." jawab Koushiro, yakin. "Sedikit ledakan saja; mereka akan segera pergi."

"'Kak, itu Kari!" seru Davis, mempercepat larinya ke arah gadis yang dimaksud.

**Kau berhasil melepas dirimu dari pemuda itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau patut dipuji; kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu sekarang, dan kau bebas memilih sekarang, Hikari.**

"Aku…aku… T-tapi aku masih…" Kari kelihatan tersungkur di atas lapangan taman Shibuya, dan ia meneteskan air matanya. "Davis…" bisiknya.

"Kari!"

"Davis?" Hikari membalikkan pandangannya ke belakang dan ia melihat sosok pemuda yang berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya.

**Dasar pengganggu. Hikari, kau tahu apa yang benar. Cepat ikut denganku, dan aku akan menjanjikanmu hidup ****tanpa**** 'kemarahan' lagi!**

Tai, Izzy dan Davis mengeluarkan Digi-Terminal mereka dan langsung memanggil partner mereka masing-masing; Agumon, Tentomon dan Veemon menampakkan diri di depan tiga partnernya tersebut.

"Davish, aku siap untuk 'bergulat'!" sorak Veemon sambil memainkan dua kepalannya didepan wajah, seperti gemas untuk menghajar sesuatu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau sepuasnya, Veemon." jawab partnernya, menjanjikan hal yang pasti.

"Koushiro, aku datang!" sahut Tentomon.

"Oke, aku mengandalkanmu, Tentomon!" seru Izzy, menyiapkan laptop-nya untuk merekam data musuh-musuh kali ini. "Teman-teman, lawan kita Phantom Lord. Selalu bersiaga!"

Tai setuju dengan wanti-wanti dari Izzy barusan. "Agumon, walau tidak maksimal, kita berikan yang terbaik!"

Agumon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ok, Tai! Aku akan melindungi Kari!" soraknya.

**Muhuhahahahaha! Manusia-manusia bodoh. Lihatlah mereka; mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tidak bisa menang, mereka terus saja memaksa maju ke depan. Menyedihkan. Bukan begitu, Hikari?**

"Kakak… Davis…" gumam Hikari, setengah sadar. "Kak Kou… kak Yoshi juga…"

**Ini kesempatanmu, Hikari. Tunjukkan kebulatan hatimu! Ikutlah bersamaku!**

Kari berdiri ke atas kedua kakinya, dan menatap mereka berempat. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengikutiku lagi, bukan? Apa kau tuli, Davis?"

"Kari…" gumam Davis.

"Pergi jauh-jauh! Aku bosan melihatmu, Davis!" hardik Kari dari kejauhan.

Davis menggeleng tegas. "Tidak!"

"Kau tidak juga mengerti, Davis?" tanya Kari. "Aku marah padamu. Aku menaruh kepercayaan penuhku padamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau sudah berubah…tapi… Pergilah Davis. Aku akan melakukan apa yang 'kumau sekarang."

"Ini kemauanmu? Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau percaya!" Davis membalas teriakan Kari. Seluruh warga tentu saja memperhatikan debat mantan pasangan itu.

Tai menggaruk kepalanya. Padahal masalahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi Phantom Lord itu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Kari. Melihat pacarnya dikerubuni penggemar bukanlah satu alasan yang kuat untuk menimpakan kesalahan pada pasangannya tersebut. Phantom Lord benar-benar dapat memanipulasi hati manusia dengan luar biasa mudah; membesar-besarkan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Tai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, dan memperhatikan, sampai manakah kesungguhan hati Davis; begitupula 'cinta' yang dimiliki Hikari, adiknya, pada Davis.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa! Kita tidak punya urusan lagi sekarang! Jadi jangan buang-buang waktuku lebih dari ini, kau dengar!" kata-kata kasar terus keluar dari mulut Kari tanpa sempat ia atur ulang baik itu intonasinya, susunan katanya, dan lain-lain. Semuanya keluar bagaikan ada yang memberikannya skrip untuk berkata demikian, dan itu semua dimuntahkannya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan pada sosok pemuda berambut violet gelap jauh di depannya saat ini. "Jadi, enyahlah jauh-jauh Davis! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

**Ooh…sangat bagus, Hikari. Kau melepaskan semua 'amarah'mu. Lanjutkan, lanjutkan, ooh…Hikari. Lanjutkan, muhuhahaha…!**

Davis memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia mengerti semua kesalahannya; astaga, demi tuhan, dia mengerti semua kesalahannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah berbicara empat mata dengan Kari; secara perlahan dan lembut. Ia ingin Kari tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Kari; bahwa sesungguhnya tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya di hati Davis.

Dia menggeleng kuat sekali lagi, dan kembali membuka matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu! Seperti dulu…seperti dulu, Kari; aku akan terus mengejarmu, dan terus mengejarmu! Tidak peduli siapa yang berdiri menghalangiku, aku akan melaluinya dan meraih tanganmu! Meraihmu—meraihmu sekali lagi, Kari!" setelah ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan cepat, Davis menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri pada Kari. "Jadi…bersabarlah sedikit lagi! Aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggu jahat itu!"

Kejutan listrik menyerang hati Hikari. Kedua matanya kini dihiasi dengan genangan permata kesedihan. Satu tangannya diletakkan di depan dada, dan ia berusaha mengingat segala macam memori yang sudah dilaluinya selama satu setengah tahun yang menyenangkan bersama Davis. Ratusan pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya. Satu-satunya yang paling mencolok dan memilikki ukuran huruf terbesar adalah: 'Pernahkah—sekali saja, Davis menyakiti hatiku?'

Ia menggeleng lemah. Kini tatapan Kari kembali dipenuhi oleh cahaya gelimang lampu taman Shibuya, menatap diri Davis di kejauhan sana.

**Bocah kurang ajar. Dia bilang kalau aku ini 'jahat', Hikari. Orang seperti dia harus dihukum. Bunuh dia, bunuh dia, Hikari! Sekarang!**

"…di…am…" suara Davis berhasil memasuki hatinya. Semangat, kasih sayang dan rasa persahabatan Davis yang sangat erat memasuki dan meyelusup ke dalam telinga dan langsung menuju hati Kari. Suara 'gelap' yang sebelum ini terus menghasutnya, perlahan namun pasti, kunjung memudar.

**Ap…a ya…ng ka…u ka…takan, Hi…kari…?**

"Kubilang diam, diam, diam!" Kari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir bisikan-bisikan gaib itu.

"Kari…" Davis meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kari mulai melawan hasutan gelap pada dirinya. "Berusahalah, Kari! Aku juga akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

**Da…sar manu…sia bo…doh. Rasa…kanlah ama…rahku yang tak ter…bendungkan la…gi!**

"Tai, retakkan dimensi kembali terjadi!" seru Izzy, belum melepaskan tatapannya dari layar laptop. "Ada sesuatu yang datang!" lanjut serunya melihat ke langit malam di atas.

Tai, dengan segera mengambil inisiatif untuk memutar tubuhnya ke arah para penduduk yang tercengang melihat ke tengah-tengah taman Shibuya. "Hei, apa yang kalian lihat! Kalian bisa mati, cepat cari tempat berlindung!" seru Taichi. "Cepat lari!"

Angin kegelapan merobek udara dan langit malam hari. Hembusan tanpa pilih kasih yang begitu kencang menerbangkan beberapa penduduk yang berada di sekitar taman dan jalan raya. Melihat peringatan Tai itu menjadi nyata, seluruh warga berlarian dengan panik, mencari tempat berlindung sebelum mengintip dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi di taman Shibuya sebenarnya.

Dua Phantomon mendarat di kedua sisi Kari, kelihatan seperti menjaga gadis tersebut dari 'penyerang' mereka. Jangan bercanda, batin Davis, kalianlah yang 'menyerang' dirinya. Semakin memberang, Davis berlari ke arah Kari. Tapi saat itulah angin kegelapan semakin kencang bertiup dan dari langit turun lusinan ekor Devidramon yang tengah mengamuk. "Davis, awas!" seru Tai.

Untung saja teriakan dari Tai tidak terlambat; Davis berhasil melompat ke belakang dan berhasil selamat dari pendaratan para Devidramon yang dengan buas menabrak lantai taman. "Nyaris saja…"

"Davis, jangan sampai kehilangan ketenanganmu!" seru Izzy, dan kejauhan.

"Sorry, 'kak Izzy!" sorak Davis, melap keringat dari dagunya.

Yoshi masih berdiri tanpa Digimon pendampingnya. Kelihatan, batinnya. Yoshi menatap tubuh tiga rekannya yang sedang memulai pertarungan, dan ia merasakan ada aura tak kasat mata yang beterbangan dari tubuh mereka ke udara. Digi-Soul mereka! Tapi, kenapa tidak terkontrol seperti itu, pikirnya bertannya-tanya. "Yoshi!"

Tai menabrak tubuh si gadis sehingga mereka kini mendarat di atas lantai taman berhimpitan. Tai mengguncang bahu Yoshi dengan cukup kuat. "Hei, kenapa kau bengong, Yoshi?" tanyanya tak habis pikir. "Devidramon barusan bisa saja memakanmu!"

"Eh, Tai? M-maaf, tapi…aku melihat Digi-Soul kalian tidak terkontrol," ujar Yoshi, perlahan dan mengatur napasnya.

"Digi-Soul?" Tai teringat akan kata-kata Lilithmon tempo hari.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya balik Yoshi.

"Tai, awas belakangmu!" seru Izzy dari kejauhan, masih berusaha menghindari serangan para Devidramon dengan laptop di pangkuan perut dan pahanya.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Bola api merambat ke tubuh Devidramon yang menerjang Tai dan membuat monster gelap itu merubah arah terbangnya. "Tai, apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo bertarung!"

"Dengar, Yoshi. Kita bicarakan itu nanti, oke—lagipula memang ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi sekarang kita harus bertahan hidup dulu." ujar Taichi, menepuk pelan satu pundak Yoshi. "Mana Lalamon, kau bisa memanggilnya?"

Yoshi mengangguk. "Maaf Tai…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." ujarnya balik. "Aku akan memperhatikan belakangmu…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memperhatikan belakangmu juga." ujar balik Yoshi, membalas senyuman bersahabat Tai. "'Nah…bagaimana kalau kau melepaskanku sekarang, jadi aku bisa segera menjaga belakangmu?" lanjutnya tertawa kecil.

"Oke!" seru Tai, berdiri sempurna dengan kedua kakinya. "Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai mengarahkan Digivice jingganya ke arah Agumon, dan dengan segera Agumon berubah wujud,

"**GREYMON!**" napas uap merayap di seluruh sisi rahang dan taring-taring karnivora Agumon yang telah berubah. Tanduk perunggunya nampak begitu kuat dan solid, tubuhnya juga berubah hingga begitu berotot pada dada, lengan dan paha hingga kaki. "Perut kenyang, bertarungpun senang!" soraknya sambil memegang perut buncit dinosaurus, dan menjilat bibir karnivoranya.

"Tentomon, Digivolve!" dari Digivice ungu milik Izzy, keluar cahaya berwarna ungu yang menyimbahkan tubuh Tentomon. Wujud Tentomon perlahan membesar dan sayap kumbang dewasa terkembang bebas di tubuhnya. Cahaya itu menghilang dan wujud Tentomon benar-benar berganti secara total,

"**KABUTERIMON!**" empat sisi taring-taring penggigit kumbang milik Kabuterimon siap mencapit apapun yang melintas di dekatnya. Kejutan-kejutan petir tampak di seluruh sisi badannya, belum lagi bunyi sengatan-sengatan liar itu. Dengan segera ia bersiaga di sebelah partnernya. "Aku siap menyetrum beberapa kadal bandel malam ini!" serunya, humoris.

"Davish, ini kontes 'siapa-yang-membantai-lebih-banyak' dengan Agumon dan Tentomon! Aku tidak mau kalah!" seru Veemon dengan semangat berapi-api. Greymon yang mendengar itu beradu pandang dengan Kabuterimon. Mereka dengan segera membantai beberapa lawan. "Ah, lihatkan! Mereka sudah mulai! Davish!"

"Oke, habisi mereka Veemon! Digi-Armor Energized!" seru Davis, mengangkat D-3-nya ke udara. Veemon melompat dan menyambar cahaya beserta 'armor' yang akan dikenakannya. "Digivolution!"

"The Burning of Courage! **FLAMEDRAMON!**" Veemon yang telah berevolusi berputar beberapa kali di udara dan kemudian mengembangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan semangat, nampak begitu 'terbakar'. "Minggir-minggir-minggir! Siapa yang ingin kupanggang!" dengan liar, ia memukul-menyikut dan menendang Devidramon sepanjang dirinya berlari dengan kencang.

Greymon menangkap satu lengan panjang Devidramon, menyundulnya beberapa kali sebelum dibanting ke atas tanah. Begitu Devidramon tersebut kesusahan bangkit, Greymon membuka mulut buasnya dan menyemburkan Nova Blast jarak nol; menghanguskan monster hitam tersebut menjadi Digi-Egg di tempat.

Berbeda dari Greymon, Kabuterimon memilih untuk bertarung segesit dan seefisien mungkin. Ia menghindari serbuan serangan liar Devidramon dan menghinggapi punggung monster tersebut begitu ada kesempatan. Dan 'ZAP!' dengan Electro Shocker-nya, Devidramon tersebut gosong dan berubah menjadi Digi-Egg.

Sangat jauh berbeda dari Greymon dan Kabuterimon—rival-rivalnya kali ini, Flamedramon yang sangat andal hand-to-hand combat memilih untuk bertarung seagresif mungkin. Menghindari serangan, lalu langsung memasukkan satu serangan lutut ke perut Devidramon dengan telak. Begitu lawan terbungkuk, ia melompati punggungnya dan mengeluarkan Fire Rocket jarak nol, melumat lawan jadi Digi-Egg.

Greymon dengan tiba-tiba menendang perut Devidramon yang mengendap-endap di belakang Kabuterimon, dan Digimon kumbang yang kemudian membalikkan tubuh itu langsung menyundulnya ke udara. Begitu sampai di posisi yang pas, Flamedramon memukul Devidramon tersebut dengan dua kepalan tangan yang berapi.

"Hehe," cekikik Flamedramon, mengusap bawah hidungnya ketika sudah mendarat di darat dengan landasan percikan api.

"Sepertinya yang seperti 'itu' lebih efektif dan menguntungkan kita semua, bukan begitu?" ujar Kabuterimon, berterima kasih pada aksi dua sahabatnya.

"Aku setuju." ujar Greymon, mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan lusinan taringnya.

"Sayangnya Gatomon tidak di sini," ujar Flamedramon, melemas. Disusul tawa ramah Greymon dan Kabuterimon, diapun kembali berdiri dengan tegak. "Ayo!"

"Awas di atas kalian!" mendengar suara yang tidak begitu familiar itu, mereka bertiga kembali bersiaga dan melihat tiga sosok Devidramon mengepung mereka dari tiga arah.

"Gawat!" ujar Kabuterimon, mencoba bertahan bersama dengan dua rekan yang lain.

"**Petal Shower!**" bola-bola energi berwarna merah muda dengan jumlah tak terbatas itu menghantam ketiga Devidramon secara bergantian. Ketiga penyerang itu berubah menjai Digi-Egg dengan mudah, dan terjatuh ke tanah. "Aku mengganggu permainan kalian, cowok-cowok?" tanya suara itu.

"Kerja bagus, Lilamon!" sorak Yoshi dari jauh sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Wangi, pikir ketiga Digimon pria itu. "Ee, anda benar-benar wangi dan manis, nona." ujar Flamedramon, berjingkat-jungkit ke arah Digimon wanita berpenampilan seperti bunga lili tersebut. Tubuhnya memancarkan wewangian yang semerbak, dan penampilannya memang sangat menggemaskan. "Perkenalkan, aku Flamedramon, nona." ujar Digimon Davis itu menjulurkan tangannya, berlagak _gentleman_.

"Aku Lilamon." jawabnya, membalas jabat tangan Digimon 'membara' itu.

JDUAKK!

Kaki reptile Greymon menendang selangkangan Flamedramon. Digimon biru itu 'pun terkulai lemah di atas tanah. "Maafkan dia, Lilamon. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat Digimon yang…'berkilau'." Greymon memainkan kuku-kukunya untuk membentuk tanda 'kutip'.

"Arghk…p-penyerangan tiba-tiba… Kau berhak mendapatkan kartu merah, G-Greymon…!" rintih Flamedramon, seperti berbisik, memegangi selangkangannya.

"Um, tidak apa-apa, tuan Flamedramon?" ujar Lilamon, menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Digimon itu berdiri.

"Ayo, kalian semua. Kita masih harus menyelamatkan Kari!" seru Kabuterimon, memberi komando dengan bijak pada rekan-rekannya.

Greymon kembali mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak sabar mengunyah beberapa kadal hitam lagi." jelas sekali; begitu berubah, insting bertarung Agumon menjadi berlipat ganda.

Flamedramon meregangkan otot pada pundak dan lehernya, selagi kedua tangannya merapat dan beradu di depan. "Hehe, kau akan kubalas setelah ini, Greymon."

"Jangan khawatir, kalian akan kusembuhkan bila terluka." ujar Lilamon, begitu menenangkan.

Mereka berempat, dengan Flamedramon yang memiliki _speed_ tercepat di depan, berlari ke arah Kari tersungkur lemah.

Di sisi lain, Tai menyiapkan tangannya di depan dada, berjaga-jaga kalau ada Devidramon yang menyerangnya. Tapi, tidak juga. Posisi itu digunakannya untuk memasukkan satu pukulan keras ke wajah salah satu dari kadal-kadal setan itu.

Untuk suatu kesempatan, dia mendapati Devidramon yang menyerangnya terang-terangan dari depan. Tai melakukan _back-step_ ke belakang, kemudian meninju pipi monster itu kuat-kuat. Kelihatan seperti hilang kendali, Davis secara tiba-tiba menendang Devidramon tersebut hingga semakin terbungkuk-bungkuk di depan mereka, berusaha mencari napas. Barulah setelah itu Tai mengangkat kakinya, dan menendang wajah Devidramon dengan telak—membuatnya terkulai di tanah.

Tai dan Davis memukulkan kepalan mereka satu sama lain, dan tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Masih banyak sisanya, Davis!"

"Ou! Kita habisi semuanya!"

Davis berlari ke arah Digimon-Digimon mereka tengah bertempur. Tai berniat menyusulnya, tapi imbauan dari Yoshi menghentikannya. "Ada apa, Yoshi?" tanyanya.

"Kau merasakannya—kalau Digi-Soul-mu 'membara'?"

"Tidak." Tai menggeleng. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

"Tai, seharusnya kau bertanya, kenapa pukulan manusia biasa bisa berefek pada Digimon-Digimon kuat seperti mereka." ujar Yoshi.

Tai melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan nampak memutar otaknya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir…benar juga,"

"Berhati-hatilah Tai…di depan sana." ujar Yoshi kemudian, menyentuh pergelangan Tai. "Aku tidak bisa bertarung seperti kalian, tapi-"

"Ya. Kau cukup memperhatikan belakangku." mendengar itu, Yoshi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tai berlari ke keramaian Devidramon, menyusul Davis yang sudah duluan.

"Yoshi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Izzy menghampiri si gadis. "…mengenai Digi-Soul itu…"

-o0o-

"Wohooo!" Flamedramon melompati wajah Devidramon terbang dari satu ke yang lainnya. Kini Flamedramon berada tinggi di udara dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang dipenuhi 'hitam-hitam bersayap' Digimon gelap itu. Melayang sebentar, akhirnya Flamedramon terbang menuju tanah. Dia mengambil sudut yang pas, dan menyamakan posisinya dengan beberapa Devidramon. "**Fire Rocket!**"

Roket api berkecepatan tinggi menyambar tiga Devidramon sekaligus, dan melubangi beberapa anggota tubuh mereka—menghilang menjadi Digi-Egg dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sekali lagi Flamedramon mendarat dengan percikan besar lidah api di daratan.

Tapi masih sempat-sempatnya saja dia melirikkan mata ke arah Lilamon di tengah gerumulan kadal-kadal hitam itu. Ketika Digimon wanita tersebut meliriknya balik (secara tidak sengaja), Flamedramon bertegak pinggang dengan bangga dan mengusap bawah hidungnya sekali lagi.

Ya ampun Veemon, perhatikan belakangmu. Flamedramon terpental secara mendadak oleh sabetan ekor Devidramon, dan kadal iblis itu berniat mengejarnya kalau saja taring-taring tajam Greymon tidak menancap di sekitar badan dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Greymon menggoyang-goyang gigitannya dengan kuat sebelum menghempaskan monster hitam tersebut ke tanah. "Lilamon tolong sembuhkan si tukang pamer itu," Greymon langsung menghancurkan Devidramon tersebut dengan pijakan berat kaki karnivora-nya.

Digimon lili itu tertawa kecil, dan menyebarkan Soothing Powder ke tubuh Flamedramon. "'Nah jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ya."

Flamedramon langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan memangkukan dagunya pada kedua tangan selagi rebahan di atas tanah. "Iya, hehehe." ujarnya malu-malu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Lilamon tidak menyadari kedatangan musuh dari titik butanya. Di belakang, Devidramon tengah membuka mulut dan terbang rendah untuk mencakaunya. Kedua mata Flamedramon menajam, dan ia langsung melompat dengan serta merta ke belakang tubuh lili tersebut. Kepalan Flamedramon yang tertutup sarung tangan berkuku terbakar oleh api dan satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah Devidramon tersebut. Satu lagi poin untuk Digimon milik Davis. "Terima kasih perawatannya, Lilamon." ujar Flamedramon, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Digimon wanita itu. "Ayo! Kadal hitam itu jumlahnya tidak terbatas!"

Tepat ketika Flamedramon mulai berlari, lima ekor Devidramon mengepungnya dari udara. Dia dengan segera bersiap dengan kuda-kuda tempurnya. "Ugh, tiba-tiba sekali!" kutuknya, tidak mengira akan terkepung seperti ini.

"Serahkan padaku," Lilamon menepuk bahu Flamedramon dengan tangan kelopaknya. "**Un Deux Pollen**" tubuh Lilamon menari dengan cantik dan gemulai, berputar-putar seperti penari lihai yang profesional. Dari atas kepalanya serbuk-serbuk putih-merah muda menutupi keberadaan Flamedramon dan si pengguna jurus. "Ini kesempatanmu, Flamedramon." sekali lagi Lilamon berbisik dan menepuk bahu Flamedramon yang tengah terlena melihat tarian itu. Ketika ia mendapati tatapan balik Flamedramon (setengah sadar), Lilamon mengedipkan satu mata _emerald _gelapnya.

Tatapan Flamedramon kembali menajam; dia mengangguk semangat. "Ou!"

Para Devidramon kebingungan melihat serbuk itu. Sekumpulan itu mencari-cari keberadaan (calon) dua mangsa mereka, namun tidak kunjung ditemukan. Yang mereka dapatkan adalah rasa pusing karena menghirup bubuk itu terlalu banyak. Beberapa dari mereka terjatuh dan sisanya masih berusaha melayang dengan susah payah.

Dari sudutan yang tak kasat mata, sosok Lilamon keluar dari dalam tumpukan _pollen_ dan menarik mundur dirinya ke tepian pohon taman.

"Kalian mencariku, kadal-kadal?" tanya Flamedramon dari balik serbuk. "Makan ini; **Burning Spirit!**"

Dia berdiri dengan tegap; tubuh Flamedramon memancarakan hawa panas dan kemudian mengeluarkan bola api besar dari sekitar tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin besar, dan para monster hitam itu termakan ke dalamnya, hangus, dan berubah menjadi Digi-Egg. Energi panas dari api itu menghilang dengan menarik garis lurus ke langit di atasnya. "Fyuuh, begitu menyenangkan—mengeluarkan api sebesar itu." ujar Digimon 'naga membara' Davis tersebut.

"Hmm, sepertinya sekarang kalian berniat untuk mengepungku, ya?" Kabuteriman kelihatan tersudut di tepian monumen taman yang berbentuk seperti gerbang. Tapi, dia masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar selagi berpikir jernih. "Kalian tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kumbang di saat terjepit atau terpojokkan oleh para pemangsa?" tanyanya, masih nampak santai.

Di sudut mata serangganya, Kabuterimon melihat sosok Lilamon yang terbang menghampirinya. Digimon itu mengangguk, dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Kabuterimon. "Inilah hal yang membuatku berbeda dari kumbang biasa; rencana matang dan penuh ketelitian." Kabuterimon lalu mengarahkan matanya ke sudut yang lain, dan ia melihat Greymon yang juga mengangguk ke arahnya. "…jangan tersinggung. Aku tidak memandang rendah serangga yang lain, 'kok. Khususnya kalian." ujarnya, akhirnya.

Belasan Devidramon yang mengepungnya itu nampak sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan segala ocehan kumbang tersebut. Terbukti dari bagaimana mereka meraungkan amarah mereka ke arah Kabuterimon.

"Jangan membuka mulut begitu kalau tidak ingin tersetrum menganga." ujar Kabuterimon, masih luar biasa tenang di tempatnya tersudut. "**Magnetic Field.**"

Jaringan listrik di atas tanah yang berbentuk seperti jaring laba-laba menangkap para Devidramon dan membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Tidak hanya membuat mereka 'terikat', jaring itu juga menyetrum mereka. Benar sekali, mereka tersengat sambil ternganga.

Saat itu Lilamon datang, dan berputar satu kali di udara sebelum melemparkan peluru daun dari lengan kelopaknya. "**Lilac Dagger!**" bagaikan Ninja yang sedang beraksi, masing-masing Devidramon itu tertancap sepasang daun sekeras pisau pada kepala dan membuat mereka merasa kesakitan lebih jauh. Lilamon mendarat di belakang Kabuterimon dan segera bergegas menjauh dengan melompat, karena melihat satu lagi Digimon api mendekat ke arah mereka.

Greymon.

Digimon perkasa itu sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya dengan menyimpan napas panas di dalam mulut berrahang kuatnya. Taring-taring ganas menampakkan diri di sekitar bibirnya, dan percikan api perlahan menimbulkan bunga api yang menjalar keluar. "**Gran Nova Blast!**"

Tepat sebelum Lautan api mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut Greymon, Kabuterimon menggerakkan sayap kumbangnya dan terbang ke atas. Ombak-ombak lidah api dan angin yang sangat panas dari Greymon membakar habis belasan mangsanya dengan cepat! Menyapu rata sisa Devidramon tersebut.

Beberapa Digi-Egg terkumpul dan disatukan di tempat itu. Flamedramon tiba dengan membawa beberapa juga. Mereka berempat bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

**Kurang ajar! Kalian menghabisi anak-anakku! **Desis suara keras yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya. Seluruh Digi-Destinied di sana beserta partner mereka mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak kunjung ditemukan.

**Hikari akan kubawa, dan kalian tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya. Dialah yang ingin berada di dekatku. Kemarahannya; amukannya. Hanya padakulah dirinya berada.**

"J-jangan bercanda, kau ya!" seru Davis dengan rantai Phantomon yang menyekek lehernya. Davis berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya, tapi masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya sepenuh mungkin. "Tidak akan kubiarkan! Tidak akan!"

"Davis!" seru Flamedramon, cemas dan panik. Dia segera berlari ke arah partnernya yang tengah kesusahan itu.

"Jangan pernah…meremehkan Davis Motomiya!" seru pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Dia dengan segera berdiri ke atas kedua kakinya, dan memegang rantai sabit Phantomon. Dia menarik rantai tersebut dan membuat keseimbangan monster hantu bertudung merah itu hilang. Davis terus menariknya, hingga akhirnya ada sedikit celah bagi Davis, dan pada akhirnya leher si pemuda terbebas dari ikatan itu.

"Begitu…jadi begitu." lanjut Izzy, mengetikkan beberapa _codex_ di laptopnya. "Ini akan menjadi kunci kemenangan kita—Digi-Soul!"

"Hei, Phantomon!" teriak Davis. "ingat baik-baik 'Davis', orang yang akan menendang bokongmu kuat-kuat!" Davis melonggarkan tarikannya sehingga kali ini Phantomon benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan satu tarikan kuat lagi, sabit itu terpental dan mendarat di kedua tangan Davis. Dia bercekikik pelan, dan menyengir lebar. "Lihat, siapa yang jadi dewa kematian sekarang?"

Phantomon terdiam, mengalirkan keringat dingin ke seluruh badannya. "Sini kau!" hardik Davis, mulai mengejar Digimon malang itu. Sabit raksasa tergenggam dengan erat di kedua tangan Davis, siap membelah seseorang.

Yoshi dan Izzy sweatdropped melihat apa yang dilakukan Davis itu. Seketika, Yoshi melihat sosok Tai yang tidak sadar akan adanya Phantomon yang menyelinap ke belakangnya dari balik bayangan. "Tai, belakangmu!" seru Yoshi, keras.

Tai menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan melihat sosok Phantomon lainnya yang sudah siap mengayunkan sabit raksasanya. Dengan cepat, Tai merundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "I-itu berbahaya sekali!"

"Tai juga…Izzy, lihat, tangan Tai," ujar Yoshi dari sebelah hacker yang sedang sibuk memecah codex Digi-Soul. "Tangannya bersinar jingga…seperti Marcus…"

"Jangan main-main, ya!" kepalan kuat Tai mendarat di wajah bertopeng Phantomon, dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Saat itu Greymon menghampiri Digimon dewa kematian itu dan menyeruduknya sekuat tenaga dengan tanduk perkasanya. "**Grey Horn!**"

Davis yang masih mengejar Phantomon yang satunya melihat sosok Flamedramon berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Kedua kepalan Flamedramon terbakar api, dan wajahnya nampak marah. "Berani sekali kau menyerang Davis?" Flamedramon mengangkat satu kakinya, dan tangan satunya memutar-mutar seperti posisi _pitcher _dalam baseball yang bersiap melempar bola. Begitu dekat, ia memukul wajah Phantomon itu dengan kuat dan begitu bertenaga. "**Knuckle Fire!**"

Bersih sudah taman Shibuya kini. Udara malam kembali dapat dihirup dengan normal, dan para warga mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Davis menghampiri tubuh Kari yang masih terduduk di taman. Begitu si pemuda berada di sisi gadis tersebut, ia mengguncang bahunya sedikit. "Kari, kau tidak apa-apa? Kami sudah berhasil mengusir semua monster itu-"

Kari yang masih merunduk tidak membalas apa-apa. Davis mengarahkan jari-jemari kanannya dan mengangkat wajah Kari pada dagunya.

**Muhuhahahaha! Bukan hal sulit bagiku kalau hanya untuk merampas Digi-Soul kalian saja.**

Davis terkejut. Bukan karena suara itu, tapi karena tatapan kosong yang diberikan kedua mata _hazel _Kari. Jantung Davis kembali terpompa dengan keras. "Kari…oh, Kari." pemuda itu memagutnya semakin erat di dada. "Kari, ya tuhan. A-apa yang terjadi—Kari…" Davis kemudian mengelus pipi Kari, berharap ada kesadaran yang dapat membalas kata-katanya.

Tai menghampiri Davis, dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Kedua mata Tai yang memiliki warna dan kedalaman yang sama dengan adiknya hanya bisa menegang. Tatapannya begitu terkejut hingga kehilangan cahaya kedua matanya. Tai menggemertakkan gigi-giginya. Davis tahu; Izzy tahu, kesabaran Taichi sudah habis.

Tai berdiri, dan sedikit melangkah ke arah suara misterius itu terakhir terdengar.

Kedua mata mantan pemimpin anak-anak terpilih itu menajam layaknya pisau pemotong. Rahangnya nampak menguat dan emosinya memuncak. "Kau sebaiknya keluar sekarang, Phantom Lord." ujarnya tenang yang walau mengandung unsur ancaman dalam takaran yang tinggi.

…**Mephistomon, sudah hentikan.**

"…Tai…maaf…"

Taichi dan Davis menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Digimon-Digimon mereka.

Sosok monster kambing yang tinggi; berwajah angker lagi tenang dan tanpa ekspresi berdiri dengan tegap di tengah udara malam. Sebelumnya memang tidak terlihat, tapi kini sosoknya semakin jelas.

Monster itu menggenggam keras tubuh Flamedramon dengan satu tangan—seolah ingin meremukkannya jadi dua, dan di tangan satunya tanduk Greymon nampak seperti akan patah dalam genggamannya—partner Tai tersebut berlutut tak kuasa dengan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kabuterimon juga sama halnya dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain, tidak berdaya. Dan kaki monster yang dipanggil Mephistomon itu menginjaknya dengan kuat dan tampak siap untuk melumat kumbang tersebut. Kondisi Lilamon nampak paling memprihatinkan dimana ia terjepit diantara gigitan gigi-gigi tumpul Mephistomon dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sana.

"PWA-YAH…" ujar monster itu, berbicara dari balik tubuh lemah Lilamon. Mephistomon kemudian meludahkan tubuh Digimon wanita yang sudah tak berdaya itu ke tanah taman. "AKU - TIDAK - SUKA - MAKANAN - MANIS…" dia kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi ke atas dan menghempaskan Flamedramon dengan keras. Terpantul beberapa kali, Flamedramon mendarat di sebelah tubuh bersimbah liur Lilamon.

"Li-lamon… Flame-dramon…" Greymon yang masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, hanya bisa melihat tubuh-tubuh itu diperlakukan secara semena-mena oleh monster tak berhati ini.

Mephistomon menggerakkan wajahnya ke sebelah wajah Greymon. "KAU - JUGA - LEMAH, KADAL…" Digimon itu seolah tanpa belas kasih menjedotkan wajah bertopeng Greymon ke tanah beberapa kali. Serpihan-serpihan perunggu dari topeng Greymon berguguran ke tanah, menghancurkan topeng tersebut secara menyeluruh. Semakin kelihatan tak berdaya, Mephistomon menendang perut Greymon sehingga melayang dan mendarat dekat kedua temannya.

"KUMBANG - INI - JUGA - SAMA - SAJA…" Mephistomon mengangkat tubuh Kabuterimon seperti mengangkat serangga biasa, dan menggelengkan kepala melihat wajah Kabuterimon yang sudah seperti tak bernyawa. " CK - CK - CK, SEMUA - SAMA - LEMAHNYA…" Mesphitomon kemudian melemparkan tubuh Kabuterimon dengan ringan, dan Digimon kumbang tersebut mendarat di atas punggung Greymon yang juga terkulai lemah.

Mata Tai dan Davis membesar akan horror melihat apa yang monster di depan mereka itu mampu lakukan. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Semuanya dijatuhkan dengan mudah?

Tai kemudian menyadari Yoshi dan Izzy yang juga tak sadarkan diri di sudut matanya yang lain. "…oh, tidak…" dia berlari dengan buru-buru ke arah dua rekannya itu terbaring. "Yoshi…! Yoshi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia kemudian sedikit mengangkat kepala gadis tersebut di atas pangkuan kedua telapaknya.

Gadis itu merintih pelan, dan merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. "I-ini yang terburuk, Tai… Monster itu datang…tiba-tiba, dan…kami semua…"

"J-jangan memaksakan dirimu, Yoshi…" ujar Tai, penuh kecemasan dan kepanikan mengguncang batinnya. Apakah ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang lainnya?

"Izzy… Tai…dia melindungiku…" lanjut Yoshi dengan lemah.

Tai melayangkan pandangannya ke sebelah Yoshi. Izzy juga nampak tidak berdaya, tapi masih sedikit tersadar dan membalas tatapan bercampur aduk milik Tai. "Ma-maaf, komandan…" ujarnya, selagi telentang menatap langit malam. "Se-mua…terjadi begitu cepat…"

"I-Izzy…k-kerja bagus, letnan. Tetap…jangan menyerah… Kau kuat, sobat…" Tai meraih tangan Izzy dan menggenggamnya dengan erat selagi yang satunya masih memangku kepala Yoshi. Melihat dua temannya yang menjadi seperti ini, belum lagi Kari yang juga kehilangan kesadarannya… hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan di benak Taichi-

Kenapa aku begitu lemah…?

Awan hitam pekat bergerumul di sekitar taman. Dari dalamnya angin kegelapan kembali berhembus dan turunlah salah satu sosok Phantom Lord yang pernah Tai lihat sebelumnya di taman besar Odaiba. Sosok itu berbalut jalinan kain merah di sekitar tubuhnya. Penutup kepala kerucut memberikan ruang dan memperlihatkan celah dimana sepasang mata yang berwarna merah bersinar dengan penuh 'kemarahan' menatap balik Taichi. Demon berpenampilan dengan menggunakan jubah merahnya, tapi Tai tahu, dibalik itu ada wujud mengerikan yang sanggup membuatnya terdiam. "Akulah Demon. Sang penguasa 'Amarah' dan 'Amukan'."

Pandangan Tai kembali menajam menatap sosok itu, tanpa rasa takut dan gentar sedikitpun. Setidaknya Tai berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk berpikiran seperti itu.

Dia membaringkan tubuh lemah Yoshino dan Koushiro di atas tanah, sebelum melangkah menghadap sosok iblis itu. Yoshi dan Izzy masih tersadar, melihat Tai melangkah ke arah salah satu iblis itu. "Tai…!" seru Izzy.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan malam ini: Digi-Soul milik Hikari." ujar Demon, memperlihatkan tangan kanannya di mana energi seperti data berwarna merah muda membentuk pola yang serupa dengan bola. "Yang kau pegang itu, bocah Davis, sama saja dengan jasad tanpa ruh, muhuhahahaha…!"

"Apa!" seru Tai dan Davis bersamaan. Raut kecemasan semakin dalam terukir di wajah kedua pemuda itu.

Mimpi buruk, ya, lagi-lagi mimpi buruk… Begitu ironis karena Kari pernah berpikir untuk dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya…

|**To be Continued**|

* * *

(Sori klo AN kli ini kepanjangan, kalian boleh langsung exit dari fic ini ato teken tombol review (lebih dianjurkan pilih ini 'sih) di bawah :D)

**A.N**: **Euh…Lilamon digigit Mephistomon. Anyway, buat yang ga tau, atau khusus buat yang peduli dan emang penasaran #plak, ukuran Digimon di sini dibuat rata-rata seukuran dengan manusia normal. Yaah, paling nggak yang kelihatan bagus kecil, akan dibuat ukurannya senormal mungkin. Contohnya, Lilamon. Di anime Savers, tubuhnya tinggi banget, sekitar 10 meter mungkin. Di sini tingginya cuma sebantar 170cm. 'Nih ukurannya…**

**Greymon: 3 meter, 3,5 meter dengan tanduk**

**Kabuterimon: 2,8 meter, 3,5 meter dengan tanduk**

**Flamedramon: 1,8 meter, 2,1 meter dengan tanduk**

**Lilamon: 1,7 meter**

**Devidramon: 2,5 meter, 6 meter lebar maksimal sayapnya (ga kebayang pas puluhan Devidramon menuhin udara maceum maneu itu…betul betul betul?)**

**Demon: 2 meter dengan jubah, 10 meter tanpa jubah (iblis gitu 'loh)**

**Mephistomon: 9 meter**

**Digimon Rookie lainnya: Terserah asalkan gak lebih besar dari manusia standar (1,5 m+)**

**Mungkin ada bagusnya juga masukin info seperti ini ke dalam fic, tapi agak susah mungkin klo disangkut2in ke diksi. Jadi mungkin di A.N aj gmana? All opinions are welcomed.**

**Aku dah bilang di chap sebelumnya klo berniat masukin romance sesama Digimon. Karena peluangnya masih banyak, aku bakalan memasukkan (mungkin) hampir semua ide yang 'masuk akal' dari para Readers. Hohoho, begitulah.**

**Dan mengenai pairing/interaction request, Mia-cwhan my sistah minta interaksi Taiora diperbanyak. Aku 'dah punya rencana tentang itu. Dan otomatis SoraTo juga pastinya. Belum lagi pairing memungkinkan yang lainnya, karena anak-anak terpilih itu pada punya peluang yang sama sih…**

**List (kasar) sementaraku mengenai pairing…**

**TaiOraTo (Cinta segitiga paling mematikan), MiChi (pasti, tunggu aja), TaiYoshi X-Over (mungkin dah ada yang nyadar kenapa dia aku datengin di series 01 n 02 ini, tapi dia punya peran penting nantinya, 'loh), SoraTo, DaKari (pastinya), TaKari (you'll see this not too long from now), KouKari, JouMi dan KouMi. Beribu-ribu maaf, tapi interaksi bxb atau gxg ga bakalan pernah aku masukin. Karena aku cowok tulen, 'sih. Shishishi…**

**Sori kalo aku banyak ngebacot kali ini, ya. Please, tell me, what do you think about this chapter :) Semua saran, masukan, pendapat, kritik, dan kesan-kesan diterima sepenuh hati. Itu juga konsumsi kami para Author agar dapat terpacu semangatnya sehingga bisa meng-update lebih cepat ;) (fakta serius loh, ahahha)**

**Terima kasih atas semua reviews yang masuk. Buat- **

**ShiueFha-chan (thanks a lot buat pemberitahuan mistype-nya. Sangwaaat bermanfaat), **

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga (klo gitu jangan 'Silent' lagi ya. Silahkan uneg2nya) dan **

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka (owh, my another sistah dari berbagai fandom! Kalo kita ingat keberadaan Digimon di akhir 02, semua manusia dah punya partner Digimon masing2 deh. Tapi mereka ga punya Digivice dan semacamnya, jadi cuma tahu nge-pet Digimon yang In-Training ato Rookie aja. Mengenai mereka (DD) pahlawan ato nggak, belum sampe kesitu deh ya. Coz warga panik nyelametin diri mereka masing2 dan aparat tentara Jepang juga ga ngeliat keberadaan mereka waktu insiden rumah Mimi). **

**Maaf banget ga bisa PM satu2. Tapi semuanya aku hargai sepenuh hati dan aku jadikan bensin untuk membakar mesinku agar selalu nge-gas dalam menulis fic ini sampai tamat.**

**See u in the next chapter, my loyal Readers.**

**~Crow, signed out.**


	13. Sang Angin Kuat

**Digimon and all properties©Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai. CHACCING! Author sadly only own this beauty—I love writing this fic. Just so you know Hongo-sensei! Raaawr!**

**Sebelumnya di Tai's Holiday…**

**Hikari akan kubawa, dan kalian tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya. Dialah yang ingin berada di dekatku. Kemarahannya; amukannya. Hanya padakulah dirinya berada.**

Monster itu menggenggam keras tubuh Flamedramon dengan satu tangan—seolah ingin meremukkannya jadi dua. "…Tai…maaf…" dan di tangan satunya tanduk Greymon nampak seperti akan patah dalam genggamannya—partner Tai tersebut berlutut tak kuasa dengan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mephistomon menggerakkan wajahnya ke sebelah wajah Greymon. "KAU - JUGA - LEMAH, KADAL…" Digimon itu seolah tanpa belas kasih menjedotkan wajah bertopeng Greymon ke tanah beberapa kali. Serpihan-serpihan perunggu dari topeng Greymon berguguran ke tanah, menghancurkan topeng tersebut secara menyeluruh. Semakin kelihatan tak berdaya, Mephistomon menendang perut Greymon sehingga melayang dan mendarat dekat kedua temannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan malam ini: Digi-Soul milik Hikari." ujar Demon, memperlihatkan tangan kanannya di mana energi seperti data berwarna merah muda membentuk pola yang serupa dengan bola. "Yang kau pegang itu, bocah Davis, sama saja dengan jasad tanpa ruh, muhuhahahaha…!"

"Apa!" seru Tai dan Davis bersamaan. Raut kecemasan semakin dalam terukir di wajah kedua pemuda itu.

**Tai's Holiday**

**Chapter 12: Sang Angin Kuat**

~Flashback

_Udara malam seperti mencekik leher Greymon dan teman-temannya. Tai dan Davis sepertinya tidak merasakan hal ini, tapi baguslah. Dilain pihak Yoshi dan Izzy nampak merasa tercekik juga. Empat Digimon itu berusaha meraih kedua trainer tersebut dan mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua._

_Tapi semua terjadi begitu cepat._

_Tepat setelah sosok tinggi dan menyeramkan itu mendarat, Greymon merasa perutnya seperti menerubuk batu karang yang luar biasa keras. Air yang terkumpul di dalam perutnya memuncrat ke luar; kedua matanya juga memutih seketika, kehilangan kesadaran._

"_Yoshi!" Izzy berlari ke arah gadis itu dan melindunginya dari depan. Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua terpental dengan angin malam yang tertiup begitu kuat._

"_Yoshi! Koushiro!" seru Lilamon dan Kabuterimon, menyerukan nama partner mereka masing-masing._

"_Gaahrrrkk!" erangan penuh teror Flamedramon terdengar di kedua telinga Lilamon dan Kabuterimon. Mereka berdua membalikkan badan hanya untuk mendapati tubuh kecil Flamedramon diremukkan dengan begitu mudah di tangan kanan sosok mengerikan itu. "Flamedra-" raut ketakutan terukir di wajah Lilamon dan kata-kata kecemasannya juga terhenti seketika. Gigi-gigi tumpul Mephistomon mencakau tubuh mungil tersebut dan menggigitnya dengan erat._

_Dengan cepat kedua Digimon itu menyusul Greymon dan kehilangan kesadaran mereka masing-masing. Kabuterimon kini berdiri sendiri menatap tubuh setinggi 9 meter itu. Berniat menyerang dan melakukan tindakan secepat mungkin, Mephistomon menginjaknya dengan luar biasa kuat lalu melumatnya di atas tanah._

…ya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan bagaikan sekilas mata…

~End of Flashback

"Apa maksudmu!" seru Davis.

Demon menggeleng. Tai dan Davis merasakan dari balik jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya itu, dia tersenyum meledek mereka berdua.

Davis tidak suka ini. Dia sangat membenci orang yang mempermainkan dirinya, keluarganya, sahabatnya dan terutama bermain-main dengan Hikari! Beraninya dia berkata kalau saat ini Kari hanya tinggal jasadnya saja. Davis akan dengan senang hati menjedotkan kepalanya ratusan kali ke kepala yang tersembunyi di balik jubah berbentuk kerucut itu. Membuatnya merunduk di tanah dan memohon ampun berkali-kali.

"Rraaah!" Davis berlari menerjang ke arah Demon. Tapi Tai masih cukup cepat untuk berdiri di depannya untuk menahan junior-nya itu bertindak gegabah lebih jauh lagi.

"Demon, kembalikan 'Digi-Soul' adikku itu. Sekarang." ujarnya, masih berusaha tenang.

Demon mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, heran. "Ha? Kau mengancamku?" tanyanya, dengan segala niatan merendahkan pemuda _brunette_ itu. "Kau tidak sadar sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi sekarang, ya, manusia?"

Tai menggeramkan kedua tangannya hingga memucat. Rahang di dasar pipinya juga nampak memadat dengan keras dan kuat, seolah apapun yang ia kunyah bisa hancur dengan mudah. "Lihat, 'kan?" lanjut Demon. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Muhuhahaha!"

"Kuberikan Digi-Soul-ku." ujar Tai, akhirnya.

"'Kak Tai!" Davis begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"KUBERIKAN DIGI-SOUL-KU!" seru Tai, luar biasa keras—menghiraukan protes juniornya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke dada dan ekspresinya nampak begitu gelap dan kalap. "Kuberikan kau Digi-Soul ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong, tolong kembalikan 'nyawa' adikku itu."

"Muhuhahahaha! Jadi kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi adikmu yang berharga? Sungguh sebuah drama yang membuatku 'hampir' meneteskan air mata." tak ada habisnya, Demon terus-terusan mengejek mereka. Davis tak suka itu. Kebenciannya semakin meluap dengan semakin banyaknya Phantom Lord itu tertawa lebar. "Bukankah manusia itu bodoh?"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti. Karena kami 'bodoh', makanya kami disebut **manusia**." ujar Davis, menahan balik tubuh Tai yang sebelum ini menahan dirinya. "'Kak Tai, ini semua kesalahanku. Biarkan aku yang menanggungnya."

"Davis?" kedua mata Tai sedikit terbuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan—kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan sekarang. Mundur, biar aku-"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Karena aku bodoh, makanya aku tidak mengerti itu semua."

"Kari tidak akan senang apabila mendengar ini, Davis!"

"Dan kau pikir DIA akan senang kehilangan kakaknya!" seru balik pemuda berambut violet gelap itu. "Apa yang akan kukatakan ketika ia terbangun…dan mencari kakaknya nanti!"

Tai terdiam. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa dalamkah rasa sayangnya terhadap sang adik. Seumur-umur Tai, ia selalu berusaha untuk terus melindungi adiknya, menyayangi adiknya sepenuh hati seolah adiknya itu adalah belahan hatinya—belahan dirinya, dimana apabila yang satu tiada, yang lainnya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup ke depan.

"…tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuk memberikan-"

"Hei, kalian sudah berdebat seperti aku setuju dengan penawaran kalian saja." ujar Demon, gelap. Di dalam hati dia tertawa begitu lantang dan puas melihat drama yang disajikan di depannya saat ini. "Apa jaminan lebih yang bisa kalian berikan padaku?"

Tai melirik ke arah Davis yang kelihatan sedikit ragu. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan memejamkan matanya. ''Bodoh' juga tak masalah—maafkanlah aku, Kari.' Tai mendorong tubuh Davis ke tepian, dan melangkah semakin maju. "Aku pemimpin para anak-anak terpilih. Pastinya Digi-Soul-ku sedikit banyak memiliki kelebihan dari teman-temanku yang lain…"

"Tai…jangan…" bisik Izzy di kejauhan, melihat tindakan dan mendengar kata-kata Tai belum lama ini. "…a-apa yang akan…Kari pikirkan nanti…"

"Taichi…" Yoshino, tak bertenaga, bernapaskan nama tersebut di batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadarannya. Jangan, jangan, hanya itu yang dapat ia jeritkan di dalam hatinya.

"Hohoo, masuk akal juga. Kemarilah pemuda pemberani; kita akan 'bertransaksi'." Demon menganyunkan tangannya, mengundang Tai lebih dekat lagi.

Tai mulai melangkah maju, dan itu membuat Davis tak habis pikir. "…'kak Tai! Dia ingin menipu kita! Pernah lihat di film-dilm, 'kan, 'kak! Dia ingin merampas kedua Digi-Soul kalian bersamaan! Dan setelah ini…setelah ini—takkan ada seorangpun dari kalian yang akan kembali!"

Demon tersenyum panjang.

Mata Tai terbuka lebar, dan tersadarkan menuju situasi sekarang. Hatinya terlalu gelap sesaat yang lalu, tapi…apabila Kari juga tidak dapat bangkit kembali, Taichi, bukankah ini jauh lebih baik? Karena kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Hikari; dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Hikari. Ini lebih baik…'kan?

Tai melayang oleh kekuatan Demon yang menariknya ke arahnya. Demon kemudian memainkan tangannya dan mulai menarik data-data berwarna jingga terang dari dalam tubuh Tai. Senyuman kemenangan dan sinisnya belum sedikitpun menghilang.

'Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Kari?'

"Tai! Kau bodoh…! Aku benci padamu!" seru Greymon di kejauhan. Topengnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan wajah dinosaurus yang mirip dengan Agumon namun memiliki warna yang lebih matang dan terkesan tegas. "Bagaimana dengan Bunda! Bagaimana dengan Ayah! Apa yang akan Kari katakan ketika melihatmu melakukan ini! Kari…Kari akan membencimu, bodoh!"

'Agumon!' batin Tai, ketika sehabis mendengar parkataan Greymon di belakang. 'Maaf…tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Aku hanya-'

"Kemana 'Keberanian'mu! Kau kemanakan 'Keberanian'mu, Taichi Yagami brengsek!" Jangan Kari; jangan pula Tai. Tak boleh ada satupun yang berpisah dengan dirinya. Greymon berteriak semakin kencang dan lantang; kedua matanya kini berlinang dengan air mata. Dia terus berteriak. Agar itu sampai ke kuping Tai. Agar itu sampai ke dalam hatinya. Agar itu membakar semangat partnernya sekali lagi.

Mephistomon menginjak tubuh tak berdaya Greymon, berkali-kali, agar dinosaurus itu kehilangan kesadarannya. "Kau…adalah Taichi! Sahabatku…yang paling…pemberani! Urgh…TAICHI!"

'…masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah…ya, Agumon?'

Tangan kanan Tai terbakar oleh data-data yang serupa dengan yang sedang ditarik Demon saat ini. Bagaikan nyala api yang berkobar-kobar—keberanian yang tanpa batas, Tai membakar Digi-Soul-nya dengan kesadaran penuh. Data-data yang ditarik Demon tersedot ke dalam dada Tai kembali, dan mengalirkannya menjadi 'kekuatan' pada tangan kanan.

"KAU SUDAH BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG SALAH, BAJINGAN!" seru Tai, lantang. "MAKAN INI!"

Tai melancarkan kepalan kuatnya ke arah wajah Demon, dan mengenainya dengan telak. Pukulan kuat itu membakar wajah Demon dan menghanguskan tudung kepala kerucutnya.

"KURANG AJAR! BOCAH KURANG AJAR! ARGHHH!" Demon mengejang-ngejang memegangi wajah sebelah kirinya yang terbakar paling parah. "MATAKU!"

Tai turun ke tanah, dan meraih kedua bahu Demon. Terbalut Digi-Soul yang membara luar biasa besar, setelah itu Tai melayangkan dengkulnya dengan cepat. Serangan tersebut mengenai perut Demon dengan sangat telak. Monster itu tertohok dan terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas tanah mengalirkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. "Ohok…ohok… K-KENAPA! KENAPA **MANUSIA** SEKUAT INI!"

Demon merubah tangannya dari balik sisa-sisa jubah menjadi besar dan mengerikan. Tangan itu dengan luar biasa cepat menyerbu sosok Tai yang sudah tidak sempat menghindar lagi, dan ingin sekali melumat si pemuda menjadi bubur daging juga darah.

'Terlalu cepat… Apa aku akan habis disini…?'

Hanya sekelebat, Tai merasa dirinya terangkat.

Dia terbang—di atas sesuatu. Dan ada sesuatu yang memagutnya dengan erat; luar biasa erat—ya, erat dan…hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Tai—aku-aku turut bersedih atas Kari…"

"Sora…?" tanya Taichi, setengah sadar. "K-kenapa…?"

Sora meringankan pagutannya dan menatap Tai dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata. "Maafkan kami karena datang sangat terlambat, Tai…" ujar Sora, masih memegang kedua bahu Taichi. Satu tangan Tai juga masih meraih pergelangan gadis berambut jingga panjang yang tertiup-tiup angin malam itu. Merasa berada di atas punggung besar Garudamon, Tai melirik ke bawah. Ada satu sosok serigala yang berlari ke arah taman dengan kecepatan tinggi. 'Matt?' batin Tai.

"Kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Kari." ujar Sora. "Tai?"

Inilah Sora. Gadis yang duduk di depannya, dan gadis yang berusaha ia hubungi seminggu penuh tanpa mendapat balasan.

Gadis itu memahami tatapan sendu Tai—tatapan yang nampak siap meneteskan air mata kapanpun juga. Bukan hanya air mata atas kehidupan asmaranya yang berkelit-kelit, tapi juga perasaan dimana dia membutuhkan pundak untuk menangis atas apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersayang. Tatapan datar yang begitu mengiba dan bersyukur kalau dia masih memiliki teman-teman saat ini…

"Oh, Taichi…" sekali lagi Sora memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Tai memagutnya balik dengan erat, membenamkan sisi wajahnya di leher Sora. "…semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua…akan baik-baik saja, Tai."

MetalGarurumon melompat di tengah udara dan mencakar wajah Demon yang sedang terbakar oleh Digi-Soul Tai. Sekali lagi Demon meringis kesakitan, MetalGarurumon tidak membuang sedikitpun waktu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menendang badan Demon menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya.

Mephistomon berusaha menerjang MetalGarurumon, tapi sosok Garudamon melayang dengan tiba-tiba di depannya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Greymon dan yang lainnya?"

Garudamon memukul perut Mephistomon dan membuatnya sedikit terangkat ke udara. Dengan cepat Garudamon membalikkan tubuh, menyambungkan serangannya dengan kaki berparuhnya. Sama seperti tuannya, Maphistomon terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. "Kau pantas mendapatkan itu!"

"Davis, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Matt, menepuk punggung juniornya. "Mari kubantu." Matt mengangkat tubuh mungil Kari di atas kedua lengan di depan dadanya—sebuah gendongan gaya pengantin, dan bersama Davis, mereka mengungsi ke pinggiran medan pertempuran dekat Izzy dan Yoshi yang sedang terkapar.

"Sora, Tai—turunlah. Dia akan kembali!" seru Garudamon. Sora melompat turun, dan bersama Tai, mereka menyusul Matt.

**CUKUP SUDAH MAIN-MAINNYA, MANUSIA!**

Sosok monster keluar dari dalam kepulan asap dan dengan cepat kedua tangan 'raksasa'nya meraih leher Digimon milik Matt dan Sora.

"Uugh, ce-cepat sekali!" seru Garudamon.

"S-sial—aku lengah!" lanjut kejut MetalGarurumon.

**KALIAN TIDAK TAHU—DENGAN SIAPA KALIAN BERURUSAN SAAT INI. LENYAPLAH.**

"**Death Grasp!**"

"Sora—pe-pergi mejauh!" teriak Garudamon di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"…maafkan kelemahanku, Matt—tidak bisa melindungi kalian lebih jauh la-" MetalGarurumon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya; bersama dengan Garudamon, mereka berdua kembali menjadi Digi-Egg.

"Garudamon!" seru Sora, penuh akan kecemasan dan kesedihan. Matt menggeramkan tangannya, memicingkan kedua matanya. 'Maafkan aku, MetalGarurumon…' batinnya.

Tangan-tangan panjang dari balik asap itu perlahan menarik si pemiliknya. Tubuh besar dan tegap setinggi sepuluh meter menampakkan dirinya di depan para anak-anak terpilih. Wajah angker Demon menatap buas mereka semua dengan satu mata yang kelihatan sudah rusak dan tertutup rapat. "Kalian tidak akan bisa lagi menahan 'Amarah'ku, bocah-bocah!"

Keputus-asaan untuk sekali lagi menghampiri mereka. Tidak Sora, tidak Yamato. Harapan seolah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, dan mengalihkan wajah yang terkesan kalau takdir benar-benar tidak memihak mereka.

"**Api peringatan datanglah; api neraka menari-nari bagaikan iblis berpesta pora." **Demon menggerakkan tangannya di udara selagi merapal mantra yang bagaikan lirik dari secarik puisi. "**Lantunan melodi neraka membakar surga; api hitam kejahatan, satu yang terindah!**"

Percikan api hitam perlahan namun pasti menampakkan diri di bawah kaki Demon, membakar segala yang disentuhnya.

Di saat inilah para anak-anak terpilih itu merasa tak berdaya akan situasi mereka. Ketakutan mencengkram kaki-kaki mereka, menarik mereka ke dasar neraka seraya mendengarkan tiap bait puisi kematian itu.

Tapi di situasi seperti apapun pasti ada sedikit saja cahaya harapan.

Dari sudut udara yang lain, retakan dimensi kembali terbentuk dan berhamburan bagaikan beling ke jalan-jalan yang sudah lengang akan penduduk. Dari dalamnya angin kencang yang bak tornado meniup seluruh isi kota dan manampakkan wujud harimau asia berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa tasbih berwarna emas mengelilingi pinggangnya. Listrik dan angin mengelilingi dirinya, menemaninya mendarat di taman Shibuya.

"Maaf…sekali lagi kami datang terlambat…" ujar sosok raksasa itu. "Aku, Baihumon; sang Angin Kuat dari Sovereign inilah yang akan menjadi lawanmu, Phantom Lord!"

Mephistomon melangkah maju dan bersiap menyerang kalau saja auman melonglong yang suaranya bisa terdengar ratusan kilometer menghentikannya di tempat. Mephistomon walau tak terlihat nampak gentar untuk melangkah maju.

"Mephistomon, putraku, jangan melawannya kalau tidak ingin mati. Kau bukan tandingannya." ujar Demon, menghalangi Digimon kambing itu bertindak lebih jauh. "Maaf saja, kami tidak berniat melawan para Sovereign—tidak untuk saat ini, tentunya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tidak dengan 'nyawa' gadis itu, iblis."

Demon yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat menghilang ke balik retakan dimensi, kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah Baihumon berada—atau tempat dimana Baihumon pernah berada sebelumnya. Tidak ada. Sosok harimau putih yang besar itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Jangan meremehkan kami."

Satu cakaran kuat mengais punggung Demon dari bawah dan menerbangkannya ke udara. Mephistomon memajukan dirinya, melompat ke arah harimau tersebut karena melihat 'ayahnya' diserang. "Bidak tak tahu diri… **Sacred Howl!**"

"Tidak! Putraku!" seru Demon, luar biasa memberang.

Lolongan energi putih menyerang Digimon kambing itu, menahannya di udara. Seolah kekuatan yang tak kunjung berhenti, kambing gunung jahat itu berusaha memberontak tapi tak juga mendaptakan celah untuk keluar. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di tengah gempuran cahaya tersebut. Akhirnya dia terdiam, dan merasa lemah—tak berdaya. "KAU - KUAT…" Setelah Baihumon menyadari Digimon itu merasakan kedamaian di dalam lingkaran energi suci, ia mengangguk.

"Merasa lebih baik, bukan?"

Memudar. Lambat laun, energi itu menghilang dan melebur Mephistomon menjadi debu secara berbarengan. Digi-Egg-nya terjatuh ke tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MAMALIA!" Demon terbang turun ke arah Baihumon dan siap mencincang harimau itu menjadi beberapa potong dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam.

Tangan kuat Demon menabrak tanah, yang berarti Baihumon dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Demon tak bisa melihatnya sekali lagi, Baihumon menyundul badan iblis Demon dari titik butanya, kembali menerbangkannya. Tentu saja dengan satu teriakan kesakitannya.

"Aku hanya mensucikannya. Dengan ini Ophanimon bisa membesarkannya dengan perlindungan 'cahaya'; karena memang begitulah seharusnya Digi-Egg diperlakukan. Bukan dengan 'kegelapan' milik kalian." ujar Baihumon. "Aku akan mengembalikan Digi-Soul Hikari Yagami dengan dua motivasi. Atas keinginanku pribadi dan atas permintaan khusus Ophanimon. Walau apapun yang terjadi. Kau dengar itu?"

Tai dan teman-teman lainnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat kekuatan dahsyat harimau putih tersebut. Demon 'pun menjadi bulan-bulanannya; anak kecil yang dipermainkan oleh anak-anak yang lebih dewasa.

Cahaya harapan mereka untuk keselamatan Kari, berdiri membentengi mereka; menawarkan ketenangan dan jaminan keselamatan.

Inilah Baihumon; Sovereign terkuat; Sovereign tercepat. Sang Angin Kuat.

**|To be Continued|**

* * *

**A.N**: Deus Ex Machina? Aku pikir tidak, karena di dunia Digital itu banyak juga Digimon kuat-kuat lainnya selain Phantom Lords. Ambil contoh Sovereigns dan Celestials. Yeheii, ada TaiOra 'nih. Mungkin bakalan ada pertanyaan seperti, kenapa Sora tiba2 dateng? Apa alasannya ga membalas email Tai? Ohemji, Matt! #Squeel. Bagaimana dengan Biyomon dan Gabumon? Tenang saja, semua sudah terancang 'loh di circuit otakku. Hehe. Chapter berikutnya akan sedikit mereda, dan mungkin kita akan pindah scene ke Takeru AKA T.K. Phantom Lord yang lain juga akan menampakkan diri lagi..

Pribadi, aku sangat puas sama drama ketika menyelamatkan Hikari. Kalian?

Chapter kali ini gak begitu panjang, karena aku mau dan merasa ingin menghentikannya sampai di sana. #grin

Informasi tambahan:

Garudamon: 8 meter, 12 meter panjang sayap

MetalGarurumon: 2,5 meter di atas empat kaki, 6 meter di atas dua kaki

Baihumon: 7 meter di atas empat kaki, 14 meter di atas dua kaki

Silahkan kalau ada saran dan masukan, ga usah malu mengatakannya. Setiap Review yang masuk adalah pasokan batin setiap Author agar bisa meng-update lebih cepat.

Request pairing Digimon juga masih ditunggu masukannya :)

Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga: Okeh ditunggu review2nya, ya.

ShiueFha-chan: Horray ga ada typo. Semoga chapter ini jg ga ada.

ginryuumaru: Alasan kenapa Devidramon2-nya ga menggunakan Crimson Claw, dikarenakan mereka semua itu cuma mobbing dan ber-spawning ria secara terus-terusan. Istilah mobbing itu digunakan buat musuh keroco yg jumlahnya banyak. Di anime asli juga ga semua mon neriakin nama jurusnya kan? Saya suka bgt Digimon 01 dan 02. Karena mereka itu pendahulu, jadi belum mendapatkan banyak permak. Coba kalo ada remake-nya sekarang, pasti semua seri Digimon bisa disalip popularitasnya. Aku ngambil tema Savers (Digi-Soul dan sebagainya) karena Savers lebih memiliki komponen yang lebih kumplit dalam ber-Digimon. Aku juga bakalan mengambil terminology2 lain dari serial Digimon, salah satunya: Digi-Core, dan masih banyak lagi. Tunggu, ya.

Hana 'natsu'Mitsuzaka: Haha, ayo jgn nyerah sama fic2nya ya. MEnurutku Digimon itu punya perasaan. Jadi bukan mustahil kan klo mereka naksir ato jatuh cintrong. Tapi aku dah netapin kok, Veemon akan di-pairingkan dengan Gatomon ;)

Pokoknya para Readers yang udah baca sampe sini, saya mo ngumumin: Saya masih menyiapkan banyak kejutan2 yang akan diberikan fic ini. Jadi tetaplah menyimak, okaaaay? ^^

Best for u,

~Crow, signed out


	14. Decisions, decisions

**Digimon and all properties©Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai. CHACCING! Author sadly only own this beauty—I love writing this fic. Just so you know Hongo-sensei! Raaawr!**

Taichi berbicara disini. Ini adalah liburan pertama dari perkuliahanku di Oxford, Inggris selama satu tahun. Akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya. Itu seharusnya. Tapi, sepertinya pertengahan musim panas ini tidak akan bisa kujalani dengan 'normal'. Phantom Lord melancarkan serangannya pada kami, para anak-anak terpilih. Setelah penyerangan pertama oleh Lilithmon dan Leviamon, kali ini giliran Demon. Kari menjadi korban dengan terrebutnya Digi-Soul—nyawa atau 'Main-Data' dari seorang manusia. Dan, lagi-lagi kami dikalahkan. Jujur saja, itu membuatku kesal. Apakah aku memang selemah ini? Harapan kami hanya bergantung pada Baihumon sekarang…

**Tai's Vacation: Phantom Lords Descendant**

**Chapter 13: Decisions, decisions**

"KAU MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

Tangan bercakar liar Demon menyerempet sisi badan Baihumon. Tapi untungnya, Digimon harimau putih itu masih bisa menghindar. Kali ini kaki panjang Demon yang berusaha meraih wajah Baihumon yang memang sedikit lebih rendah posisinya karena merupakan makhluk bipedal. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baihumon berusaha mengelak, dan berhasil! Kali ini terlihat celah yang sedikit lebar di sela-sela kaki yang memanjang dan bagian daerah _torso _ Demon.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Baihumon membuka mulut karnivora-nya dan berusaha menggigit badan Demon. Terlalu cepat. Kecepatan Phantom Lord memang tak boleh diremehkan, pikir Baihumon, selagi berusaha meloloskan dirinya dari cengkeraman balik Demon yang kuat pada kepala dan dagu. Hanya dalam sesaat, Demon mampu mengembalikan posisinya menjadi lebih 'seimbang'.

"DASAR KUCING CELESTIAL!" seru Demon, penuh racun. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak memihak pada siapapun? Dasar makhluk 'sok bijak!"

"Graaah!" Baihumon berhasil melepaskan dirinya, dan sekali lagi berputar ke belakang Demon untuk mencakar iblis itu. Demon mengepakkan sayap lebar dan kuatnya; menghindar dan menjauh. "Tahu apa kau!"

"Oh, sudah pasti aku tahu!" balas Demon, masih belum menghapus cengiran penuh ejekan itu. "Sovereign dan Celestial adalah dua kelompok pelindung dunia Digital. Tapi kalian lebih kepada 'alamiah', sementara mereka lebih kepada 'ilahilah', bukan begitu; kepada 'Tuhan'. Muhuhahahahahaaaaah! Padahal akan lebih baik kalau kalian saling bunuh berebut 'Tuhan', ya 'kan?"

"Jangan menghina kami!" Baihumon melompat ke udara dan mengarahkan taring-taring tajamnya ke tubuh Demon. Dengan sedikit usaha Demon menahan serangan tersebut, lagi-lagi dengan menggenggam dagu serta hidung Baihumon.

"Ooh, kucing yang marah?" ujar Demon, memandang rendah lawannya. "Biar aku balaskan kematian putraku! **CHAOS FLA-**"

Baihumon menyundul wajah Demon, membuatnya terdiam dan serangannya dapat dibatalkan. "K-kurang aj-"

Tidak membiarkan Demon berbicara lebih jauh, Baihumon yang sudah terlepas kembali menyeruduk perut Demon, mendiamkan iblis yang sedang memegangi muka karena efek dari serangan pertama barusan yang masih begitu berasa.

"Aku akan memulangkanmu, iblis." ujar Baihumon menyiapkan cakarnya yang secara perlahan bersinar akan cahaya menyilaukan. "**TEKKOUSO!**"

Baihumon mencakar tubuh Demon. Tapi, tak terjadi apa-apa pada diri monster itu. "TIDAAK! AKU – AKAN – MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG, KUCING SIAL!"

Tiba-tiba muncul jejak tanda cakaran pada tubuh Demon, dan retakkan dimensi kembali terbentuk dengan pola 'tiga garis' besar. "Sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh," kini tubuh Baihumon 'lah yang nampak aneh. Badan harimaunya kelihatan bersinar dengan begitu terang, dan saking silaunya, itu membuat penglihatan para anak-anak terpilih sedikit kabur. Baihumon membuka mulutnya dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, dari dalam kerongkongan Demon, satu cahaya merah muda menampakkan diri.

"Itu Digi-Soul milik Kari!" seru Davis.

"TIDAK, TIDAAAAK! MAMALIA BAJINGAN! KEMBALIKAAAAN!

Tai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, dan memohon agar Baihumon berhasil merebutnya kembali. Tai mengepalkan kepalan basahnya kuat-kuat. Kecemasan dan keputusasaan meliputi dirinya. Tolong, kumohon, ambil 'nyawa' adikku kembali! Teriak batin Taichi.

Baihumon menelan cahaya itu, dan kilau-gemilang yang belum lama ini menyelimuti Shibuya memudar, dan perlahan mengembalikan cahaya malam hari distrik tersebut ke sedia kala. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan apa yang sebenarnya bukan milikmu. Enyahlah, Phantom Lord."

Tubuh Demon meliuk-liuk di antar tiga garis sabetan cakar itu sebelum menghilang ke dalamnya. "TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU, KALIAN SEMUA!"

Davis yang mendengar itu bergidik. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan ini bukanlah rasa takut. Tapi, keberanian yang jauh lebih besar dari semua yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan melewati Tai. Davis mengangkat kepalannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara; sebuah isyarat perang terhadap iblis yang perlahan menghilang itu. "Demon! Ketika kau menampakkan dirimu kembali, AKULAH lawanmu! Bersama Veemon, aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

"MUHUHAHAHAHAHA! BOCAH INGUSAN, APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN 'AMARAH' KECIL ITU?" seru Demon, yang sudah tidak diketahui keberadaannya dimana. Yang ada hanyalah suara dengan gema deguman tawa penghinaannya. "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELAWAN 'AMARAHKU'!"

Baihumon melangkah dan berjalan ke arah anak-anak terpilih terbaring lemah. Izzy dan Yoshi perlahan bangkit dan duduk di atas tanah di tepian bangku taman, menyenderkan punggung mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, Sora tengah memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Kari di atas kedua pahanya selagi Matt menjaga kekasihnya dari sebelah kanan. Tai dan Davis perlahan melangkah beriringan dengan Baihumon yang sudah semakin mendekat.

"Gadis yang malang," ujar Baihumon. "Tenang saja, ia tak akan apa-apa. Ini hanya gejala _shock_ setelah inti data dirinya dihisap oleh satu _malware_."

"Benar…" lanjut Izzy, sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Para Phantom Lord itu adalah kumpulan malware dan Virus…"

"Kemarikan gadis itu," Baihumon semakin mendekat, dan Sora membaringkan Kari di atas ubin taman setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Tai. Baihumon membuka mulutnya dan cahaya merah muda itu sekali lagi menampakan diri. Baihumon membimbing arah Digi-Soul tersebut kembali kepada si pemilik.

Sekumpulan Digi-Soul milik Kari kembali memasuki diri si pemilik. Tubuh Kari bersinar berwarna merah muda, dan itu tentu saja menyita perhatian anak-anak yang lainnya.

"'Data Inti' gadis ini kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan perantara aslinya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hikari Yagami sendiri." lanjut Baihumon.

Sovereign putih itu perlahan memutar pandangannya ke arah Taichi. Dia merasakan suasana gelap hanya dari kedua tatapan mata pemimpin para anak-anak terpilih itu. Baihumon sedikit merundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku datang begitu terlambat. Kami seharusnya bisa menerobos retakan dimensi dengan mudah, tapi Phantom Lords memiliki satu cara untuk memberikan 'dinding' lebih khusus untuk menghalangi kami."

Tai terkejut mendengar nada rendah diri dan kejujuran yang dikeluarkan Baihumon barusan. "K-kau tidak perlu menyesal begitu, Baihumon. Kita semua yang pasti sudah kau selamatkan, dan kami sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Ya. Apabila anda tidak datang, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami—pada kota ini juga." susul Matt, ikut merendahkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Baihumon mengganguk kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu membawa Hikari Yagami ke 'dokter manusia'; mereka tidak akan mengerti gejala apa yang kalian alami. Tapi, tubuh Hikari Yagami akan lemah untuk beberapa saat. Karena tubuhnya mendingin untuk sementara tadi, pasokan gizi sangat diperlukan olehnya saat ini. Ingat itu." dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya, berniat pergi. Tai yang melihat itu mengimbaunya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Baihumon. Sampaikan juga terima kasih kami pada Ophanimon,"

Baihumon menengokkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada yang khusus, Taichi Yagami. Dan mengenai Ophanimon itu…"

"Ya?"

"Mungkin lebih baik apabila kalian, khususnya Hikari Yagami, menemuinya sendiri." Baihumon kembali mengangguk. "Saat itu akan segera datang, anak-anak terpilih. Sampai jumpa."

Baihumon melanjutkan jalannya dan menghilang ke balik tirai dimensi yang terbuka untuk dirinya.

-o0o-

Hikari sudah dibaringkan di kasurnya saat ini. Yoshi dan Izzy berada di kamar Tai bersama dengan Matt juga Sora. Mereka berempat merawat luka-luka mereka. Untungnya tak satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan luka besar; hanya besetan-besetan kecil dari gesekan tanah dan angin ledakan.

Tai, Davis dan Gatomon berdiri menatap sosok terlelap pulas Kari. Sesaat yang lalu Tai tiba dengan beberapa perban dan kapas yang menutupi beberapa luka di lengannya. "Tidak kau obati luka-lukamu itu, Davis?"

Davis diam. "Biar aku yang menggantikanmu memperhatikan Kari. Hei, kau dengar, obati lukamu dulu." Tai menepuk satu bahu Davis dengan perlahan, dan memperhatikan wajah juniornya itu.

Davis bergelimang akan air mata. Tai tahu masalahnya; tapi, memang beginilah Davis. Betapa seseorang yang begitu ia lindungi sekuat jiwa dan raganya, kini malah terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Terlebih dari itu semua, Tai mengerti, kalau Davis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ini sebuah pukulan berat baginya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi Kari…" ujarnya, sedikit terisak.

"Bukan begitu, Davis."

"Mengapa harus Kari…mengapa…?"

"Davis, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu." ujar balik Tai, berusaha menenangkan Davis. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah memberikan yang terbaik pada Kari saat ini." Tai merangkul Davis, dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"…yang terbaik…untuk Kari, ya?" bisik pelan Davis dengan mata yang sembab.

Davis berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari kamar Kari. Ketika dia membuka pintu, sosok Matt menyambutnya. Davis menyinggung bahu Matt, dan berlalu begitu saja. Matt terkejut melihat sosok Davis yang selemas itu, lantas ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Tai. Tai merunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

~Kamar Taichi…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yoshi?" tanya Izzy pada gadis berambut maroon itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan ini semua." ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

Sora dan Matt baru saja berkenalan dengan Yoshino, dan berbincang sedikit mengenai anggota DATS tersebut.

"Sora dan Matt…" ujar Yoshi. "Digimon kalian…"

Sora tersenyum, walau nampak terkesan sedikit dipaksakan. Kehilangan Biyomon dan Gabumon tentu saja membuat Sora dan Matt terpukul. "Tidak apa-apa, Yoshi. Matt juga begitu. Kami akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu."

Lalamon tertidur pulas bersama Tentomon di atas kasur Taichi. Sementara Veemon tertidur di atas perut Agumon di lantai kamar.

Yoshi menghela napas panjang. "Mereka begitu kelelahan. Dan bagiku juga Lalamon, pertempuran ini sangat berat ketimbang di tempat kami. Jadi, yaah, kami sedikit ragu juga tadi…"

"Phantom Lord itu juga menyerang kami seminggu yang lalu. Kalau saja Qinglongmon dan Baihumon tidak datang membantu…" ujar Izzy, merundukkan kepalanya. "Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan. Pasti masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Digimon-Digimon kita…"

Satu jam yang lalu, Susumu dan Yuuko, kedua orang tua Tai dan Kari juga nampak tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan situasi putrinya yang seperti sekarang. Tapi Tai sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kari akan baik-baik saja. Setelah melihat putri mereka tertidur dengan pulas dan lepas, merekapun nampak lega dan kembali ke kamar tidur mereka.

~Pekarangan kediaman Yagami…

"T.K…kau disana?"

"Davis…? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Maaf, tapi kau sekarang dimana?"

"…di tempat nenekku," T.K mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus di sini. Tidak pernah seumur-umur Davis meneleponnya, apalagi tengah malam buta seperti ini. "…ada apa, Davis?"

Davis awalnya ragu-ragu. Tapi…kalau sahabatnya yang berada jauh di seberang saluran ponsel ini pasti bisa. Tak ada orang lain yang tepat selain dia. "T.K, kau harus ke Odaiba sekarang. Kari…"

"Ada apa dengan Kari, Davis!"

"Ck, tidak perlu teriak begitu… Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan baik."

"Katakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa! Davis!"

"T.K…dia membutuhkanmu sekarang…" berat bagi Davis untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau dia tidak bisa, paling tidak kalau Takeru pasti…

Ia mematikan sambungan, dan merundukkan kepala menatap tanah. Dia mengerti kalau Takeru mampu melakukan hal yang tidak ia bisa terhadap Kari. Davis juga tahu—paling tidak dia berpikir, kalau ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Apapun konsekuensinya—bagi Kari dan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Davis kembali ke lantai dua, dia mendapati situasi hening menyapanya. Semua sudah terlelap; mereka semua pasti letih, karena menghadapi Phantom Lord secara tiba-tiba. Di kamar Tai, Davis melihat sosok Sora dan Yamato yang terlelap bersebelahan di tepian kasur milik Taichi. Bahu Matt memberikan tempat lebih bagi Sora untuk memangkukan kepalanya dan beristirahat dengan nyaman. Saat Davis mengarahkan matanya ke Izzy di atas kasur, pas sekali layar laptopnya mati; pasti baterainya habis, pikir Davis. Di sebelah Izzy, Yoshi terkulai dengan begitu pulas. Yoshi memeluk Lalamon dengan erat dan bergumam kecil, seperti 'Lalamon, aku sudah tidak kuat makan lagi', atau semacamnya. Kaki Yoshi dan Izzy terjuntai dari tepian kasur ke lantai.

Setelah mengecek para Digimon semuanya, Davis melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kari. Pas di tepian _spring-bed_ milik si gadis, ia melihat figur seniornya yang tertidur di atas kursi dengan balutan selimut tipis.

"Kak Tai," imbau Davis, menyentuh pundak Tai. "Kau bisa beristirahat, biar aku yang menggantikanmu menjaga Kari."

"…mm? Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Davis."

Tai melangkah keluar kamar sambil mengucak matanya. Davis mendengar pintu kamar seniornya itu terbuka, dan Davis tidak perlu melihat lagi; dia tahu, kalau Tai pasti akan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai. Palingan di sebelah Agumon dan Veemon tertidur.

Davis duduk di kasur tempat Tai duduk sebelum ini. Pukul 2 pagi sudah ditunjukkan jam dinding kamar Kari. Tapi anehnya, dia merasa tidak mengantuk—menguappun tidak sedari tadi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Kari…"

Davis memangkukan kedua lengannya di atas dengkul dan menatap Kari dengan segala kesenduan yang mampu diberikannya. Rasa bersalah tersorot dari kedua mata Davis, dan cahaya bulan di luar sana hanya menambah parahnya gelimang air mata Davis. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kehilanganmu, Kari…"

"…terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Davis."

"Kari?" Davis terkejut dengan spontan pastinya ketika mendengar suara nan lembut itu menyelusup udara malam kamar ini.

"Aku sudah merepotkan kalian lagi, ya…"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Sama seperti kasus kak Tai dan kak Matt, kau—tidak, kita semua hanya dipermainkan para Phantom Lords itu."

Keheningan sesaat mendera mereka berdua. Mata Kari nampak bersinar akan cahaya bulan ketika menerawang langit malam dari sepasang jendela kamarnya. Dia hanya tertidur untuk beberapa saat, namun terbangun dan mendapati sosok sang kakak tertidur lelap dengan balutan selimut. Kari lebih memilih diam agar tidak mengganggu tidur si kakak.

Mata mereka untuk beberapa kali saling bertabrakan pandang, namun dengan cepat Davis mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Kari tahu ada yang ingin disampaikan Davis saat ini, tapi ia hanya sedang ragu saat ini. Tipikal Davis.

"Davis, maafkan aku."

"…untuk apa, Kari?"

"Karena sudah memakimu tadi…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"…Kari," kali ini Davis yang memotong keheningan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hanya sedikit lemas. Selebihnya tidak ada yang aneh." jawab Kari, tersenyum tipis.

Diam seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Davis harus bergerak, dia harus segera mengatakannya.

"Kari…aku berpikir untuk… M-maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita…"

Jantung Kari terpompa dengan semakin cepat secara tiba-tiba. Kari memang memiliki insting paling kuat di antara pra anak-anak terpilih.

Apakah Davis benar-benar akan mengatakannya—kata-kata yang sempat diucapkan Kari tadi di depan Cineplex? Darah Kari berubah dingin dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, seolah menggelitiknya dengan berhati dingin dan membuat isi perutnya bergulat. "…D-Davis, aku mau tidur lagi sekarang,"

"Kari, maaf…tapi aku h-harus-"

"Davis, aku ngantuk. Kau boleh keluar—aku, aku mau tidur…" Kari membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak berani menatap Davis saat ini. Kari menutup kedua telinga dan memicingkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Dia ingin lari—dia ingin bersembunyi dari Davis saat ini.

"…Kari, cepat atau lambat…kita akan menyadari ini semua. Kenyataan bahwa aku dan kamu-"

"Davis, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu saat ini—aku hanya ingin kembali tidur!"

"Kari, aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi kita harus membulatkan keputusan saat ini. Aku, dan kamu."

"Hanya kau, Davis!" Kari memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata _hazel_ membaranya yang bergelombang akan air mata. Satu tetes mengalir, dan disusul tetesan lainnya. "Hanya kau yang membuat keputusan itu—kau tidak menanyakannya dulu kepadaku—setuju atau tidak! K-kau pikir aku mau?"

"Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya, Kari. Aku tidak mampu melindungimu. Aku tidak pantas menemanimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Jadi bukankah lebih baik kal-"

"Kau, Davis; kau yang menyakitiku saat ini. Kau merobek hatiku ketika kau mengucapkan itu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan—apa yang membuatmu begitu-"

Davis menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu merapihkan poni Kari yang acak-acakkan, dan membentuknya seperti yang biasa Kari lakukan sendiri. "Kau tetaplah segalanya bagiku, Hikari."

Senyuman Davis mengembang di tengah kegelapan kamar dan juga cahaya rembulan di atas sana. Air mata Kari semakin banyak bergelimang. Sebelum kembali ia teteskan, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. "Ti-tidak bisakah kau mengubahnya, Davis, ke-keputusanmu itu?"

Davis membelai sisi wajah Kari dengan lembut. Ibu jari tangan kanannya itu menyapu sisa-sisa air mata di sebelah wajah Kari. "Seandainya bisa…aku tidak akan pernah mengambil keputusan ini, Kari."

Air mata si gadis kembali membanjiri wajah putih mulusnya. Mata _hazel _kentalnya berkilau-kilau oleh air mata dan cahaya bulan. "Paling tidak…hiks hiks…p-paling tidak, temani aku pagi ini, Davis. Hiks hiks…aku tahu ini mungkin konyol dan egois, tapi aku merasa kalau kau…hiks hiks…tidak ingin menampakkan dirimu padaku lagi. Aku-aku takut, Davis. Aku takut kalau ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita…aku-"

Davis tersenyum, namun kedua alis matanya mengkerut. Hikari dan instingnya yang kuat. Ia meletakkan satu telunjuknya di bibir Kari yang mungil. "Aku akan menemanimu sekarang. Beristirahatlah."

Saat itu pukul setengah lima pagi sampai akhirnya Kari kembali terlelap. Sepanjang waktu mereka bersama pagi itu, Davis membelai kening dan rambut coklat Kari dengan lembut, selagi si gadis sendiri bernapas dengan perlahan dan terus memperhatikan wajah Davis. Tak ada perbincangan khusus di antara mereka, yang jelas mereka hanya menikmati saat-saat mereka yang berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku yakin Takeru akan bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari apa yang pernah aku berikan padamu. Selamat tinggal, Kari." Davis berdiri dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke kepala. Ia menggenggam goggle milik Tai—lambang pemimpin para anak-anak terpilih, dan melepasnya. Karena ini adalah aku yang menarik diri, aku sudah tidak pantas mengenakan ini lebih lama lagi. Davis meletakkan goggle tersebut dengan apik di bangku yang ia duduki barusan.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, namun kembali berbalik setelah beberapa langkah. Timbul keragu-raguan di dalam hati Davis, melihat sosok terkulai Hikari di depan matanya. Davis berlutut dan mengecup kening Kari dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Ia membulatkan tekadnya.

"Davish, kau yakin?"

"Oh, tumben kau bangun dengan cepat, Veemon?" ujar Davis, yang terkejut melihat Digimon biru-nya sudah berdiri di depan kamar Tai.

"Kari mencintaimu, Davish. Kenapa kau setega ini padanya?"

Davis tersenyum sambil menerawang lantai kayu di bawahnya. "Terkadang kita harus merelakan sesuatu untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Khususnya terhadap seseorang yang kita sayangi sepenuh hati, Veemon. Walau sepahit dan sesakit apapun itu."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan cara pikirmu…" ujar balik Veemon, kembali berbisik.

"Haah, Veemon…aku 'pun bingung dengan diriku sendiri…" unggah Davis, sendu. "Dulu, selama dan setelah insiden MaloMyotismon, aku pernah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kari, dan itu berhasil. Aku sangat takut kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku saat itu. Karena itu aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku darinya. Tapi entah benang takdir apa yang mengikatku dengannya…itu akhirnya menyatukan kami."

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu berlebihan, Davish? Kau mencintainya, 'kan? Maksudku, Kari adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menarik perhatianmu. Pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi, Davish—demi Kari di atas segalanya."

"Jika aku lemah, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun. Meskipun dari jauh, kebahagiaan Kari adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan, aku yakin…T.K bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia."

Veemon tersenyum panjang. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Davish. Apapun itu yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Davis tak perlu berkata 'terima kasih' pada Veemon. Sekian lama ia bersahabat dengannya, kontak batin di antara mereka selalu bermain. Davis hanya tersenyum akan kesungguhan hati Veemon yang tak kalah dengan miliknya.

"Kari akan menangis lagi apabila mendengar alasanmu itu, Davis."

"G-Gatomon?" Veemon terpaku melihat Digimon kucing itu yang berdiri tepat di depan tangga menuju lantai satu. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Cukup lama hingga mendengar seluruh percakapan kalian." Gatomon mengarahkan tatapannya ke Davis. "Aku akan mengunci mulutku, asalkan itu adalah yang terbaik bagi Kari. Sama seperti Veemon padamu, kebahagiaan Kari adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

"Terima kasih, Gatomon…" ujar Davis, bersyukur.

"Jangan salah, Davis—aku membencimu. Kau meninggalkan Kari ketika ia begitu nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini…"

"Gatomon…"

"Tapi aku percaya padamu. Aku akan berusaha percaya padamu." lanjut kucing putih itu, tersenyum tipis.

Davis melangkah turun di atas tangga, dan Veemon hendak menyusulnya. Digimon biru itu terhenti tepat di sebelah Gatomon. "Jadi kau juga akan 'menghilang'?"

"Aku akan pergi kemanapun angin membawa Davish."

"Kita…akan bertemu lagi?"

"Jika angin meniup kami ke arah kalian berdua, baik Davish dan Kari maupun aku dan Gatomon; kita berempat akan kembali bertemu." Veemon, tak menatap Gatomon, menajamkan matanya ke depan.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata keren itu?"

"Err, aku membacanya kemarin…"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu-"

"Jaga Davis, Veemon, karena aku juga akan menjaga Kari di sini." Gatomon menggenggam tangan biru Veemon dari balik sarung tangan tebalnya. "Dan lalu…jaga dirimu."

**|To be Continued|**

* * *

A/N: Hai, apa kabar Readers semua :) Pertama author mau minta maaf lagi, karena dah makan waktu cukup lama untuk meng-apdet fic ini. Tapi, aku ga bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadwalku makin padet: Kuliah, kuliah, kuliah, tugas-tugas kuliah, kerja, futsal, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Aku ga bakalan menelantarkan fic ini, jadi tetaplah memabca dan tinggalkan review. Siapa tau dengan review para pembaca setia fic ini, akan selalu datang semangatku untuk meng-apdetnya lagi. Paling gak, itu akan mengingatkanku kalau ada satu fic yang harus aku selesaikan bagaimanapun juga.

Oh, aku membuat ringkasan cerita sebelumnya dengan pendapat satu karakter. Mungkin itu akan membuat fic ini semakin menarik. Dan judulnya sengaja aku ubah, biar terasa lebih intens.

Pojok bales review (karena aku suka ngebales lewat sini xD)

- Hana 'natsu' Matsuzaka: **Uwaaah... keren..! Deskripsi battlenya.. detail. Adegannya bagus banget! Sayng banget ni cuma deskrip fanfiksi.. Coba yang dari toei animation-nya baca fict ini, terus dibikin filmnya deh. Haha. #shot**

Ini melototin digi-dex berapa lama bisa bikin yang beginian? Wow. Dan.. aku ga heran Sovereigns muncul. Keterlibatan dia di sini keren banget! Pas pada porsinya. Penyelamat datang terlambat. Tapi.. ophanimon terlibat? 0.o Di-cross kan juga dengan Frontier, nih? Oke, update ya. Ditunggu~:)

Iya sayang cuma fic ya… :( Haha, tapi ga usah khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk merampungkan apa yang dah aku mulai ini. Jadi tetap baca yawh, Hana-shan. He? Aku cuma ngebaca latar belakang Digimon seperlunya, dan aku kaitkan ke dalam cerita. Hehe. Mengenai Ophanimon itu, sebagai salah satu dari tiga malaikat tertinggi dunia Digital, aku rasa ga mustahil juga, kalau dia ada di fic ini. Tunggu kemunculannya juga, ya.

BantyooLeomon: **Supreme! Aku baru nangkep, 'nih setelah maraton membaca fic ini. Apakah kamu memasukkan beberapa poin penting dari seri lainnya sebagai bahan untuk semakin membuat Digimon n Digimon 02 semakin berkualitas? Semacem Digi-Soul itu 'kan cuma ada d ada Yoshino juga. Mungkinkah Agumon jadi ShineGreymon nanti? Tapi gimana caranya? Plotnya memuaskan. Aku kerasa nonton sequel 02 aja klo begini. Agak kaget juga pas adegan Taichi dan Lilithmon. Ga sabar liat jatah ampil Beelzemon. apdet tros!**

Thank you, dah baca sampe sini. Yaah, mungkin begitu juga. Karena dari salah satu balesan review-ku di chapter sebelumnya, Digimon Adventure n 02 itu paling top, dan berpotensi paling tinggi apabila ditambahkan unsur2 yang muncul belakangan ini. Jadi yaa, aku berniat menciptakan itu. **Beelzemon**? Aku punya rencana khusus buat Phantom Lords ter-badass itu. PAntengin ya!

Green-Chrystal: **Yow Shima~~ maaf baru muncul sekarang, akhir2 ini sibuk sama kampus, rada jarang ke FFN jadinya )X IMO, bagian battlenya kepanjangan... Okelah kalau mau ngasih highlight ke para digimon yang sedari dulu bertempur tapi kurang dikasih sorotan, tapi ini saya ngebacanya ampe bosen )X mana Flamedramon caper melulu, bikin gemes (?) Nice! Mengecilkan digimon2 dari Savers! XD di anime itu digimon ukurannya kayak robot2 Power Ranger sih, segede gedung! Tapi bentuk Rookie kayaknya mereka cuma 1 meteran deh. Anak2 kelas SD kan paling tingginya 100-140 cm, dan digimon mereka masih lebih pendek lagi, jadi paling cuma sekitar 1 meter :/ Ditunggu MICHInya! XD  
Ah, sekalian review singkat buat chapter 13. Sovereigns! Woohoo! Udah, komennya itu doank *gampared* habis diriku udah baca fict ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan baru sempet review sekarang, jadi udah lupa2 inget mau ngomong apaan... *dilempar sendal*  
Apdet ya~ :P Sekali lagi, MICHI! -plak-**

Haha, satu lagi sista-ku xD Apa kabar Green? Kepanjangan ya? Muup deh, aku terlalu enjoy nulis tentang mereka para Digimon. Mungkin aku bakalan ngebuat fic yang bertemakan penuh tentang Digimon di masa depan, seperti fic Magnamon ku itu. MiChi-nya boleh ditunggu :)

Beelzebumon X7: **Mantep! Batlenya mengalir bgt. Update lagi. Nunggu Beelzebumon turun. Siapa sasarannya yaa? Request BeelzebumonLilithmon. Kan mereka musuh bebuyutan d Cros Wars, tp ak lihat mereka temenan dsini y?**

Yow, thank you dah baca sampe sini. Iya, aku proibadi suka adegan battle-nya. BeelzemonxLilithmon? Waah ini pasti gara2 waktu Lucemon nampar Lilithmon, trus ditahan sama Beelzemon, ya? Pasti itu! Hahaha. Well, liat laju plot-nya deh #digampar

takari jurato: **hmmm... kapan takari nya? *plak* yo... salam kenal senpai... bisa kubilang FIC INI SNGT BAGUS ! ~ ~ °°° Digisoulnya hikari diambil ? KYAAA ! TIDAKKK ! *plak* chappy berikutnya davis putus aja ya ama kari! *digantung davis* pairingnya daikari diganti takari...~~~ *diserang ligidramon* ada 1 request lg boleh gak angewomon shinka jd ophanimon... n takato ma ruki n jen Dkk keluar... bantuin ... udah ya senpai ! request plng penting lanjutin fic ya n takari td *diserang magnamon* cemangat! lanjutin fic ini! terus semangat untuk ramaikan fandom digimon! *4!4¥* Cepetan update ! OK senpai? Sayounara!~~**

Ditunggu ya. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya. Tapi aku ga bakal menyisihkan Davis, karena aku shipper setia DaKari. Mengenai Takato dkk dari Tamers, aku ga bakal mendatangi mereka, karena aku ga bisa dapet plot tambahan dari mereka. Dan apabila itu Yoshino dari Savers, kita akan segera tahu alasannya nanti, dua atau tiga chapter ke depan. Seperti aku bilang tadi, aku ga ngebuat TaKari, tapi **TaKariDa. **Yaah, dipantengin aja deh, ya^^

ginryuumaru: **kembangkan battle-nya ya, di antara fic digimon battle macam ini sudah tergolong sangat bagus, sayangnya belum ada pertarungan 1 lawan 1 yang biasanya mendasari cerita yang bergenre action. ku tunggu ya battle 1 lawan 1 nya, ga ada pun ga apa, inikan fic yang kamu buat. btw thanks sudah jawab reviewku yang sebelumnya**

Pertarungan satu lawan satu bisa diharapkan. Ini dilakukan demi pengembangan plot-wise, dan rencana Phantom Lords untuk mengontrol bumi (Spoiler xD Tunggu aja ya). Ok, battle 1-on-1 bisa diharapkan dariku, tapi para DD masih lemah. Saat ini mereka masih belum bisa melawan para Phantom Lords. Thanks dah mampir, pastiin baca chapter berikutnya ya.

Buat semua reviewers, aku ga tahu apa yg akan terjadi pada fic ini seandainya review kalian tidak masuk.

So keep reading and reviewing yah :)

Regards, Crow.


	15. Good Bye—'Just' For Now

**Digimon and characters © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.**

Hai, di sini Davis. Setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dengan kak Tai (yang kini kuliah di Inggris), reuni kecil-kecilan kami dirusak oleh Phantom Lords, tujuh dewa iblis terkuat yang menguasai dunia Digimon dari balik layar. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, mereka mampu mengendalikan emosi dan perasaan manusia dari balik layar pula. Cih, apa itu namanya kalau bukan kurang ajar? Mereka lantas mengadu domba kami semua. Dimulai dari kak tai, kak Matt, dan kak Sora, sekarang giliran Kari denganku . . . Aku tidak suka mengatakannya karena kelihatan lemah, tapi kami semua memang belum cukup untuk menghalau kekuatan maha daya para raja iblis (bahkan dengan kemampuan Digimon kami yang sudah mencapai tahap Mega). Aku membutuhkan kekuatan. Kekuatan lebih. Demi semuanya, dan yang terpenting demi seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku . . .

**Tai's Vacation: Phantom Lords' Descendant**

**Chapter 14: Good Bye—'Just' For Now  
**

Pagi itu tidak sama dari pagi yang biasanya Davis lalui. Dari pukul setengah enam pagi sampai pukul 7 adalah waktunya bagi Davis untuk jogging. Setelahnya ia akan melakukan beberapa latihan _cardio_ kebugaran untuk menjaga fisiknya sebagai atlit sepak bola. Sebagai atlit pada olahraga tersebut—sebagai _Ace_ timnya, kondisi tubuh harus sangat diperhatikan. Setiap pagi ia lalui dengan senyuman masa muda, keringat dan tawa.

Tidak sekali-dua kali juga bagi Davis untuk lari pagi bersama Kari. Tapi hari ini lain.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan di pinggiran sungai besar Odaiba, merunduk dan tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kedua lengannya berayun dengan malas di sisi badan, mengikuti ritme napas dan tubuhnya yang sedikit melemas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Davis menghela napas panjang nan dalam. Matanya memejam untuk sedetik, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya ke arah aliran sungai. Matanya menetap ke sana, meresapi tiap desiran air sungai yang berlalu tanpa henti. Melirik ke atas, ia menyadari langit mendung yang siap menurunkan tetesan derasnya.

Padahal pagi . . . tapi apa ini—tidak asik sekali. Pagi ini terasa seperti pagi dari hari kiamat yang sudah ditakdirkan. Seolah sudah tak ada harapan lagi bagi umat manusia; seolah sebuah senyuman akrab adalah hal yang mustahil ditunjukkan lagi kini.

Davis benci bersifat melankolis seperti ini. Tapi dia sendiri juga merasa aneh. Semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Yagami, entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi terasa begitu berat. Seberat tubuh Hidetoshi, teman sekelasnya yang begitu tambun. Atau pemain sumo yang tidak memiliki otot sediktipun dibalik lemak tebalnya. Davis membenci ini . . .

"Davish," hanya suara Veemon yang terdengar disekitarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas di hari yang sepagi buta ini. Paling tidak, belum. Digimon biru itu meraih baju kaos Davis dan menarik-nariknya pelan.

Hanya saja, pikirannya terlalu terkunci. Benaknya terlalu terbawa jaringan _circuit_ waktu seperti aliran sungai ini. Seperti bagaimana ingatannya terus kembali ke hari 'itu' . . .

~Flashback

_Berteman. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang disukai Daisuke Motomiya. Sehari, ia akan berteman dengan satu orang baru, dan besok dia akan berteman lagi dengan orang baru lainnya. Begitulah yang dilakukan Davis setiap harinya. Tentu saja, itu tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk memeras keringat dalam olah raga sepak bola favoritnya. Bekerja sama satu sama lainnya dan menjunjung tinggi sportifitas. Davis adalah satu contoh dari makhluk sosial yang sangat bagus. Kalau kelebihan-kelebihan itu menurutmu terlalu bagus—atau terlalu sempurna sebagai seorang manusia, sifat Davis yang suka mengisengi temannya adalah kekurangannya. Dia dikenal sebagai si raja iseng. Si pangerang sepak bola yang 'buruk rupa'. Dan merupakan satu dari lima 'dewa kekacauan' di smu Odaiba._

_Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sebenarnya berdiri pada jurang dimana ketakutan terbesarnya hanya berjarak setipis kulit lehernya. _

_Yaitu kehilangan teman-temannya._

_Oke. Dia memang seorang 'berandal' sekolahan, tapi itu tidak menghalangi Davis dijuluki radikalis sosialis, atau untuk mudahnya: si badung yang peduli akan sesama. Semua murid tahu itu. Karena alas an tersebutlah, Davis disegani dan menerima _respect_ dari rekan-rekan seumurannya._

_Sifat yang rentan ini terus tumbuh bersamanya semenjak pertempuran terakhir melawan MaloMyotismon beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Saat itulah ia menutup hatinya dari seseorang yang begitu 'disukainya', dan menjalani hidup sambil memalingkan muka. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Prinsipnya adalah: makna dari seorang sahabat melebihi segalanya._

_Sensitifitas macam itulah yang berusaha menutup hatinya dari Hikari Yagami._

_Hari itu hari sabtu, ketika Izzy ulang tahun dan Digi-destinied lainnya mengadakan makan-makan di Pizza Hut untuk merayakannya._

_Keseluruhan dari mereka berkumpul pada satu meja, namun Davis masih berdiri di depan seorang kasir pria dan malah mengobrol asik dengannya. Dia kelihatan cukup semangat dan tenggelam dalam bincang-bincangnya itu, tanpa menyadari sediktipun kalau beberapa pengantre sudah cukup gerah mendengar semua ocehan dua orang yang baru kenal tersebut._

_Matt mendesahkan napasnya, dan menarik Davis pada kerah menuju meja mereka._

_Tidak lama setelah ia ikut dalam obrolan mereka, Davis mendengar beberapa orang seumurannya di meja lain yang tengah membicarakan sepak bola. Sekali lagi ia ikut nimbrung dan yang mengejutkannya, obrolan mereka nyambung; obrolan tentang klub sepak bola favorit mereka, AC Milan._

_Tidak bisa diam, pikir anak-anak terpilih lainnya, sedikit kegerahan. Tapi mereka tertawa dengan maklum. Beginilah Davis kami, pria yang begitu terbuka dan mudah membaur dengan semua dan berbagai macam orang._

_Dengan cepat, Davis hampir bersahabat dengan semua pengunjung dan pekerja di sana._

_Satu kesempatan, Davis menghampiri Kari, menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak makan?"_

"_Tidak boleh banyak-banyak."_

"_Ayolah Kari, kau cuma makan satu potong Pizza. Dan itu hanya yang makaroni. Makaroni polos, demi janggut Azulongmon!"_

_Kari tertawa kecil. Janggut siapa? "Aku suka 'kok, Davis."_

"_Dan paprika!"_

_Kari kembali tertawa pelan. "Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Davis. Oh, dan tanpa toping."_

"_Argh, itu seperti mimpi buruk! Pizza mana yang enak tanpa potongan sosis, jamur, daging, dan yang terpenting toping keju hangat!" perut Davis berkeruyuk lapar. "Aah, mengingatnya saja membuat perutku lapar."_

"_Hatchii!" Kari terbersin, menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Maaf, teman-teman. Merica" Kari menunjuk sebotol bumbu pelezat, dan berdiri secara perlahan. "Hehe, aku ke dekat jendela dulu, ya."_

_Kari berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya setelah menerima anggukan dan tawa iseng mereka. Tentu saja, mereka 'kan di dalam aula Pizza Hut. Aroma merica bukanlah hal yang aneh di sana._

"_Minum? Ini orange juice kesukaanmu."_

"_Terima kasih, Davis."_

"_Oh, itu hangat. Mungkin bisa membuatmu sedikit baikan."_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok." Kari kembali menatap luar jendela dengan dagu yang masih ditopang satu telapaknya. _

"_Iya, kau selalu bilang begitu—padahal alergi mericamu sudah siaga 1 'tuh."_

_Mendengar komen itu, mereka tertawa bersama._

_Kari menggaruk pipinya pelan. Dengan pandangan yang tidak terpaku pada satu arah itu membuat Davis semakin bertanya-tanya. "Bilang saja, Kari," lanjutnya, dengan senyuman ramah._

"_Tidak adil—kau bisa membacaku dengan mudah."_

_Davis memicingkan kedua matanya, tersenyum begitu akrab. "Siapapun yang melihatmu seperti ini juga bisa menebak, kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan."_

"_Tidak—bukan hal penting 'kok. Hanya saja . . ." Kari menyapu rambut tepiannya ke balik kuping dan melirik Davis di depannya. "Kau terasa seperti orang lain—oh, maksudku bukan karena itu jelek atau aneh. Tapi . . . umm, __aku hanya ingin mewakilkan semua orang__ untuk mengatakannya—kau, Davis, sifatmu begitu menyenangkan."_

"_Aku? Bagaimana bisa, Kari?" Davis mengangkat kedua alis matanya, bertanya dengan heran._

_Kari menegakkan badannya, memejamkan kedua mata berusaha menutupi dua rona semerah tomat di wajahnya. Tangannya lurus dan bertumpu pada kedua paha. "A-aku tidak memujimu, Davis." ujarnya, tegas. "T-tapi, y-ya, itu yang kurasakan—eh, yang semua orang bicarakan."_

_Davis menghela napasnya. "Aku pikir apa. Aku pikir aku berbuat salah lagi padamu, Kari." Davis tersenyum semakin lebar. "Thanks, sudah memperhatikanku."_

_Disini Kari berpikir, kalau Davis yang dulu pasti sudah mati kesenangan dan kelihatan tolol dengan wajah yang nampak seperti terbang ke surga ke tujuh saat mendapatkan pujian dariku. _

_Tapi, benar, pikir Kari—seperti kata orang-orang tua dulu, anak laki-laki berubah tanpa pernah kita sadari. _

"_Hei, Davis. Bagaimana kabar Chika? Aku dengar kalian sangat dekat . . ."_

"_Hm, Chika, ya. Kami sudah putus hampir tiga bulan yang lalu, Kari." Davis menjawabnya lurus_

_Terasa ada suatu tombol yang tertekan di hati Kari. Ia meringis kesakitan, namun tidak menunjukkannya kepada si lawan bicara. " . . . Ternyata benar kalian berpacaran, ya. Tapi, 'kok bisa putus? Maksudku, gosip tentang kalian sudah seperti kebakaran hutan. Sudah seperti rahasia umum kalau sang _ace_ tengah berpacaran dengan manajernya yang tidak kalah populer."_

_Davis memangkukan dagunya pada tangan. "Dia lebih tertarik dengan anak kuliahan, katanya . . . Jadi, yah, apa boleh buat. Aku juga lebih memilih fokus pada sepak bola sekarang."_

"_Dan mencari teman baru." sela Kari._

_Sekali lagi mereka tertawa bersama._

_Malamnya, sekitar pukul 8, T.K hendak berniat mengantar Kari pulang. Tapi si gadis beralasan ingin berjalan kaki sambil menikmati udara malam. Katanya, bintang malam ini begitu cantik, dan dia ingin sendiri dulu untuk menikmatinya. Dengan itu T.K berpaling dari mereka, namun meninggalkan tatapan ragu pada Davis yang sedang ngobrol dengan orang asing (lagi-lagi!) lainnya . . ._

_T.K lantas memasang helmnya dan mengendarai motornya meninggalkan Kari di belakang._

"'_Loh, Kari?" kejut Davis, ketika menyadari kalau hanya si gadis mungil berambut coklat yang masih berada di muka Pizza Hut. Wajahnya begitu kontras dengan cahaya resto di depannya, dan juga cahaya langit jutaan bintang di belakang dan atasnya. "Ada apa? Kupikir kau sudah pergi dengan T.K atau yang lainnya tadi,"_

_Kari tersenyum mungil. "Aku sedang ingin jalan, tapi oh, aku tidak sadar kalau kau juga belum pulang, Davis."_

_Davis 'pun ikut tersenyum bersahabat. "Heh. Lucu. Jadi, err, mungkin kau mau kuantar pulang sekalian? Kupikir aku siap pergi tidur sekarang,"_

_Hanya dengan satu anggukan, Kari kini berjalan bersama Davis menuju parkiran dengan si pemuday ang berjalan sedikit di depan si gadis mungil._

" _. . . Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah lama juga, ya, tidak ngobrol berdua seperti tadi, Davis?" ujar Kari, seraya menaiki jok penumpang CBR merah Davis._

"_Ha ha ha, mungkin kita sudah sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing, ya?"_

"_Kurasa begitu." lanjut Kari. Davis mengendarai motornya, dan mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kari kembali memecah keheningan "Hei, Davis. Setelah lulus smu nanti, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

"_Setelah lulus . . .? Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa daftar 'Apa Yang Ingin Kulakukan Setelah Lulus'—tapi . . ."_

"_Tapi?"_

"_Tapi terlalu banyak yang kutulis. Sekarang malah jadi bingung."_

"_Davis bodoh," Kari tertawa dengan manis. Rupanya Davis tidak sepenuhnya berubah._

"_Kalau dikatai begitu, aku tidak bisa menghindar, sepertinya."_

_Kari memagut perut Davis lebih erat, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi muka Davis. Angin dari depan menerpa wajah mereka berdua, dan dagu si gadis kini tertopang pada bahu kiri pemuda tersebut. "Salah satunya apa?"_

"_Aku ingin ke Inggris juga. Seperti kak Tai."_

"_Eh?" kejut Kari. "Sungguh? Kenapa?" kalau tidak dibuat heran dengan jawaban tersebut, mungkin Kari akan lebih terkejut dengan Davis yang bahkan tidak nampak grogi berdekatan dengannya saat ini._

"_He he, Inggris, 'kan negeri terciptanya sepak bola. Aku ingin main di salah satu klub-nya." jawab Davis, menjadi semangat secara tiba-tiba. _

_Dan, ya. Kari positif, pagutannya sepertinya tidak berefek apa-apa pada Davis. _

_Gadis itu dalam hening berpikir, apa Davis benar-benar sudah tidak ada rasa lagi padanya? Maksud Kari adalah, dulu dia sering mengisengi Davis dengan berdekat-dekatan dengan T.K karena ia senang melihat Davis yang memanas. Ok, ok. Kari saat itu memang naksir T.K (cinta monyet). Namun, kesampingkan itu, menurutnya Davis sangat imut kalau marah-marah seperti itu. Ibarat ketel air yang sudah mendidih, semakin panas isinya, semakin kencang bunyi moncongnya. Kari tersenyum geli membayangkan masa lalu yang satu itu._

"_Dasar, bukannya klub favoritmu itu AC Milan? Kenapa mau main di Inggris?" Kari memberikan pertanyaan yang hanya terpikirkan di kepalanya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Davis, tapi ia ragu. _

_Ia merasa malu._

'_Eh, kenapa aku merasa deg-degan . . .?'_

"_Sepak bola itu adalah 'roman' setiap Pria. Setiap pria, walau mereka tidak begitu mengikutinya, pasti ada saja yang membuat sepak bola terlintas di dalam benak. Seperti tim apa yang mereka kagumi, atau pemain mana yang menjadi idola mereka. Kalau aku memilih Inggris karena itu adalah negeri asal sepak bola. Lalu-"_

"_Baiklah, Davis. Kalau kau kubiarkan berbicara bola terus, tidak akan ada habisnya nanti. Hei," kedua telapak Kari serasa basah oleh keringat. Jantungnya juga berdegap-degup kencang. "Bagaimana kedengarannya kalau kita makan di Pizza Hut berdua saja? Tentu saja kalau Davis sang _Ace_ tidak sibuk dengan latihannya."_

"_Denganku? Kenapa?" Davis terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membesar, berusaha menemukan wajah Kari pada bahunya._

"_Pizza yang kau pesankan tadi sangat enak."_

"_Oh, yang makaroni dan . . . ieuww, paprika itu?" tanya Davis, memberikan ekspresi jijik pada saat mengucapkan kata terkutuk bagi dirinya: 'paprika'. "Tentu saja, Kari. Kau bisa mengandalkan Mikami untuk memberikanmu bumbu spesial."_

"_Kau baru mengenalnya, bukan?"_

"_Ah, tidak juga. Dia kelas 3 sma sekarang, dan timku sudah cukup sering menjadi lawan tanding sepak bola sekolahnya. Dan, ya, dia ahli, baik bola maupun pizza."_

_Kari tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku mengajakmu makan bersama."_

"_Tapi, kupikir dia juga sangat akrab dengan T.K dan Ken 'kok,"_

"_Oh? Jadi kamu tidak mau pergi bersamaku?" Kari menggembungkan kedua pipinya, dan Davis menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Eh, dia merona, batin Kari._

"_Ah, a-aku tidak mengatakan itu! M-maaf, maksudku aku hany-"_

_Kari semakin memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup Davis pada pipinya. Si pemuda terdiam seribu bahasa; tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan. Tapi, Kari tertawa kecil dan menatap sisi wajah Davis dengan lembut. "Ayo kita makan pizza lagi. Kali ini hanya kita berdua. Kasih aku kabar nanti, ya?"_

"_Y-ya, baiklah."_

_Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan kediaman Yagami, rumah berstruktur minimalis yang berwarnakan meriah dengan tekstur pekarangan yang sungguh apik akan bunga. "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Davis."_

_Davis terus memperhatikan sosok Kari yang membuka pagar, berjalan dengan santai (yang namun anehnya, dengan riang), membuka pintu rumah, dan lalu membalikkan tubuh ke arah Davis. Kari melambaikan tangannya pada si pemuda di seberang pagar. "Hati-hati di jalan, Davis."_

_Bahkan sampai saat Kari menghilang dari pandangannya, Davis maish terdiam. Ia mengarahkan satu tangannya ke wajah, dan mencubit pipinya. "K-Kari menciumku . . .?" ia semakin keras mencubit pipi kanannya itu. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi,'kan hei . . ."_

_Itulah awal dari eratnya hubungan antara Davis dan Kari. Dari sana juga, Davis dan Kari sering jalan bersama, lalu makan-makan bersama, pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Semua terjadi tanpa sempat terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua: Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa? _

_Yang pasti, segala macam hal telah mereka lalui. Tawa, kesedihan, pahit, manis, semuanya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang bergerak lebih dulu. Apakah itu davis yan gsudah secara tidak langsung menjerat hati Kari, ataukah itu Kari yang terang-terangan menghancurkan barikade pertahanannya terhadap pria. Tidak hanya kepada T.K dan Davis saja. Sedari dulu Kari selalu menjaga dirinya dari anak laki-laki bagaimanapun variasi rupa dan sifat mereka. _

_Mungkin saja, bisa dibilang itu semua lantaran sosok (nyaris) sempurna kakaknya yang selalu membayangi sosok lelaki idaman Kari. Supel, mudah bersahabat, tidak sombong, tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain ketimbang kepentingan dirinya sendiri melebihi apapun, dan, yang terpenting, senyuman hangat yang selalu dapat menjadi pelarian dari perasaan gundah Kari._

_Semuanya dimiliki T.K, Ken, dan Davis. Namun T.K dan Ken terlalu charming di mata para gadis. Dan itu membuat Kari menjadi salah satu dari mereka jika tidak memperkuat barikadenya. Maksudnya, T.K dan Ken adalah dua pemuda yang baik, accel pada olahraga mereka masing-masing (basket dan bola), dan mereka tidak pernah melihat orang lain dengan sebelah mata. Hanya saja, Kari merasa lebih dari cukup dengan persahabatan erat yang ia miliki dengan mereka berdua._

_Namun pada bagian inilah yang membuat Kari teramat bingung. Apakah benar dia menginginkan Davis?_

_Sama seperti kedua sahabatnya yang telah disebutkan di atas, Davis juga memiliki sosok yang 'dipuja' Kari. Namun terlebih lagi, berbeda dengan T.K dan Ken, Davis bagaikan renkarnasi Tai yang lebih berapi-api. Ya, mungkin sifatnya yang itu saja yang sedikit berbeda dengan Tai._

_Benarkah dia mencintai Davis? Apakah Davis masih dan akan mencintainya? Sejak 'malam itu', Kari terus memikirkan hal tersebut selagi dirinya menikmati waktu-waktu bersama Davis. Kari sendiri masih belum yakin. Tapi, apakah ini semacam permainan karma. Ya, karma karena Kari kelewat sering mengisengi Davis. Apa benar begitu, Davis?_

_Kedua mata Kari berair. Kedua tangannya begitu basah di dalam genggaman tangan-tangan Davis yang mengapitnya diantara jari-jemari. Punggung Kari berdempetan tanpa jarak dan celah sedikitpun pada dinding pintu keluar bioskop teater 8 Megaplex Shibuya. Lorong sepi dan karpet merah yang diterangi lampu-lampu jingga menjadi penonton 'film' tambahan yang tengah diputar saat ini._

_Davis mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kari, berbisik basah di depan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Peluh panas mengalir di sisi wajah Davis; selagi bibirnya bergetar ragu untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Kedua mata mereka setengah tertutup. Napas mereka beradu; uap ketegangan nampak begitu nyata diantara bibir mereka berdua yang berusaha berkata dan memecahkan keheningan ini._

" _. . . Katakan, katakan sesuatu, Davis," serak basah, Kari berusaha kuat membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan pitas suaranya bekerja keras. "Katakan saja ini adalah karma. Karma kepadamu. Tapi, ini adalah karma termanis . . . Aku mencintaimu, Davis. Aku tidak membutuhkan cintamu. Selama aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup. Kau adalah makhluk bebas, Davis. Aku tahu kau tidak suka terkekang; karena itu, pergilah. Pergilah. Aku cukup hanya dengan mencintaimu. Kau ramah kepada semua orang, kau pusat semua orang, kau memiliki banyak penggemar wanita yang bahkan sudi membuang keperawanan mereka demi dirimu. Aku tahu, Davis. Aku tahu. Aku mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Dan aku perempuan. Aku tahu. Kau adalah seorang _Casanova_, Davis. Kami—kami semua menginginkanmu. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak cukup bagimu 'yang sekarang'. Terlalu banyak perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku. Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa—aku hanya tahu. Tapi, Davis, kumohon, demi kita berdua biarkan aku menjadi temanmu—sahabatmu. Biarkan saja aku dengan cinta ini, dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari cengkeraman egoisku. Jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi, Davis. Maafkan aku—"_

_Davis sudah pernah mencium bibir dua orang perempuan. Kedua mantan pacarnya. Tapi, ya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menandingi bibir ini. Bibir nan lembut ini. Sudah begitu lama ia menginginkannya, tapi . . . tapi dia terlalu takut. _

_Di matanya, Kari adalah perempuan yang paling sempurna. Tapi Davis takut. Di dalam benaknya, dia tahu kalau dia tidaklah cukup dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Kari. Di matanya (juga), sosok yang paling cocok bagi Kari adalah T.K. Dia mengerti Kari. Dia paham setiap helai hembusan napas Kari. Tidak membutuhkan seorang jenius untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak kecil, dan tidak bisa dibandingi dengan dirinya. _

_Namun sentuhan bibir basahnya berbicara hal yang sebenarnya. Napasnya yang wangi ini, liur basah Kari yang begitu lembut membelai setiap sudut bibir Davis, dan juga tubuh dalam pelukan yang begitu lembut ini. Semuanya benar. Dia menginginkan Kari, dan dari ini, Davis tahu kalau Kari juga menginginkannya. Davis ingin menjawab pernyataan Kari, tapi dia tahu kalau sudah terlalu banyak kata-kata yang dimanipulasi sehingga keasliannya diragukan. Davis tidak suka berbohong. Biarkan tindakannya yang berbicara._

_Itu semua bodoh._

_Konyol, Kari._

_Jangan bercanda._

_Kau dungu, ya?_

_Atau kau suka menyakiti diri sendiri?_

_Apa, jangan-jangan kau emo, ya?_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dari dulu._

_Melebihi siapapun._

_Selalu._

_Dan, untuk selamanya._

_Semuanya disampaikan Davis lewat pagutan yang melewati batas duniawi ini. Mereka masih muda. Tapi mereka berdua dapat merasakan panasnya gelora api membara diantara perasaan mereka satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan tahu, kalau kata-kata 'Aku Mencintaimu Untuk Selama-lamanya' terlalu tolol untuk diucapkan. Mereka tidak perlu mengatakannya, yaah, paling tidak Davis mengajarkan hal itu pada Kari._

_Kalau saja Davis bisa menenggelamkan bibirnya lebih jauh di dalam mulut Kari, ia mau saja melakukannya. Bibir ini begitu nikmat. Bibir ini yang terbaik. Serasa mengecup seorang malaikat, Davis merasa terbang di langit. _

"_Jangan bodoh, Kari."_

End of Flashback~

Matahari dari balik awan mendung sudah semakin meninggi di ufuk sebelah timur sana. Dengan susah payah sang surya menyinari wajah Davis dari kanan, walau yang terukir di arah yang satunya hanyalah kegelapan yang ditutupi bayangan kemurungan.

Sinar ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkan luka ini. Luka karena meninggalkan Kari. Luka yang terbentuk karena tindakan yang sudah diberikan Davis. Kini, siapa yang bodoh? Kini siapa yang memilih untuk mencintai dari jauh?

Davis benci menelan ludah sendiri. Tapi, ini demi yang terbaik. T.K bisa melindungi Kari, dan itu sudah cukup.

Veemon duduk disebelah Davis yang tengah memagut kakinya. Veemon belum mengerti apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'perpisahan demi yang terbaik'. Tapi, ini demi Kari, dan Davis melakukannya sepenuh hati. Dia akan selalu di sana untuk menyokong partner-nya.

Tatapan Davis begitu kosong. Ia menatap aliran sungai tanpa henti sedari tadi. Mengingat berbagai macam memory. Sentuhan tangan Veemon pada punggung dengan paksa menyadarkannya, dan membuatnya teringat kalau dirinya saat ini masih tengah berada di bumi. "Trims, Veemon,"

"Laki-laki tidak menangis." ujar Veemon.

Davis tersenyum, dan menghapus sisa-sisa genangan pada bendungan kelopak mata bagian bawahnya. "Benar. Serahkan urusan itu pada hujan. Tangisan laki-laki diwakilkan oleh hujan, dan biarkan itu menyapu semua kesedihan kita*. Aku tahu itu, Veemon. Lagipula, aku yang 'ngasih tahu kau, 'kan?"

Hujan 'pun turun. Dengan tangan dinginnya, ia menyapu bersih tubuh Davis dan Veemon. Keduanya duduk menatap aliran sungai yang melewati jembatan Odaiba menuju ke arah yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui. Perjalanan baru dimulai. Semuanya baru dimulai.

Ketika semua ini selesai, dan jika masih ada harapan nantinya, hanya satu yang Davis inginkan:

Meminta maaf pada Kari, dan mencoba memulai 'semuanya' dari awal.

Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Kari. Walau kita terpisah, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah terhadapmu. Memang lucu, karena ini adalah kata-katamu padaku dulu. Tapi, serius. Aku membutuhkan itu untuk saat seperti ini.

Selamat tinggal untuk saat ini, Kari.

**|To be Continued|**

AN: Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf kepada semua readers setia fic ini. Saya harap kalian mau memaafkan saya karena sudah cukup lama menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi saya tidak akan menelantarkan fic ini, karena saya menyukainya. Semoga saya naik level sedikit dalam penulisan, karena itulah yang saya pelajari dengan mengunjungi banyak fandom lainnya. Enjoy this fic (again), and see you next time.

Ps: ga ada balesan review untuk kali ini. Kita mulai lagi chapter berikutnya oke? Stay tune and don't forget to review and tell me what do you think and what do you like to see in this fic. Beelzemon? Moar Taiora? Michi? Or what? Yang jelas Dakari takkan tergantikan. :) Ciao, all.

*Aku mengambilnya dari komik Air Gear. Pesan dari Benkei tentang Yoshitsune kepada Ikki. Momen yang cukup menyayat hati, if ya ask me. Yoshitsune is the best.


	16. The Talks

**Digimon and characters © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.**

Ah, kepalaku terasa begitu pusing. Hai, ini Tai, yang menyukai sepak bola dan politik. Semalam benar-benar berat. Tubuhku serasa sakit-sakit semua. Hm, Digi-Soul, ya. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan elemen baru tersebut. Lebih dari itu, walau tidak banyak, Digi-Soul dapat membantu kami bertarung berdampingan dengan Digimon kami. Keren. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ada apa dengan Kari dan Davis? Aku tidak tahu. 'Loh, 'loh. Davis mana, Kari?

**Tai's Vacation: Phantom Lords' Descendant**

**Chapter 15: The Talks**

Tai membuka kedua matanya dan merasa begitu pusing. Pusing sekali. Kedua matanya terasa begitu berat dan panas. Seperti semalam yang lalu dihabiskan dengan minum-minum di dalam bar, Tai merasa letih walaupun sehabis beristirahat.

Tai menggerapai-gerapai tangannya di sisi kasur sebelum akhirnya menemukan yang dicarinya. BB oranye favoritnya kini dalam genggamnya, memberikan pelayanan kepada si pemilik. Jam sebelas.

Astaga, aku kesiangan, batinnya. Walau malas, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dari atas kasur. Taichi menguap dengan lebar dan membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah memastikan kalau dirinya adalah yang terakhir bangun. Dia bisa ingat kalau sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya ke karpet kamar, ada Yoshi dan Izzy yang memeluk Digimon mereka masing-masing di atas kasur. Dan juga Sora dan Matt yang telah terlelap di tepian kasur.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa pindah ke atas ranjang? Ah, mungkin Matt yang memindahkanku. Karena sejauh yang Tai ingat, dia tertidur dengan mengapit tubuh Agumon dan Veemon layaknya bantal guling.

Taichi berhenti.

Sora dan Matt, ya . . .

Tai menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Mereka sahabatku. Kebahagiaan sahabat adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Ya. Benar . . .

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Taichi berniat turun ke lantai satu, dan melihat apakah masih ada sarapan untuknya. Ya, ya. Dia tahu ini sudah jam 11. Dan Taichi bisa menebak kalau sisa sarapan pasti sudah dihabiskan Agumon atau Veemon. Mereka berdua sama-sama rakus. Tapi, aku lapar sekali, pikirnya sambil memegangi perut. Pertarungan tadi malam membuatnya begitu letih.

"Tadi malam . . .? Oh, Kari." kejut si kakak. Ia dengan segera memutar tubuhnya, kembali ke lantai dua. Taichi mengetuk pintu kamar Kari dengan pelan, mengharapkan adanya sahutan balik.

"Masuk,"

Tai tersenyum dari balik pintu. Suara adiknya nampaknya sudah terdengar sedikit lebih segar. Tai menghela napas, dan memutar kenop pintu kamar si adik. "Kari, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Selamat pagi, kak Tai."

"Oh, T.K. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau datang." Tai berjalan ke junior berambut pirangnya. Adik Matt ini selalu meninggalkan kesan khusus di mata Tai. Mungkin karena sedikit banyaknya ia mirip dengan si kakak. Tai mengacak-acak rambut T.K dengan gaya bersahabat dan senyum yang hangat (walau kita bersama tahu kalau Taichi baru saja bangun tidur).

"Uwek, kakak. Mulutmu bau. Gosok gigi dulu sana!" protes si adik berambut coklat. T.K tertawa riang melihat raut wajah _shock_ Tai.

"Kari, kak Tai pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Makanya dia mengecekmu dulu."

"Takeru, kau tidak tahu kalau kakak memang agak jorok." ketus Kari. Namun dia tersenyum lepas, dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kasur bagian atas. "Iya. Aku sudah baikan, kak. Berkat semuanya."

Sekali lagi Taichi menghembuskan napas lega. Mendengar gadis yang bersangkutan berbicara sendiri, itu membuat Tai merasa jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Lalu, murni secara refleks, Taichi memutar pandangannya. Kemana junior 'kembarannya'? "Ngomong-ngomong, Kari, apa Davis sudah pulang?"

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Hanya sepersekian detik dan Tai tidak sempat menyadarinya karena terus mencari keberadaan yang tak kunjung dijumpainya. "Davis sudah pulang duluan." Jawab Kari, kembali membuka majalah _Cosmopolitan_ edisi terbaru yang sudah dipangkunya sedari tadi.

Taichi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan kembali menghela napas. Kali ini pendek. Masalah lagi, bisik Tai di dalam hatinya. Ia kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan menepuk satu bahu junior-nya. "Temani dia, T.K."

Menerima satu anggukan dari Takeru, kini Tai pamit keluar tanpa permisi sedikitpun pada adiknya. Jika Kari sudah menunjukkan _mood_ yang seperti itu, alangkah baiknya jika ditinggalkan dulu untuk sementara. Ya. Jelas sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Davis dan Kari saat aku tertidur. Apapun itu, Tai tidak suka melihat ini . . .

"Pagi, Tai,"

"Hai, Yoshi." Tai menyapa balik. Ia melihat sosok berambut _maroon_ tersebut. Yoshino kini mengenakan celemek putih menutupi baju kaos oblong merah muda dibaliknya. Yoshi mengenakan celana jeans biru gelap ¾ milik Kari, dan sepasang sandal rumah bermotifkan kucing berwarna biru langit. Tai kali ini menjulurkan tangannya seperti membela diri. "Tidak usah mengatakannya. Aku tahu jatah sarapanku sudah diambil Agumon."

Yoshi tersenyum sembari mengerutkan kedua alis matanya menjadi satu. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Kau bicara apa? Ini sarapanmu, Tai. Aku sudah menghangatkannya di dalam oven."

"Wow. Mantap. Bagus sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa sarapan juga."

"Err, memangnya kau tidak pernah sarapan?"

"Bukannya tidak pernah, Yoshino," ibunda Tai menyahut dari belakang mereka berdua. Di kedua tangannya, sekeranjang penuh baju sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk dicuci. Bunda Yuuko berjalan bersama Gatomon, yang saat ini juga membawa keranjang kecil yang juga memuat baju-baju siap cuci.

"Taichi memang selalu bangun kesiangan kalau sudah menonton bola dari dulu." selak Gatomon. Taichi hanya bisa mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi, 'kan yang semalam bukan karena sepak bola, bun~" protes Tai. Yoshi tersenyum tipis, berusaha menahan tawanya. Ini adalah sisi unik lainnya dari Taichi Yagami. Dia bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, 'nak. Kalau saja bukan karena Yoshino yang menyelamatkan sarapanmu, Agumon pasti menerima jatah dobelnya lagi pagi ini." ujar si ibu, menghilang bersama Digimon kucing milik Kari, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini Tai, pancake dan teh pagimu."

Si pemuda duduk di meja makan, merasa malu. "Karena bunda sudah mengatakannya, sepertinya aku berhutang padamu Yoshi. Kau tidak tahu selapar apa aku saat ini."

"Ah, tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku tahu, karena aku juga mungkin sama laparnya denganmu pagi tadi."

Tai melahap habis enam lapis pancake hangatnya tanpa ampun. memang ia kelihatan begitu lapar. Tadi malam memang memporak porandakan energinya, dan ia pastinya harus mendapatkan ini semua untuk mengisi tenaga. Sementara si pemuda sarapan, Yoshi menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapihkan almari-almari di sekitar ruang makan. Tidak lama, hingga akhirnya kesunyian diantara mereka terpecahkan oleh Yoshi.

"Oh, ya Tai. Kau sudah bertemu Kari, 'kan?"

Tai terdiam dengan spotong pancake yang masih tergantung di bibirnya. Ia mengunyah dan menelannya, sebelum mengangguk terhadap pertanyaan si gadis.

"Menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Taichi meletakkan pisau dan garpunya secara terbalik di atas piring dan untuk sesaat, ia larut di dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak tahu . . . Tapi, sepertinya ia bertengkar dengan Davis. Lagi."

Taichi mengharapkan jawaban dari Yoshi yang kini malah membisu. Tai terus menunggu, selagi memperhatikan si gadis yang nampaknya malah kelihatan lupa dengan apa yang ditanyakannya barusan. Kakak dari Kari itu berniat mengimbau Yoshi, namun tanpa aba-aba si gadis melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kari setelah ia terbangun. Ia menangis Tai . . . Ia menangis. Memang tidak histeris, tapi ia nampak begitu kesakitan . . ."

"Kesakitan?"

"Tentu saja bukan karena luka yang dideritanya . . ." Yoshi berbalik, menatap Tai dengan kedua mata yang sedikit berair. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menghubungi Davis?"

"Davis? Kenapa?" dengan cepat, Tai kembali terdiam. Tenggelam di dalam analisa cermat dan mendalamnya—salah satu keahliannya yang lain selain sepak bola. Davis pergi; dan Kari menangisinya. Atau bisa juga karena Davis tidak pamitan, padahal Kari ingin ia ada di sini untuknya. Atau bisa juga—situasi terburuknya: Davis dan Kari kini sudah putus . . . Tai menggeleng pelan. Tapi ini aneh. Kenapa Kari bisa kelihatan begitu tenang? "Aku mengerti, Yoshi."

Gadis berambut _maroon _pendek duduk di kursi sisi meja lainnya dari Tai. Ia melihat Agumon dan Lalamon yang sedang mendapat tugas untuk menyiram kebun bunga, dan juga Gatomon beserta nyonya Yagami yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Dihadapannya, Taichi berusaha mengkontak Davis. Namun berkali-kali Tai menelpon pemuda yang dimaksud, ia tidak juga kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Kali ini Tai men-_dial_ nama orang lain dari ponselnya. "Jun, ini aku, Tai. Ah? Ya, aku baik. Hm? Oh, baiklah. Ok, bisa diatur. Tenang saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa Davis ada di sana? Aku menelpon hape-nya tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Mail Box. Hm? Oh, dia belum pulang dari kemarin . . ." Tai melirik Yoshi di depannya, raut mereka kelihatan sama: bingung. "Tidak. Tidak perlu kau hajar kalau dia pulang. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, 'kok. Hanya . . . ingin ngobrol saja. 'Dah, Jun."

"Davis belum pulang?" Tanya Yoshi. Sepertinya orang yang dihubungi Tai barusan cukup dekat dengan Davis. Kakaknya, mungkin?

"Sepertinya begitu . . . Tunggu, biar kucoba menghubungi Ken." Tai segera menyiapkan nomor lain dari ponselnya, dan menekan tombol 'panggil'. " . . . Ken, ini Tai. Begini, aku mencari Davis. Mungkinkah dia bersamamu saat ini? Oh, begitu . . . sayang sekali. Ya, kau bisa menelponku bila bertemu dengannya nanti. Baiklah. Trims, Ken."

"Negatif." ujar Tai, merasa sedikit lemas. " . . . Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung pada Kari?"

Yoshi menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja, dan memangku satu pipinya. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk melihat suasana di taman. Agumon dan Lalamon sepertinya bersenang-senang—kejar-kejaran seperti itu, padahal dapat tugas untuk menyiran bunga. "Yoshi," sangat jarang melihat Lalamon segirang itu. Mungkin dikarenakan Agumon 'sana' terlalu tersita perhatiannya dengan makanan, dan juga Gaomon yang begitu kaku. Lalamon senang, ya . . . "Yoshi, kau punya saran?"

"Hi-hiya!" Yoshi terkejut. Pangkuan pipinya terlepas, dan kepalanya sedikit berayun turun dengan lemas. "Ma-maaf, Tai. Aku melamun. Err, menurutku . . . kalau kau ingin bertanya padanya langsung, bagaimana jika kau menunggu keadaannya mereda sedikit. Kau tahu . . . Kari benar-benar mencintai Davis. Dan Davis juga begitu, menurutku—walau aku baru sekali bertemu dia 'sih . . ."

Tai kini melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya, menyenderkan punggungnya dengan lebih nyaman pada kursi meja makan. "Aku setuju. Hm, menunggu keadaannya tenang, ya. Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Yoshi mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan kembali menyaksikan aksi Agumon dan Lalamon yang bermain-main di halaman rumah. Seperti biasa, Yoshi menandakan, Agumon mencueki omelan Gatomon terhadapnya. Tapi ibunda Yuuko malah tertawa saja. Sepertinya beliau merasa begitu senang dengan adanya mereka. Ha ha, Yoshi tertawa di dalam hatinya, ibu yang sangat baik . . .

Yoshi tidak menyadarinya, tapi _ringtone_ 'Butterfly' dari ponsel jingga Tai berdering. Tai menjawab, dan dengan segera mematikan hapenya. "Yoshi, kau mau ikut? Mimi mengajakku ke mall. Aku yakin dia akan senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

" . . . Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

-o0o-

"Davis, aku yakin kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Si pemuda yang dimaksud berlari dengan cepat, dan menendang bola sepak sekuat tenaganya dari jarak 15 meter menuju gawang. Gol. Bola tersebut terperanjat si sisi kanan atas. Seperti biasa, tendangan Davis selalu akurat dan kuat. "Aku sudah memutuskannya, Ken."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kari? Davis, kau tahu 'kan kalau kau menyakitinya? Sangat menyakitinya."

Davis berdiri dengan sempurna, dan berjalan ke arah Ken, sahabat terbaiknya. Dia duduk di tepian lapangan yang sedikit becek akan air hujan yang sudah mereda kurang lebih empat jam yang lalu. Memang masih ada tanda-tanda basahnya, tapi dengan matahari yang telah meninggi ini, tanah tempat mereka berpijak sudah cukup mengering dan layak untuk digunakan latihan sepak bola. Ini adalah jadwal Ken berlatih setiap harinya jika liburan.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab si pemuda jabrik dengan singkat.

"Kak Tai juga mencemaskanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia mencariku, bukan 'mengejarku'?"

Ken menghela napas panjang sembari memejamkan matanya. "Davis, Davis. Kak Tai bukan orang seperti itu. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga Kari."

Davis tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ken. " . . . Kupikir kau benar. Tapi, tapi aku sadar. Harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, Ken." matanya membara akan determinasi. Sangat jarang Ken melihat hal langka seperti ini. Yang biasanya Davis tunjukkan adalah emosi yang meluap-luap. Jika pernah ia menunjukkan sorot mata ini adalah saat mereka melawan Oikawa dan MaloMyotismon lima tahun silam. "Ken, aku mau kau tidak memberi tahu mereka tentang kemana aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tahu, aku bisa percaya padamu. Tapi kau terlalu baik. Aku tidak bisa mencemaskan mereka. Kalau mereka tahu, aku yakin mereka akan mencari berbagai macam cara untuk mengejarku—apalagi kak Tai."

Ken menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah menyerah. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan mantan Digimon Emperor ini. "Haah, Davis. Dasar, kau ini. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau situasinya benar-benar mendesak aku akan bilang kau mengunjungi keluargamu di pedalaman gunung bersalju Hokkaido."

"T-tunggu, kau pikir tampangku ini ada tampang suku pedalaman Inui Hokkaido apa?" Ken memperhatikan wajah Davis untuk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Okinawa. Puas? Aku bisa bilang pada mereka kalau Davis sedang gemar _surfing_ di laut barat Jepang."

Davis menyengir. "Sempurna. Sepertinya itu bagus."

Kali ini Ken menepuk wajahnya. "Oh, Davis . . . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah tidak percaya Kari nantinya."

"'Loh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Daripada itu, Davis. Apa yang akan kau lakukan 'di sana'?" tanya Ken, merubah wajah letih akan kebodohan Davis ke wajah serius _hypothetical_-nya. Ini adalah wajah yang terus Ken kenakan untuk memecahkan masalah, atau mencari duduk persoalan yang harus diselesaikannya. Keamanan Davis bisa terancam jika dia sembarangan 'ke sana'. "Kau tahu kalau itu berbahaya, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, Ken. Tapi, aku mau kau percaya padaku. Kita teman, 'kan? Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan diantara kita. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku, dan baik-baik saja di sana."

"Baiklah. Kupegang janjimu, Davis."

"_Bye_, Ken"

-o0o-

"Whoa, Mims tunggu!"

Siapa yang sangka, kalau Mimi bersifat semenyenangkan ini. Tadinya Yoshi khawatir kalau (mungkin) Mimi ini akan marah ketika mengetahui kalau Tai membawa satu temannya. Atau dia seramah ini karena tadi Tai mengatakan padanya kalau Yoshi adalah sepupu Taichi yang sedang liburan? Tapi tidak tahu juga. Sejauh yang Yoshi lihat dari Mimi, gadis ini benar-benar menunjukkan sifat ramahnya. Ia begitu tulus dibalik kedok _hyper_-nya ini. Eh, apa yang kupikirkan, bisik Yoshi di dalam hatinya. Yoshi memang mengaku kalau dia adalah perempuan yang kurang peka, tapi dia tahu mana orang yang menyenangkan secara natural, dan mana yang dipaksakan. Dan Mimi, termasuk kedalam kualifikasi pertama.

Yoshi merasa senang di dekat Mimi.

Saat ini Mimi nampak menarik pergelangan sahabat dan teman barunya. Mereka berdua, mau tidak mau menuruti kehendak si tuan puteri yang nampak begitu riang.

Banyak sekali yang dibeli Mimi. Dari baju, _dress_, sampai celana jeans dan _mini skirt_. Modis sekali, pikir Yoshi. Gadis berambut _maroon_ tersebut entah mengapa merasa tidak heran lagi kalau perempuan berambut pink di hadapannya ini menghabiskan lebih dari 500.000 yen dalam sekali belanja. Glek. Itu jumlah yang banyak . . .

"Kalian mau makan apa?" Mimi menawarkan. Dia nampak (sangat) puas dengan _shopping_-nya.

Taichi mengambil napas dengan menumpukan kedua telapaknya di atas dua dengkulnya. Ia nampak terengah-engah sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ya, ampun, Mims. Aku lupa bagaimana kalau kau pergi belanja. Aku apa aja oke, 'sih."

Di lain pihak Mimi tidak nampak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia malah tersenyum malu-malu. Yoshi merasa aneh dengan perempuan ini. Hm, patut di curigai, rona merah pada kedua pipinya itu apa maksudnya? Yoshi menyimpan ini hanya pada dirinya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Apapun itu, dia hanya berpikir, tidak aneh juga kalau lebih dari satu perempuan menyukai Taichi. Dia supel, ramah, jarang mengeluh—khususnya pada situasi yang memaksa seperti ini dan . . . Yoshi melirik Tai secara diam-diam. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat. Ya ampun, apa ini . . . K-kenapa tiba-tiba? T-tapi jika ditanya apakah pemuda itu tampan, Yoshi hanya punya satu jawaban: ya.

Bukan dalam artian kalau dia menyukai Taichi. Hanya saja sifatnya itu seperti lubang hitam yang menarik segalanya ke sisinya. Seperti dia merupakan inti dari badai dengan segala hal yang mengitarinya. Atau pusat dari geng anak sekolahan yang dipimpin oleh _Alpha male_ yang begitu dominan. Ya, di sanalah Taichi berdiri. Karisma yang dimilikinya begitu kuat, dan sangat jarang dimiliki seseorang.

Kini nampaknya Yoshi dapat melihat Tai melalui sudut pandang yang lain.

"Hei, aku ke toilet sebentar ya. 'Dari tadi 'nih'."

Mimi dan Yoshino menatapi punggung Tai sepanjang pemuda tersebut berjalan. Mimi menghela napas panjangnya, dan menyender dengan bebas di kursinya. Dia melirik Yoshino yang tengah menyeruput cola menggunakan sedotan. "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan saudara Tai lainnya, 'loh."

"O-oh, ya?" mungkin ini saatnya berbohong, Yoshino . . . "M-mungkin juga, 'sih. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi Tokyo, Mimi."

Mimi tiba-tiba memajukan duduknya sedikit ke depan. Ia nampak begitu riang. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu aku harus mengajakmu jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo nanti."

"Eh? T-tidak usah, Mimi. Tapi terima kasih. Seperti ini saja aku sudah senang, 'kok."

"Eee~, tidak boleh begitu. Saudara Tai berarti sahabatku juga." Mimi menyentuh dagu mulusnya, kelihatan berpikir sambil menerawangi langit-langit resto. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku. Memang seadanya 'sih, tapi aku jamin kau akan senang di sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami bakar-bakar _barbeque_; sayang waktu itu Yoshino belum tiba di Odaiba."

"Aduh tidak usah repot-repot, Mimi. Sungguh." Yoshi mengarahkan kedua telapaknya tepat di sisi dadanya. Ia tersenyum sambil memicingkan kedua mata. 'Seadanya' itu maksudnya setaraf apa? "Anu," kali ini Yoshi yang memajukan duduknya. "Daripada itu, hei, Tai itu bagaimana menurut Mimi?"

"E-eh? Bagaimana apanya?" walau rautnya Mimi kini membara akan rona, Yoshi berani bersumpah kalau respon gadis berambut merah muda itu terdengar begitu polos. Seperti anak kecil yang terkejut menerima hadiah secara tiba-tiba.

Yoshi tersenyum—ia memberikan senyuman penuh akan niatan iseng pada Mimi. Semakin merona, Mimi menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Y-ya ampun. Ti-tidak 'kok. Aku tidak . . ."

"Mimi, Tai masih singel 'loh." respon Yoshi, bisik-bisik ala anak cewek yang sedang bertukar rahasia jagat raya. "Kenapa tidak mendekatinya lebih dalam lagi?"

Mimi terkejut. Tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik. "T-tapi, Yoshi . . . Tai 'kan menyukai Sora. So-Sora adalah sahabatku. Jadi, ini hanya tidak benar kalau aku . . ."

Mimi. Gadis yang terlalu baik. Yoshi, dalam diamnya menaruh rasa hormat pada sosok wanita berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini. "Tidak. Maafkan aku, Mimi, karena sudah mengungkit-ungkit topik ini."

Lawan biacaranya menggeleng. Kali ini, raut gelapnya digantikan senyuman lepas dan cerah. "Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo dilanjutkan makannya. Tunggu, mungkin Yoshi mau Ice Cream Sundae rasa stroberi? Oh, kau harus coba. Sundae milik resto ini sangat lezat 'loh. Ya? Ya?"

Yoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Er, Mimi, sepertinya ini saja sudah cukup bagiku . . ." gadis berambut maroon itu melirik meja makannya. Empat menu lainnya sudah menunggu untuk disantap. Yoshi berpikir, apa Tai sanggup menghabiskan ini semua?

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang Mimi, Yoshi merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Khususnya tentang Taichi. Jika saja dia bisa tinggal cukup lama di sini, Yoshi yakin, kalau dia bisa berteman dengan sangat baik dengan Mimi. Mudah saja. Yoshi merasa senang pada Mimi.

"Hayoo!"

"Hiih!" baik Yoshi maupun Mimi menegang dan meregangkan tubuhnya ke atas. Taichi nampaknya berhasil mengejutkan kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tahu." Tai melompat ke bangkunya, dan duduk dengan anteng sambil mencomot satu burger pesanannya. "Lwaghi ngwomong apwa nih?"

"**Kami sedang membicarakan kalian, anak-anak terpilih."**

Kali ini tidak hanya kedua gadis itu saja, tubuh Tai 'pun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan ketika suara tersebut menyelusup masuk ke gendang telinganya. Suara tersebut berat, begitu berat. Namun Tai yakin berlum pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini. Namun, Tai berusaha menguatkan mentalnya karena ini—perasaan ini mengatakan kalau yang tengah menyita perhatian mereka bukanlah 'manusia'.

"K-kau?"

Tepat satu meja di belakang mereka, dua sosok pria dan wanita menjadi pusat perahtian Tai, Mimi, dan Yoshi.

Yang pria mengenakan pakaian gaya _punk_ yang ketatnya bukan main. Jaket dan celana kulit berwarna hitam, serta ditambah sepatu boots hitam. Pada belakang jaketnya tertulis 'BEHEMOTH FOR LIFE' dengan logo tengkorak menghiasi huruf-hurufnya. Dia berambut pirang pucat jabrik dengan sepasang mata berwarna _violet_ gelap. Tatapannya keras, dan ketiga sahabat itu berani bersumpah melihat taring pria terssebut begitu panjang seperti vampir.

Yang satu adalah perempuan yang entah mengapa Tai sudah tidak asing lagi. Ia berambut hitam _raven_ dengan belah tengah memanjang sampai batas rahangnya. Ia mengenakan _lipstick_ berwarna ungu, dan _eye-shadow_ hitam menghiasi kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja ketat berlengan pendek berwarna hitam, dan juga celana panjang dengan warna yang serupa. Tai yakin tidak salah mengingat. Wanita ini adalah . . .

"**Lilithmon." **Tai menggeramkan bait katanya, memberikan perasa pada kata-kata kental dan dalamnya.

Wanita itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Ia menyeruput minumannya, dan menatap Tai dengan lurus. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Taichi?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Yoshi tidak mengerti, begitupula dengan Mimi. Tai bisa mendadak berubah seberang ini pastinya merupakan indikasi kalau ia memiliki satu atau dua masalah dengan wanita berpenampilan _gothic_ yang dimaksud.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa memang begini seharusnya perlakuanmu terhadapku? Perlakuanmu terhadap ciuman pertamamu?"

Mimi dan Yoshi hampir saja melompat dari bangku mereka masing-masing. Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah Tai tidak pernah berpacaran? Apalagi ini. Wanita _gothic_ ini datang seperti tamu tak diundang dan tiba-tiba saja membuat suasana memanas.

"Ci-ciuman . . ."

"Pertama . . .?" Yoshi menyusul Mimi.

Sosok pria bertubuh jangkung satu lagi menghela napas panjang dengan wajah letihnya. "Kalau kau terus begini, aku tidak akan heran lagi kalau Lucemon terus-terusan menghajarmu, wanita."

Perempuan berambut gelap itu mencibir ke arah rekannya. "Memang sudah seperti ini. Mau apa lagi, Beelzemon!"

Tai menajamkan kedua alis matanya. "Beelzemon . . .? Apakah kau juga Phantom Lords?"

"Kalau 'ya', lalu kenapa? Kau ingin bertarung di sini sekarang juga?"

Tai sedikit menarik mundur dirinya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Ada Agumon saja belum menjanjikan kemenangannya melawan satu Phantom Lord, apalagi sekarang. Bisa apa dia hanya berbekal tangan kosongnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." ketus Beelzemon, meraih segelas cola miliknya. Dia berdiri di samping meja dan bersiap beranjak. Bunyi gemerincing rantai pada sisi pahanya terdengar begitu jelas. Punk. "Ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian."

**|To be Continued|**

AN: Nah, kira2 apa yang akan Beelzemon dan Lilithmon sampaikan pada Tai dkk? Saya juga tidak tahu! Lol. Btw, sepertinya makin sepi aja nih fandom Digimon. Semoga ramai lagi 'deh, karena saya mau dengar pendapat Readers semua yang sudah nunggu2 apdet fic ini. Review, kritik, saran, masukan, dan request silahkan tinggalkan melalui tombol biru-biru imut di bawah ini. Request, ya, seperti artinya. Readers dipersilahkan menyampaikan idenya. Mengenai adegan apa yang mungkin ingin dilihat. Gitu deh.

Ciao ciao for now. Crow, signed out.


	17. The Truth to be Told

**Digimon and characters © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.**

**Chapter 15: The Truth to be Told**

Motor raksasa itu berjalan dengan suara degumam seekor monster. Performa terbaik yang dapat diberikannya yaitu tarikan maha dahsyat meraung-raung ini, dan juga suara mesin yang bak merobek langit ke-tujuh. Logo tengkorak 'Hazard' pada kedua sisi roda depannya menggambarkan cerminan si pemilik. Tengkorak. Ya, jika kita berbicara akan tengkorak, itu adalah symbol kematian. Keputusasaan, dan yang terpenting, sebuah akhir. Beelzemon. Mengendarai Behemoth, motor kesayangannya, dengan wajah datar namun memancarkan aura penaklukan ke berbagai sisi dirinya berada.

Beelzemon adalah Digimon bebas. Dia sangat menyukai apa yang manusia sebut dengan berkelana. Berjalan bersama angin, merasakan setiap deburan angin menyapu sisi wajahnya. Stop. Jangan kau pikir dia adalah makhluk baik. Ia mengelilingi tiap sudut dunia Digital untuk menebarkan teror dengan kekuatannya yang bagaikan titisan dari sang raja iblis sendiri.

Dia selalu tertawa lebar setiap kali membakar satu desa menjadi debu di atas tanah. Dia begitu kelaparan. Lapar akan segalanya. Ia ingin menelan semuanya; untuk mengirimkan sinyal kepada makhluk Digimon bahwa ia adalah raja mereka. Paduka Beelzemon yang patut disembah.

Rasa laparnya akan segala hal memberikannya 'Segel Kaballah' – Gluttony. Pertamanya ia tidak tahu menahu tentang symbol apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di dada kirinya. Bercermin untuk sesaat dan menatapi tanda misterius itu, dengan segera ia mengenakan jaket kulitnya kembali.

Dia adalah Beelzemon – sang pangeran neraka. Nama itu dikenal luas seantero dunia Digital. Tak satupun Digimon yang tidak gentar mendengar nama dan julukannya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung.

Tidak, tidak benar juga jika dikatakan itu adalah suatu 'kebingungan'. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya, bagian sisi mana dari dirinyakah yang membuatnya tidak tega menghabisi perempuan dan anak-anak?

Ini adalah kejadian beberapa tahun 'Digital' yang lalu. Saat-saat ketika satu grup Digimon yang disebut Phantom Lords belum terbentuk sama sekali.

Beelzemon yang mengendarai angin secara bebas, dan menghancurkan segala hal sesuka hatinya mematikan mesin Behemoth dimuka suatu desa. Tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada belasan rumah yang terbuat dari bata dan beratapkan jerami. Desa yang sederhana. Namun, sayangnya pemandangan ini tidak menyurutkan naluri penghancuran Beelzemon sedikitpun. Belum, tepatnya.

Dia siap untuk pembumi hangusan—hobinya. Dia tersenyum licik. Nah, gubuk mana yang akan kubakar duluan?

Grasak grusuk. Beelzemon mengangkat wajahnya ke depan, dan melihat 'penduduk' desa mengamankan 'anak-anak' mereka. Sang pangeran neraka memutar-mutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru desa gubuk jelek ini.

Beelzemon mengadu kedua alis matanya, mendecak penuh racun sambil memperlihatkan taring-taringnya pada mereka semua. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya. "Mana pria di desa ini?"

"Jadi anda yang disebut kabar angin sebagai pangeran neraka." sosok tua Babamon mengajukan dirinya ke depan. "Seperti gosip yang beredar, anda benar-benar mengintimidasi. Tapi sayang sekali. Anda tidak akan mendapat lawan di sini."

"Apa maksudmu, nenek tua? Langsung ke permasalahannya kalau tidak ingin mati pertama!" hardik Beelzemon.

"Desa ini tidak memiliki pria sebagai penduduknya." jawab si Digimon nenek. Ia membenarkan letak tongkat kecil di sisi tubuh bongkoknya. "Kami tahu bahwa kau akan datang suatu hari nanti. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kumohon . . ."

Beelzemon mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan apa yang ingin dilanjutkan si tua bangka. "Kumohon, jangan membunuh anak-anak ini." Babamon berjongkok di sisi para Digimon level Fresh yang kini menunjukkan wajah ketakutan mereka.

Digimon-Digimon penunggu desa lainnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah perempuan melangkah ke depan dan berdiri di sisi Babamon. Dari wujud Rookie: Renamon, Floramon, Palmon, Salamon, dll sampai wujud Ultimate seperti Angewomon, Lilymon, D'Arcmon, Lilamon, dan lainnya. Mereka memasang wajah seperti siap untuk mati asalkan bisa melindungi cikal bakal masa depan yang kini tengah dalam dekapan para perempuan.

Beelzemon menggeram dalam heningnya. Kedua rahangnya nampak menguat dan mengerikan. Kedua mata _violet_-nya berubah merah membara. Ia belum pernah merasa semurka ini. "Apa . . . apa yang para pria keparat itu lakukan sekarang, tua bangka?"

Babamon dan Digimon perempuan lainnya terkejut, mendengar nada penuh racun sang pangeran neraka. "Apa maksudmu, pangeran neraka?" tanya Babamon.

"Dimana para bajingan yang sudah menelantarkan kalian, para perempuan?" mendengar hal tersebut, tidak hanya Babamon, Digimon wanita lainnya merasakan ada suatu hal yang lain dari makna kata-kata Beelzemon. Entah mengapa, mereka berpikir kalau sang pangeran berada di sisi mereka.

"B-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya seorang Angewomon.

"Mustahil. Kau membaca pikiran kami . . ." lanjut Renamon.

"Jangan bodoh, kalian wanita! Pria yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya hanya sampah di mataku." Beelzemon kini kembali memasang wajah sangarnya. "Dan jangan pikir aku berada di pihak kalian. Aku hanya mencari tantangan dengan melawan laki-laki. Dan, kalian. Kalian sudah mentah-mentah dicampakkan begitu saja . . . Kalian . . . Cih, katakan saja padaku, kemana mereka pergi. Dan aku akan memburu mereka ke ujung dunia. Para sampah itu."

"M-mereka bekerja, pangeran neraka." jawab Babamon. "Mereka-"

"Ya, ya. Aku dengar itu, tua bangka. 'Mereka bekerja'; suamimu juga, 'kan? Untuk berapa lama, 70 tahun tidak pernah pulang, mungkin?"

Babamon tersentak, tubuhnya bergetar akan haru. Itu merupakan awalan bagi para Digimon perempuan lainnya untuk meneteskan air mata.

"T-tolong, tuan Beelzemon. Jangan bunuh mereka," mohon Angewomon. "Kami . . . kami hanya ingin mereka pulang."

"Aa? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak terima permohonan! Jika aku menemukan mereka, aku akan menghabisi mereka seperti lalat. Cukup dengan itu, wanita. Jangan minta yang macam-macam."

Beelzemon berpaling menuju Behemoth. Ia bersiap menaiki motornya, namun kemudian memutar diri kembali menghadap para perempuan. "Tergantung. Jika mereka lemah—saking lemahnya dan membuatku jijik untuk membunuh mereka, aku akan mengirim mereka pulang . . ."

Semuanya terkejut, dan memegangi dada mereka. Digimon apa yang sanggup menyaingi sang pangeran neraka. Mereka pasti kembali, para pria itu. Babamon dan penduduk desa lainnya bisa merasa lega. Entah mengapa sosok iblis di hadapan mereka ini sedikit banyaknya berbeda dengan apa yang dikabarkan.

Seekor Salamon berlari ke arah Beelzemon, dan menyoraki namanya dengan embel-embel 'tuan'. "Mau apa kau, bocah? Kutendang, ya."

"Tuan Beelzemon, ini untukmu." sang pangeran mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Cincin bunga?

"Buatku?" Salamon mengangguk. Beelzemon menatap penduduk desa untuk sekali lagi, dan kembali melirik Salamon. Ia mempelototi Digimon Rookie dari Gatomon tersebut. Tapi, entah mengapa si kecil ini tidak merasa gentar. Ia malahan tersenyum lepas dan riang. Apa-apaan ini? "Berani juga kau, bocah."

Beelzemon mengarahkan tangan panjang bercakarnya, dan mengambil cincin yang kelihatan cukup awet dan kuat tersebut dari tapak Salamon. "Aku akan membakarnya, bocah." membutuhkan sepersekian detik bagi sang pangeran kegelapan untuk melanjutkan responnya. "Ck, kalian merepotkan sekali. Dasar wanita."

Ya. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Beelzemon sendiri. Dia tidak pernah memakai cincin itu. Namun ia selalu mengalungkannya di balik jaket ketatnya . . .

Beelzemon. Sang Pangeran Neraka; Phantom Lord of Gluttony; dan sang Kstaria.

-o0o-

"Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan dari Mimi membuka keheningan di antara mereka berlima. Mereka berada di aula parkiran bawah tanah yang terdalam. Sepi sekali di sini.

Tadi Mimi sudah menelpon _butler_ keluarganya. Ia meminta tolong kepada Ishikawa untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya pulang. Mimi mengaku pada pelayan setianya kalau masih ada yang harus dikunjunginya hari ini. Dengan itu, Ishikawa berpamitan penuh hormat kepada nona mudanya.

Tai dan Lilithmon melirik satu sama lainnya. Tai membuang mukanya dengan segera, namun Lilithmon, ia nampak tersenyum geli menggelitik. Ia tertawa kecil di balik napasnya. "Kau begitu membenciku ya, Taichi?"

Tai membalikkan wajahnya. Ia memelototi Phantom Lord of Lust tersebut sebelum akhirnya mereda dengan cepat, seperti bagaimana ia memberikan tatapan amukannya. "Ya! Aku . . . aku membencimu, tapi . . . Tapi jika aku ingat hari itu, aku, aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku."

Lilithmon mencibir, meledek Tai dengan wajah muaknya. "Wanita jalang itu lagi." Tai kini kembali memberikan sorot amarahnya. Lagi, namun dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Mimi dan Yoshi nampak semakin bingung. "Mau kau apakan cewek bernama Sora itu, 'sih?"

" . . . Kau!" umpat Taichi. "Jangan mengatainya . . . seperti itu!" mereka semua (termasuk Beelzemon), kini berhenti.

"T-Tai . . ." Mimi menyentuhkan jari jemari lentiknya pada bahu sahabatnya.

Lilithmon menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggang singsetnya. Dibalik kemeja minim seperut, dan juga celana panjang ketatnya, tubuhnya nampak bersatu dengan penutup tubuhnya. "Akui saja, Taichi. Kau sudah kalah. Kau sudah kalah dari pria bernama Matt itu!" Lilithmon mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan mendesah. Ia nampak menyerah dengan raut wajah itu. "Dasar. Memangnya perempuan di atas bumi cuma dia apa?"

Tai berniat menghardik wanita berpenampilan hitam itu sekali lagi, namun Mimi memotongnya. Suaranya bergetar akan keraguan. "K-kau. A-aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku tidak senang jika kau menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku seperti itu."

"Si Sora itu . . .?" tanya Lilithmon. Wajahnya masih nampak jijik. "Haah. Dasar, kalian para bocah. Kalian masih terlalu hijau untuk tahu apa itu yang namanya persahabatan, cinta, dan rasa sakit. Dan, Tai. Lihat." kali ini Lilithmon menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah Mimi dan Yoshino. "Perempuan tidak hanya Sora seorang, 'kan? Gadis berambut merah jambu ini. Dia menyukaimu! Menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari ini, bukan? Pikiranmu terlalu dibutakan oleh Sora—dan Sora seorang!"

Dan, ya. Taichi tidak menyadari kata-kata wanita itu—karena pikirannya saat ini hanya diisi oleh satu orang. Tebakan Lilithmon sepertinya tepat. Tai memang tidak mengakuinya, tapi di dalam benaknya saat ini hanya ada Sora. Ia tenggelam terlalu dalam di dalam amarah butanya. Dia tidak mendengar segala macam kata-kata provokasi Lilithmon barusan, kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia telah menjelek-jelekkan Sora di depan matanya sendiri. Dia sangat tidak suka ini.

Mimi terperanjat. Yoshi yang mendengarnya juga begitu. Dengan cepat, dia menarik bahu Mimi, dan menenggelamkan si gadis mungil di depan dada Yoshino yang -sedikit- lebih tinggi dan dewasa darinya. "Tolong, ya. Kita memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi, sudah cukup semua ulahmu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu jika dilanjutkan lebih dari ini,"

Lilithmon mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tenang. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis, saat menyadari tatapan Yoshi kini mulai meragu. "Hoo . . . Rupanya, kau 'juga', ya?"

"Lilithmon." Digimon wanita itu terdiam seketika. Cengirannya memudar, ketika mendengar suara berat Beelzemon memecah pertikaian ke-empat orang tersebut. "Sudah cukup. Kau harus ingat kalau kita kemari bukan untuk memprovokasi mereka. Karena inilah, kau tidak pernah bisa jauh dari hukuman Lucemon."

"Aku mengerti~. Aku mengerti . . ." si wanita berpenampilan gelap itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke balik kepala, dan menatap langit-langit selagi kelihatan menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Dengar, kalian anak-anak terpilih," Beelzemon membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika dia pikir sudut ini sudah cukup jauh dari pencuri dengar. "Aku tahu kalian, khususnya kau bocah," ia menunjuk pada Taichi. "Pasti mengikuti kami dengan sangat berhati-hati. Tapi, yang harus kau ketahui bahwa kami kesini tanpa adanya perintah sedikitpun dari Lucemon ataupun Demon. Kami berdua datang atas keinginan kami sendiri."

_Mood_ Tai masih jelek, sepertinya. Ia mengangguk, dengan sekali-sekali melirik Lilithmon yang masih sedikit terkekeh meledeknya. Tai memberikan ekspresi jijik dan menggemertakkan giginya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku mau kau menghilangkan sikapmu itu terhadap wanita ini." jelas Beelzmon. "Semuanya akan percuma saja kalau kau terus-terusan menunjukkan raut menjijikkan itu selagi mendengarkanku. Jika kau tidak fokus di sini—terhadap apa yang akan kusampaikan, maka aku bisa meramalkan kematian kalian di masa depan akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

Tai, Mimi, dan Yoshi menelan ludah mereka masing-masing. Phantom Lord sendiri yang mengatakannya pada kami, bisik Tai dan Mimi. "Sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa?" tanya Tai, murni penasaran.

Beelzemon terdiam sebentar. "Tidak pada siapapun. Aku berada di 'pihakku' sendiri." jelasnya. "Untuk kau tahu saja. Aku lebih suka jika kalian, anak-anak terpilih emas dan Phantom Lords saling bunuh; karena, ya, aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Juga wanita ini. Dia hanya ikut-ikut saja."

"Ap-apa?" Lilithmon terkejut, nampak begitu heran. "Beraninya kau, Beelzemon! Segitu inginnya kubunuh, ya!"

Digimon pria itu menatap balik berangan Lilithmon. "Feh. Aku ingin melihat kau mencobanya, wanita."

"Ah, anu," Yoshi memotong mereka berdua. "Bukannya tadi kalian yang mengatakan kalau 'kami' harus tenang?"

Beelzemon mendegumkan tenggorokannya, sementara Lilithmon mengucap-ngucap sendiri seperti: 'Dasar cowok yang merepotkan.'

"Aku tahu dari wanita ini kalau kau adalah pemimpin anak-anak terpilih emas, bocah."

Beelzemon terdiam. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Tai, nampaknya. Davis tadi pagi meninggalkan goggle-nya di kamar Kari. Tai menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia merasa berat mengungkit-ungkit masalah tersebut. Ia mengerti akan betapa dinginnya respon Kari terhadap topik bertemakan 'Davis'. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sebut dengan 'emas', tapi, ya. Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti demikian."

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku baik-baik, karena aku tidak sudi mengulangnya sebanyak dua kali." dengan nada suara yang berat, seolah membuat Taichi seperti mendengar perintah dari si 'Buta'—guru matematika killer-nya di smu dulu.

"Belakangan ini . . . sebuah agama baru saja dibentuk di dunia digital." ujar Beelzemon.

"A-agama?" tidak hanya Tai, Mimi dan Yoshi 'pun memberikan respon bertanya-tanya mereka. "Agama . . . di dunia Digimon?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar lucu di telinga kalian, manusia. Tapi agama ini sudah menelurkan satu sekte yang sangat kuat pengaruhnya bagi dunia Digimon saat ini." Beelzemon mengantungkan kedua tangannya pada saku sempit celana kulit ketatnya. "Banyak sekali agama-agama kontroversial melenceng yang ada di dunia manusia; anggap saja agama 'ini' berpengaruh 'sama' di dunia digital sana. Dunia yang tadinya hanya berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa aturan-aturan khas agama yang terkesan dipaksakan."

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang tengah kau cerna dan pilah-pilah di dalam otakmu saat ini, Taichi," sahut Lilithmon. Taichi kini menatapnya, namun tidak dengan pandangan pembunuhnya lagi. Melainkan tatapan yang membutuhkan pencerahan lebih jauh. "Kami, para Phantom Lords adalah sekumpulan 'Virus-Data'—atau Anti-Vaccine yang dibuat berdasarkan apa yang tertulis DAN tertera dengan jelas pada kitab umat manusia; pada _The Book of Revelation_ Yahudi—atau yang lebih kalian kenal dalam agama Kristen sebagai _The Bible_—atau dalam agama Islam sebagai _Injil_."

Digimon wanita tersebut melanjutkan, "Melalui dunia digital—yang menyetor segala macam informasi dan data yang telah diperoleh dari seluruh belahan dunia manusia—seperti contoh di atas, Lucemon sang 'Malaikat Pemberontak' akan mengendalikan jalannya dunia manusia dari balik layar. Kau menangkapnya? Ya, Lucemon adalah Lucifer pada mitologi umat manusia. Ia akan memberontak Tuhan dengan mengerahkan ribuan _legiun_ iblis miliknya. Sebagai dalang dibalik pembentukan agama pemberontak ini, pada akhirnya ia akan memanfaatkan kekacauan yang akan datang demi kepentingan Phantom Lords. Mungkin sampai sini masih sedikit membingungkan, tapi kalian menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan ini, 'kan?"

Tai mengangguk, ragu-ragu. "T-t-tunggu sebentar, Lilithmon. Jika benar apa yang kupikirkan ini, berarti ini masalah yang sangat, sangat serius. Kekacauan di dunia maya bisa berakibat fatal pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali. S-s-sebentar, di saat seperti ini, Izzy sangat diperlukan. Maukah kalian menunggu sebentar?"

Beelzemon melirik Lilithmon. Si wanita mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan mengangguk kecil. "Terserah. Kami punya waktu paling lama dua jam lagi sampai akhirnya Lucemon 'mungkin' menyadari kedok palsu buatan kami di 'markas'." jelas si pria tinggi. "Panggil temanmu yang bisa mencerna informasi ini dengan cepat, dan menyetornya tanpa kurang detail sekecil apapun."

Tai tersenyum. "Heh, sejauh yang kuingat, Izzy tidak pernah mengecewakan dalam hal seperti ini."

-o0o-

Koushiro mengetikkan jari-jemari terampil pada laptop _High-End_ miliknya. Kecepatan mengerikan yang mungkin, Tai berpikir, memiliki _top speed_ 50 kata per detik tersebut menyalin semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi melalui penjelasan yang dipaparkan Beelzemon kepada mereka.

Izzy, secara pribadi menyukai 'tantangan' ini. Nampak dari bagaimana ia sedari tadi tidak dapat menghapus senyuman simpul tipis pada kedua lekuk bibirnya. Selama ini, dia selalu berpikir, dunia digital memiliki probabilitas tanpa batas. Dan itu semua sama sekali belum terjamah sedikitpun oleh manusia. Izzy tidak tahu dengan hacker-hacker lain di seluruh dunia, tapi dia sendiri belum tahu menahu apa dan bagaimana dunia digital bisa terbentuk.

Yaah, Izzy sendiri yakin keberadaan dunia tersebut belum terganggu oleh para hackers. Mungkin karena terdapat _multi-layer firewall_ dan juga program anti terobos dengan ratusan ribu _password_ rumit melindunginya. Izzy sendiri bisa memasukinya lewat _Gennai Home_, gerbang _NDS_ yang memberikannya ruang gerak fleksibel di dalam samudra net dunia digital. Izzy hanya bisa terkikik girang ketika mengetahui kalau dia, mungkin, satu-satunya manusia yang dapat menjelajahi dunia Digimon yang luasnya tanpa batas.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya berdebar-debar adalah, bagaimana segala macam hal yang ada di dunia 'sana' memiliki sangkut paut dengan yang ada di dunia ini. Agama, politik, keuangan, suku, ras—semuanya tersetor di sana DAN menciptakan keberadaan yang serupa dengan dunia manusia.

Menurut pengakuan Beelzemon, mereka, para Phantom Lords adalah sekumpulan _anomalous_ _data_ yang disebut Anti-Vaccine. Mereka tercipta dari setoran data mengenai mitologi-mitologi kuno yang berhubungan dengan keagamaan. Diciptakan untuk menjadi _counter _dari perkembangan pengetahuan manusia terhadap Tuhan dan malaikatnya. Yang namun memang sudah ada semenjak jaman nenek moyang manusia, Adam dan Hawa. Dan bagaimana sumpah Lucifer, sebagai malaikat jatuh untuk terus menggoda manusia dan menuntut balas pada Tuhan . . . Hm, Tai bergumam, Tuhan dan 'Iblis'—dan para malaikat.

"Mungkinkah . . . malaikat yang kau maksud adalah Seraphimon, Ophanimon, dan Cerubimon?" Izzy menunjuk Beelzemon, dan bertanya dengan raut yang begitu penasaran. Ketimbang saat dia datang tadi, sepertinya rasa tegang para anak-anak terpilih terhadap dua Phantom Lords ini sudah menghilang.

"Program Yggdrasil . . ." mulai Beelzemon. "Adalah kode untuk mewakilkan _God Program_—Tuhan. Dan tiga malaikat tertinggi tersebut adalah para penjaganya. Tiga tingkatan tertinggi malaikat pada agama Kristen dan Yahudi."

Tai mengangguk mengerti. Begitu, rupanya. "Kalau begitu aku bisa mengatakan kalau _Sovereign_, para tetua Digimon itu berasal dari mitologi Cina tentang lima sosok pelindung dunia."

"Benar sekali, Taichi. **Semuanya** 'Terhubung'." tukas Lilithmon, dari atas kap mobil sedan. Ia duduk dengan santai di sebelah Beelzemon menyilangkan tangan, berdiri dengan gagah. "Tapi, satu hal yang harus kalian perhatikan adalah perkembangan agama Lucemon di dunia digital saat ini."

Tai meletakkan jari pada dagunya. Kemudian Izzy kembali bertanya. "Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan sulitnya aku menghubungi Gennai?"

"Ah, kakek tua porno itu?" Lilithmon tersenyum geli. "Bisa jadi. Karena peredaran sekte ini sangat luas, dan mempengaruhi kerja koneksi Home-nya." Lilithmon mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengusap belakang lehernya, dan melanjutkan. " . . . Dan biar aku pertegas lagi, kami, para Phantom Lords adalah sosok yang kalian, manusia, pakukan sebagai iblis dalam kitab-kitab. Itu berhasil tersebar ke seluruh belahan dunia, dang mengecam kalau kami adalah makhluk yang tercela."

Lilithmon melirik Beelzemon yang membuang muka. "Kami tidak keberatan dengan itu. Tapi, satu yang harus kalian camkan, kalau kami juga mankhluk bebas di dunia digital. Kami tidak terikat, dan kami hidup sesuka kami."

"Lalu kenapa kalian mengikuti Lucemon?" tanya Tai. "Maaf, tapi . . . Entah mengapa setelah kita ngobrol-ngobrol seperti ini, aku berpikir . . . aku berpikir kalau kalian tidak jahat. Bahwa kita mungkin bisa berteman . . ."

"Ha? Berteman?" Beelzemon nampak begitu terkejut. Kedua matanya mendadak berubah merah. "Jangan bercanda, bocah! Aku adalah pangeran neraka. Aku adalah si bajingan pemusnah massal di dunia digital. Aku membunuh tanpa ragu, dan tanpa ampun. Tapi . . . tapi, ya, itu dulu."

Beelzemon menarik risleting jaket kulit hitamnya, dan memperlihatkan dada kirinya. "Kami terikat. Kami terikat dengan 'orang itu'."

"Kepada Lucemon?" Taichi memperhatikan symbol yang tertera pada dada si pria Digimon.

Lilithmon mengangguk kecil, dan melepas kancing bajunya. Izzy menutup kedua matanya, sementara Tai menahan semburat merah sekuat tenaga saat melihat payudara berlapiskan bra hitam milik Lilithmon. Begitupula dengan Mimi dan Yoshi. Di payudara kiri Lilithmon terpampang simbol yang hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan milik Beelzemon. "Kami terikat. Dan tidak bisa melawannya, Taichi. Begitupula dengan Leviamon . . ."

Si wanita berambut _raven_ kembali mengancingkan kemeja minimnya. "Lust dan Gluttony—dan Envy. Serta Sloth, Greed, Wrath, dan Pride. Kami mewakilkan dosa-dosa terberat kalian, dan hidup dengan menanggung kebencian dari kalian sendiri, manusia. Kehidupan yang indah, bukan?"

" . . . Aku," mulai Tai. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menanggung . . ."

"Yang harus kalian waspadai secara penuh adalah Lucemon, Demon, dan Barbamon."

Lilithmon setuju. "Mereka adalah inkarnasi dari kejahatan itu sendiri." jelasnya. "Envy—Leviamon. Dia adalah temanku. Jauh sebelum aku mengenal Phantom Lords lainnya. Dia, sama seperti kami berdua, di dalam hati menolak kepemimpinan Lucemon yang semena-mena. Tapi Lucemon mulai melancarkan pencucian otak terhadapnya belakangan ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan, Sloth—Belphemon. Ia hanya ingin tidur tanpa diganggu. Yang ia inginkan hanya kedamaian di dalam alam mimpinya. Namun lagi-lagi, kelicikan Lucemon mengendalikan dan memanfaatkannya. Sehingga kini Belphemon sudah seperti hewan peliharaan Lucemon sendiri."

Mimi menahan napas dalamnya. Ia merasakan iba terhadap Digimon-Digimon malang tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian . . ."

"Belphemon . . . Jadi seperti itu dia di masa lalu?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu, cewek rambut _maroon_?" tanya Lilithmon.

"Aku datang dari masa depan," jelas Yoshi. "Dan pada masa itu, kami bertempur melawannya yang dalam kendali seorang manusia."

"Begitu. Lalu kami?" Lilithmon merasa penasaran, dan bertanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Karena lawan kami hanya Belphemon seorang saat itu." pernyataan Yoshi seperti menghentikan jantung Lilithmon, dan membuat Beelzemon kembali membuang tatapannya.

Nampak sendu, Lilithmon merunduk. "Begitu, ya . . . Jadi di masa depan, hanya Belphemon yang-"

"Jangan bodoh, wanita!" desis Beelzemon, sarkas dan dingin. Mengakumulasikan emosinya pada kata-kata barusan. "Aku tahu kita ditakdirkan untuk terus dalam satu kelompok. Namun sangat tolol jika kau berpikiran seperti itu."

"Beelzemon," imbau Taichi. "Aku menghormatimu, karena sudah sudi memberitahukan kami mengenai masalah ini dan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tapi, apa motif kalian? Maksudku, kita bisa bekerja sama menghadap Lucemon. Aku tahu dengan baik, kalau dia kuat. Aku juga tahu kalau aku dan teman-temanku saat ini belum mampu untuk dapat menjatuhkannya. Kami—mungkin kami membutuhkan kekuatan kalian juga. Tidak hanya kalian berdua, tapi Phantom Lords lain yang bertolak belakang dengan tiga Phantom Lords murni jahat yang kalian sebutkan tadi."

Lilithmon, sekali lagi melirik temannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Jujur saja, dia sudah muak menjadi 'pelacur' Lucemon. Dan sudah selama itu juga dia mengharapkan seseorang yang suatu hari nanti bisa membebaskannya dan menggulingkan Lucemon dan antek-anteknya. Dia mengharapkan ini. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tahu apa jawaban Beelzemon. Dan dia juga tahu, apa alasannya. Lilithmon mengerti dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa merunduk.

"Kami . . . dalam kendalinya, bocah." jawab Beelzemon. "Berlaku seperti ini saja, kupikir, sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai pangeran neraka. Tapi, aku ingin membalas dendam pada orang itu. Aku ingin menghancurkannya dengan segenap rasa benciku padanya. Dia kuat. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali menang darinya. Dan itu belum dihitung bagaimana kesetiaan Demon dan Barbamon padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Ini juga berat untukmu, ya."

"T-tapi, tenang saja, Taichi." unggah Lilithmon, di tengah keheningan mereka semua. "Kami akan membantu kalian dari balik layar. Kami akan mengirimkan kalian rencana Lucemon yang akan dijalankannya. Ya, ya, Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon berbalik, menatap mereka semua. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghancurkan orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak bisa . . ." Beelzemon mengencangkan kepalan tangannya dengan begitu kuat. "Kami berdua sadar, sudah tiba saatnya untuk menghancurkan Lucemon dan anteknya. Karena itu, karena tujuan kita sama, aku akan meruntuhkan egoku untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Tai mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. "Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang kita adalah rekan seperjuangan, bukan teman, tapi rekan. Ok, 'kan?"

Beelzemon terkejut, kedua matanya melebar. Dengan senyum dingin, ia meraih tangan Taichi. "Dasar, bocah."

**|To be Continued|**

AN: Hai, ketemu lagi di chapter terbaru. Saya sengaja tidak membuat 'Kisah Sebelumnya' seperti biasa pada awal chapter. Ini adalah chapter titik tolak dimana cerita ini akan berjalan. Terima kasih untuk review dan pemasok semangat yang sudah masuk. Saya benar-benar senang masih ada yang membaca fic ini. Tapi saya harus ketawa sendiri baca review dari bung Beelzemon X7. Wkwkwk, santai. Fic ini akan terus saya update selama _muse_ saya datang terus. Karena, yaah, setengah dari perkembangan chapter terbaru ini ibaratnya nih cerita dah nulis sendiri. Setengah lagi baru make plot dari saya. Jadi, bagi readers yang memang suka, silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya. Dan untuk digidigi dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Mengenai kenapa saya make nama Inggris mereka karena terasa keren aja. Memang bagi kita nama 'Tai' itu terdengar ga enak. Tapi di barat, nama pendek seperti Tai dan Matt itu enak di denger dan singkat. Jadi mudah untuk dekat dengan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong Matt, huruf 'T'-nya dobel loh. Wakakak, jadi bukan 'Mat' pada 'Mat Solar'.

Silahkan jika ada masukan, kritik, request juga. Mau itu event, ato pairing, monggo masukannya. Karena mulai dari sekarang saya akan melihat respon pembaca untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Tidak, tidak. Bukan berarti saya menelantarkan fic ini lagi. Tapi, mau lihat respon kalian dulu. Bagus, ataukah terkesan dipaksakan, dll. Thank you, and let's meet again in the next chapter, kay.

Oh, ya. Apa kalian suka penokohan Beelzemon-nya? Karena yang saya tahu dia berprinsip Ksatria. Jadi dia tidak akan mau melawan perempuan. Malah cenderung melindungi mereka . . . Yeah ;)

Crow, signed out.


	18. PBB Bergerak!

**Digimon and characters © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.**

Setelah sekian lama, saya memutuskan untuk fokus pada fic ini. Minat saya menulis fic sudah semakin berkurang, dan saya harap fic ini menjadi yang terbesar dan terpopuler oleh pembaca. Gak ada harapan saya, doakan saya agar bisa terus meng-apdet fic ini.

Karena terus terang saja, saya begitu ringan menulis fic ini. Karena saya sungguh jatuh cinta dengan plotnya. Karena itu, bagi yang sudah membacan dan meng-aler please stick with me til the end. Karena sudah sering saya katakan bahwa saya tidak akan menelantarkan fici ni. Anyway, saya merubah judul fic ini lagi.

**Di chapter ini**, saya pikir PBB dan National Guard ga mungkin mendiamkan keberadaan kuat dan bersifat menghancurkan dari Phantom Lords. Saya akan mulai menggerakkan mereka. Dengan ini tirai peperangan besar akan terangkat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Tai dkk?

Enjoy

**Ringkasan sejauh ini:** Taichi (Tai) adalah mahasiswa sastra Inggris di Oxford. Liburan musim panas ini ia pulang kampung ke Odaiba dan reunian dengan keluarga serta sahabat-sahabatnya. Kedatangan mengejutkan Phantom Lords berubah menjadi pertikaian antara Tai dan Matt, serta peristiwa berikutnya nyaris saja mencabut nyawa Kari. Namun Tai dkk masih dapat menghalau semua ancaman-ancaman tersebut bagaikan pisau silet yang lolos sejauh 1mm dari urat leher mereka. Namun sampai kapan?s

**Tai's Vacation: Phantom Lord Rises**

**Chapter 17: PBB Bergerak!**

Dunia Digital. The Judgment Gate, Dark World's entrance—

Tidak banyak sosok 'terang' yang sudi menapakkan kakinya di tanah terkutuk ini. Bahkan Digimon-Digimon netral 'pun merasa muak dengan keberadaan 'dunia terbelakang' ini. Bukannya mereka memihak kebaikan, tapi Digimon pelaku kriminal menganggap area maha luas ini tempat yang sangat tabu. Kenapa begitu? Jawabannya tentu saja karena ini adalah dunia kematian. Dunia dimana mereka yang berlaku jahat selama hidupnya akan dikembalikan. Tempat dimana Anubimon menimbang-nimbang setiap _ruh_; apakah cikal bakal ini hanya akan merusak keseimbangan dunia digital atau tidak. Jika ya, maka disinilah tempat mereka. Jika, tidak, tentu saja ruh-ruh ini akan dikembalikan dalam wujud _digitama_, dan diserahkan kepada _Celestials_ untuk diasuh.

Nantinya, Celestials biasanya akan memberikan rapalan mantra mereka. Itu semua dilakukan agar sosok didalam telur ini akan memberikan kemajuan pada dunia digital di kemudian hari. Setelah masa-masa inkubasi dirasa cukup, digitama-digitama ini akan diturunkan ke tanah digital, dimana para 'pengasuh'—seperti Jijimon dan Babamon akan mengurus sisanya.

Singkat kata, seperti itulah siklus reinkaranasi bagi para Digimon yang gugur. Apabila mereka gugur dalam peperangan membela yang benar, imbalannya akan dikembalikan ke kehidupan. Dengan bonus, tambahan berupa beberapa ingatan pada kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Jika yang kembali ke 'Gerbang Dark World' milik Anubimon adalah para Digimon batil, hukuman seumur hidup di dalam 'Dark World' adalah upah setara mereka.

Kembali ke topik pertama mengenai sosok 'suci' yang enggan menyinggahi tempat ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Disamping pengaruh kegelapan yang diterima mereka di sini, tempat ini juga sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti sisi '_Vaccine_' mereka sebagai utusan keadilan.

Tapi berbeda bagi Ophanimon. Ia dengan anggung dan menawan, berjalan ke arah meja pengadilan Anubimon dengan tidak melepaskan sedikitpun sosoknya yang penuh akan karisma. Ia menengadahkan kepala—menampilkan ekspresi yang tak tertanding keindahannya, menatap Digimon penjaga gerbang penghakiman dengan kedua mata beralis lentik dari balik topengnya yang berwarna hijau tua.

Anubimon, dengan cepat segera berdiri dari kursi tugasnya dan berjalan di sisi meja. Ia membiarkan sederetan arwah untuk memprCodytaskan kedatangan sang dewi tertinggi dunia digital. Salah satu dari tiga malaikat tertinggi di bawah '_God System_'. "L-lady Ophanimon." kejut si hakim ketua berkepala_ jackal. _Dengan segera Anubimon membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, menatap tanah beberapa kaki di bawahnya. "Sudah begitu lama hingga akhirnya saya dapat menjumpai sosok anda yang selalu benderang di manapun berada."

"Anubimon," sang dewi tersenyum tipis, meraih tangan yang ditawarkan Anubimon. Si hakim kepala mengecup punggung tangan halus Ophanimon dengan moncong _feral _jackal-nya. "Tak perlu sungkan. Aku harap kabarmu baik-baik saja, karena kulihat kau nampak sehat."

Anubimon tersenyum tipis, tetap menjaga sopan santun _gentleman_-nya dihadapan Ophanimon. "Jujur saja, dengan tugas yang hampr tak pernah berhenti kalau bisa saya ingin mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Tapi, sayang disayang. Siapa yang bisa menggantikan tugas sang kepala neraka?"

Ophanimon tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kau baik-baik saja berarti." mereka berdua saling tukar tawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya Anubimon mempersilahkan Ophanimon berjalan ke arah ruang tamu gerbang Dark World.

Anubimon sayangnya menyadari wajah tegang sang dewi hanya dari kulit pipi semurni berliannya. Ia mengerti, hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat seperti ini saja, Ophanimon harus meruntuhkan beberapa peraturan tak resmi dan tak tertulis bagi para Digimon suci. Apalagi berada di tempat yang begitu asing bagi mereka seperti ini.

Benar, Anubimon adalah Digimon kelas 'dewa' tipe Vaccine. Tapi, ini adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Dan dengan hidupnya selama ribuan tahun lebih di alam _net_ dunia digital, ini semua sudah seperti mendesah 'Haah' dengan lemah pada setiap detik.

Anubimon dan Ophanimon kini berada di ruang tamu gedung utama Dark World. Dengan cepat, menyadari kesusah payahan Ophanimon dalam bernapas, Anubimon segera bertanya. "Mungkin anda ingin menyampaikan permohonan ataupun keluhan dengan lebih cepat, lady Ophanimon? Karena—anda tahu, sejak pertama saya ditugaskan seperti ini saya hanya dapat berada di sini selama 10 menit—tidak lebih.

Lagipula, saya tidak ingin membahayakan keamanan anda sendiri. Selama anda di sini, apapun yang terjadi pada anda adalah tanggung jawab saya."

Ophanimon pertamanya cukup terkejut. Bukan apa-apa. Ia sudah berusaha kuat untuk mempertahankan ekspresi tenang dan napas beriramanya, namun sepertinya Anubimon sudah lebih dari terbiasa dengan sifat tempat asing ini. Ophanimon tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu, Anubimon. Aku hanya memiliki permohonan kecil. Aku menginginkan dua ruh yang baru saja tiba di gerbang kematian: ruh dari MetalGarurumon dan Garudamon milik dua anak-anak terpilih. Aku dan Cherubimon memiliki rencana terhadap mereka berdua."

Anubimon melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Saya mengerti." Ia mengangguk. "Saya memang menyadari gejolak dunia nyata di luar sana. Saya ingin membantu, namun tugasku adalah di sini dan bukan di tempat lain."

"Kau sudah lebih dari baik dalam melaksanakan pekerjaan berat ini selama ribuan tahun. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyinggung hal tersebut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan segera memindahkan ruh mereka berdua ke dalam Digitama."

Anubimon segera meninggalkan ruangan dan mempersilahkan Ophanimon meninggalkan Dark World secepat mungkin. Anubimon akan menghampirinya di 'perbatasan' dengan segera. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Anubimon sendiri yang tiba dengan bantuan kedua sayap emasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Ini juga… bentuk rasa hormatku kepada paduka Seraphimon."

Ophanimon merundukkan sedikit kepalanya, terkenang akan seorang Digimon yang disebutkan barusan. "Ya, benar. Demi dia juga, kita harus mengembalikan kedamaian dunia digital."

"Mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau membuka luka lamamu, lady Ophanimon."

Sang dewi menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf, Anubimon, sahabatku."

Si kepala neraka memberanikan diri, memajukan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh langsing milik Ophanimon. "Tetap selamat, Ophanimon, sahabat lamaku. Jika dibutuhkan, kau tidak perlu ragu untuk memanggliku."

Sang dewi mengangguk. "Akan selalu kuingat. Sampai jumpa."

Ophanimon segera terbang dengan bantuan kereta kuda berkaki enamnya. Secepat dia datang, secepat itu pula dia pergi. Anubimon tidak memperhatikan tubuh sahabat lamanya itu hingga menghilang. Karena dia punya kewajiban sendiri. Dia adalah seorang _man-of-duty_. Jika ada yang ia harapkan hanyalah sebatas tak ada satu hal buruk terjadi pada Ophanimon dan Cherubimon. Kepergian Seraphimon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka terpuruk.

-o0o-

Dunia manusia—

Tentu saja Izzy akan memegang setiap janji yang telah ia buat.

Ia ingat memegang janji dengan Tai dulu. Tai pertama kali mengaku jatuh cinta pada Sora adalah pada saat kelas dua SMP. Saat itu, Izzy adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang tahu mengenai rahasia percintaan Tai. Dan ia berjanji untuk mengunci mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong yang kedua pastinya adalah Kari, dan tentu saja ia mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya.

Dari semenjak lama sekali Izzy menjadi pusat penyimpanan rahasia pribadi Taichi Yagami. Dan dia sudah lebih dari mengerti dengan sikap ataupun sifat Tai. Dia sahabatnya, dan ia melakukan yang terbaik agar kepercayaan Taichi tidak berkurang sedikitpun darinya. Karena ketika Izzy diisengi oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dengan diolok-olok _nerd _atau _freak_, Tai selalu ada disana, menggemertakkan tangannya dan buku-buku jarinya siap menempel di pipi para begundal sekolahan itu. Ia menghargai Tai untuk membantunya menjaga privasi dan hobinya.

Dan kali ini, entah dibawah rasi bintang apa dia lahir, Davis 'pun ikut-ikutan memaksanya untuk berjanji akan satu hal.

Junior-nya itu meminta tolong pada Izzy untuk dibukakan gerbang digital, dan membiarkannya untuk menyelam seorang diri bersama dengan Veemon. Awalnya Izzy keberatan. Davis adalah satu dari dua pemimpin Digi-destinied. Tentu saja ini semua memberikan Izzy tanggung jawab lebih jika saja terjadi satu dua hal berbahaya pada Davis.

Tapi, ya, tapi setiap kali ia melihat mata Davis, Izzy tak bisa mengingkari dirinya bahwa ia melihat tatapan Tai disana. Sepasang mata yang memiliki tujuan; sebuah tujuan yang jauh lebih mulia ketimbang memuaskan kepuasan diri sendiri. Sepasang mata _superhero_, kedua permata yang hanya melihat kebaikan tulus dan mementingkan orang lain.

Izzy melihat Kari di mata Davis. Izzy merasakan keberadaan gadis kecil itu disetiap niatan dan keberadaan Davis.

Izzy menganguk, dan membukakan gerbang menuju Gennai Home. _"Kirimkan aku pesan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Davis." _Juniornya mengangguk. _"Aku tidak bermaksud menyombong atau apa, tapi satu-satunya yang dapat membukakan gerbang digital saat ini hanyalah aku. Gennai Home hanya bisa diakses olehku yang telah diberikan password-cracker khusus oleh Gennai untuk keadaan darurat. Dan, dan… jangan membuat Kari khawatir! Demi tuhan, Davis, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Tai! Kenapa kalian selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketimbang diri kalian sendiri?"_

Sekali lagi Davis tersenyum ramah. _"Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku, kak Kou. Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah punya jadwal tentang apa yang akan kulakukan di dunia digital. Dan tentang Kari… jika ia masih membukakan sedikit pintu untukku, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membukanya lebih lebar lagi."_

"_Hati-hati, Davis, Veemon."_

"_Aku juga akan mencaritahu kabar mengenai kakek Gennai, kak Kou."_

"_Dah, kak Kou!" _Seru Veemon, sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari muka computer High-End Izzy.

Satu jam setelahnya, Izzy mendapat calling-an dari Tai yang menyuruh hacker muda itu untuk ke basement palaza Odaiba. Tentu saja Izzy berusaha kuat untuk tidak memberitahukan yang lainnya, tapi sesaat kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan dengan banyaknya informasi yang dipaparkan Beelzemon yang belum pernah didengarnya. Tapi cepat atau lambat, ia akan kembali ingat dengan Davis. Dan kembali merahasiakannya.

"Oh… sampai kapan aku harus jadi brankas rahasia mereka berdua?" Bisik Izzy ketika tiba-tiba teringat dengan janjinya terhadap Davis.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Izzy?"

"Tidak, Tai~ Aku hanya bergumam sendiri."

-o0o-

STAK!

"Ippon!"

STAKK!

"Ippon!"

STAKKK!

"Ippon!"

"Kerja bagus, Hida!" seseorang pemuda menepuk pundak pemuda lainnya yang baru saja melepas helm latihan kendo. Sosok yang nampak lebih kecil itu menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kasual. "Kami mengandalkanmu dalam turnamen nasional tiga bulan lagi! Kalau terus seperti ini, gelar juara tiga kali berturut-turut pasti bisa kau raih!"

Cody tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Odawara. Kau terlalu memujiku." mereka berdua berjalan ke tepi lapangan, membiarkan peserta dojo kendo lainnya saling latih tanding.

Cody kini duduk dengan ujung sebotol Gatorade menyangkut di bibirnya. Ia menatap dengan dalam setiap gerak, bentuk, dan setiap gerakan tangan untuk membuat celah dan memasukkan serangan ke musuh. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

Salah! Tidak seharusnya menyerang secepat itu! –Cody mengernyit.

Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Ia dengan segera memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir yang masuk dari jendela-jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lepas. Apakah aku ini kuat? Apakah aku cukup kuat untuk dapat melindungi seseorang—teman-temanku?

Cody kerap kali memikirkan kedua hal barusan. Tapi, dia sesunguhnya tak berdaya. Dia ingin melindungi, tapi ia sadar kalau dirinya tidaklah kuat. Dengan kendo ini… Apakah suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa melindungi seseorang? Ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu dilindungi, lantaran dia adalah yang terkecil diantara para anak-anak terpilih. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melindungi yang lain.

Cody menginginkan kekuatan. Namun, jauh di dalam palung hatinya ia tahu, bahwa apapun yang membuat manusia terlalu ambisius hanya akan menjerumuskan dirinya ke kedalaman dari kebatilan.

"Cody," Upamon merasa ekspresi sahabatnya yang semakin tak menentu. Dia yakin Cody sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lantas melompat keatas paha pemuda berparas tenang tersebut.

"Upamon, kau ingin menjadi kuat?" Tanya Cody setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berterima kasih pada digimon-nya karena selalu ada disana untuknya.

Digimon baby itupun mengambil tindakan yang serupa. Ia tak langsung menjawab dan berusaha memikirkannya lebih jauh. "Aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu. Jika itu artinya selalu bersamamu dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk melindungimu, maka pedang sekuat apapun akan kuayunkan. Semuanya hanya untukmu Cody."

Kali ini ia tersenyum. Sangat jarang melihat pria muda bermata jamrud ini tersenyum, dan inilah saat-saat langka tersebut. "Terima kasih. Aku mau kau ada disana ketika aku salah memilih jalan. Bukan sebagai manusia dan digimon, tapi sebagai sahabat—lebih dari itu, sebagai saudara."

-o0o-

"_Matt, kau termenung."_

_Suara serak Gabumon menmbuyarkan khayalan Yamato. Kedua mata birunya terus-terusan menatapi langit biru. Langit luas yang selalu ia sukai. Oh, Yamato begitu mencintai keindahan 'langit', bahkan disetiap hembus napasnya. Namun 'bumi' pijakannya inipun bersaing kuat dalam hal memuja langit. Tanah kuat ini menggambarkan sosok Taichi yang selalu berdeterminasi dalam melakukan apapun._

_Singkat kata saja, Matt masih belum bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa Tai masih mencintai Sora. Dan pria tersebut melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa berada pada zona aman antara dirinya dan Yamato serta Sora._

_Tai begitu menghargai persahabatan mereka. Dan Matt menghormati Tai untuk itu semua._

_Cukup sampai disana. Dia tidak ingin membawa-bawa masalah tempo hari saat ia menghujam Tai dengan dua bogem mentah yang telah ia lepaskan secara cuma-cuma. Perlakuan licik macam apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan jika Leviamon sekali lagi mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya yang terus berteriak. Berteriak kalau Sora hanya miliknya seorang._

"_Ya, sedikit Gabumon. Kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan makan siang?" Matt kembali duduk, dan mengelus bawah dagu digimon bermantel biru lembut miliknya. Ia teringat saat dulu berkelahi dengan Tai karena masalah 'selimut' hangat ini. Ia tercekikik pelan. Gabumon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, membuka sedikit mulutnya. Matt segera menambahkan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya teringat saat aku dan Tai berkelahi mengenai bulumu ini."_

_Gabumon turut tertawa. "Saat itu kita semua masih kecil. Aku, Matt, dan Tai juga."_

"_Ya, Gabumon." Matt kembali menatap langit dengan tatapan penuh akan nostalgia. "Bukankah gila rasanya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat."_

"_Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, Matt. Aku bukan Sora yang kau cintai sepenuh hati, tapi aku akan selalu ada-"_

_Gabumon merasakan lengan Matt yang hangat membuat tubuhnya semakin hangat. "Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ketika aku mencintai seseorang aku menunjukkannya, ketika aku marah aku menunjukkannya. Aku menyayangimu Gabumon._

_Walau…jika saja terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Sora, kau tetap akan selalu berada bersamaku. Kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Kita tidak akan terpisah walau apapun yang terjadi."_

_Gabumon membalas pelukan vokalis grup band muda The Wolves tersebut. Matt tak perlu menggunakan otaknya untuk mengukur rasa sayang Gabumon terhadapnya._

. . .

. .

.

"Gabumon… Gabumon!" Napasnya memburu, keringatnya membanjiri sekeliling tubuh. Ia mengarahkan tangan ke kening dan melap keringatnya. Matt kemudian memandangi sekitarnya, dan jika dia tidak salah duga, ini adalah taman kecil dekat apartemen Sora. Tempat favoritnya dan Sora jika sedang berkencan.

"Yamato,"

"Sora, Gabumon…" Menyadari eksresi pahit Sora, Yamato teringat saat malam itu—malam dimana MetalGarurumon menyelamatkannya dan berubah menjadi DigiEgg secara seketika. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, ia tak sempat bertemu pandang kembali dengan digimonnya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah permintaan maaf dari MetalGarurumon. Matt mengerang kuat, mengerang kuat sekali lagi, dan berusaha menutup ingatan itu. "Tidak,"

"Tidak apa, Yamato. Baihumon,"

"Tidak bisa, Sora!" Matt, dengan tiba-tiba menghentak kuat. Itu berhasil membuat sora terpukul mundur, menyaksikan ekspresi Matt yang tidak biasanya menghardikya. "Aku-aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya, tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpanya. Aku dan dia adalah partner, kami melindungi satu sama lainnya."

Sora meraih kepala Matt dan membenamkannya di bahu lingkar lehernya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Matt menyadari suara bergetar Sora. Pada saat inilah Matt tersadar dari amukannya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut oleh suara merdu Sora yang selalu dapat menenangkan jiwanya. "Aku juga, aku juga kau tahu. Saat menyadari Biyomon tak ada lagi untuk membangunkanku—suara burung menjengkelkan itu yang bercuit mengganggu tidurku… Aku tidak mendengarnya lagi tadi pagi. Aku juga, Yamato… Tai juga. Kita semua kehilangan. Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon. Tidak hanya kau, jadi…jadi,"

"Sora, Sora, cup cup," Dengan segera Matt segera memutar posisi mereka. Kali ini dirinya yang memeluk Sora dengan erat. Dia sudah bersikap egois. Tidak hanya merengek seperti anak kecil, dia juga membentak Sora tadi. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu. Aku minta maaf."

Matt mengelus rambut Sora yang saat ini tengah dikuncir ponytail, menampilkan pesona segar dari sosok menarik perempuan bernama 'langit' tersebut. "Benar, aku tahu Baihumon dan Ophanimon sedang melakukan sesuatu. Tapi jika kuingat-ingat lagi bahwa kita berpisah dengan mereka membuatku sedih Sora. Maafkan aku. Kau bersedia memaafkanku, 'kan—untuk sekali lagi setelah berkali-kali?"

Sora melap air matanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kedua pipinya nampak memerah. Matt mengecup pipi lembut Sora sekali. Dan sekali lagi, hanya untuk membuat wanita berambut jingga itu semakin nyaman, hingga akhirnya Matt mengecup bibir Sora secara perlahan. Sora 'pun membalasnya.

"T.K sedang di rumah Tai katanya."

Matt mengangguk. "Ya. Dia datang tidak lama setelah kita pulang dari sana."

"Ingin menjenguk Kari lagi?"

"Boleh juga. Odaiba hampir hancur total. Tidak ada tempat lain yang menyenangkan selain rumah Tai." Matt membantu Sora berdiri, dan mereka berjalan ke arah perkomplekan Odaiba.

-o0o-

Kari berjalan dengan lemah pada jalur gang kecil namun berisikan keindahan-keindahan perabitan khas keluarga Yagami. Ada beberapa vas mungil unik dan imut tertata disana dan sini. Inilah alasan Gatomon begitu ngeri meladeni Agumon bergurau. Yaah, sekali-sekali ada juga waktu baginya untuk membalas candaan Agumon, tapi dengan cerdik ia memancing Agumon keluar rumah. Kini sepasang mata Kari tertuju pada T.K yang tengah duduk bersila di ruangan santai keluarga Yagami beserta Gatomon dan Patamon.

Walau Kari tidak memperhatikan wajah maupun raut T.K, ia bisa tahu bahwa sahabat sedari kecilnya itu saat ini tengah tegang menyaksikan cuplikan berita di televisi.

"T.K, ada apa?"

Takeru membalikkan wajahnya. Barulah kali ini dia nampak tertegun dan tegang; seluruh tubuhnya. "Demi sayap-sayap emas Seraphimon, apa yang terjadi di Shinjuku tadi malam, Kari?"

"Kari, kamu tidak apa-apa—berjalan keluar kamar?" Gatomon membantu tubuh lemah Kari yang kini tengah duduk disebelah T.K. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat?"

"Aku sudah baikan, Gatomon. Sekarang katakan padaku, mengapa wajah T.K nampak seperti bertemu dengan Devimon dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

T.K menelan gumpalan pada tenggorokannya. "PBB mengeluarkan mandate; mandate untuk kita para anak-anak terpilih."

Kedua mata Kari terbelakak lebar. "Bagaimana-?"

T.K meraih bahu Kari dan mengusap-usapnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, semua di ruangan ini nampak begitu tegang.

'Kepada seluruh masyarakat di dunia yang menyaksikan ataupun tengah mendengarkan siaran darurat ini. Saya, Ban Ki-moon sebagai Sekretaris Jenderal PBB, mewakilkan PBB sendiri untuk menyampaikan pesan darurat ini.

Pertama-tama dan sekali lagi ingin saya tegaskan, harus ditelaah lebih jauh lagi bahwa berita ini bukanlah upaya untuk menakut-nakuti atau bahkan menyebarkan teror kepada seluruh masyarakat dunia. Sebagaimana anda semua tahu bilamana tadi malam dan seminggu yang lalu terjadi serangan oleh UMC (Unindetified Mysterious Creature) di kota Tokyo, Jepang.

Kami telah melakukan riset mendalam mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi dari potensi berbahaya yang ditimbulkan keberadaan ini. Dan kami tidak bisa menilai keberadaan makhluk ini sebagai ancaman ringan. Kami sama sekali belum bisa mengukur kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika makhluk-makhluk seperti pada Peristiwa Oikawa sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali muncul. Penelitian kami belum rampung dan masih memiliki begitu banyak celah dan kekurangan di sana dan sini.

Mungkin saja dampak yang ditimbulkan di Tokyo tadi malam tidak begitu besar untuk dikatakan sebagai ancaman internasional. Namun, seperti yang telah saya ungkapkan tadi: kita masih belum bisa mengukur dampak ancaman UMC yang menurut intel kami melabelkan diri mereka sebagai 'Phantom Lords'.

Tapi kami akan mengerahkan penjagaan kuat terhadap Jepang. Kami akan melindungi segenap masyarakat dunia, tidak pandang bulu—siapa anda ataupun diamana anda tinggal, kami akan melindungi seluruh manusia dan tidak akan mentolerir aksi teror skala internasional seperti ini.

Oleh karena itu, saya mohonkan dengan sangat untuk para anak-anak dari sepuluh tahun silam untuk menjawab panggilan penuh hormat kami dan menyampaikan apapun yang dapat anda sekalian sampaikan.

Sekali lagi kami tekankan, anak-anak ini bukanlah pangkal masalah, tapi kami akui masih sedikit hal yang kita ketahui mengenai keberadaan bernamakan Digimon atau Digital Monster ini. Kami ingin memperdalam pengetahuan kami mengenai mereka melalui anak-anak pemberani ini, dan kami mengharapkan kerja samanya sebagai generasi yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia selama tiga kali.

Masyarakat seluruh dunia, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik demi kedamaian dunia. Dan kami harap anda untuk tidak panik karena situasi ini masih berada dalam kuasa kita bersama. Kita bisa menghalaunya bersama. Bersama, mari kita ciptakan dunia yang aman demi masa depan.'

Mulut Kari dan T.K ternganga dengan lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan telah didengarnya. Yuuko, ibunda Yagami 'pun juga begitu. Mengapa putra-putrinya terlibat sampai sejauh ini. Namun ia hanya tertawa didalam hati. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Taichi dan Hikari menyelamatkan Tokyo, lalu tiga tahun setelahnya menyelamatkan dunia dan setahun kemudian untuk sekali lagi menyelamatkan kehidupan manusia.

"Aku berpikir mereka akan memanggil kita lebih cepat." Suara Taichi bergema di lorong rumah kediaman Yagami. Ia berjalan bersama Izzy, Yoshi, dan Mimi, bergabung bersama yang lainnya di ruang tamu kediaman Yagami. "Sekitar tujuh-delapan tahun yang lalu. Lambat sekali respon mereka." Sembari tersenyum, Tai menyenderkan satu bahunya pada daun pintu.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Tai. Mereka tadinya berpikir kalau yang kita lakukan dulu hanyalah permainan anak-anak." Respon Izzy, sementara Yoshi dan Mimi duduk di sofa ruang tamu penuh dengan raut ketegangan. "Setelah mereka melihat potensi penghancuran yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh entitas jahat dari digimon, apa kalian pikir mereka akan membiarkan keberadaan mengenai digimon dibiarkan begitu saja."

"T-tapi, mereka hanya ingin kerja sama kita, kakak. Bukan begitu?"

Tai mendengaus ringan. Tidak bermaksud meledek Kari, oh astaga, ya. Taichi sudah jauh-jauh-jauh lebih dari mengerti jalur pemikiran institusi bernamakan 'pemerintah'. Jika dia bisa jadi politikus, dia akan mengajukan diri sebagai duta besar dunia digimon* sekarang. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk melindungi keberadaan digimon dari orang-orang busuk bernamakan pemerintah yang hanya ingin ambil aman dan berpangku tangan.

Benar sekali, orang-orang 'tajam' seperti Tai dan Izzy tak perlu menebak dua kali apa yang diinginkan PBB.

"Nak, sepertinya kau punya tugas jangka panjang musim panas ini." Bunda Yuuko tersenyum pada putranya. Taichi hanya tersenyum. Ibundanya tahu, bahwa Tai tengah memikirkan perkembangan situasi ini. Dia bangga pada Tai; dia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kritis. Tai tidak akan memberikan jalan bagi pemerintah dunia untuk berlaku macam-macam terhadap digimon. Yuuko tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali keamanan Tai dan teman-temannya—termasuk digimon mereka. Tapi, jika memang Tai berniat melawan PBB, dia seharusnya tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tai," Izzy memanggil 'kaptennya'.

"Ya, letnan?" Respon Tai, melepaskan pangkuan jari telunjuk dari dagu. Ini seperti dulu lagi. Komandan dan letnan.

"Email kita diserbu SPAM dari seluruh dunia. Salah satunya dari surat undangan resmi dari PBB—aku sudah memisahkannya, dan menyisakan SPAM untuk dibuang ke recycle bin."

Kari melirik T.K yang juga menelan ludah ditenggorokannya. Gadis itu meremas tangan T.K, mengirimkan pesan cemas ke sahabat dari kecilnya. T.K tersenyum, dan anehnya, dia mengharapkan kehadiran Davis pada saat ini.

Ada apa ini… T.K mengharapkan Davis disini?

Sekali lagi T.K melirik Kari—gadis itu nampak ketakutan dan terancam. Davis. Kau memang selal utidak ada jika dibutuhkan.

"Bacakan salah satunya, letnan." Perintah Tai, menyembunyikan tangan kebalik saku celana jeans-nya.

"Ini dari username GOFUCKYOURSELF di… Amerika. Dia bilang jika ingin mengacau jangan dibumi, _Japoness Freak_." Izzy terkekeh pelan. "Wow, ini lumayan kasar komandan."

"Ya, aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Ada yang dari rekan kita sesama anak-anak terpilih?"

Yoshi tersenyum geli melihat sikap Tai yang masih dapat bersikap tenang. Ia meraih tangan Mimi dan menenangkan gadis tersebut.

Izzy melanjutkan. "Ini dari Chang bersaudara di Cina."

"Oh, menarik. Aku kenal mereka; mereka lucu." Tai tercekik pelan.

"Katanya, jika ini adalah perang yang diinginkan Phantom Lords, mereka bersedia pergi ke Jepang dengan menggunakan sampan dan dayung sekalipun. Kita berjuang bersama demi digimon!"

"_Sweet!_ Aku tahu kita bisa mengandalkan anak-anak terpilih lainnya." Kali ini Tai tersenyum semangat.

Agumon berjalan kesamping Taichi, melirik sahabat terdekatnya dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang sebesar bola tenis. Tai tersenyum hangat, dan meraih tangan Agumon. Dia pernah sekali berpisah dengan Agumon. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi bayangan yang menggambarkan perpisahan 'selamanya' membuat Tai tidak kuat menerimanya.

"Kakak, kau berniat menentang PBB!" Seru Kari.

Perhatian Tai teralihkan. Namun ia juga menatap Gatomon disebelah adiknya—pandangan mereka berdua melembut, lalu kepada Palmon, Lalamon, dan Patamon. "Tidak, Kari. Aku berniat melindungi digimon. Jika ini berarti perang—melawan dunia sekalipun, aku akan menapakkan kakiku kesana."

-o0o-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa—!"

Boof boof!

"Ohok, ohok… K-kenapa kak Kou mengirim kita dari langit, 'sih?" Davis meludahkan tanah dari mulutnya. Lepek, mulutnya sekarang penuh dengan lumpur.

"Apa kata kak Kou tadi, Davish. Jaringan dunia digital sedang tidak stabil, dan kau mengharapkan pendaratan mulus. Kau bahkan tidak bayar tiket penerbangan, 'kan?"

"Ha ha. Terima kasih leluconnya, Veemon. Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana, ya?" Davis membersihkan tubuhnya dari tanah dan becek. Ia melirik sekitarnya, hujan. Desa yang dikelilingi bangunan putih berbentuk setenga telur tengah dibanjiri hujan deras. "Ini dunia digital, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Davis."

"Hei, siapa disitu?!"

Davis dan Veemon memutar tubuh mereka, bersiaga. "T-tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak berniat merusak. Aku Davis, dan ini partner-ku Veemon. Siapa disana?"

Dari balik rerumputan semak-semak, sosok kakek bertongkat tapak hewan-digimon dapat diamati Davis. "Aku Jijimon. Apa…apa kau dikirim Gennai?" Digimon berbentuk kakek tua itu memperhatikan Davis dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sahabat dari Koushiro Izumi. Jika kau kenal Gennai, kau pasti kenal dengan nama tersebut, 'kan?" Davis beralasan.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya, tentu saja kau kenal. Kak Kou dan kakek Gennai sudah seperti sahabat pena jika kau bertanya padaku."

"Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkan dunia digital, 'nak?"

Davis dan Veemon bertukar pandangan. "Kami datang untuk berlatih, tapi—mm, mengenai 'menyelamatkan' itu, katakan kalau kami harus menghajar orang jahat, 'kek,"

"Ada gereja yang dibangun Lucemon. Dia sudah meracuni setiap pikiran digimon, membuatnya dipuja seperti tuhan. Demi janggut Qinglongmon, kami saja bahkan tidak menyembah lady Ophanimon dan lord Cherubimon yang sudah menurunkan berkah tak terhingga."

Davis dan Veemon kembali bertukar pandangan. Mereka mengangkat alis mata masing-masing, merasa tertantang. "Berarti memang menghajar digimon jahat, 'kan?"

Veemon menyusul. "Kami ikut, pak tua!"

**|To be Continued|**

A/N: Saya memutuskan untuk membatalkan merubah nama karakter ke versi Jepang. Saya sudah terlanjur mengetes kadar air, dan saya sudah puas dengan ini. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan fic ini, dan membatalkan fic2 lain. **Karena itu saya mohon kepada seluruh reviewers, saya merasa begitu senang jika kalian mau meninggalkan sepatah dua patah masukan serta kritik untuk membantu saya agar terus termotifasi dalam menulis fic ini.** Saya serius. Dan satu lagi, jika apdet-nya agak lama, saya harap kalian mau bersabar atau bila perlu, kalian bisa mengirimkan email melalui PM FFn atau ke bisma_firdaoes .

Mari bersama, kita rampungkan fic ini.

Ciao in the hopefully next chapter.

Ps: Pairing selama ini adalah TaiOraTo dan TaKariDa serta VeeGato dan MiyaKen. Bagi yang ingin pairing tambahan, akan saya coba masukkan. Karena kalian tahu Jagat fic saya ini cukup luas. Apakah itu KouMi atau JoMi atau MiChi.

*Mengenai duta besar digimon, let's face it, itu adalah pekerjaan Taichi di masa depan. Hehe, semua jadi nyambung 'kan? Kalian akan terkejut bagaimana fic ini nantinya saling bersangkut paut kepada Zero Two, Tamers dan Savers.


End file.
